Hauch des Lebens
by ManuKu
Summary: *Story vollständig* Aragorn wird vor eine harte Bewährungsprobe gestellt. Er ist der einzige, der Legolas vor einem unerträglichen Schicksal retten kann!
1. Traum und Wahrheit

**### An dieser Stelle ein Dank an alle unsere Leser und HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**Allen, die für das letzte Kapitel zu „Kreuzwege" noch reviewt haben, ein ganz besonderes Danke! Ihr seid der beste Ansporn! Macht weiter so im neuen Jahr!!! **

***** Black Pearl: Danke für deine Komplimente! Wir haben schon versucht, schlüssig zu schreiben und jede Kleinigkeit von verschiedenen Seiten zu betrachten, um keine Logikfehler zu fabrizieren. Natürlich sind auch wir nur Menschen und keine Elben und somit nicht perfekt *grins*. Aber wir tun unser Bestes. Bei unserem letzten Telefonat haben wir beispielsweise fast 3 Stunden über die nächste Story geredet, bis wir endlich den richtigen Weg für unsere Jungs gefunden hatten...**

***** hoellenwauwau: Ja, ja, wärst du gleich vom ersten Kapitel an dran geblieben, hättest du dir nicht die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen müssen! *grins* Hey, bei manchen Storys wünschten wir uns allerdings auch, wir hätten mit dem Lesen gewartet, bis alle Kapitel vorhanden wären. Dann müssten wir nicht unvollendeten Storys nachweinen, von denen wir nie wissen werden, wie sie enden...**

***** Evala: Wir sind sozusagen Betaleser auf Gegenseitigkeit. Das ist das Schöne, wenn man zu zweit schreibt. Jeder korrigiert den Teil des anderen. Freut uns, dass wir dir keinen Grund zum Kopfschütteln gegeben haben!**

***** Nili: Tja, Romanzen wird es bei uns bis auf weiteres nicht geben. Vielleicht versuchen wir uns mal an einer Story mit etwas größerem Kuschelfaktor, wenn ihr versteht, was wir meinen. Aber diese Story wird dann außerhalb unserer Serie stehen, die kein Slash enthalten wird. Du wünschst dir also, dass wir Legolas und Aragorn etwas härter rannehmen??? Das lässt sich machen. Wir werden in der dritten Story versuchen, diesbezüglich etwas aufzudrehen!**

***** Kadda: Arwen wird vorerst nicht in unseren Storys auftauchen. Die Anhänge haben wir auch schon studiert und uns unsere Köpfe zerbrochen. Wir sind in unseren Geschichten einfach mal davon ausgegangen, dass Arwen und Aragorn sich zwar schon kennengelernt, aber sich noch nicht so richtig ineinander verliebt haben und Arwen somit zur Zeit keine Erwähnung in den Storys bedarf. Steht ja nirgendwo geschrieben, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen ist, oder?! Vielleicht brauchen wir Arwen irgendwann doch, damit eine Story funktioniert. Es ist alles möglich! **

***** Mira Meliandra: Danke für den Tipp. Beim nächsten Besuch im CD-Shop werden wir mal in eine CD von Qntal reinhören. Musiktipps gegenüber sind wir stets aufgeschlossen. Wir brauchen schließlich gute Hintergrundmusik zum Schreiben!**

**  
### Seid ihr hungrig auf neue Abenteuer? Wollt ihr mehr über Aragorns und Legolas' vergessene Abenteuer lesen? Dann haltet euch fest und ab geht's! Reviewt bitte, wenn es Euch gefällt! Jede Review ist Ambrosia für unsere (arg verwöhnten und unglaublich empfindlichen) Musen!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
FanFiction zu anderen Serien und genehmigte FanFic Übersetzungen findet ihr auf:  
**http://mitglied.lycos.de/manuku/  
  
Disclaimer: **Die bekannten Charaktere gehören nicht uns, sondern Tolkien. Wir ließen uns lediglich von seiner Phantasie inspirieren.  
  
**Anmerkung**: Wir wissen, dass Aragorn laut Tolkien Arwen schon kennengelernt hat. Doch in unseren Geschichten wird Arwen vorerst keine Rolle spielen. Sorry an alle Arwen und Romantik-Fans!!! Wir schreiben zwar KEINE Slash-Stories, aber Frauen haben in unseren Geschichten trotzdem nicht viel verloren (dafür sind wir viel zu eifersüchtig).   
**vorhergehende Storys in dieser Serie:**  
Kreuzwege  
______________________________________________________________________________________

  
**~TEIL 1~**

_Aragorn sah den Ausdruck auf Legolas' Gesicht und hoffte verzweifelt, dass dies alles nicht wirklich geschah. Der Elbe schaute ihn überrascht und ungläubig an. Der Blick des Menschen glitt hinab zu Legolas' Brust und auf den Pfeil, der sich dort durch den silbrigen Stoff seiner Tunika gebohrt hatte und das Gewebe mit einem schnell größer werdenden roten Fleck entstellte. Das gleiche Rot glänzte nass an der Pfeilspitze. _

_„Nein..." _

_Aragorn wusste nicht, ob er geflüstert oder geschrieen hatte, doch als stünde er unter einem Bann, musste er mitansehen, wie sein Freund ihn hilflos anstarrte, ehe er unwirklich langsam zu Boden fiel. _

_„Legolas!" _

_Plötzlich vermochte er sich wieder zu bewegen und so lief er schnell zu seinem Freund und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Der Elbe sah bleich aus und alles Leben schien bereits aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Verzweifelt suchte Aragorn nach einem Puls, doch er fand keinen. _

_„Das kann nicht sein..." Aragorn war fassungslos._

_Legolas lag reglos im Gras und die Welt um sie beide herum schien erbarmungslos unbeeindruckt von diesem schrecklichen Ereignis zu sein. Schließlich ergriff er die Hand des Elben und presste sie an sein Herz. _

_„Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Legolas, mein Freund!" flüsterte er und tat dann etwas, was er schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. _

_Er weinte..._

***

Elladan war im Begriff, nach unten in die Halle zu gehen, um zu frühstücken. Der Rest seiner Familie war bestimmt schon anwesend, nur er kam wie immer zu spät. Als er am Zimmer seines menschlichen Bruders vorbeiging, hörte er ein schwaches Geräusch. Er blieb stehen. 

_War Estel etwa auch noch nicht beim Frühstück? _

Elladan klopfte leise an die Tür und trat ein, als er keine Antwort erhielt. Sein menschlicher Bruder lag noch im Bett und Elladan entschied sich, sich diskret wieder zurückzuziehen. Es war für Aragorn zwar ungewöhnlich, dass er so lange schlief, doch manchmal brauchten die Menschen eben längere Erholungsphasen als die Elben. 

Plötzlich hörte er einen gequälten Laut. Überrascht blieb er stehen, warf einen Blick zurück und trat schließlich näher an Estels Bett heran, um seinen Bruder besorgt zu betrachten. 

Estel warf den Kopf unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere und auf seiner Stirn glänzte ein leichter Schweißfilm. Was Elladan jedoch am meisten beunruhigte waren die Tränen, die dem Menschen langsam übers Gesicht liefen. Er schien in einem Albtraum fest zu stecken.

Elladan überlegte nicht lange, sondern berührte Estel an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn sacht. 

Der Mensch war augenblicklich wach, so als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, aus diesem Traum erlöst zu werden. Er schreckte hoch und griff dabei nach dem Arm, der ihn festhielt. Als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, klammerte er sich an Elladan.

„Legolas!" Aragorn, noch in den Fängen seines Traumes gefangen, schien ihn nicht zu erkennen.

„Ganz ruhig, Estel," versuchte Elladan ihn mit sanfter Stimme zu beschwichtigen. „Ich bin's, Elladan, dein Bruder. Wach auf."

Endlich schien er zu ihm durchzudringen, denn Estel sah ihn verwundert an, während sein Bewusstsein langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte.

„Ich muss wohl schlecht geträumt haben," murmelte er, ließ seinen Bruder los, schlug die zerwühlte Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes. Im nächsten Augenblick verbarg er sein Gesicht kurz in den Handflächen, als er sich an jedes Detail seines Traumes erinnerte. 

_Es war nur ein Traum, versuchte sich Aragorn zu beruhigen und schüttelte den Kopf, um den Albtraum hinter sich zu lassen. Dann sah er seinen Bruder an._

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Elladan, der immer noch besorgt aussah.

„Hey, darf ein einfacher Mensch in diesen Räumen denn nicht einmal einen Albtraum haben?" grummelte er müde und stand auf. 

Elladan erkannte, dass Estel über den Traum nicht reden wollte, und versuchte die Stimmung etwas zu lockern.

„Natürlich, ein einfacher Mensch wie du darf alles in diesem Haus. Du kannst Albträume haben, soviel du willst. Du darfst dich auch im Dunkeln vor dem Monster unter dem Bett fürchten. Selbst wenn du noch ins Bett machst, würde uns das nicht wundern. Schließlich bist du nach elbischen Maßstäben noch ein Kind..." Elladan kam nicht weiter, denn ein Kissen landete direkt in seinem Gesicht und ließ ihn nach hinten stolpern.

„Raus aus meinem Zimmer." Aragorn lachte und Elladan sah, dass ein Teil des dunklen Traums schon von ihm abgefallen war und seinen Schrecken verloren hatte. Erleichtert wandte er sich ab und verließ das Zimmer seines Bruders, der ihm nachsah und sich dann die Augen rieb. 

_'Es war doch nur ein Traum...'_

***

Der Elbe näherte sich lautlos dem Thronsaal. Seine linke Hand hielt eine Fackel, die das Dunkel des schmalen Ganges erhellte, während die rechte den Bogen umklammerte, der für ihn zu einem Anker geworden war. Dieser Anker würde ihn daran erinnern, sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. König Thranduil durfte nicht weiterleben, während er selbst vor Kummer langsam dem Wahnsinn verfiel und keinen anderen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte als einzig und allein den der Rache. Der König von Düsterwald musste sterben! 

Der Geheimgang, durch den er gerade zum Thronsaal schlich, war staubig und lange nicht mehr genutzt worden. Nur wenige kannten noch die Zugänge zu den versteckten Kammern und Gängen, die – anders als die sonst eher luftigen, fragil wirkenden Bauten von Elben – massiv waren und sich beinahe durch den gesamten Komplex des Königssitzes zogen. Dank des Spions, dem er diese Information verdankte, konnte er alle Wachen meiden, die ihn sonst auf dem Weg zum König aufgehalten und nach seinem Begehren gefragt hätten. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, woher sein Informant sein Wissen hatte. Das war nicht mehr wichtig. 

Erneut fühlte er den düsteren Schatten, der nach seiner Seele verlangte und seinen Geist verdunkelte. So nah war er seinem Ziel, dass das Herz in seiner Brust zu zerspringen drohte und die Hände, die den Bogen hielten, zitterten. Um sich zu sammeln, blieb er schließlich stehen.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so schwer fallen würde, sich zu beherrschen. Am liebsten wäre er schreiend in die königlichen Hallen gerannt und hätte jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hätte, niedergemacht. Doch der direkte Weg blieb ihm versperrt, das wusste er trotz seines verwirrten Geistes noch.

Thranduil indirekt zu treffen und seinen Sohn Legolas zu entführen, ohne das er je erfahren hätte, was aus ihm geworden wäre, hatte zu seinem Bedauern nicht funktioniert. Die Zwerge, die er für diesen Fall angeheuert hatte, hatten versagt. Sie waren Verstoßene ihres Volkes gewesen, die skrupellosesten Langbärte, die er finden konnte. Sie hatten ihr Schlechtestes gegeben, doch letztendlich waren sie einfach zu gut gewesen, um wirklich schlecht zu sein. So sehr sie Elben auch verachten mochten – so etwas lag einfach nicht in ihrer Art. Ihnen fehlte die richtige Motivation!

Der Griff des Elben um seinen Bogen wurde wieder fester. Er musste die Sache nun also selber in die Hand nehmen. Im Grunde hatte er es sich immer gewünscht. Es war das einzig Richtige! König Thranduil und sein Schicksal waren seit Jahrtausenden miteinander verbunden. 

_'Hier und heute werde ich diese Verbindung zerreißen!'_

***

Legolas saß nun schon seit Stunden in der königlichen Bibliothek und durchforstete die schweren alten Bücher nach einem Hinweis auf das Zeichen, das er in Rivars Hütte gesehen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er so den Fremden wiederfinden. Legolas hasste ungelöste Rätsel und dieser fremde Mensch war genau das – ein absolutes Rätsel. Es war eine Herausforderung für den Prinzen von Düsterwald, es zu lösen. 

Vor ihm lag die Zeichnung, die er noch in Bruchtal angefertigt hatte, bevor er eine Woche später wieder nach Düsterwald aufgebrochen war. Er studierte sie ein weiteres Mal, obgleich er sie mittlerweile schon im Schlaf hätte anfertigen können.

In einem rot schattierten runden Zeichen führten vier geschlängelte Wege noch oben und trafen sich in einem gemeinsamen Pfad. Unterhalb eines großen Sterns prangten rechts und links dieser Wege insgesamt sechs kleinere Sterne. Die Sterne erinnerten Legolas an Wurfsterne, wie er sie mal bei den Menschen gesehen hatte. Trotzdem wirkte das Symbol nicht kriegerisch. Es erschien vielmehr wie die Versinnbildlichung eines friedlichen und kraftvollen Willens... 

„Entschuldigt die Störung, mein Prinz." 

Die Stimme eines Dieners riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf. „Was gibt es?"

„Euer Vater wünscht Euch im Thronsaal zu sehen."

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Hat er gesagt, um was es geht?"

„Nein, mein Prinz." Der Diener verneigte sich würdevoll und zog sich zurück.

Leicht missmutig schob der Elbe den Wälzer, den er gerade durchgesehen hatte, auf das schmale Tischchen und legte die Zeichnung zwischen die offenen Seiten, dann schlug er das Buch zu und erhob sich. Was auch immer sein Vater von ihm wollte – es würde vielleicht  nicht so lange dauern, und dann konnte er die Suche an dieser Stelle wieder aufnehmen.

Mit einem Achselzucken wandte er sich ab, durchquerte mit leichten Schritten die Bibliothek und trat auf den Wandelgang hinaus, der ihn an seinem Ende direkt zum Thronsaal führen würde.

***

Der Elbe war endlich am Ende des geheimen Ganges angekommen. Er steckte die Fackel in eine Halterung an der Wand, dann suchte er sorgfältig nach dem Mechanismus, der die geheime Tür zum Thronsaal öffnete. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass Thranduil in Moment dort war. Das war an jedem Tag um diese Zeit der Fall – eine Angewohnheit, die jeder kannte, der sich eine Weile in der Nähe des Herrschers aufhielt. Der König von Düsterwald zählte zu den ältesten Elben in Mittelerde, und die Ewigkeit der zurückliegenden Jahrtausende hatten ihm den Stempel fester Tagesgewohnheiten aufgeprägt.

_'Es ist gut, sich doch immer noch auf etwas verlassen zu können...'  _

Wäre der Elbe in diesem Moment beobachtet worden, so hätte man Zorn und Trauer wie die Vorboten des Unheils in seinem Antlitz entdecken können. Er war jedoch allein, und er hatte gelernt, diese Einsamkeit als seinen besten Verbündeten zu schätzen.

Wie lange schon hatte sich sein Informant in Thranduils unmittelbarer Umgebung aufgehalten, hatte ihn beobachtet, seine Gewohnheiten studiert, in Gesprächen mit ihm dessen Denkmuster erkundet? Der Elbe war dankbar für diese Informationen, ermöglichten sie ihm jetzt doch seine Rache. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor – insbesondere seit jenem Tag, an dem seine über alles geliebte Schwester vor Gram über die Zurückweisung des Königs gestorben war. Es war allein Thranduils Schuld und jetzt sollte er dafür bezahlen!

Nach einigem Hin- und Hertasten fand er schließlich den schmalen Riegel, von dem sein Informant gesprochen hatte.

Er nahm seinen Bogen, legte den Pfeil, den er extra für diesen Moment vorbereitet hatte, an die Sehne und hielt ihn dort mit der Bogenhand fest, während die andere nach einem letzten, angespannten Durchatmen schließlich vorsichtig den Riegel zurückschob.

Als die dünne Steinplatte, der gegenüber er sich aufgebaut hatte, kurz darauf beinahe unhörbar einen Spalt breit nach innen aufschwang, musste der Elbe sich sehr zusammennehmen, um sein stärker werdendes Triumphgefühl nicht laut werden zu lassen. In seinem Inneren jedoch tobte eine Vorfreude, die er kaum noch zügeln konnte. Lediglich die Furcht, dass dieser eine, so sorgsam präparierte Pfeil durch seine Aufregung das Ziel – Thranduil – verfehlen könnte, ließ ihn sich auch weiterhin noch konzentrieren.

Mit der noch freien Hand schob er die Platte ein kleines Stück weiter nach innen, dann presste er sich an die so entstandene Lücke und spähte vorsichtig in den Thronsaal. 

_'Na bitte, ich wusste es doch...'_

Selbst seine Gedanken waren von der Erregung gefärbt, die ihn beim Anblick Thranduils erfasste.

Der König von Düsterwald stand an einem der seitlichen Fenster, hatte sich mit einer Schulter gegen den geschwungenen Rahmen gelehnt und sah ins Freie, wobei er dem im Versteck stehenden Elben den Rücken zuwandte.

_'Eine bessere Gelegenheit kann ich mir gar nicht wünschen,' dachte der Elbe erfreut und zwängte sich durch den entstandenen Spalt. Der Ausgang des Geheimgangs befand sich in einer versteckten Ecke des Thronsaales. Trotzdem hätten die feinen Sinne eines Elben die Geräusche vernehmen können, die beim Öffnen des Geheimganges entstanden. Doch Thranduil war durch irgendetwas abgelenkt und sah weiter nach draußen._

Der Attentäter hatte sein Ziel bereits fest im Blick, als sich die Tür zum Thronsaal unvermittelt öffnete. Der Elbe zuckte zusammen. _'Nicht jetzt...'_

***

„Guten Morgen, Vater."

Legolas betrat den Thronsaal ohne besondere Aufforderung. Ihm stand neben seinem Vater als Kronprinz dieses Privileg zu und der junge Elbe nutzte es auch. 

„Komm herein, mein Sohn."

Thranduil wandte ihm kurz den Kopf zu und winkte ihn näher zu sich heran, sah dann jedoch wieder nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Ohne die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wieso die Stimmung seines Vaters so bedrückt zu sein schien, setzte Legolas sich wieder in Bewegung und ging auf ihn zu.

***

_'Ja, gut so... Noch einen Moment...' _

Der Elbe war entschlossen, seinen Plan trotzdem auszuführen. Dass sich der Prinz ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick hier aufhalten musste, war wohl Schicksal. Sollte er den Anschlag auf seinen Vaters ruhig mitansehen – und sollte sich dieser mit der Erinnerung an das Entsetzen im Gesicht seines Sohnes den Tod schon bald inständig herbeiwünschen...

Er hob den Bogen, zog den Pfeil zurück und visierte sein Ziel ein weiteres Mal an.

***

Legolas hatte seinen Vater fast erreicht. Nur eine Armeslänge trennte sie noch.

Es war genau dieser Moment, in welchem Legolas aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. 

Noch im Laufen drehte er seinen Kopf, um einen genaueren Blick in diese Richtung zu werfen – und sah den gespannten Bogen mit dem Pfeil, dessen Spitze auf den Rücken seines Vaters gerichtet war.

Die Fassungslosigkeit, in die ihn dieser Anblick stürzte, dauerte gerade lange genug, damit sein Verstand registrieren konnte, dass es Damodin, ein entfernter Verwandter, war, der auf Thranduil zielte.

Legolas' Gedanken begannen zu rasen und innerhalb eines Herzschlages wusste der Prinz, dass ihm nicht mehr genug Zeit blieb, seinen ahnungslosen Vater zu warnen. Bis dieser ihn begriffen und sich aus der Schusslinie gebracht hatte, war es längst zu spät. 

Rein instinktiv warf er sich nach vorn, um den Rücken seines Vaters mit seinem Körper zu schützen – in eben jenem Moment, in dem der Pfeil sich von der Sehne löste und mit kalkulierter Präzision sein Ziel ansteuerte.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Legolas, dass die Heftigkeit seiner Vorwärtsbewegung seinen Vater nach vorn und damit aus der Schussrichtung beförderte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde empfand der junge Prinz noch so etwas wie Freude über das Gelingen seines Plans.

Dann, im nächsten Moment, waren alle Gedanken und selbst seine Empfindungen wie ausgelöscht, als der brennendste Schmerz, den er je gespürt hatte, sich von seinem Rücken her rasend schnell durch seinen Körper ausbreitete und alles überlagerte.

Er wollte schmerzgepeinigt aufschreien, doch eine eiserne Faust schien Legolas die Kehle zusammenzudrücken. Nicht mehr als ein leises Röcheln entrang sich ihm, als er den Blick schließlich senkte und mit verständnislosen Augen auf die Pfeilspitze starrte, die durch den sich schnell rötlich färbenden hellblauen Stoff seiner Tunika aus seiner Schulter ragte.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

Die Welt, begann sich langsam und erbarmungslos um ihn herum zu drehen. Der Malstrom, der ihn in seine Mitte zog, schob zuerst das entsetzte Gesicht seines Vaters an ihm vorbei, der sich soeben zu ihm umwandte, ersetzte es dann durch die prunkvolle Wandtäfelung des Thronsaales, um zuletzt wie zum Abschied den beinahe wolkenlosen blauen Himmel in sein Sichtfeld zu bringen.

Mit dem sonnenüberglänzten Himmel vor Augen fiel Legolas und spürte nicht mehr, wie er kurz darauf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er registrierte nur, dass die Welt um ihn herum endlich zum Stillstand kam und anscheinend bereit war, seinem Körper jenen stillen Frieden zu gewähren, in dem sich sein Verstand bereits verlor. Mit der Verwunderung, wie still es noch immer war, trieb Legolas' Bewusstsein schließlich in die Dunkelheit.

***

Der Stoß, der den in Gedanken verlorene Thranduil unvermittelt nach vorn beförderte, kam für den König völlig überraschend.

„Was...?"

Ein wenig ärgerlich drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn um, doch das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war zu schrecklich, um sofort von seinem Verstand begriffen zu werden.

„Legolas?"

Sein Sohn lag am Boden und aus seiner Schulter ragte ein Pfeil. Ungläubig sah Thranduil sich um und entdeckte Damodin, einen entfernten Cousin, der in der dunkelsten Ecke des Thronsaales stand und mit dem Ausdruck völligen Unglaubens auf die sich ihm bietende Szenerie starrte. Das gab dem König Gelegenheit, rasch zu reagieren. Er rief nach den Wachen, die auch sofort den Saal betraten.

Thranduil wies auf Damodin, der immer noch wie erstarrt in der Ecke stand und das Scheitern seines Angriffs nicht fassen konnte. 

Er hatte nur diesen einen Pfeil vorbereitet und geglaubt, er wäre ausreichend, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Seit dem Tod seiner Schwester hatte er ihn bei sich getragen und immer wieder von jenem Augenblick geträumt, in dem er Thranduil Verderben bringen würde. Nun, wo sich das Schicksal erneut gegen ihn verschworen zu haben schien, wünschte er sich jedoch, er hätte einen ganzen Köcher dieser Pfeile. Noch während sein zorniger Blick auf der am Boden liegenden Gestalt des Prinzen ruhte, malte Damodin sich aus, wie er mit jener den Elben eigenen Schnelligkeit einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf seinen verhassten Verwandten abgeschossen hätte... 

_'Zu spät!'_

„Ergreift ihn!" 

Thranduils Stimme drang nur langsam zu ihm vor und das gab den Wachen ausreichend Zeit, blitzschnell zu reagieren und Damodin zu überwältigen. Viel zu spät fiel dessen Erstarrung nun von ihm ab und ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass es vergeblich sein würde, sich zu wehren. Er tat es dennoch, gewillt, sich so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen. Niemand bemerkte in dem nun entstehenden Tumult, dass es Damodin gelang, sich die Scherbe einer bei der Rangelei zu Bruch gehenden Vase in die Ärmelmanschette seiner Tunika zu schieben. Kurz darauf kamen weitere Wachen hinzu und zwangen den Rasenden schließlich zu Boden. 

„Bringt ihn..." 

Thranduil verstummte unvermittelt. _'...in den Kerker',_ hatte er sagen wollen, doch noch ehe ihm die Worte entschlüpfen konnten, verwarf er sie auch schon wieder. Bei allem, was Damodin getan hatte, durfte Thranduil nicht vergessen, dass er hier einen – wenn auch entfernten – Blutsverwandten vor sich hatte. 

_'Königliches Blut in den Verliesen von Düsterwald? Niemals!'_

Er streifte den nun heftig keuchenden Elben mit einem unheilverkündenden Blick.

„Bringt ihn in meine privaten Gemächer, bewacht ihn und sorgt dafür, dass er kein Unheil mehr anrichten kann. Ich rede später mit ihm."

Thranduil achtete nicht weiter darauf, ob die Wachen seine Anordnungen befolgten, sondern wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. Der Anblick seines blutenden Körpers zerriss ihm fast das Herz und mit der Langsamkeit eines Vaters, der begreifen muss, dass er sein Kind nicht beschützen konnte, kniete er sich schließlich neben ihn. Als er das Rot sah, das Legolas' Kleidung immer dunkler färbte, fühlte er sich plötzlich unsagbar hilflos.

„Holt meine Heiler! Schnell!" schrie er den herbeilaufenden Dienern zu. Dann nahm er seinen Sohn vorsichtig in den Arm, drehte ihn auf die Seite und betrachtete die Wunde. Als Legolas zu Boden gegangen und auf den Rücken gefallen war, hatte sein Aufprall den dort aus der Wunde ragenden Pfeilschaft abgebrochen. Langsam tropfte das Blut auf den Fußboden, wo sich bereits eine Lache zu bilden begann. Thranduil achtete nicht darauf, dass das Blut seines Sohnes nun auch an seiner Kleidung klebte, sondern setzte sich auf den kühlen Boden und zog Legolas zu sich empor. 

„Wie konnte das nur geschehen, mein Sohn? Iluvitar, wie konnte das passieren?" flüsterte er und verlieh all den in seinem Geist umherwirbelnden Fragen Worte. „Wieso hat Damodin auf dich geschossen? Du hattest keinen Groll mit ihm. Er zürnte doch mir..." 

Plötzlich fiel es Thranduil wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

Er hatte sich geirrt. Damodin hatte nicht auf Legolas geschossen. 

Damodin hatte ihn treffen wollen!

„Du hast dich schützend vor mich gestellt?" Fassungslos und vorsichtig drückte er seinen Sohn an sich. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen! Es ist die Aufgabe des Vaters, sein Kind zu beschützen, und nicht andersherum. Ich habe doch schon so lange gelebt, Legolas!"

Er presste sein Gesicht an die Brust seines Sohnes und schloss die Augen, als ihn die Trauer zu überwältigen drohte. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!"

Als wäre Legolas noch ein kleines Kind, das einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, wiegte er seinen Sohn in den Armen, bis die Heiler eilig durch die Tür traten und sich ihrer Aufgabe zuwandten.

***

„Was soll das heißen, ihr könnt meinem Sohn nicht helfen?" 

Thranduil war fassungslos. Nach stundenlangen Untersuchungen und Beratungen waren die Heiler schließlich vor ihn hingetreten und hatten ihm erklärt, dass sie nichts tun konnten.

„Es tut uns leid, mein König. Der Pfeil wurde mit einem Gift präpariert, das wir noch nicht identifizieren konnten. Es scheint keines der uns bekannten Gifte zu sein. Solange wir nicht wissen, was es ist, können wir dem Prinzen nicht helfen. Er ist am Leben, doch seine Seele hat keine Macht über seinen Körper. Vielleicht ist es nur eine außergewöhnlich tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Es kann jedoch auch sein, dass er alles um sich herum mitbekommt." Der oberste Heiler verbeugte sich tief. „Wir werden Kontakt mit der Lady Galadriel aufnehmen. Sie ist die Weiseste. Wenn sie uns nicht helfen kann..." Er ließ die weiteren Worte unausgesprochen.

„Schickt die schnellsten Boten zu ihr." Thranduil ließ sich schwer auf den Rand von Legolas' Lager sinken. 

_'Mein Sohn wird nicht mehr aufwachen und für ewig in diesem Zustand verharren...'_

„Und ihr könnt gehen," sagte er fast tonlos und achtete nicht darauf, dass die Gelehrten den Raum bedrückt verließen. Wenige Augenblicke später war er allein mit seinem Sohn. 

Legolas lag auf seinem Bett, die Hände lagen gerade neben seinem Körper. Die Heiler hatten seine Wunde zwar nach bestem Wissen versorgt und verbunden, doch für einen flüchtigen Beobachter sah er trotzdem so aus, als wäre er tot. Es waren seine Augen, die diesen Eindruck hervorriefen. Obgleich sie geöffnet und unverwandt an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet waren, ertrug Thranduil es nur schwer, in sie hineinzublicken, denn er sah in diesen Augen keinen Funken Leben, keine Reaktion mehr. 

***

Legolas' Rückkehr in die reale Welt geschah übergangslos. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen gab ihn die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit frei und wie bei einer Explosion strömten Licht, Geräusche und das Gefühl unerträglichen Schmerzes gleichzeitig in seine Sinne.

Noch während sein Verstand registrierte, dass die Zimmerdecke, an die er starrte, die seines Raumes war, brachte der Schmerz, der in seinem Oberkörper tobte, dem Prinzen die Erinnerung an das Geschehene zurück.

_'Vater?'_

Der Gedanke an das Schicksal seines Vaters, das ihm die Bewusstlosigkeit vorenthalten hatte, bewog Legolas dazu, alle Kräfte zusammenzunehmen, um sich nach ihm umzusehen. _'Wenn er nur unversehrt geblieben ist...'_

Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er jedoch feststellen, dass es bei dem bloßen Gedanken blieb. Trotz aller Anstrengungen sah er sich nicht in der Lage, den Kopf auch nur um Haaresbreite zur Seite zu bewegen. Starr und unverwandt war sein Blick nach wie vor auf die Decke gerichtet.

_'Was ist hier los?'_

Erneut versuchte er sich zur Seite zu drehen, doch es gelang ihm ebenso wenig, wie er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassen konnte. 

'Was ist mit mir? Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen? Bin ich denn so schwer verletzt?' 

Legolas' Gedanken drehten sich immer schneller um diese eine Frage, auf die eine Antwort zu finden es ihn drängte.

In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung versuchte er den Mund zu öffnen, um sich wenigstens durch ein Flüstern bemerkbar zu machen, doch auch hier versagte ihm sein Körper den Dienst. Nicht einmal die Lippen konnte er bewegen.

In diesem einen, kurzen Augenblick, in dem er trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht einmal den kleinsten Laut von sich zu geben imstande war, ahnte Legolas plötzlich, wie es um ihn stand.

_'Oh, Iluvitar, nein... Bitte, ich ertrage es nicht, in meinem eigenen Körper gefangen zu sein.'_

Noch ehe die Aussichtlosigkeit dieses Gedankens vollends von ihm Besitz ergreifen konnte, schob sich plötzlich das von Kummer gezeichnete Gesicht seines Vaters in sein Blickfeld.

_'Vater, sieh mich an. Ich bin wach, am Leben...', schickte er seine Gedanken in den Raum und litt darunter, dass Thranduil ihn nicht hören konnte._

Verbissen versuchte Legolas, seinen Körper zum Gehorsam zu zwingen, den Kopf zu bewegen oder seinen Augen zumindest ein Blinzeln abzuringen, doch alle seine Bemühungen waren vergeblich. Er blieb so reglos wie eine steinerne Statue.

Es zerriss ihm fast das Herz, als er im nächsten Moment spürte, dass die Hand seines Vaters wie tröstend über sein Haar und die Stirn glitt, um dann auf seinem Brustkorb liegen zu bleiben.

_'Ja, kannst du es fühlen? Mein Herz schlägt noch. Es schlägt, Vater! Ich lebe. Gib mich nicht auf...' _

Legolas hoffte gegen jedes bessere Wissen, dass zumindest einer seiner Gedanken das Bewusstsein seines Vaters erreichte...

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	2. Das Verhör

**### Ganz liebes Danke für alle Reviews!**

***** Jelly: Der Roman „Die Tiefen des Ozeans" ist uns nicht bekannt. Wie heißt denn der Autor?  
*** ZonyBone + Yvanne Palpatine: Legolas sterben zu lassen, würde uns nicht im Traum einfallen! Wir halten nicht viel von Stories, in denen die Hauptcharaktere sterben... obwohl, Legolas kann super gut sterben, wenn er seinen geliebten Freund in Armen hält. Diese herzerweichende Szene findet ihr am Ende des letzten Kapitels von „Dangerously in Love".  
*** BlackPearl: Wie jetzt? Wir und niederträchtig, weil Legolas im Koma liegt? Wenn jemand als niederträchtig zu bezeichnen ist, dann unsere Musen, die für solche Ideen immer wochenlang bekniet werden müssen! Das Update wird wie gehabt jeden Samstag erfolgen.  
*** Nili: Deine gespaltene Persönlichkeit (verliert man bei so vielen Stimmen im Kopf nicht langsam den Überblick?) hat uns mal wieder köstlichst amüsiert! Aber nun schimpf mal nicht so mit dem armen Aragorn. Er ist noch jung und sagt sich bestimmt ‚Träume sind Schäume'. Also mit Eomer würden wir gerne mal in Nahkampfposition gehen. Mal sehen, ob er uns gewachsen ist!  
*** Dragon_of_the_north: Die Verquickung von Gedanken und Gefühlen mit den sichtbaren Ereignissen ist eine Spezialität von Salara. Ich gehe auf diesem Gebiet fleißig bei ihr in die Lehre. [ManuKu] Was deinen winzigen Kritikpunkt angeht, haben wir folgendes als Verteidigung anzugeben – Wir sprechen von Lady Galadriel und Lord Elrond, weil es einfach besser klingt, als Herr oder Frau/Dame. Es soll als Titel und somit als Zeichen der Achtung und der Ehrerbietung gesehen werden.   
*** Keeline: Salara arbeitet an einem Giftlexikon. Das kam uns für diese Story sehr gelegen! Ja, ja, der arme Legolas. Unsterblich und im Koma. Na, wer will da schon mit ihm tauschen?!  
*** ran: In dieser Serie (was haltet ihr vom Titel  DIE VERGESSEN ABENTEUER?) sind Aragorn und Legolas nur gute Freunde. Aber wir werden mit Sicherheit irgendwann auch mal eine Story schreiben, in denen sie Liebende sind. Dann werden wir aber sicher den sexuellen Teil heraushalten. Wir sind mehr die kuscheligen Typen, was wir auch auf die Charaktere übertragen werden.  
*** Kaeera: Du schreibst deine FanFics in Englisch? *tiefe Verbeugung* Ja, ja, es kommt ja auch bald wieder die Zeit, wo wir was von Cassia und Sio lesen werden. Die Mädels sagten doch irgendwas von Mitte Januar. Also als wir den Köder auf ihrer Homepage zur nächsten Story gelesen hatten, wurden wir richtig kribbelig und können es kaum noch erwarten!!!**

**### Bemerkung zu unserer Homepage: Die FanFic-Übersetzungsseite funktioniert zur Zeit nicht. Liegt vielleicht an meinem neuen WORD XP. Ich arbeite an dem Problem! [ManuKu]**

**### Jetzt aber genug gelabert und weiter geht's mit der Story! **

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Hauch des Lebens**

**von:** ManuKu und Salara

______________________________________________________________________________________

  
**~TEIL 2~**

Der König beugte sich über seinen Sohn und betrachtete ihn. Mit einer Hand fuhr er über dessen silbernes seidenweiches Haar, strich ihm über die faltenfreie glatte Stirn, wunderte sich zum unzähligsten Male über das sanfte Silberblau seiner Augen, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, und legte dann eine Hand auf sein Herz. Es schlug ruhig und regelmäßig.

„Wenn deine Seele wirklich noch in dir ist und du mich hören kannst..."

Thranduil verstummte, als er bemerkte, wie sehr das Zittern seiner Stimme seine innere Pein verriet. Nein, schwach sollte ihn sein Sohn nicht erleben! Er holte tief Luft. 

„Kämpfe, mein Sohn. Bleib bei mir! Ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, um dich aus diesem Zustand zu befreien," flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Dann stand er auf, wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür, die er leise hinter sich schloss. 

***

Nie zuvor war Legolas etwas tröstlicher erschienen als die wenigen Worte, die ihm sein Vater ins Ohr flüsterte.

_'Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Vater,' dachte er und spürte, wie sich die Verzweiflung, die bisher wie ein Schatten über seiner Seele gelegen hatte, etwas lichtete. __'Nicht, so lange du an mir festhältst...'_

Legolas' Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Thranduils Gesicht aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand und er gleich darauf spürte, wie sein Vater sich erhob. Überdeutlich vernahm er, wie sich die Schritte des Königs von ihm zu entfernen begannen.

_'Nein, bleib hier. Lass mich nicht allein zurück...'_

Das leise Klappen der Tür beraubte ihn auch des letzten Trostes und machte aus seiner Hilflosigkeit Niedergeschlagenheit. Nun blieben ihm nur noch der rasende Schmerz in seinem Körper, dessen Heftigkeit eher noch zuzunehmen schien, seine Gedanken, denen er sich nun nicht mehr entziehen konnte, der Blick an die Zimmerdecke, die noch nie zuvor so bedrückend gewirkt hatte, und das gegebene Versprechen, durchzuhalten...

***

Thranduil war vor der Tür erneut stehengeblieben und hatte sich einige Augenblicke erschöpft gegen die Wand gelehnt. Eine Zuversicht zu zeigen, die er nicht wirklich fühlte, hatte ihn fast alle Kraft gekostet, die er besaß. Er hoffte, dass das Wenige, das er noch in sich spürte, genügen würde, um Damodin zum Reden zu bringen.

„Du wirst mir jetzt ein paar Fragen beantworten," verkündete er entschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart, ehe er sich auf den Weg in seine Privatgemächer machte.

***

Den Zorn, der in Thranduil loderte, ließ ihn den Weg zu seinen Räumen, mit langen, raumgreifenden Schritten zurücklegen. 

Er stieß die Türflügel auf, die in das Innere seiner Räumlichkeiten führten, und sah, dass Damodin auf einem seiner hochlehnigen Stühle saß. Seine Hände waren von den Wachen hinter der Lehne zusammengeschnürt worden. Zusätzlich standen zwei Wächter neben ihm und würdigten den nun wieder gefasst wirkenden Elben keines Blickes.

„Lasst uns allein," wies er die Wachen an, die sich mit einer Geste der Ehrerbietung an ihm vorbei auf die noch immer offene Tür zu bewegten. „Aber bleibt draußen, falls ich euch brauchen sollte."

Er wartete, bis ihm das leise Klappen sagte, dass sich die Türflügel geschlossen hatten, dann trat er langsam auf Damodin zu. 

Lange Augenblicke schwieg Thranduil und maß seinen Cousin mit finsteren Blicken, doch so intensiv er auch die Züge des Elben betrachtete – eine Erklärung für die begangene Tat lieferten sie ihm nicht. Sein Cousin erwiderte den Blick und schwieg ebenfalls. Schließlich holte Thranduil tief Luft und zwang sich, jedes Zeichen von Erregung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Sag mir nur eines, Damodin: WARUM? Warum hast du das getan?"

Zu seiner Verblüffung begann dieser daraufhin zu lachen, erst leise und amüsiert, dann immer lauter und unbeherrschter, bis es so aussah, als stünde er kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren.

Thranduil, der mit beinahe allem außer diesem Lachen gerechnet hatte, warf seinem Verwandten einen irritierten Blick zu, bevor er den Versuch aufgab, seinem Sohn zuliebe die letzten Reste von Geduld zu aktivieren. Er trat auf Damodin zu, holte aus und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand kraftvoll ins Gesicht. 

Damodins Kopf flog zur Seite und das Lachen verstummte augenblicklich. Dafür traf den König der hasserfüllteste Blick, den er jemals bei einem Elben gesehen hatte.

„Zeigst du endlich dein wahres Gesicht," fauchte Damodin, während Zornesröte sein Gesicht überzog. „Na los, schlag doch zu. Bei Wehrlosen bist du doch am mutigsten..."

Er zuckte nicht einmal zurück, als Thranduil erneut die Hand zum Schlag erhob, sich im letzten Augenblick jedoch zusammennahm und sie wieder sinken ließ.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt." Der Elbenkönig hatte sich wieder in der Gewalt und schwor sich insgeheim, sich nicht noch einmal derart provozieren zu lassen.

„DU fragst MICH?" Damodin beugte sich zu Thranduil vor, soweit es die ihm angelegten Fesseln gestatteten, und blitzte ihn wütend an. „Weißt du wirklich nicht, welches Vergehens du dich schuldig gemacht hast?"

Natürlich wusste Thranduil, worauf sein Verwandter hinauswollte. Vor Jahren hatte Ancilla, Damodins Schwester, ihm ihre Liebe gestanden, doch er hatte ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert und ihr so schonend wie möglich versucht, zu verstehen zu geben, dass niemand je den Platz einnehmen konnte, den Legolas' Mutter für immer in seinem Herzen besitzen würde. Ancilla hatte sich nach dieser Eröffnung vom Hof zurückgezogen und war einige Zeit später an gebrochenem Herzen dahingeschieden. Es belastete Thranduils Gewissen noch heute, dass er ihr damals keine bessere Antwort gegeben hatte, doch andererseits hatte er Ancilla auch nicht anlügen oder sie weiter ihren Hoffnungen nachhängen lassen können. Das, so fand der König, wäre eine wahrhaft grausame Tat gewesen. Er hatte weder gewusst noch geahnt, wie tief die Liebe gewesen sein musste, die Ancilla für ihn empfunden hatte. Damodin hatte den Tod seiner Schwester offensichtlich nicht verwunden und sich wohl in den Wahn hineingesteigert, dass Thranduil ihren Tod vorsätzlich in Kauf genommen hatte.

_'Wie sehr muss er Ancilla geliebt haben, dass er darüber den Verstand verloren hat...' schoss es dem König durch den Kopf, und für einen Augenblick war er fast geneigt, Nachsicht mit dem Attentäter walten zu lassen. Dann jedoch schob sich erneut die Erinnerung an Legolas' leblosen Blick in seine Gedanken. Augenblicklich verhärtete sich seine Miene wieder. Hier ging es um mehr – hier ging es um das Leben seines Sohnes._

„Das Schicksal deiner Schwester wird für immer in meinem Gedächtnis bleiben, auch wenn du mir das jetzt nicht glaubst. Sie war schön, klug und anmutig. Sie war es wert, über alles geliebt zu werden. Mein Herz war dazu nur nicht in der Lage. Ihr Tod gibt dir jedoch nicht das Recht auf eine so ruchlose Tat..."

„Er gibt mir jedes Recht," fiel ihm Damodin ins Wort und lehnte sich zurück. „Zwar bedauerte ich es zunächst, dass mein Plan nicht wie vorgesehen abgelaufen ist und es deinen Sohn traf. Jetzt jedoch..."

Er verstummte kurz und ein zufriedener Ausdruck ließ sein Gesicht beinahe entspannt wirken. 

„Jetzt jedoch, da ich das volle Ausmaß deines Schmerzes sehe und weiß, dass nichts und niemand ihn dir je wieder leichter machen kann, weiß ich, dass das Schicksal meiner Schwester letztlich doch noch Gerechtigkeit zuteil werden ließ."

Damodin sah, dass seine Worte den König wie Schwerthiebe trafen und er badete förmlich im Ausdruck der Qual, den er in den Zügen des Königs sah. _'Endlich habe ich dich dort, wo ich schon lange bin, und werde dafür sorgen, dass du diesen Platz nie wieder verlässt...'_

„Ja, der Pfeil, der deinen Sohn traf, war eigentlich für dich bestimmt," fügte er hinzu und beobachtete voller Genugtuung, wie jedes seiner Worte Thranduil ein Stück seiner Zuversicht nahm. „Ich wollte, dass du so leidest, wie ich Ancilla bis zu ihrem Tod leiden sah, wollte, dass du denselben Schmerz fühlst wie ich und ebenso wenig in der Lage wärst, ihm zu entkommen. Das Gift, mit dem die Pfeilspitze präpariert wurde, sollte dich in deinen Körper sperren, ihn deiner Kontrolle entziehen und ihm nur noch gestatten, dass du hören, sehen und vor allem spüren kannst, wie es ist, langsam und hilflos Zeuge des eigenen Dahinsiechens zu werden. Du solltest Iluvitar lange vergeblich um den Tod bitten, bis er ihn dir endlich gewährt hätte – nach Jahrzehnten der Qual. Jedes Detail hatte ich mir ausgemalt. Doch weißt du was? So, wie es nun gekommen ist, ist es noch viel besser. Jetzt leidest du doppelt, ohne auch nur den leisesten Kratzer abbekommen zu haben, denn du wirst hilflos mitansehen müssen, wie dein Sohn langsam, unendlich langsam, vor deinen Augen stirbt. Und du wirst spüren, dass dein Herz mit dem seinen stirbt."

Langsam, als erwache er aus einem Alptraum, beugte sich Thranduil schließlich zu Damodin vor, packte ihn an seiner Kleidung und zog ihn so weit zu sich heran, wie es dessen Fesseln gestatteten.

„Hör mir zu, du Wahnsinniger. Legolas hat nichts mit unserem Zwist zu tun. Er ist unbeteiligt und sollte es auch bleiben. Sag mir, welches Gegengift ihn retten kann, und ich..."

„Was?" unterbrach ihn Damodin und genoss den Triumph, den er errungen zu haben glaubte. „Was willst du mir dafür anbieten? Mein Leben? Es bedeutet mir nichts mehr. Du kannst es haben. Die Freiheit gar?" Er lachte, doch es klang wie das Gelächter eines Dämonen.

„Die wohl noch viel weniger, denn du weißt genau, dass ich wieder und wieder versuchen würde, dich zu töten. Wobei mir eines einfällt... Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich der Einzige bin, dessen Groll gegen dich tief genug ist, um einen solchen Plan zu entwickeln?"

Damodin zögerte kurz, als er sah, dass seine letzten Worte den König vollends aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben schienen. Doch noch immer war ihm der bereits offensichtliche Schmerz seines Verwandten nicht genug, und so fügte er wie beiläufig hinzu: „Wo wir schon mal dabei sind... Dieses Gespräch hätten wir durchaus eher geführt, wenn die Zwerge deinen Sohn besser bewacht hätten. Er sollte spurlos verschwinden und ich wollte der Weggefährte deiner Verzweiflung werden. Leider war es durch das Eingreifen dieses verfluchten Halbelben ein viel zu kurzes Vergnügen..."

„Genug!" donnerte Thranduil angewidert und ließ Damodin los, der daraufhin an die Stuhllehne zurücksank. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis der König die letzte Eröffnung verdaut und sich wieder soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er weiterreden konnte. 

„Du bist auch für die letzten Qualen meines Sohnes verantwortlich? Was bist du nur für ein Monster! Alles nur, weil du MICH treffen wolltest?"

Thranduil begriff, dass Damodin ihm niemals verraten würde, welches Gift auf dem Pfeil gewesen war. Dessen selbstzufriedener Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Die Wut, die der Herrscher von Düsterwald in sich lodern fühlte, ließ seine Hände zittern. Er ballte sie zu Fäusten, um Damodin nicht auch noch diesen Anblick als Triumph zu gönnen. Mühsam zwang er sich zur Ruhe, dann sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich: „Nun, es ist ohnehin nicht mehr länger von Belang. Du sollst wissen, dass meine Boten in diesem Augenblick nach Lothlorien unterwegs sind, um die Lady Galadriel um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Du weißt wie ich, welche Macht sie besitzt..."

Weiter kam Thranduil nicht, denn gänzlich unerwartet schnellte Damodin vom Stuhl empor, auf dem er bislang gesessen hatte. Aus seiner erhobenen rechten Hand flog die Scherbe, mit deren Hilfe er sich langsam und vorsichtig im Verlaufe seiner Unterhaltung mit dem König von den Fesseln befreit hatte.

„NEIN!!! Das lasse ich nicht zu. Du wirst sterben..."

Mit der Wut eines Wahnsinnigen warf er sich auf den König. Die Attacke war so kraftvoll, dass sie gemeinsam zu Boden gingen. Der Aufprall presste jede Luft aus Thranduils Lungen und das machte es ihm unmöglich, nach den Wachen zu rufen, die er auf dem Flur wusste. Außerdem fühlte er die Hände Damodins an seinem Hals, die ihm langsam die Kehle zudrückten.

Die beiden Elben rangen verbissen miteinander, doch schließlich gelang es Damodin, seinem Verwandten einen schmalen Dolch aus einer am Gürtel befestigten Lederscheide zu ziehen, während die andere Hand immer noch um seine Kehle lag.

Langsam und unaufhaltsam näherte sich die Spitze Thranduils Kehle. Verzweifelt versuchte der Elbe, die Klinge von sich fort zu drücken, doch Damodins Kraft schien nicht zu erlahmen. Schließlich gelang es dem König, ein Knie an den Körper zu ziehen. Unter Zuhilfenahme der letzten Kraftreserven schleuderte er seinen Widersacher von sich. Schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend blieb er einen Augenblick liegen und rief dann laut nach den Wachen.

Als Damodin erkannte, dass er in den nächsten Sekunden wieder überwältigt werden würde, kam er zu einem Entschluss. Er lächelte Thranduil an, doch dieses Mal war es ein Lächeln der Erleichterung. Sein seit Jahren währender Kampf mit Schmerz, Gram und Rachegefühlen würde hier und jetzt zu Ende gehen. 

„Es gibt die Möglichkeit, deinen Sohn zu retten, Thranduil. Doch durch mich wirst du es nie erfahren. Ich entfliehe deinem Zugriff!" Entschlossenheit machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er schloss die Augen.

Dachten die Wachen auf dem Flur zu Anfang noch, dass ihr König mit allen Mitteln Informationen aus dem feigen Attentäter pressen wollte, fiel ihnen nun doch der ungewöhnliche Tumult auf, der aus dem Inneren des Zimmers drang. Und als sie ihren König rufen hörten, stürmten sie mit gezogenen Waffen in den Raum.

Gerade als sie ihn betraten, drehte Damodin das Messer gegen sich, stieß es sich mit aller Kraft in sein Herz und sank dann lautlos zu Boden. Thranduil sah fassungslos zu, wie Damodin seinem Leben von eigener Hand ein Ende bereitete. Zu seinen Füßen starb in diesem Augenblick seine einzige Hoffnung, das Geheimnis des unbekannten Giftes jemals zu enträtseln. Als er sein Gesicht mutlos in seine Hände betten wollte, erstarrte er angesichts des an ihnen klebenden Blutes. 

War es seines? War es Damodins? Das zu klären, war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtiger war die Botschaft, die ihm dieser Anblick vermittelte.

_'Legolas, mein Sohn, es tut mir leid. Ich habe versagt...'_

Hilflos ließ er die Hände  wieder sinken und sah seine Wachen an.

„Bringt ihn fort und sorgt dafür, dass sein Körper im Verborgenen auf die letzte Reise geht. Sagt mir nicht, wo. Ich will es niemals erfahren."

Wie betäubt beobachtete er, dass die Wachen die Leiche Damodins aufhoben und aus dem Zimmer trugen. Erst, als ihre Schemen sich seinem Blick endgültig entzogen hatten, kehrte etwas von seiner Entschlossenheit zu ihm zurück.

Was geschehen war, ließ sich nicht mehr ändern, und er kam nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass die Dinge beinahe hoffnungslos aussahen. Nun konnte er nichts weiter tun, als zu warten, dass Lady Galadriel ihm eine Nachricht sandte.

Thranduil wollte sich in Bewegung setzen, um im nahegelegenen Badehaus die blutigen Spuren des Kampfes abzuwaschen, als ihm etwas wieder einfiel, das Damodin gesagt hatte. _' Leider war es durch das Eingreifen dieses verfluchten Halbelben ein viel zu kurzes Vergnügen...'_

Überrascht blieb der König erneut stehen.

Legolas hatte nach seiner Rückkehr aus Bruchtal begeistert von den Heilkräften Lord Elronds erzählt. 

_'Wenn seine Heilkunst wirklich so groß ist, kann er meinem Sohn möglicherweise auch diesmal helfen!'_

Thranduil hatte einen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer gefunden, an dem festzuhalten er gewillt war. Gleich nachdem er das Blut Damodins von seinem Körper gewaschen hatte, würde er einen Boten mit einer Nachricht nach Bruchtal schicken...

***

Glorfindel bedrängte Aragorn mit dem Schwert. Mühsam versuchte der Mensch, die Abwehr des Elben zu durchbrechen, doch Glorfindel schien immer ganz genau zu wissen, wie er als nächstes angreifen würde, und parierte dementsprechend.

In einem blitzschnellen Vorstoß, den Aragorn nicht mal im Ansatz gesehen hatte, schlug der Elbe ihm das Schwert mit einer geschickten Drehung aus der Hand. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Glorfindels Schwertspitze gefährlich nahe an seiner Kehle.

„Ergibst du dich?" fragte dieser ihn mit einem Lachen und gab sich keine Mühe, zu verbergen, dass das Training mit Estel ihm Spaß machte. Der junge Mann war ein gelehriger Schüler und Glorfindel konnte dessen bisherige Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet des Schwertkampfes um einiges aufwerten. 

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?" murmelte Aragorn und hob resigniert die Hände. Bisher hatte er gedacht, dass er ganz gut mit dem Schwert umgehen konnte. Doch seitdem sein Vater ihm Glorfindel an die Seite gestellt hatte, um ihn all das zu lehren, was er als Waldläufer im nicht immer fairen Kampf zu lernen hatte, zweifelte er erheblich an seinen Fähigkeiten.

Glorfindel senkte die Klinge. „Estel, du musst lernen, deinen Gegner ganz genau zu beobachten." 

„Das tue ich doch!" antwortete Aragorn.

„Tätest du es wirklich, dann wäre dir aufgefallen, dass ich, kurz bevor ich dir das Schwert aus der Hand schlug, meine Waffe sinken ließ und eine Drehung meines Handgelenkes die bevorstehende Aktion bereits ankündigte." Glorfindel trat dichter an den Menschen heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Schau deinem Gegner nicht nur in die Augen. Die Körpersprache verrät dir viel mehr von dem, was er in den nächsten Sekunden plant. Achte auf die Handgelenke, auf die Stellung der Füße. Jede kleinste Verlagerung des Körpergewichtes kann dir zeigen, in welche Richtung der nächste Angriff geht. Je berechnender dein Gegner ist, umso früher lässt er dich seine Taktik sehen. Diese Sprache musst du erkennen lernen..."

Sie wurden von einem Diener unterbrochen, der die Kampfhalle betrat.

„Entschuldigt die Störung. Estel, Lord Elrond wünscht euch zu sprechen."

Aragorn fragte sich, was wohl so Wichtiges geschehen sein konnte, dass es nicht bis nach der Trainingsstunde warten konnte. Er verbeugte sich vor Glorfindel und schnappte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen ein feuchtes Tuch, um sein schweißnasses Gesicht etwas zu erfrischen.

***

„Du hast mich rufen lassen, Vater?"

Aragorn lächelte, als er vor Elrond stehenblieb und ihn fragend ansah.

„Ja, ganz recht."

Der Elbenfürst sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus, als er seinem Ziehsohn ein Schreiben reichte.

„Das hier wurde vor kurzem von Boten aus Düsterwald gebracht."

„Aus Düsterwald? Etwa von Legolas?" 

Aragorn nahm das Pergament, dessen Siegel bereits erbrochen war, und begann zu lesen, doch mit jedem Augenblick verschwand ein wenig mehr von der Unbeschwertheit aus seinen Zügen. Schließlich sah er auf. Unglaube lag in seinem Blick.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist..." Fassungslos sah er Elrond an, doch dessen Züge waren von einer Trauer überzogen, die dem jungen Mann sagte, dass das soeben Gelesene im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes todernst gemeint war.

Bestürzt überflog er den Brief ein zweites Mal, doch dessen Inhalt hatte sich nicht verändert. Es war keine Halluzination...

„Aber... aber das kann doch gar nicht sein..." Jede Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. 

„Ich fürchte doch," entgegnete Elrond, dessen ruhige Stimme nicht erkennen ließ, dass der Elbe tief in seinem Innersten ebenso aufgewühlt war wie Aragorn.

Der taumelte, ohne es zu registrieren, zwei Schritte zurück und ließ sich schließlich in einen neben der Tür stehenden Sessel fallen. Dort las er das Schreiben zum dritten Mal. Er tat es langsam, studierte Wort für Wort, doch ihr Sinn blieb der gleiche: Legolas, eigentlich wie jeder andere Elbe unsterblich, war vergiftet worden und würde langsam sterben, wenn sich kein Gegengift fand!

Aragorn ließ das Schreiben endlich sinken und sah zu seinem Ziehvater empor. „Wir müssen noch heute nach Düsterwald aufbrechen!"

Elrond, der wusste, dass er Aragorn einsperren müsste, um ihn in Bruchtal festzuhalten, neigte bestätigend den Kopf. 

„Deshalb habe ich bereits veranlasst, dass alles Notwendige gepackt wird. Wir brechen in zwei Stunden auf." Er zögerte kurz, doch seine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass Aragorn es spüren würde, wenn er versuchte, etwas vor ihm zu verheimlich. Seufzend fügte er also hinzu: „Richte dich besser auf eine lange Zeit in Düsterwald ein. Nach dem, was König Thranduil hier schreibt, steht es sehr schlecht um den Prinzen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm helfen kann."

Aragorn nickte wortlos und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er wusste, dass er keine zwei Stunden brauchen würde, um sich auf die Reise vorzubereiten. Wenn es sein müsste, würde er nur mit den Sachen, die er auf dem Leib trug, nach Düsterwald reiten, um Legolas beizustehen.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	3. Hilflos

**### Ganz liebes Danke für alle Reviews! Wahnsinn, nach 2 Kapiteln schon 38 Reviews. Wir wissen gar nicht was wir sagen sollen. Wir sind _fast sprachlos... So ganz aber dann doch nicht und so findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels die persönlichen Bemerkungen._**

**### Jetzt erst mal weiter mit der Geschichte!**

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Hauch des Lebens**

**von:** ManuKu und Salara

______________________________________________________________________________________

  
**~TEIL 3~**

Es war still um diese späte Stunde in Lothlorien. Die fragilen Gänge waren zwar hell erleuchtet, wie alles in dieser magischen Heimstätte, doch kaum ein Elbe war zu sehen oder zu hören.

Der Bote stand mit gesenktem Haupt auf den Stufen und wartete. Ein Dutzend Elben hatten ihn an der Grenze zu Lothlorien freundlich, aber vorsichtig empfangen, wie es ihre Art war, und ihn ins Herz des Waldes eskortiert. Dann hatte man ihn plötzlich allein gelassen und nach der Herrin des Waldes geschickt, von der er schon so viel gehört hatte. Er zitterte innerlich, als er an all die Geschichten dachte, die er von Galadriel wusste. Sie vermochte selbst unter den Elben Unsicherheit auszulösen. 

Als er schon glaubte, man hätte ihn vergessen, spürte er plötzlich die Anwesenheit einer großen Macht. Alle Gebilde in diesem Komplex des Waldes waren hell erleuchtet und von schimmernden Fäden durchwoben und es schien, als würden selbst die Pflanzen hier Licht aussenden. Und obwohl er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, wurde es plötzlich noch heller. Vor ihm schwebte eine Frau die Stufen herab, die direkt auf ihn zu kam und von einem überirdischen Leuchten umgeben zu sein schien. Der Blick des Boten wanderte langsam an ihrer Gestalt hinauf. Fast fürchtete er sich, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch er konnte seinen Blick auch nicht von ihr abwenden. Ihr Leuchten zog ihn magisch an. Sie trug keinen Schmuck, trotzdem ließ ihre Erscheinung keinen Zweifel daran, dass er vor einer wahren Königin stand.

Als er ihr endlich ins Gesicht sah, schlugen ihre Augen ihn in ihren Bann. Ihr Blau zog ihn an wie einen Wasserstrudel, der einen tiefer und tiefer hinabzog und gegen den er sich nicht wehren konnte. Er wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass sie, als sie in seine Augen gesehen hatte, bis auf seine Seele sah und den Grund seines Anliegens schon längst erkannt hatte.

„Du bringst mir Nachricht von König Thranduil." Ihre Stimme war leise und sie sprach mit einer melodischen Betonung, die einen innerlich vibrieren ließ. Es war eine Frage und gleichzeitig auch nicht.

Der Bote vertraute seiner Stimme noch nicht genug, um zu antworten. Also trat er einen Schritt vor und reichte ihr das gefaltete und gesiegelte Pergament des Königs.

Sie streckte ihre schmale Hand danach aus und ergriff die Botschaft. Dabei streiften ihre Hände die des Boten und mit einem Augenaufschlag sah sie ihn durchdringend an. 

„Trauert nicht um euren Prinzen. Es gibt überall Hoffnung. Selbst in den kleinsten Dingen und Taten."

Der Bote sah erschrocken auf. Hatte sie laut gesprochen oder hatte er ihre Gedanken in seinem Kopf vernommen? Woher wusste sie um Prinz Legolas' Zustand?

Sie bedachte ihn mit diesem traurigen, wissenden Lächeln, das nur jemand besaß, dem all die Geschehnisse in Vergangenheit, Zukunft und Gegenwart bewusst waren. Es war dieses Lächeln, das den Boten unbewusst aufatmen ließ. Lady Galadriel würde ihrem Prinzen helfen können. Sie war die Weiseste. Sie hatte viele tausend Jahre gelebt. Wer, wenn nicht sie, wusste, was zu tun war?

Doch als er sie wieder ansah, meinte er für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick, Hilflosigkeit in ihren Augen entdeckt zu haben. Doch es musste ein Irrtum sein, denn im nächsten Moment wandte sie sich ab und schritt die Stufen wieder hinauf. Sein Blick blieb wie hypnotisiert an ihr haften, bis sie in einem der Gänge verschwunden war.

***

Galadriel hatte die Nachricht Thranduils gelesen, obwohl sie schon wusste, was geschehen war. Es war einer der vielen möglichen Wege gewesen, die sie im Wasser der Orakelschale gesehen hatte. 

Sie hatte den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung des Königs aus den wenigen Zeilen herauslesen können und sie fand zwischen den Worten die Hoffnung, dass sie etwas gegen das Schicksal seines Sohnes tun könnte. 

Traurig strich sie über das feine Pergament und faltete es wieder zusammen, dann stand sie entschlossen auf. Sie würde noch einmal in die Orakelschale sehen, um zu prüfen, ob das, was sie bisher gesehen hatte, weiterhin zutraf. 

Lautlos bewegte sie sich über den Boden des Waldes, als sei es ein Teppich, der nur für sie gewebt worden war, und stieg die steinernen Stufen hinab, bis sie an der Quelle stand. Die Quelle floss direkt in der Mitte des Waldes und sie war ein magischer Ort des Suchens und des Findens, eine Stätte voller Antworten und weiterer Fragen. 

Galadriel ergriff die silberne Karaffe und schöpfte etwas von dem Wasser. 

Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als sie an die Orakelschale herantrat und sie langsam mit dem Wasser füllte. Sie wartete, bis sich das Wasser beruhigt hatte und die Schale wie ein Spiegel wirkte.

Sie dachte an Thranduil, Legolas und Düsterwald, als sie an den Rand trat und hineinsah. Der trübe Schleier, der auf dem Wasser lag, lichtete sich und die ersten Bilder offenbarten sich ihr. 

**_Thranduil liegt auf dem Boden seines Thronsaals und aus seiner Brust ragt ein Pfeil.   
Legolas, voller Trauer, kniet neben seinem toten Vater..._**

__

„Vergangenheit, die nie geschehen ist," flüsterte Galadriel und fuhr mit der Hand über die Wasseroberfläche. 

**_Legolas liegt auf seinem Lager.   
Ein blutiger Schulterverband ziert seinen nackten Oberkörper.  
Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und seine Seele dahinter schreit qualvoll..._**

„Gegenwart, die ist," hauchte sie in die Kühle dieser späten Abendstunde hinein und fuhr mit der Hand ein weiteres Mal über die Schale, um auch die Zukunft zu sehen.

**_Aragorn stehtverloren und unschlüssig vor seinem Heer aus bewaffneten Kriegern.  
Hilfesuchend sieht er sich nach Elrond und den anderen Elben um,  
die den Menschen in diesem aussichtslosen letzten Kampf zur Seite stehen..._**

„Zukunft, die nie sein darf," murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. Nun wusste sie, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Ihre Aufgabe war es jetzt, zur Seite zu treten und sich nicht einzumischen. Der zukünftige König von Gondor musste seine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln, um Stärke und Verantwortung zu erringen und so zu dem zu werden, was ihn später auszeichnen würde. Er musste lernen, sich von den Elben zu lösen und auf seine eigenen Stärken zu vertrauen.

Sie sah zu, wie das Wasser der Orakelschale langsam durch die kleine Öffnung am Boden sickerte, bis die silberne Schale wieder leer und glänzend vor ihr stand. Dann wandte sie sich ab.

Es war Zeit, sich für die Reise nach Düsterwald bereit zu machen. Sie würde keinen Boten schicken, denn es war ihre Aufgabe, Thranduil mitzuteilen, dass sie keine Hilfe bieten konnte. Vielleicht vermochte sie es jedoch, Legolas in seiner bisher schwersten Stunde beizustehen...

***

Nie zuvor war Legolas klar geworden, dass die Zeit, die ihm das ewige Leben bot, auch zu seinem schlimmsten Feind werden könnte.

Seit jenem schicksalhaften Moment im Thronsaal waren erst ein paar Tage vergangen, doch für den Elbenprinz, den die Geschehnisse in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen gesetzt hatten, war bald jede zeitliche Orientierung verloren gegangen.

Legolas hatte alles Erdenkliche versucht, um seiner Umgebung ein Zeichen zu geben, ihnen deutlich zu machen, dass noch immer sein denkendes, fühlendes Wesen hinter dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag steckte, doch seine Bemühungen blieben vergeblich.

Sein Vater war an jenem Tag noch einmal an seine Seite zurückgekehrt, hatte sich zu ihm ans Bett gesetzt und ihn in seine Arme gehoben. _'Es tut mir so leid,' hatte er Legolas zugeflüstert, wieder und immer wieder, bis dieser geglaubt hatte, den Schmerz in der Stimme seines Vaters nicht länger ertragen zu können. _

Dann, unerwartet und mindestens ebenso schmerzlich, hatte Thranduil seinen Sohn wieder auf das Bett zurückgelegt, ihm ein letztes Mal über die Stirn gestrichen – und war gegangen. Seitdem hatte Legolas seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen.

_'Er hat dich aufgegeben...' flüsterte die hässliche Stimme der Furcht in seine Gedanken hinein und schien sich daran zu weiden, dass ein kleiner Teil von Legolas' Seele diese Möglichkeit nicht ganz von sich weisen konnte. __'Bald werden selbst die Diener nur noch widerwillig kommen...'_

Es war dieser Moment gewesen, in dem Legolas zum ersten Mal unbändige Angst verspürt hatte und vor ihr in die Dunkelheit des Schlafes geflohen war.

Seither hatte der Prinz jedes Gefühl für die verstreichende Zeit verloren. 

Er versuchte in den zunehmend kürzer werdenden Perioden des Wachseins seinen Verstand klar zu halten, indem er sich an jedes kleinste Detail seines langen Lebens zu erinnern versuchte, floh dann jedoch vor ihrer Lebendigkeit in die Finsternis des Schlafes, in der er die erzwungene Reglosigkeit nicht mehr wahrnehmen musste. Gelegentlich weckten ihn Bewegungen, doch nie waren es eigenständig vollbrachte. Es waren immer Diener, die ihn stumm und mit trauernden Mienen wuschen, ihn kämmten oder ihm mittels eines Löffels Wasser mit aufgelösten Lembas-Krümeln einflößten. Von allen Dingen hasste Legolas das am meisten, denn nicht einmal mehr etwas so Einfaches wie das Schlucken von Wasser lag in seinem bewussten Willen. Es waren die Reflexe, die die Nahrung ohne sein Zutun den Weg in seine Kehle finden ließen. 

Gelegentlich unterbrach das Kommen eines Heilers die Eintönigkeit. Meist sah sich der Gelehrte die Schulterwunde an und legte einen neuen Kräuterverband darum, um anschließend wieder zu verschwinden – kopfschüttelnd, mit besorgter Miene und ohne ein Wort an Legolas zu richten. 

Wann oder wie oft sich Tag und Nacht abgewechselt hatten, wusste Legolas nicht mehr zu sagen und es war ihm im Grunde auch gleichgültig geworden. Manchmal spielten Sonnenlichtreflexe an der Decke seines Zimmers, und dann stellte er sich vor, dass die Sonne auf ihn nieder schien, der Wind warm über seine Haut streichelte und es nichts Schöneres als einen Spaziergang durch den Schlossgarten gab. Jeden Weg beschritt er in seinen Gedanken so lange, bis er so etwas wie Glück in sich zu fühlen meinte und mit diesem Glücksgefühl in den Sinnen einschlief.

Gelegentlich, wenn der Prinz gerade wach war, glaubte er zu hören, dass sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und jemand in den Raum trat, doch da nie jemand zu ihm kam oder sich ihm sonst irgendwie bemerkbar machte, verwarf Legolas diese Geräusche schon bald als Einbildung und achtete nicht einmal mehr darauf, als er sie schließlich ein weiteres Mal zu vernehmen meinte.

***

König Thranduil öffnete – zum wohl zehnten Mal an diesem Tag – die Tür zum Zimmer seines Sohnes. 

Seit dem Tod Damodins hatte der Elbenherrscher es nur ein einziges Mal übers Herz gebracht, sich seinem Sohn mehr als ein paar Schritte zu nähern, doch ein Blick in dessen leblose Augen war wie ein stummes Zeugnis seines Versagens gewesen. Er glaubte fest daran, dass es vielleicht schon einen Hinweis auf das Heilmittel gäbe, wenn er nur schneller gewesen wäre und Damodin das Messer hätte entwinden können. So jedoch schien ihn der Anblick seines hilflosen Kindes stets aufs Neue anzuklagen und der König brachte es seither nicht mehr fertig, sich Legolas mehr als ein paar Schritte zu nähern.

Die Heiler hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie nicht zufrieden mit dem Verlauf der Wundheilung waren. Sie machten nach jedem Verbandswechsel das ihnen unbekannte Gift dafür verantwortlich, und bis gestern hatte Thranduil ihrer Begründung sogar geglaubt. 

Die zurückliegende Nacht hatte ihn jedoch zu einer neuen Sichtweise geführt.

Der König, der in seinen Gemächern vergeblich auf den Schlaf gewartet hatte, hatte sich schließlich dabei ertappt, dass er wie sein Sohn reglos auf dem Rücken lag und an die geschmückte Zimmerdecke starrte. 

_'Ist das der Anblick, den mein Sohn ertragen muss?', hatte er sich schließlich gefragt und ganz bewusst darauf geachtet, den Blick nicht abzuwenden, weil Legolas dies ja auch nicht konnte. Es hatte jedoch nicht lange gedauert, bis Thranduil den Kopf dennoch weggedreht hatte. In diesem Augenblick war in ihm der Entschluss gereift, etwas zu tun. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis eine Idee seine Gedanken gefangen nahm. Egal, ob Legolas alles um sich herum mitbekam oder nur noch eine leere, wenn auch atmende Hülle war. Vielleicht war er nicht in der Lage, seinem Kind zu helfen, ins Leben zurück zu finden, doch zumindest konnte er Legolas' Umgebung etwas erträglicher gestalten._

Thranduil nickte, als er sein Vorhaben überdachte und schließlich für gut befand. Es würde Legolas sein Schicksal sicher ein wenig erleichtern. 

Beruhigt, weil er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl hatte, selbst etwas tun zu können, ließ sich Thranduil schließlich vom Schlaf übermannen.

***

Erneut wurde Legolas unerwartet von Bewegungen aus dem Schlaf geweckt.

__

_'Es ist also schon wieder Morgen...'_

Über sich sah er die Gesichter von Dienern schweben. Ihre Blicke glitten über ihn hinweg, während sie sich – wie an jedem Tag – wortlos um ihn kümmerten.

__

_'Redet doch mit mir. Nur ein Wort... Sagt mir doch, wie es meinem Vater geht, warum er nicht mehr zu mir kommt... Irgendetwas... Aber sprecht mit mir...', bat er lautlos – wie an jedem Tag – vergeblich._

Dann spürte Legolas plötzlich, wie man ihn anhob und behutsam auf eine Bahre umbettete, die kurz darauf angehoben wurde und sich in Bewegung setzte.

_'Was geschieht hier? Wo bringt ihr mich hin?'_

Unvermittelt war jenes Furchtgefühl wieder da, das langsam aber stetig an Kraft zu gewinnen schien. 

_'Um Iluvatars Willen, sagt mir doch, wo ihr mich hinbringt...'_

Sein an die Decke gerichteter Blick sagte ihm, dass man ihn aus seinem Zimmer gebracht hatte und nun den langen Wandelgang entlang trug. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis der Prinz aus seiner liegenden Position heraus erkannte, dass man ihn in die hinteren Teile des Schlosses brachte. Legolas wusste, was sich in diesem Gebäudeteil befand: die Halle des Abschieds. Man brachte im Kampf getötete Elben oder jene, denen die Heiler nicht mehr helfen konnten, dorthin, damit ihre Familien ungestört von ihnen Abschied nehmen konnten. Die Decke und zwei Wände des Raumes waren aus Glaselementen, so dass die Elben in ihren letzten Stunden von Himmel, Sternen und den Bäumen umgeben waren.

_'Die Halle des Abschieds? Vater, nein... Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich tun...'_

Plötzlich war die winzige Stimme wieder da, die seine Furcht mit ihrer unerträglichen Häme noch verstärkte. _'Siehst du, ich habe es dir doch gesagt: Dein Vater hat dich für todgeweiht erklärt, und nun werden sie dich in die Halle des Abschieds bringen – zum Sterben...'_

_'Zum Sterben? Ich liege nicht im Sterben. Ich bin doch hier. Sie können doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich sterbe...'_

Sein von Panik ergriffenes Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust, die kaum noch genügend Kraft zum Atmen zu haben schien, bis Legolas schließlich nur noch schreien konnte – stumm und qualvoll...

***

Thranduil hatte es kaum abwarten können, alle für seine Idee notwendigen Schritte in die Wege zu leiten. Gleich am Morgen hatte er Befehl gegeben, seinem Sohn im hinteren Schlossgarten ein bequemes Lager im Schatten alter, mächtiger Bäume zu bereiten und ihn anschließend dorthin zu bringen. 

So stand er nun neben der geöffneten Tür zu Legolas' Zimmer und sah zu, wie die Diener den Prinzen vorsichtig auf eine Bahre umbetteten und diese anschließend aus dem Zimmer in Richtung des rückwärtig gelegenen Gartens trugen.

Thranduil folgte der Prozession in einigen Schritten Abstand und zum ersten Mal seit dem Anschlag hatte er wieder das Gefühl, dass sich die Dinge doch noch zum Besseren wenden lassen konnten. 

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht des Königs. _'Das wird dir bestimmt gefallen, mein Sohn...'_

__

***

Aragorn betrat zusammen mit seinem Vater das Schloss. Während sie unterwegs zu König Thranduil waren, kümmerten ihre Begleiter sich um die Pferde. Die beiden Elben, die sie ins Schloss führten, um sie zum König zu bringen, wirkten bedrückt. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Es musste wirklich schlecht um den Prinzen stehen.

Aragorn war schon lange nicht mehr in Düsterwald gewesen. Das letzte Mal war zu den Festlichkeiten anlässlich der Sternenfeier vor zehn Jahren gewesen. Damals war er Legolas nicht begegnet, weil der elbische Prinz auf einer diplomatischen Mission unterwegs gewesen war, die ihn abkömmlich bleiben ließen. Der Junge von damals hatte es bedauert, den angeblich besten Bogenschützen nicht persönlich kennenlernen zu können.

Nun war er wieder in Düsterwald. Doch dieses Mal kam er nicht nur als Besucher, sondern auch als Freund – als ein sehr besorgter Freund. Er sah kurz zu seinem Vater, der schweigend neben ihm ging und anscheinend auch tief in Gedanken versunken war. 

***

Lord Elrond betrat Thranduils Reich mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er war froh, das der Elbe endlich wieder Kontakt zuihm aufgenommen hatte, obgleich er wusste, das es eher reine Verzweiflung als der Wunsch war, wirklich wieder freundschaftliche Wege zu gehen.

Seit einigen hundert Jahren – Elrond wusste selbst nicht mehr, wie lange – schwelte der Unfriede zwischen Bruchtal und Düsterwald. Es war eine leise Zwietracht, die aus unterschiedlichen Auffassungen, Politik und die sozialen Strukturen in Mittelerde betreffend, entstanden war. Elronds menschliche Hälfte ließ ihn vieles, was die Menschen in Mittelerde betraf, toleranter betrachten. König Thranduil hingegen maß jeden nach elbischen Maßstäben und viele konnten diesen hohen Anforderungen nicht genügen. 

Er schaute zu Estel und fragte sich, was Thranduil wohl von der Freundschaft seines Sohnes mit einem Menschen hielt. 

***

König Thranduil stand auf dem Balkon seiner Gemächer und schaute auf den Garten hinaus. Seine Gedanken weilten wie so oft in den letzten Tagen bei seinem Sohn. Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als jemand leise an seine Tür klopfte.

„Herein!" rief Thranduil abwesend und starrte weiterhin auf das Grün der Bäume im Garten.

Erst als sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte, sah er auf und drehte sich um.

„Entschuldigt die Störung, Hoheit. Ich wollte Euch nur mitteilen, dass Lord Elrond mit seinen Begleitern im Schloss angekommen ist. Wollt Ihr sie im Thronsaal empfangen?"

Thranduil hatte den Thronsaal seit dem Anschlag versucht zu meiden, so oft es ging. Lord Elrond war kein förmlicher Elbe und bestand selten auf das Zeremoniell. Nein, er würde den Thronsaal in nächster Zeit nicht betreten.

„Führe Lord Elrond bitte in den hinteren Garten. Ich möchte, dass er sich meinen Sohn sofort ansieht."

Der Diener nickte und verbeugte sich. Dann ging er hinaus und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Nachdenklich stand Thranduil noch eine Weile auf seinem Balkon und überlegte, wie er Elrond gegenübertreten sollte. Es stand einiges zwischen ihnen. Der König schüttelte den Kopf. Hier ging es um das Leben seines Sohnes. Er würde jeden Stolz beiseite schieben und, wenn es sein musste, Lord Elrond auf Knien bitten, seinen Sohn zu heilen. Und sollte er dazu nicht in der Lage sein, lagen Thranduils letzte Hoffnungen bei Galadriel.

Entschlossen wandte er sich zur Tür, um Elrond im Garten zu treffen.

***

Elrond und Aragorn wurden in den Garten geführt. An einem Brunnen bat man sie höflich, auf den König zu warten, der jeden Augenblick kommen musste. Dann zogen sich die Diener unauffällig zurück.

Aragorn sah sich um, doch er war von der Schönheit des Gartens unbeeindruckt. Seine Gedanken weilten bei Legolas.

„Warum bringt man uns in den Garten? Solltest du nicht gleich nach Legolas sehen?" fragte er seinen Vater.

Doch bevor der ihm antworten konnte, kam Thranduil auf sie zu. Die beiden Elben sahen einander einen Augenblick schweigend an. Elrond suchte den Hochmut der Elben in den Augen Thranduils, der dort immer offen zu erkennen gewesen war, fand ihn jedoch nicht mehr.

Thranduil suchte nach so etwas Ähnlichem wie Schadenfreude darüber, dass weder Mensch noch Zwergnoch Orc oder eine andere dunkle Macht dies Legolas angetan hatten, sondern es ausgerechnet ein Elbe gewesen war, doch Thranduil fand nur ehrliches Mitgefühl in den Augen des anderen Elben.

„Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr gekommen seid, Lord Elrond!" 

Thranduil verneigte leicht das Haupt und allein diese Geste überzeugte Elrond endgültig davon, dass in den letzten Jahren eine Veränderung in Thranduil vorgegangen sein musste. 

„Ich werde versuchen, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, Eurem Sohn zu helfen," versprach Elrond.

Thranduil wandte sich Aragorn zu und musterte ihn. Aragorn hielt seinen Kopf stolz erhoben und hielt dem Blick des Königs stand. 

„Ihr seid also Estel, der Mensch, der meinem Sohn im Kampf gegen die Zwerge mit seinem eigenen Leben beigestanden hat?"

Aragorn nickte wortlos. 

„Dafür danke ich Euch!" sagte Thranduil schlicht. Diese Worte, einem Menschen gegenüber ausgesprochen, waren ein großes Eingeständnis für den König. 

„Ihr Sohn ist ein starker und tapferer Mann, König Thranduil. Er wird es auch dieses Mal schaffen. Können wir ihn jetzt sehen?" fragte Aragorn ungeduldig und richtete damit die Gedanken der Anwesenden wieder auf die Ursache dieses Besuches.

„Natürlich. Folgt mir bitte!"

Thranduil führte sie in den hinteren Teil des Gartens. Dort stand unter einem großen alten Baum mit weiter Krone ein kleiner nach oben offener Pavillon. In seiner Mitte war ein bequemes Lager aus Fellen und bestickten Decken bereitet, auf dem der Prinz lag.

Aragorn eilte vorwärts und kniete schließlich neben dem Lager nieder. Behutsam berührte er Legolas' Schulter und betrachtete ihn. 

Die offenen Augen des Elben blickten durch das grüne Blätterdach über ihm in den Himmel, doch Aragorn konnte nicht erkennen, ob Legolas gemerkt hatte, dass er nun bei ihm war. Dafür wusste er mit einer beinahe unheimlich anmutenden Sicherheit, dass Legolas' Seele in seinem Körper gefangen war und sich nach Erlösung sehnte. Er glaubte, ein Glitzern in den Augen des Prinzen gesehen zu haben, doch es konnte auch ebenso gut ein Lichtreflex gewesen sein, der sich in den klaren blauen Augen des Elben gespiegelt hatte. Trotzdem erschien es dem jungen Mann, als ob sein Freund ihm zugezwinkert hätte. 

„Ich werde den Eindruck nicht los, dass uns nie normale Begegnungen beschieden sein werden, Legolas, aber dieses Mal musst du nicht erst mit meinen Heilkünsten vorlieb nehmen," scherzte er in Anspielung auf ihr erstes Treffen. „Ich habe meinen Vater mitgebracht. Er wird dir sicher helfen können."

Aragorn strich dem Elben ein kleines Blatt aus dem Haar, das der Wind von einem der Bäume zu ihm herübergeweht hatte. „Verliere nicht die Hoffnung, mein Freund."

Dann trat er zur Seite und überließ Elrond seinen Platz. 

***

Legolas genoss die Zeit im Garten. Nachdem sich seine anfänglichen Befürchtungen nicht bestätigt hatten, dass man ihn in die Halle des Abschieds brachte, war er seinem Vater dankbar für diese Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses Verhalten zeigte ihm, dass sein Vater noch immer daran glaubte, dass Leben in ihn steckte und er seine Umgebung wahrnahm. 

_Warum spricht er dann nicht mit mir?_

Legolas fand keine Antwort darauf und verlor sich bald im Tanz der schwingenden Zweige des Baumes, der seine Krone über das offene Dach des Pavillons breitete. Das Rascheln der Blätter schläferte ihn ein und wie so oft in den letzten Tagen suchte sein Geist Vergessen im Schlaf.

Eine Berührung holte ihn Augenblicke später zurück... oder waren es Stunden gewesen... oder Tage? Legolas hatte jedes Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Es schien später Nachmittag zu sein, doch sicher war der Elbenprinz sich nicht.

Jemand berührte seine Schulter. Als Legolas' Blick klar wurde, schob sich das besorgte Gesicht Aragorns in sein Blickfeld. Der Mensch musterte ihn aufmerksam. 

Legolas hätte weinen können vor Erleichterung. Endlich sah er wieder jemanden, der ihm nicht mit Trauer im Gesicht gegenübertrat, sondern mit Zuversicht. Lord Elrond hatte seinem Ziehsohn einen würdigen Namen gegeben. Estel hieß im elbischen Hoffnung, und genau diese Hoffnung strahlte Aragorns gesamte Erscheinung momentan aus.

Als Legolas dann Lord Elrond in seinem Blick erscheinen sah, wusste er, woher Aragorns Hoffnung rührte. Sein Vertrauen in die Heilkraft seines Vaters war unerschütterlich. 

Und so überließ Legolas sich seinen Händen und fühlte bald ein warmes Kribbeln, das seinen ganzen Körper durchfloss und seine Energie wieder aufleben ließ.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

****

****

***** Black Pearl: Also wenn wir unsere Musen in die Karibik schicken, dann sehen wir die wahrscheinlich nie wieder. Uns würde so ein traumhafter Urlaub allerdings sehr gut bekommen!  
*** Evala: Tja, warum trifft es eigentlich immer Legolas? Klare Antwort: Er ist Elbe und fast unsterblich. Seine Heilkraft ist größer, als die von Aragorn. Ihn darf man immer etwas mehr leiden lassen, ohne dass sein Ende permanent ist... Hm, also wenn wir ehrlich sind, dann wissen wir es selbst nicht. Hat sich einfach so ergeben!  
*** Kaeera: Wir müssen noch bis Mitte Februar auf Cassias und Sios Story warten??? *argh* Wie schrecklich!!! Also Aragorn darf sich in dieser Story endlich beweisen. So richtige Aragorn angst ist leider noch nicht dabei. Aber es juckt uns in den Fingern, dies in der nächsten Story zu verwirklichen.  
*** Dragon_of_the_north: Ja, ja, wir haben nur noch darauf gewartet, dass jemand die Ähnlichkeit zwischen „Betrayal" und unserer Story bemerkt. Aber ehrlich, unsere ersten vier Kapitel standen schon, als Cassia und Sio ihre Story ins Netz stellten. Ich hatte gleich Salara angerufen und sie musste sich entsetzt anhören, dass auch die beiden Mädels Geheimgänge im Schloss von Düsterwald eingebaut hatten (welches Schloss hat das nicht) und ein böser Verwandter Thranduils auftaucht. Hey, unser Problem war, jemanden zu finden, der Legolas in seinem eigenen Heim verletzen konnte und doch Thranduil treffen wollte. Die Motivation für einen durchgeknallten Elben konnte nur tiefe Trauer sein, also blieb nur eine von Thranduil verschmähte Liebe... Und so kam eines zum anderen. Manchmal fragen wir uns, warum wir überhaupt noch schreiben, weil auf die eine oder andere Art ist jede Idee schon mal geschrieben worden...  
Was den Namen Damodins angeht, so haben wir versucht, aus den bekannten Namen Silben herauszunehmen und anders wieder zusammen zu setzen. Irgendwie klang Damodin dämonisch genug für unsere Zwecke. Ancilla stammt aus Salaras umfangreiche Namensliste. Auf den Schulen, auf denen wir gingen, stand statt Latein Russisch auf dem Stundenplan. Ancilla ist also ein rein zufälliges Namensprodukt. Ancilla bedeutet Slavin oder Dienerin??? Wie hätte Freud so etwas wohl ausgewertet, was meint ihr? *grins*  
*** Carankemen: Och nööö, so viele Narben haben wir dem armen Legolas noch gar nicht verpasst! In dieser Story ist es doch nur ein winzig kleiner Treffer von einem Pfeil! Aber langsam wird es wohl wirklich Zeit, Aragorn mal etwas bluten zu lassen. „Tut uns wirklich leid, Aragorn, aber die Leser wollen es so. Jetzt halt mal still..."  
*** MoJa: Das „erbrochene" Siegel war unfreiwillige Komik, doch die ist ja bekanntlich die beste, oder???  
*** Kadda: Rivar wird erst wieder in der 3. Story eine Rolle spielen.   
*** miyako: Dir fehlt Aragorn ganz schrecklich im Anfang unserer Story? Na, dann warte mal die nächsten Kapitel ab. Da bekommt er genug zu tun und der arme Legolas darf Däumchen drehen (Ich glaube der wäre glücklich, wenn er wenigstens das noch könnte!).  
*** hoellenwauwau: Elladan und Elrohir spielen in dieser Story keine Rolle.  
*** Atlantis: Hey, nicht das du vor lauter Heulen untergehst, wie die sagenumwobene Insel, deren Namen du trägst! Der arme Legolas hat nämlich noch so einiges vor sich, bis es ihm wieder besser geht... *mitleidiges auf die Schulter klopfen*  
*** Nili: Du bringst uns immer wieder zum Lachen! Danke! Ist heutzutage eine seltene Gabe. Bewahre sie dir, okay?! ;)**


	4. Hoffnung

**### Wie immer ein ganz liebes Danke für alle Reviews! Persönliche Kommentare wie immer ganz unten!**

**### Wer wissen will, wie er als Elbe, Zwerg oder Orc in Mittelerde geheißen hätte, sollte mal folgenden Link versuchen:  
http://www.barrowdowns.com/middleearthname.asp **

**### Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen Euch: ****Sorrowful**** Black Rider** **[Salara] und ****Valin**** Stormmouth, der Zwerg**** [ManuKu] ;D**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________

  
**~TEIL 4~**

Legolas fühlte sich für eine Weile geborgen. Elronds Berührungen und die Wärme und Kraft, die seine Hände ausstrahlten, hüllten ihn ein wie einen schützenden Mantel. Er hätte sich in dieser Geborgenheit verlieren können, doch plötzlich war sie verschwunden, ohne dass sein Körper eine Veränderung erfahren hatte. 

Augenblicke später krochen die nun schon gewohnte Kälte und der unverändert heftige Wundschmerz erneut in ihm empor, und es war auch kein Trost, dass Lord Elronds Antlitz sich gleich darauf in sein Blickfeld schob, denn seine geschwungenen Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und bildeten eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn.

Hätte Legolas Gewalt über seinen Körper gehabt, hätte er jetzt die Augen geschlossen. 

Lord Elronds Blick war wie der Vorbote eines lang erwarteten Unheils. Der Prinz spürte förmlich den Kummer des älteren Elben. 

„Es tut mir leid, mein Prinz, aber ich kann Euch nicht helfen!"

Lord Elrond hielt seinen Blick noch einen Augenblick fest und der junge Elbenprinz konnte den Schmerz und das Bedauern in den Augen des Heilers erkennen. Er wusste nicht, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es in all den Jahrtausenden, in denen Elrond nun schon auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunst tätig gewesen war, selten einen Fall gegeben hatte, der ihn dermaßen hilflos gemacht hatte. Fast tat es Legolas leid, dass er dem älteren Elben dieses Gefühl der Niederlage vermittelte. 

Im nächsten Augenblick war Elrond aus seinem Blick verschwunden und der Himmel, die Bäume und die Vögel waren wieder alles, was sich seinen Augen darbot.

***

Elrond drehte sich zu Thranduil und Aragorn um. 

Er sah den fassungslosen Blick seines Sohnes auf sich ruhen und wünschte sich plötzlich, ihn in Bruchtal gelassen zu haben. 

„Euer Sohn wurde einem Gift ausgesetzt, dessen Wirkung ich noch nie zuvor begegnet bin. Ich fürchte, es gibt nichts, das ich für Euren Sohn tun kann," erklärte Elrond, zum König gewandt.

Thranduil nickte, als hätte er es schon befürchtet. „Ich danke Euch trotzdem für Eure Bereitschaft, es wenigstens zu versuchen."

„Vater, Du kannst ihm wirklich nicht helfen?" Aragorn glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, und trat ungläubig dichter an den Elben heran.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, mein Sohn, aber hier enden meine Fähigkeiten."

Bedrückendes Schweigen legte sich über die drei, als plötzlich ein Raunen durch die Bäume ging und leichter Wind aufkam. Im nächsten Moment trat zwischen den Bäumen des Gartens eine hochgewachsene, helle Gestalt hervor, die auf sie zu kam. 

***

Die Überraschung stand den drei Männern deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie sich umwandten und erkannten, wen das Flüstern der ausladenden Baumkronen angekündigt hatte. 

„Lady Galadriel..." 

Thranduil ging der Elbenherrscherin ein paar Schritte entgegen, blieb dann stehen und verneigte sich als Zeichen seiner Ehrerbietung leicht vor ihr. 

„Ich entschuldige mich für die Unangemessenheit Eures Empfanges. Wohl hatte ich meinen Boten zurückerwartet, nicht jedoch die Herrin von Caras Galadhon selbst. Wenn die Wächter mir Bescheid gegeben hätten, hätte ich Euch bereits am Tor den ersten Willkommensgruß entboten..."

„Eure Wachen trifft keine Schuld. Es war mein Wunsch, in Stille den Weg hierher zu gehen."

Ein angedeutetes Lächeln erhellte für einen Augenblick das Antlitz der Elbin, ehe es erneut jenen undeutbaren Ausdruck der Distanz annahm. Sie setzte sich gleich darauf wieder in Bewegung und ging an Thranduil vorbei auf Elrond und Aragorn zu, die ihr schweigend entgegensahen. Galadriel blieb schließlich vor ihrem Schwiegersohn stehen und sah ihn an. Sie schien zu spüren, wie erstaunt er angesichts ihres unerwarteten Kommens war. Besser als jeder andere, abgesehen von ihrem Gatten Celeborn, wusste Elrond, dass Galadriel den Goldenen Wald nur noch verließ, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges ging.

„Lady Galadriel," Elrond hatte sich schließlich von seiner Verwunderung erholt, tat es Thranduil gleich und verneigte sich leicht vor der Elbin. „Ich bin aufrichtig erfreut, Euch zu sehen, doch mein Herz sagt mir, dass euer Kommen von großer Bedeutung ist."

„Es ist lange her, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal begegneten." Sie lächelte erneut, doch wie bei Thranduil zuvor war es auch diesmal ein trauriges Lächeln. „So wie damals ist auch dieser Augenblick der Beginn großer Veränderungen. Sie betreffen dich ebenso wie jeden anderen hier, Elrond." 

Sie ging nicht näher auf den Sinn ihrer rätselhaften Worte ein, sondern ließ ihren Blick zu Aragorn weiterschweifen, der die Vorgänge bislang schweigend verfolgt hatte. Seine Brüder hatten ihm schon vieles von ihrer Großmutter erzählt, doch Aragorn musste sich eingestehen, dass keine der Schilderungen der Zwillinge dem Eindruck gerecht wurde, den die geheimnisvolle Präsenz Galadriels auf ihn ausübte. 

Fast schien es ihm, als hielten ihre blauen Augen ihn fest. Aragorn hätte schwören können, dass sie in der Lage war, bis in den tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele zu blicken und es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung, sich ihrem forschenden Blick schließlich zu entziehen. Obwohl ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass er Galadriel noch eine angemessene Begrüßung schuldig war, brachte er es nur auf eine respektvolle Verneigung.

Galadriel schien trotzdem genug erfahren zu haben, denn sie nickte kurz, und wandte sich dann Legolas' Vater zu.

„Das schwere Schicksal Eures Sohnes gebietet Eile, Thranduil von Düsterwald, doch es liegt nicht in meiner Hand, euch die Hilfe zu bringen, die Ihr erhofft."

Thranduil konnte die Enttäuschung, die sich bei diesen Worten über seine Züge legte, nur unzureichend verbergen. Dennoch bemühte er sich, die Fassung zu bewahren, als er den Kopf wandte, kurz zu dem Pavillon hinübersah, um dann erneut Galadriel anzuschauen. Ihr Blick war unergründlich.

„Dann gibt es also keine Hoffnung für meinen Sohn," sagte er leise und bemerkte nicht, dass seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. „Ich danke Euch dennoch, dass Ihr den langen Weg auf Euch genommen..."

„Ihr hört, Thranduil von Düsterwald, doch Ihr hört nicht zu," unterbrach ihn Galadriel, und die Sanftmut ihrer Stimme war härter als jeder ausgesprochene Tadel. 

„Hilfe liegt nicht in meiner Hand, sagte ich." 

Unvermittelt traf ihr Blick Aragorn, den das Blau ihres Blickes mit der Wucht eines Blitzstrahles traf. 

„Allein Eure Hand, Aragorn von Gondor, kann Eurem Freund die Hilfe bringen, die er sich so sehnlichst erhofft."

„Ich...?" 

Alle Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf den jungen Menschen, der einen völlig irritierten Eindruck machte, vor allem, weil Galadriel ihn mit einem Titel angeredet hatte, den er nicht beanspruchte. Für einen Moment schienen Aragorn angesichts dieser neuen Entwicklung die Worte ausgegangen zu sein und es verwirrte ihn, so unvermittelt in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu rücken. 

„Aber wie sollte ich... Was sollte ich tun können, das die weisesten Lebewesen von ganz Mittelerde nicht vermögen?" Ratlos schweifte sein Blick von seinem Vater zu König Thranduil, um schließlich bei Galadriel zu verweilen.

Die Elbin sah ihn an, ohne etwas zu erwidern, und es war unverkennbar, dass sie sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher schien. Auch Elrond und Thranduil schwiegen gebannt – sie spürten, dass es nicht ihre Zeit für Worte war.

Aragorn indessen schluckte verunsichert. Wenn es etwas gab, das er aus den Erzählungen von Elladan und Elrohir gelernt hatte, dann dass Lady Galadriels Entscheidungen nie angefochten wurden. Dies schien eine dieser Gelegenheiten zu sein. Ratlos sah er zu Elrond, doch dessen Blick war ebenso verwirrt, wie Aragorn sich fühlte. Schließlich holte er tief Luft.

„Zwar weiß ich nicht, was ich für Legolas tun kann, doch was immer es auch erfordern mag – ich bin bereit, jeden Weg für den Prinzen zu gehen, den Ihr mir weist." 

Überrascht stellte Aragorn fest, dass er in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich so zuversichtlich war, wie er geklungen hatte. 

Galadriel schien zufrieden mit seiner Erwiderung zu sein, denn sie nickte kurz, ehe sie sich den beiden älteren Elben zuwandte.

„Ich bitte Euch, lasst den jungen Aragorn und mich mit Eurem Sohn allein, Thranduil von Düsterwald. Und auch dich, Gemahl meiner Tochter, bitte ich zu gehen. Wir werden später noch Gelegenheit haben, miteinander zu reden."

Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, doch beide Männer befolgten ihn widerspruchslos. König Thranduil verneigte sich abschließend vor Galadriel und Aragorn, sah – nun wieder mit einer Hoffnungsschimmer in den Augen – zum Pavillon seines Sohnes hinüber, ehe er sich umwandte und mit zögernden Schritten dem Ausgang des Gartens zustrebte. Auch Elrond wollte sich bereits zum Gehen wenden, als er noch einmal innehielt und – einer Eingebung folgend – Aragorn in die Arme schloss.

_'Gib auf dich acht, mein Sohn,'_ dachte er und fürchtete gleichzeitig, dass dies zu einem unerwarteten Abschied wurde. Ein letztes Mal streifte Elrond ihn mit seinem Blick, dann verließ er ebenfalls den Garten.

Schließlich waren Galadriel und Aragorn allein und der junge Mensch kam nicht umhin, sich insgeheim einzugestehen, dass er sich unbehaglicher denn je fühlte. 

„Nun sagt mir doch, Lady Galadriel, was ich tun kann, um dem Prinzen zu helfen." Aragorn hoffte, dass sein Tonfall nicht allzu ungeduldig geklungen hatte. Das Letzte, das er wollte, war Galadriel zu verärgern – nun, wo er endlich etwas Hoffnung schöpfte.

Galadriel indes blieb die Ruhelosigkeit des Menschen nicht verborgen. 

„Kommt mit." Sie wandte sich um und ging zum Pavillon hinüber, unter dem Legolas noch immer darauf wartete, dass man ihm sagte, was um ihn herum geschah. Aragorn, etwas überrascht von der unerwarteten Wendung der Geschehnisse, folgte ihr mit einigem Abstand.

Mit beinahe unwirklicher Anmut ließ sich Galadriel neben Legolas auf den Rand seiner Liege sinken, nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und drehte ihn leicht zur Seite, bis ihre Augen sich mühelos begegnen konnten.

_'Lady Galadriel ist hier?' _Legolas wusste nicht, ob er sich über diese Entdeckung freuen oder von ihr das Schlimmste erwarten sollte. _'Wenn mein Vater sich überwindet und die mächtige Herrin des Goldenen Waldes um Hilfe bittet, müssen die Dinge fast hoffnungslos sein...'_

_'Habt keine Furcht, junger Prinz,' _ hörte er unerwartet die sanfte Stimme der Elbin in seinen Gedanken.

_‚Lady Galadriel?' _ Legolas Gedanken erklangen mit kindlicher Verwunderung in Galadriels Geist. 

_‚Ja, ich kann Dich hören, Prinz! Du bist nicht allein. Meine Gedanken sollen dir Trost bringen in dieser Welt der Stille, die dich umgibt.'_

„Könnt Ihr mit Legolas sprechen?" Aragorn trat näher an die Lady heran und musterte sie verwundert.

„Ja, Aragorn von Gondor, ich kann mit ihm sprechen. Unser Geist ist frei und den Zwängen des Körperlichen nicht unterworfen. Wir haben nur verlernt, dem leisen Flüstern zu lauschen, das uns umgibt."

Aragorn blinzelte, als ihm klar wurde, wie schrecklich das Schicksal war, das Legolas gerade erlebte. Er war gefangen in seinem Körper, doch sein Geist war frei. Erschüttert wandte er sich seinem Freund zu und kniete neben ihm nieder. Er ergriff Legolas' Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Legolas, ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um dich aus dieser Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Wenn es ein Mittel gibt, dir die Macht über deinen Körper wieder zu geben, werde ich es finden!"

Legolas lächelte innerlich. Er kannte inzwischen die Beharrlichkeit seines menschlichen Freundes. Und wenn es nach der Entschlossenheit ging, mit der Aragorn sich jetzt auf die Suche machen würde, dann musste er einfach erfolgreich sein.

_‚Er hat einen starken Willen. Du wählst dir deine Freunde gut aus, Prinz.'_

_‚Unsere Wege kreuzten sich. Es war weder seine noch meine Entscheidung gewesen. Es war..."_

_‚Schicksal!" _ergänzte Galadriel und lächelte. _‚Ich weiß!'_

Aragorn war die stille Unterhaltung zwischen der Lady und Legolas natürlich entgangen. Er fragte sich, wie es ihm gelingen sollte, Legolas' Erstarrung zu lösen und ihn aus diesem schrecklichen Zustand zu befreien.

„Lady Galadriel, bitte sagt mir doch, welches Mittel Legolas helfen könnte. Wonach muss ich Ausschau halten?"

„Sieh dir Legolas an. Was siehst du?" Galadriel sah ihm tief in die Augen. 

Aragorn wandte nur langsam den Blick zu seinem Freund.

„Er hat keine Macht über seinen Körper. Sein Geist lebt, doch sein Körper ist gelähmt." Aragorn schwieg hilflos. Es war das Offensichtliche, das sich seinen Augen bot. Was konnte er noch sehen?

„Das Leben rinnt tröpfchenweise aus seinem Körper. Er stirbt jeden Tag ein kleines Stück. Es wird lange dauern, bis sein Körper aufgibt und seine des Dahindämmerns müde Seele ziehen lassen wird. Nur ein Gegenmittel kann das heimtückische Gift in seinem Körper neutralisieren." 

Galadriel versank in einer Art Trance und ihre Hände schwebten über der Schulterwunde Legolas'. Einige Sekunden verweilte sie so, dann sah sie Aragorn wieder direkt an.

„Ninthla. Athinar. Chayapa. Dies sind die seltenen Gifte, denen der Prinz ausgesetzt war. Es sind Gifte der Menschen, von ihnen erdacht, um uns zu schwächen oder gar zu töten. Zwar wissen wir Elben um ihre Existenz, doch erst wenige Male sind sie wirklich gegen einen des Alten Volkes eingesetzt worden. Wahrhaft, die Dinge beginnen sich zu wandeln, für dich wie für uns."  

Ihr Blick kehrte von Aragorn zu Legolas zurück und so etwas wie Trauer lag nun in ihrer Stimme. „Nur unter Menschen, als einer der ihren, wirst du ein Gegenmittel finden. Dies ist alles, was ich dir sagen kann. Alles andere liegt jetzt in deiner Hand!"

Aragorn schwieg und senkte statt einer Antwort seinen Blick zu Boden. Nie zuvor hatte er den menschlichen Teil seiner Blutlinie mit beschämteren Augen gesehen als in diesem Moment. Was mochte Legolas nun bloß von ihm, einem Menschen, denken?

Dieser hatte das leise Gespräch aus unmittelbarer Nähe verfolgt. Er kannte seinen Freund zwar noch nicht sehr lange, doch immerhin gut genug, um zu ahnen, dass Galadriels Worte wie Dolche in dessen ohnehin offene Wunde – den Schmerz über seine Abstammung – gefahren sein mussten. Legolas hätte alles darum gegeben, dem Freund sein Vertrauen zu versichern, doch selbst zu dieser kleinen Geste war er nicht mehr fähig. Er hasste seine Hilflosigkeit ebenso wie den Gedanken, Aragorn bald auf sich allein gestellt zu wissen. Doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zuzusehen, wie Elronds Ziehsohn sich auf die Suche machen würde. Er war verdammt, hier zu liegen, zu warten und einen Tag nach dem anderen verstreichen zu sehen.

_‚Lady Galadriel?'_

_‚Ja, mein Prinz?'_

_‚Bitte sagt, Aragorn, dass...'_

Legolas zögerte. Was konnte er Aragorn sagen, um ihn zu ermutigen, ohne erneut an dessen Kummer zu rühren?

_'...dass er sich keinen Ärger einhandeln soll. Ich habe ihm versprochen, ihm dieses Königreich zu zeigen. Und ich will dieses Versprechen einlösen.' _

Galadriel lächelte. Sie spürte, dass sich ein neues, ungleich festeres Band, um diese beiden Seelen schlang. Da sie wusste, was in Thranduils Sohn vorging, beschloss sie, ihren vorangegangenen Worten etwas von der Schärfe zu nehmen.

„Aragorn von Gondor, der Prinz wünscht Euch Erfolg und seine Gedanken werden wie die meinen bei Euch sein, wenn Ihr auf die Suche geht."

Aragorn hob seinen Blick, wandte sich dann wieder Legolas zu und beugte sich über ihn, damit dieser ihn sehen konnte.

„Legolas, mein Freund, kämpfe! Gib nicht auf! Halte an der Hoffnung fest! Halte an mir fest!"

Aragorn klang entschlossener als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Jetzt kam es darauf an zu zeigen, dass etwas in ihm steckte, das Galadriels – und vor allem Legolas' – Meinung über sein Menschsein verändern konnte. 

„Nehmt dies hier mit Euch."

Aragorn sah zu Galadriel und erblickte ein kleines hölzernes Kästchen, das die Elbin ihm entgegenstreckte und das er zuvor nicht bei ihr gesehen hatte. „Was ist das, Herrin?"

„Es wird Euch von Nutzen sein auf Eurer Suche. Bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit. Doch öffnet es erst, wenn der rechte Zeitpunkt herangerückt ist. Zeigt es nicht leichtfertig her."

Zögernd nahm Aragorn das Holzkästchen und wog es prüfend in der Hand. Es war leicht, als sei es leer und kein Geräusch aus seinem Inneren ließ ihn auf den Inhalt schließen. Er steckte es schließlich fort und sah dann auf. „Woher weiß ich, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist?"

Galadriel schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Ihr werdet es wissen, vertraut mir. Und nun geht. Die Zeit eilt und es gibt noch viel, das Ihr vorbereiten müsst."

Galadriel hatte Recht und Aragorn wusste das. Er hasste es trotzdem, Legolas gerade jetzt allein lassen zu müssen, doch er riss sich los und verneigte sich zum Abschied vor der Elbin und drückte kurz noch einmal Legolas' Hand. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinem Vater. 

***

„Ardaneh. Die nächstgrößere Stadt der Menschen in der Nähe heißt Ardaneh und sie liegt östlich von hier. Am besten beginnst du deine Suche dort."

Elrond, froh, seinen Sohn noch einmal wiedergesehen zu haben, betrachtete Aragorn. Die Entschlossenheit, die er in dessen Augen sah, machte ihn stolz. Ja, Estel war ein Mann geworden. Er war nicht länger ein Kind, das unter dem Schutz der Elben aufwuchs. Er ging jetzt seine eigenen Wege! Gleichzeitig machte ihn dieser Gedanke aber auch traurig. Es hieß, dass er wieder ein Stück einsamer werden würde. Doch so war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge, wenn man die Kinder ziehen lassen musste.

„Ich ließ dein Pferd mit allem beladen, was du benötigen wirst. Und das hier," Elrond reichte seinem Sohn einen kleinen ledernen Beutel, in dem Münzen klimperten. „wirst du dort bestimmt mehr als alles andere brauchen können." Er legte Aragorn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gib auf dich acht und finde den Weg zu uns zurück! Du wirst immer eine Zuflucht in Bruchtal finden!"

Aragorn umarmte seinen Vater und hielt ihn ein paar Sekunden länger als nötig im Arm. Dann ließ er ihn los, atmete tief durch und stieg auf sein Pferd. In schnellem Galopp ritt er gleich darauf vom Hof.

Ardaneh lag eine gute Tagesreise von Düsterwald entfernt. Wenn er schnell ritt und nur ein paar kleine Pausen einlegte, konnte er am Mittag des kommenden Tages in der Stadt sein und mit seiner Suche beginnen.

***

Seit Aragorns Fortgang herrschte Stille im Schlossgarten, die nur von den Gesängen der Natur untermalt wurde. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes war bei Legolas geblieben und hatte ihn mit ihren Worten zu ermutigen begonnen. Es hatte ihr ein gedankliches Lächeln entlockt, bei dem jungen Prinzen einen starken, kämpferischen, ungestümen Willen vorzufinden. Den würde er auch brauchen – bei allem, was noch vor ihm lag...

_'Lady Galadriel?' _Legolas' gedachte Frage unterbrach ihre Betrachtungen.

_'Ja, mein Prinz?' _Die Elbin hatte die Unsicherheit gespürt, die in der Anrede mitklang.

_'Mein Vater war doch bis eben noch bei Euch, nicht wahr?' _Legolas hoffte insgeheim, dass der mühsam gezügelte Aufruhr in seinen Emotionen nicht bis zu Galadriel durchdrang.

Dieser war es nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Thranduil seinem Sohn während der gesamten Unterhaltung nie näher als bis auf Armeslänge gekommen war. Die Elbin ahnte, was den Prinzen beschäftigen musste.

_'Das war er. Euer Vater leidet sehr, obwohl er unverletzt blieb. Er gibt sich die Schuld für das, was Euch geschah und erträgt die Untätigkeit nicht, zu die ihn Euer Zustand verdammt.'_

_'ER erträgt die Untätigkeit nicht?' _Legolas glaubte sich verhört zu haben. _'Warum meidet er mich dann seit... seit jenem Tag? Das macht diese Untätigkeit doch nur noch unerträglicher!'_

_'Er glaubt, versagt zu haben und sieht den Irrtum in seiner Annahme noch nicht. Gebt ihm etwas Zeit, mein Prinz. Er wird bald wieder zu sich finden und erkennen, dass er alles getan hat, was ein Vater tun kann.'_

Legolas seufzte innerlich. _'Ich hoffe, er begreift es bald. Ich vermisse ihn nämlich...'_

Tröstend legte Galadriel Legolas eine Hand an die Wange. _'Ich weiß. Bis es soweit ist, werde ich Euch eine Geschichte erzählen, die nur sehr wenige Lebewesen in Mittelerde kennen.'_

Die Herrin von Caras Galadhon wollte ihm eine Geschichte erzählen? War er denn ein kleiner Junge, der Angst vor dem Dunkel der Nacht hatte? Wäre Legolas seines Körpers mächtig gewesen, hätte er an dieser Stelle irritiert die Stirn gerunzelt. Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch tadelte er sich für seinen Hochmut. Es war ja nun nicht gerade so, als hätte er besseres zu tun. Einer Geschichte zu lauschen, die ihn von seiner Bewegungslosigkeit ablenke, war vielleicht genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Und jede Geschichte, die Lady Galadriel mit ihrem Wissen und ihrer jahrtausendelangen Erfahrung zu erzählen hatte, war eine Reise in die älteste Vergangenheit der Elben.

Es war Galadriel nicht schwer gefallen, den Gedankengängen des Prinzen zu folgen, denn er besaß – wie die meisten Elben – nicht genug Übung darin, seine Emotionen vor ihr abzuschirmen. Sie musste den Prinzen von seinem dunklen Blick in die Zukunft ablenken und wartete geduldig, bis sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Sie überlegte kurz, welche der vielen Geschichten, die sie im Laufe ihres langen Lebens gehört hatte, Legolas' Geist erhellen und ihm ein wenig Frieden verschaffen könnte. Dann beugte sie sich zum Prinzen hinunter und begann mit ruhigen Worten, ihm flüsternd von längst vergangenen Zeiten zu erzählen.

'Bedeutende Dinge beginnen stets mit unbedeutenden Ereignissen, die die meisten, die sie erleben, über ihre wahre Tragweite hinwegtäuschen. Ich möchte Euch eine Sage aus einer Zeit erzählen, als die Elben noch keinen Grund hatten, Mittelerde zu verlassen und in die Unsterblichen Lande zu ziehen ...'

***

Aragorn ritt den ganzen Tag und legte nur am frühen Nachmittag eine kurze Rast für sein Reittier ein, ehe er den Weg fortsetzte. Kühle löste die Wärme des freundlichen Tages ab, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, doch Aragorn gönnte sich keine Pause, bis die dichte, nächtliche Dunkelheit des Waldes ihm irgendwann die Sicht auf den Weg nahm und ihn so zwang, einen Rastplatz für die Nacht zu suchen.

Routiniert versorgte er sein Pferd, aß etwas, dann wickelte er sich in seinen Umhang und versank – eingehüllt in den schweren Duft des schon herbstlichen Waldes – bald darauf in einen leichten, aber ruhigen und ungestörten Schlaf. 

Als die Sonne in der Früh die ersten Strahlen durch die Baumwipfel des Waldes bohrte, fanden diese ihn bereits wieder auf dem Weg. Ruhelos und von dem Gedanken an seinen hilflosen Freund getrieben, setzte er seinen Weg fort, bis der Stand der Sonne ihm sagte, dass es langsam auf Mittag zu ging. Ardaneh konnte nicht mehr fern sein.

Wie um seine Annahme zu bestätigen, hatte sich das Aussehen des Waldes seit einiger Zeit zu verändern begonnen. Aus der schimmernden grünen Tiefe der Wälder Düsterwalds war glanzloses graugrünes Gewoge geworden, das sich mehr und mehr zu lichten begann, bis verstepptes Hügelgelände den Wald irgendwann ganz ablöste.

Aragorn folgte der Straße unbeirrt weiter, die nun kaum mehr als ein breiter, zerfurchter Feldweg war. Nachdem er eine weitere Stunde lang Hügel um Hügel überquert oder umrundet hatte, eröffnete sich ihm schließlich der Blick auf eine menschliche Ansiedlung. 

Er hatte Ardaneh erreicht.

***

Mit gemäßigtem Tempo war Aragorn in die Siedlung eingeritten, die aus einer großen Anzahl mehr oder weniger ansehnlicher Häuser oder Hütten bestand, die sich eng zusammengedrängt um ein in der Mitte befindliches schlossähnliches Gebäude gruppierten. Geschützt wurden die Bauten von einer etwa mannshohen Wehrmauer aus Bruchsteinen, an der in unregelmäßigen Abständen kleine Wachtürme standen. 

Aragorn war von Westen her durch ein Stadttor in die Siedlung gelangt und schon nach wenigen Schritten bot sich ihm ein erschreckendes Bild.

Die Häuser, die in unmittelbarer Nähe der Stadtmauer errichtet worden waren, befanden sich allesamt in einem jämmerlichen Zustand und dienten den Ärmsten der Stadt offensichtlich als Behausungen. Vor den Türen dieser Hütten oder am Rand der engen, größtenteils ungepflasterten, Gassen streiften ziellos schmutzige, teilweise zerlumpte Gestalten umher, deren hungrige Blicke Aragorn förmlich auf sich spüren konnte. 

So lange er durch die Außenbezirke der Stadt ritt, bot sich ihm ein ähnlich bedrückendes Bild. In den meisten Gassen häufte sich Unrat an den Rändern, der einen erbärmlichen Gestank verströmte und ihn angewidert die Nase rümpfen ließ. 

Aragorn, der die Weite und Sauberkeit der Gebäude Bruchtals gewohnt war, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur freiwillig so hausen? 

Die Bewohner der Armenviertel Ardanehs jedenfalls schien dieser Umstand nicht zu stören, denn etliche sahen reglos zu, wie Ratten zu ihren Füßen gelegentlich durch den Abfall huschten und sich durch nichts in ihrem Tun stören ließen.

Erst in diesem Moment, im Herzen einer Stadt, die unter den Menschen der Ostlande als sicher und wohlhabend galt, begriff der junge Mann, unter welch glücklichen Umständen er dank der Großzügigkeit Elronds hatte aufwachsen dürfen. 

Bedrückt ritt er weiter ins Innere der Stadt, wo sich der Zustand der Bauten und die Sauberkeit der Wege deutlich zu verbessern begannen. 

Er stieg schließlich vor einem solide und gepflegt aussehenden Mietstall ab, in dem er sein Pferd unterstellte. Dem Besitzer, der das unverkennbar elbische Sattelzeug Aragorns mit staunenden Blicken musterte, bezahlte er eine großzügige Summe dafür, dass er das Tier zuverlässig mit gutem Futter und Wasser versorgte, dann ließ er sich einen sauberen Gasthof in der Nähe empfehlen, schulterte das Gepäck und machte sich in die gewiesene Richtung auf den Weg.

Dass der Rat des Mietstallbesitzers in der Tat gut gewesen war, stellte Aragorn fest, als ihm eine dralle, ältere, aber nicht unfreundliche Matrone das Zimmer zeigte, das für die Dauer der Suche sein Heim werden sollte.

Ein einfaches Bett mit sauberem Bettzeug, ein hölzerner Schemel an einem winzigen, grob gezimmerten Tisch und ein paar hölzerne Haken an der Wand, an denen man Kleidung aufhängen konnte, waren alles, was das Innere bot, doch es war sauber und für Aragorn war es genug.

Er verstaute das Sattelzeug und sein Gepäck und bezahlte dann die Wirtin, deren unverhohlen neugierige Blicke seine Kleidung und die Waffen streiften, während sie mit routinierter Bewegung seine Münzen in ein unter ihrer Bluse hängendes Leinenbeutelchen steckte. Dann ging sie, doch man sah am Bedauern in ihren Zügen, wie gern sie ihren neuen Gast genauer unter die Lupe genommen hätte. 

Aragorn entspannte sich erst ein wenig, als sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder geschlossen hatte. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und sah durch das schmale, auf die belebte Straße hinausgehende Fenster.

Ardaneh mochte den Menschen ja als vertrauenswürdiger Ort gelten, doch in seinen, nach elbischen Maßstäben urteilenden, Augen war es nicht mehr als ein schmutziger, unfreundlicher Fleck und seine Bewohner machten einen ähnlich bedrückenden Eindruck auf ihn.

Ohne, dass er sich dessen gewahr wurde, ließ Aragorn den Kopf hängen. Die Aufgabe, die zu lösen er entschlossen war, erwies sich bereits in diesem Stadium als schwieriges Unterfangen. Wo sollte er in einer Stadt mit der Suche nach einem Gegenmittel für Legolas beginnen, in der es doch nicht einmal eins für den hier herrschenden Schmutz zu geben schien?

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Legolas zurück. Das Bild des reglos unter einem grünen Baldachin aus Blättern liegenden Prinzen hatte sich tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. 

_'Legolas vertraut mir,'_ dachte er, _'er vertraut darauf, dass ich ihm Hilfe bringe. Und das werde ich. Es muss gehen, sonst hätte Galadriel mich gar nicht erst losgeschickt. Was hat sie gesehen?'_

Es war dieser Gedanke, der eine Saite in Aragorn zum Klingen brachte.

_'Sieh dir Legolas an. Was siehst du?'_ hörte er unvermittelt die Stimme der Elbin in seinem Geist und seine Gedanken gingen zurück zu jenem Augenblick. Er hatte nur das für jeden Offensichtliche gesehen, und erst sie hatte ihm gesagt, was seine Augen nicht erblickt hatten.

_'Was siehst du...'_ wiederholte sich der Gedanke.

Aragorn stöhnte auf. Als ob das Ganze nicht schon schwer genug wäre – auch ohne Galadriel in seinem Kopf... 

_'Was siehst du...'_ hallte es erneut in seinem Kopf wider und Aragorn presste die Fäuste an die Augen, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die Gedankenstimme zum Verstummen zu bringen. _'Nichts! Nichts sehe ich. Das ist es ja...'_

_'Was siehst du...'_

Er ertrug diesen Gedanken nicht mehr. Unwillig begann sich Aragorn vom Bett zu erheben, als er – mitten in der Bewegung begriffen – erstarrte.

Genau das war die Lösung des Problems. Was hatte er denn gesehen?

Er hatte Schmutz und Unrat und Armut und Hunger gesehen. Doch wo Armut und Hunger waren, war meist auch das Verbrechen nicht weit. War es nicht genau das, was er gesucht hatte? Ein Verbrechen war an seinem Freund begangen worden, und nur im Schatten, bei jenen, die das Licht fürchteten, weil sie Unrecht begehen, konnte auch die Lösung liegen.

Plötzlich wusste Aragorn, wo er mit der Suche nach dem Gegenmittel beginnen musste: dort, wo sein Widerwille am stärksten war.

Es war zwar keine angenehme Aussicht, aber dafür etwas viel Besseres: es war ein Anfang!

  
***  
**wird fortgesetzt  
**  
  


***** Asahi: Also offiziell kommt das Update erst am Samstag. Doch wenn ich daran denke, versuche ich, dass neue Kapitel schon Freitag, zum späten Abend hin bei FF.net zu hinterlegen. Dann können sogar Frühaufsteher am Samstag in den Morgenstunden fündig werden!  
*** Nili: Eine hier nicht näher genannte Dame hat nun endlich auch den Mut gefunden, eine Geschichte auf FF.net zu veröffentlichen... Dann wirst du dich wohl demnächst den Reporterfragen stellen müssen! ;)  
*** Kaeera: Also dieses Kapitel dürfte doch ganz nach deinem Geschmack sein – Aragorn wohin das Auge blickt! Übrigens, der Dolch an Aragorns Kehle in einem der nächsten Kapitel ist dir gewidmet. Ohne die von dir sehnsüchtig geforderte Aragorn-angst, wären wir wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen!  
*** Dragon-of-the-north: Du findest unsere Galadriel also gelungen? Danke! Als wir sie schrieben, hatten wir auch die Galadriel aus den geschnittenen HdR-Szenen der Extended DVD-Edition vor Augen. Da war die Frau war so richtig sympathisch und nicht so unnahbar. Herzerweichend, wie sie Gimli angelächelt hat, als er eine Haarsträhne von ihr als Geschenk erbat oder wie sie Aragorn über Gesicht streichelt und sich von ihm verabschiedet... Einfach wunderschön!  
*** miyako: Diese Story ist ja die zweite in einer Serie. Das heißt, am Ende ist doch nicht alles vorbei, sondern im nächsten Teil werden bestimmte Storyfäden wieder aufgenommen und weiter verfolgt! Also nicht traurig sein und einfach dabei bleiben!  
*** Kadda: Der Satz „Die Hände eines Königs sind die Hände eines Heilers" hat uns erst auf diese Story gebracht. Eigentlich sollte er an einer unbekannten Krankheit dahinsiechen, doch dann fanden wir die Idee mit einem Gift viel dramatischer. Oder bist du da anderer Meinung? ;)  
*** Arlessiar: Rivar wird in der nächsten Story wieder auftauchen. In dieser Story muss Legolas anhand des Symbols erst mal eine Verbindung herstellen. Nur leider kann er das zur Zeit ja nicht...   
*** BlackAngelGirl: Tja, nun weißt du ja inzwischen, dass der gute Elrond nicht immer helfen kann. Salara fand die Idee gar nicht schön, dass wir ihren Liebling diesmal, um der Story willen, versagen lassen mussten. Doch zähneknirschend hat sie die Story weitergeschrieben. Tja, ab und zu müssen unsere Lieblinge eben anders handeln, als wir es ihnen wünschen würden... ;D  
*** Lady-of-Gondor: Danke für deiner Review. Für so ein Feedback lohnt sich jede einzelne Stunde, die wir über der Story grübeln!!!**


	5. Auf der Suche

**### ****Hallo, alle miteinander!**

**Ich will euch nicht lange aufhalten, aber es war längst überfällig, dass auch ich mal ein paar Worte verliere.  
So viel Spaß es mir macht, zusammen mit ManuKu an der Entstehung unserer Geschichten zu arbeiten, so groß ist in der Zwischenzeit auch mein Bedürfnis geworden, euch Dankeschön zu sagen. Das Posten von Kapiteln ist bei FanFiction.Net jedoch eine Ein-Personen-Aktion und Manuku hat sich zur absoluten Spezialistin darin entwickelt. Ich will daran auch gar nichts ändern, sondern schiebe meine Worte einfach mal dazwischen.  
_Also..._  
Vielen Dank für eure Treue, für eure tollen Reviews (nach denen man wirklich süchtig werden kann *g* - dem kann ich nur zustimmen [ManuKu] ) und natürlich auch für die Ideen, die ManuKu und mich bereits zu manch überraschender Wendung in den Geschichten führten. Vielleicht begleitet ihr uns, das heißt die Protagonisten unserer Geschichten, ja auch weiterhin. Wenn wir euch auch in Zukunft gut unterhalten können, würde uns das freuen.  
Salara  
  
# Nun also weiter mit dem 5. Kapitel!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~TEIL 5~

Aragorn entschied sich, in einer der Schenken am äußersten Rand der Stadt zu beginnen. Um mit den hiesigen kriminellen Subjekten in Kontakt zu treten, erschien ihm ein Ort wie dieser am besten geeignet zu sein. 

Bevor er die Schenke betrat, zog er die Kapuze seines Umhangs so tief wie möglich in die Stirn. Wenn sein Unternehmen Aussicht auf Erfolg haben sollte, so durfte man ihm seinen Widerwillen nicht sofort am Gesicht ablesen. Und dass er dort zu erkennen sein würde, daran zweifelte Aragorn keinen Moment, als er die schief in den Angeln hängende Tür durchschritt und sich sofort von einer warmen Woge der unterschiedlichsten Gerüche und Ausdünstungen umgeben sah. 

Es roch nach Gebratenem, ungewaschenen Menschen und der schwere Dunst von Bier und schlecht vergorenem Alkohol hing fast jedem Gast in dieser Schenke in den Kleidern. 

Ein dicker Mann drängte achtlos an Aragorn vorbei zur Tür hinaus und es schien dem jungen Mann, als hätte der Gehende in Schweiß gebadet. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Nun, sehr wahrscheinlich war Wasser in dieser Gegend ein Luxus und ein Bad nicht für jeden erschwinglich oder sogar erstrebenswert. 

Aragorn wandte sich ab und steuerte eine Ecke nahe der Tür an. Der Tisch dort war frei und er hatte den gesamten Raum gut im Blickfeld. So gleichmütig wie möglich setzte er sich an den von Rauch und Flecken dunklen Holztisch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein griesgrämig dreinschauender Wirt, der sich eine schmutzige Schürze um den dicken Leib geschnürt hatte, vorbeikam und ihn einfach nur fragend ansah. Ohne lange zu überlegen bestellte Aragorn einen Krug Bier, dann sah er sich unauffällig um. 

Seine Ahnung, ausgerechnet hier mit der Suche zu beginnen, schien sich als richtig zu erweisen, denn der Raum war mit allerhand zwielichtigen Gestalten gefüllt. Einige unterhielten sich, andere saßen schweigend da und blieben für sich. Ab und zu ertönte ein lautes Lachen oder ein Bierkrug fiel um und zersprang mit lautem Poltern auf dem schmutzigen steinernen Boden. 

Wenn Aragorn ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er absolut keine Vorstellung, wie er mit einem der Gäste in Kontakt treten konnte, ohne das es zu auffällig erschien. Als der Wirt wiederkam und ihm den Krug Bier auf den Tisch stellte, beschloss Aragorn, ihn ganz direkt zu fragen. Um Auskünfte waren Wirte bekanntlich nie verlegen. Nicht zuletzt konnte man sich auch so seine Kundschaft warm halten und für häufige Besuche sorgen. 

 „Ich brauche eine Information!" Aragorn hob seinen Kopf und fixierte den Wirt mit dem intensivsten Blick, den er aufbringen konnte. Seine Stimme war dabei gerade laut genug, dass der Wirt ihn verstand. Mit nachlässigen Bewegungen warf Aragorn zudem ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch, von deren Menge er annahm, dass sie die Gier des Mannes anstacheln würde. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. 

Das Verhalten des dicken Wirtes veränderte sich. Plötzlich breitete sich ein schmieriges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und ein Glitzern in den Augen verriet Aragorn, dass Gäste mit speziellen Wünschen hier die liebsten waren.

 „Wie kann ich Euch helfen?" fragte der Mann und quetschte seine Leibesmassen auf die Aragorn gegenüberstehende Bank. 

 „Ich bin geschäftlich in Ardaneh. Ich brauche etwas Handwerkszeug, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine." Um seine verschwommenen Worte besser zu verdeutlichen, zog Aragorn seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die scharfe Klinge und ließ dabei den Wirt nicht aus den Augen, der beim Anblick der Waffe sichtlich erbleichte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schnitt Aragorn sich ins Fleisch und zerrieb dann das Blut zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen. 

 „Oh, wie unvorsichtig von mir!" sagte Aragorn und um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein dunkles Lächeln, das den Wirt erschauern ließ.

 „Ihr seid ein Attentäter?" fragte dieser fast lautlos und beinahe wären ihm die Münzen, die er immer noch gierig umklammert hielt, wieder aus der Hand gefallen.

Aragorn antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn mit dem teuflischsten Blick an, den er zustande bringen konnte. Es war nicht einfach, doch er stellte sich einfach vor, dass der für Legolas' Schicksal verantwortliche Giftmischer vor ihm sitzen würde. 

 „Ich komme aus Bree und kenne mich in dieser Gegend nicht aus. Also, könnt Ihr mir nun helfen oder muss ich mir einen anderen Informanten suchen?"

 „Ich.. ich...," stotterte der Wirt und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. „Ich glaube, ein Mann namens Ilgat, der fünf Häuser rechts meiner Schenke wohnt, handelt mit dem, was Ihr für Euer... Euer Handwerk braucht."

Mehr hatte Aragorn nicht hören wollen.

 „Gut." Er zog das Wort so in die Länge, dass sein Klang allein wie eine gefährliche Drohung anmutete. „Ich hoffe, auf Eure Verschwiegenheit in dieser Sache kann ich mich ebenso verlassen wie auf die Richtigkeit dieser Information?"

Der Wirt sagte nichts, doch sein übertrieben heftiges Nicken war Antwort genug.

 „Ich wußte, mit Euch kann man reden." Aragorn steckte den Dolch langsam wieder zurück in seinen Gürtel. Es war höchste Zeit zu gehen, ehe diese Unterhaltung Aufsehen unter den anderen Gästen zu erregen begann. 

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Wirt, der seinen Augen auswich, stand er auf und verließ die Schenke. Das Bier ließ er unberührt auf dem Tisch stehen. Er hatte keine große Lust, sich den Magen zu verderben.

Als er draußen war, wandte Aragorn sich nach rechts und schlenderte vorsichtig die Straße entlang. In unregelmäßigen Abständen standen Händler mit ihren provisorischen Ständen, an denen sie Obst, Gemüse und andere Nahrungsmittel anboten. 

Der kleine Markt war gut besucht und Aragorn drängte sich durch die Menge. Plötzlich spürte er ein Ziehen an seiner Hüfte und einen Augenblick später rannte eine Gestalt in entgegengesetzter Richtung von ihm fort. 

Aragorns Griff ging sofort an seinen Gürtel und entsetzt merkte er, dass ihm der Beutel mit den Münzen und der kleinere Lederbeutel mit dem Holzkästchen Lady Galadriels gestohlen worden waren. Augenblicklich begann er hinter dem Dieb herzuhetzen.

Flink und wendig wie jemand, der genau wusste, in welche Richtung er sich bewegen musste, huschte der Räuber durch die Massen. Als Aragorn erkannte, dass er ihn nicht einholen konnte und der Dieb wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Sekunde in irgendeiner Gasse verschwinden würde, sah er sich hilfesuchend um. Kurzentschlossen griff er sich einen großen Apfel von einem der nächstgelegenen Obststände und zielte damit auf den braunen Haarschopf, der im Zick-Zack durch die Menge lief. 

Mit Schwung flog der Apfel wenige Augenblicke später durch die Luft und traf mit voller Wucht sein Ziel. Der Dieb stürzte der Länge nach auf die Straße und die Menschen um ihn herum traten erschrocken zur Seite. 

Aragorn war sofort bei ihm, zerrte ihn auf die Beine und zog ihn in eine Seitengasse. Dort presste er ihn gegen die Wand und entriss ihm die beiden Lederbeutelchen. Dann zog er sein Schwert und zielte mit dessen Spitze auf die Kehle des Diebes.

 „Es war wirklich nicht klug von dir, dich an meinem Eigentum zu vergreifen," zischte Aragorn und musterte den Burschen, den er vor sich hatte.

Der Dieb vor ihm war einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst. Er hatte eine schmächtige, aber trotz allem kräftige Figur, wie ihm vor allem die freien Oberarmen erkennen ließen. Seine dunkelbraunen schulterlangen Haare waren zu einem losen Zopf im Nacken zusammen gebunden. Die Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig, doch die dunklen großen Augen, die sein jugendliches Gesicht noch jünger wirken ließen, starrten Aragorn prüfend, wenn auch nicht gerade ängstlich, an.

 „Ihr werdet mich nicht töten!" meinte er schließlich überzeugt und schob mit einem Zeigefinger vorsichtig die Schwertspitze ein Stück zur Seite.

 „Da wäre ich nicht so sicher," antwortete Aragorn und funkelte ihn wütend an. 

 „Hey, hey, nicht so hitzig. Ich kenne mich mit Menschen aus und Ihr macht mir nicht den Eindruck eines kaltblütigen Killers. Solche Leute würde ich erst gar nicht bestehlen. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" meinte er mit einem kleinen Kichern, das von einem unruhigen Flackern seiner Augen jedoch Lügen gestraft wurde.

Aragorn senkte das Schwert ein wenig. Innerlich schmunzelte er, auch wenn er sich äußerlich nichts anmerken ließ. Der Wirt in der Schenke war vor wenigen Minuten noch durchaus überzeugt davon gewesen, dass er ein Killer sei. 

 „Und wie sehe ich dann für dich aus?" fragte Aragorn, ließ den Dieb los und steckte sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide.

 „Nun, Ihr scheint aus gutem Hause zu sein und Eure Erscheinung lässt mich vermuten, dass Ihr nicht oft unter unseresgleichen zu finden seid. Was führt Euch also in diesen Bezirk der Stadt?" fragte dieser neugierig.

Aragorn antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich ab und ging wieder auf die Hauptstraße zurück. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Dieb ihm folgte. Begleitung war das Letzte, das er jetzt brauchte. Er musste ihn abwimmeln. 

„Meine Angelegenheiten sind nicht von Belang für dich. Verschwinde und komm mir nicht noch einmal unter die Augen!"

Der Dieb eilte weiter hinter ihm her. „Vielleicht kann ich Euch helfen. Natürlich müssten dabei ein paar Münzen für mich herausspringen. Euer Beutelchen fühlte sich reichlich gefüllt an!"

 „Ich bin nicht interessiert!" meinte Aragorn kurz angebunden und ging weiter.

 „Mein Name ist Mirodas, aber alle nennen mich nur Miro. Und der Name Miro ist in Ardaneh bekannt für seine guten Quellen." Er scharwenzelte wie ein Wiesel um Aragorn herum und versuchte sein Interesse zu wecken.

 „Sucht Ihr vielleicht eine rassige Schönheit für die Nacht, die Euch mit Techniken verwöhnt, von denen ihr noch nie etwas gehört habt? Oder sucht ihr nach einem schönen Jüngling, der sich Euch unterwirft?"

Aragorn blieb abrupt stehen, wandte sich um, ergriff Miro am Kragen und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran.

 „Ich bin nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier. Also halt' den Mund und lass es mich nicht bereuen, dich am Leben gelassen zu haben!" fauchte er, ließ den verhinderten Dieb wieder los und nahm sein Tempo wieder auf.

 „Okay! Schon kapiert!" sagte Miro und zeigte ihm nächsten Moment, dass er es doch nicht begriffen hatte, denn er schwatzte weiter drauflos. „Also sucht Ihr die wirklich dunklen Ecken dieser Stadt. Auch da kenne ich mich aus! Was braucht Ihr? Einen erstklassigen Dieb? Einen Brandstifter? Einen Mörder?"

Beim letzten Wort blieb Aragorn unvermittelt stehen und drehte sich um. 

 „Aha!" Miro hatte nicht genügend Zeit, seinen Triumph auszukosten, denn im nächsten Augenblick legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund, während Aragorn ihn wieder in eine Seitengasse zog.

 „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du zuviel und zu laut redest?" fragte Aragorn und sah sich um, um herauszufinden, ob jemand ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte. 

Miro schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, weil Aragorns Hand sich immer noch auf seinen Mund preßte. Zum ersten Mal lag offene Furcht in seinem Blick.

Als Aragorn sich sicher war, dass Miros Verhalten in dieser Stadt nicht weiter auffällig, sondern eher normal war, ließ er ihn los und seufzte.

 „Gut. Du willst mir also helfen?" fragte Aragorn bedächtig und überlegte, wie er sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte. 

Miro nickte unterdessen eifrig, hütete sich aber, etwas zu sagen.

 „Sagen wir, ich suche einen Mörder, der unauffällig arbeitet und sich mit Giften auskennt..." Aragorn war sich nicht sicher, ob er gerade das Richtige tat, doch die Zeit drängte, und etwas sagte ihm, daß er in dieser Stadt jede Hilfe brauchen konnte, die sich ihm bot. „...an wen müsste ich mich da wenden?"

 „Ich würde mir einen Giftmischer suchen und ihn nach seinem besten und treuesten Kunden fragen," antwortete Miro, ohne lange zu überlegen.

„Um als Antwort ein Messer in die Rippen zu bekommen." Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Giftmischer, der seinen Kundenstamm preisgibt, dürfte sehr schnell und sehr endgültig aus dem Geschäft sein. Nein, es gibt nur einen Weg: den direkten..."

Nachdenklich musterte er den jungen Mann, dessen zerrissene Erscheinung Bände über sein zweifellos ziemlich unsicheres Leben sprach. Er machte den Eindruck, als hätte er nie etwas anderes als das Zwielicht und Verbrechen Ardanehs kennengelernt. Vermutlich war er sogar allein in dieser gefährlichen Umgebung aufgewachsen und sah sein Überleben in ihr als das Natürlichste der Welt an. In diesem Fall konnten auch Miros bloße Instinkte Aragorn zu seinem Ziel führen.

Der hatte Aragorns forschenden Blick bemerkt, ihn aber falsch gedeutet, denn er hob abwehrend die Hände und wich vor ihm so weit zurück, wie es die Hauswand erlaubte. „Nein, ich habe noch nie jemanden erledigt, falls Ihr das denkt. Ehrlich nicht. Das kann ich gar nicht. Nur ein paar Diebstähle.. mehr nicht..." 

 „Beruhige dich, du sollst auch gar nicht für mich töten." Wider Willen erheitert begann Aragorn den Kopf zu schütteln. „Du bist mir viel nützlicher, wenn du mich von nun an begleitest."

Die Erleichterung, die die Furcht in Miros Blick ablöste, wich gleich darauf einem Ausdruck der Berechnung. „Das kostet Euch aber eine Kleinigkeit." 

 „Tut es das?" Aragorn machte einen Schritt auf Miro zu und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass er nicht zum Handeln aufgelegt war.

 „J..ja..." begann Miro erneut zu stottern. „Nicht viel. Nur soviel, dass ich mir etwas zu essen und einen Krug Bier für den Abend kaufen kann! Immerhin gehen mir ein paar fette Fi... äh, ich meine, einige gute Verdienste durch die Lappen, wenn ich tagsüber mit Euch unterwegs bin."

 „Du trinkst Bier?" Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Er maß Miro mit einem kurzen Blick. 

„Ich lebe schon siebzehn Jahre auf dieser ungerechten Welt und zehn davon in dieser heruntergekommenen Stadt, wenn Ihr es wissen wollt." Trotzig verschränkte Miro die Arme vor der Brust. „Also, was ist nun? Bezahlt Ihr mich für meine Begleitung? Sonst verschwinde ich nämlich!"

Der Trotz, der ihn unter anderen Umständen eher amüsiert hätte, rührte etwas in Aragorns Herz an. Sie waren beide fast gleich alt, doch wo Aragorn in der Sicherheit und der Geborgenheit Bruchtals aufwachsen durfte, musste Mirodas sich durch eine Umwelt kämpfen, die für einen Jugendlichen alles andere als geeignet war. Der Junge hatte sich dadurch eine gewisse Entschlossenheit angeeignet, das gab Aragorn insgeheim zu, und er hatte es geschafft, in einer Umgebung wie Ardanehs Vororten zu überleben. Vielleicht fehlten ihm moralische Grundsätze, doch wer hätte sie ihm lehren sollen. Seine Umwelt war hart und unerbittlich und so hatte er sich ihr angepasst. Mehr denn je war Aragorn davon überzeugt, dass sich Miro noch als nützliche Hilfe erweisen konnte. Langsam, als könne er sich nur schwer dazu durchringen, nickte er.

 „Also gut. Ich zahle dir eine Münze pro Tag. Und ein Essen. Dafür begleitest du mich auf meinen Wegen. Abgemacht?"

 „Nur eine Münze? Ein reicher Herr wie Ihr kann mir auch zwei Münzen zahlen," versuchte Miro den Preis in die Höhe zu treiben.

 „Eine Münze, ein Essen. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Also, wie lautet dein Entschluß?"

Die Aussicht auf gefahrlosen Verdienst gab schließlich den Ausschlag. 

 „Na gut. Abgemacht."

 „Gut." Aragorn nickte. „Dann führt uns der Weg jetzt zu einem Mann namens Ilgat. Er soll nicht weit von hier entfernt wohnen. Was weißt du von ihm?"

 „Ilgat." Miro spuckte den Namen wie etwas widerwärtig Schmeckendes aus. „Ein schmieriger, hinterhältiger Kerl. Er handelt mit allem, was sich zu Geld machen läßt: Waffen, Edelsteinen, Frauen..."

_'Mit Frauen auch?'_ Angewidert von dieser Vorstellung verzog Aragorn das Gesicht. „Handelt er auch mit Giften?" 

 „Ja, auch damit, wenn jemand welche sucht." Miro sah Aragorn ungläubig an. „Ihr wollt Gift kaufen?"

„Selbst wenn – ich sagte dir schon einmal, dass meine Angelegenheiten für dich nicht von Belang sind. Ich bezahle dich für deine Begleitung, nicht fürs Fragenstellen." Miro war einfach zu neugierig, fand Aragorn. „Ist er der Beste auf diesem Gebiet?"

 „Nein. Er ist zwar ein ziemlich windiger Geselle, aber es gibt Leute, die besser sind als er."

 „Dann sag mir, wer der Beste ist und führ' mich zu ihm."

Miro schien von Aragorns Forderung erschreckt zu sein. „Das geht nicht. Das kann ich nicht."

 „Warum nicht? Ich bezahle dir auch eine Extrasumme..." 

Miro starrte ihn an, als wären Aragorn unvermittelt Flügel gewachsen. „Ihr kommt mit Sicherheit nicht von hier, denn sonst wüsstet Ihr, dass niemand zu Assat gelangt, den dieser nicht zu sehen verlangt, und so gut wie niemand ihn wieder verlässt, wenn er es doch versucht. Niemand nennt seinen Namen laut in Gesellschaft anderer, weil jeder Angst hat, dass Assat ihn zu sehen wünscht..." Miro schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „So viel könnt Ihr mir gar nicht bezahlen, dass ich freiwillig zu Assat ginge, selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo er zu finden ist, was ich zum Glück nicht weiß."

 „Assat also..." Für Aragorn klang alles, was er erfuhr nach einem sehr gefährlichen, sehr vorsichtigen und vor allem äußerst gerissenen Mann. Möglicherweise war das genau der Mann, den er suchte und der das passende Gegengift parat hatte. Das Problem war nur, an diesen Mann heranzukommen. 

_'Wie hatte Miro gesagt? Niemand will die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Kerls erregen, aus Angst, dass dieser ihn zu sich holen lässt?'_

Ein entschlossener Glanz trat in Aragorns Augen. Wenn er nicht offen an diesen Assat herankam, brauchte er doch nur dafür sorgen, dass dieser auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Plötzlich begann sich ein Plan in seinem Verstand zu formen. Es war zugegebenermaßen riskant, doch es war vielleicht auch Legolas' einzige Chance...

 „Dann lass uns zu diesem Ilgat gehen." 

Ohne Vorwarnung packte Aragorn Miro am Oberarm und zog den jungen Mann, dessen anfängliche Selbstsicherheit längst sichtbarem Unbehagen gewichen war, mit sich auf die Hauptgasse in Richtung Schenke zurück. Seine versteckten Seitenblicke zeigten ihm, dass Miro sich in seiner Haut überhaupt nicht wohl zu fühlen schien, und er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken: ihm war selbst nicht wohl bei der Aussicht auf das, was er zu tun beabsichtigte.

 „Was heißt hier UNS?" Miro versuchte sich vergeblich aus Aragorns Griff zu befreien. „Ihr wollt zu Ilgat, nicht ich."

 „Ja, und ich bezahle dich für deine Begleitung. Also UNS."

 „Hört, Herr..." Miro gab den Widerstand auf und lief nun freiwillig neben Aragorn her, der ihn jedoch trotzdem weiter festhielt. „Ich begleite euch bis an das Haus von Ilgat und gebe Euch mein Wort darauf, dass ich draußen auf Eure Rückkehr warte, aber bitte... bitte verlangt nicht von mir, mit hineinzugehen!" Fast flehentlich suchte Miro, der in diesem Augenblick mehr denn je zuvor wie ein Halbwüchsiger wirkte, in Aragorns Gesicht nach einem Zeichen dafür, dass dieser seine Bitte erhören würde.

Aragorn jedoch blieb hart, obwohl gerade das ihm sehr schwer fiel. Er hatte in den fünf Minuten in denen er sich mit Miro unterhalten hatte, mehr erfahren, als ihm zwei Tage ausgedehnter Schenken-Gespräche eingebracht hätten. Aus seiner anfänglichen Ahnung wurde immer mehr Gewissheit – Miro würde sich für ihn als unschätzbare Hilfe erweisen. Und diesen Vorteil war er nicht gewillt aufzugeben, so leid ihm das in Moment auch für Miro tat. Vielleicht – wenn alles vorbei war und es Legolas wieder gut ging – fand er für Miro ein ordentliches, sicheres Unterkommen, in dem dieser nicht mehr gezwungen war, für seinen Lebensunterhalt zu stehlen. 

Doch damit konnte er sich befassen, wenn es soweit war. Zunächst hieß es, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Und dafür brauchte er Miro.

 „Er wohnt laut meinen Informationen fünf Häuser rechts der Schenke ZUM VOLLEN KRUG." 

Miro schwieg, nickte jedoch widerstrebend.

Aragorn begann mit den Augen die Häuser neben der nun wieder neben ihm auftauchenden Schenke abzuzählen. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an einem Gebäude hängen, das einen etwas besser erhaltenen Eindruck als die anderen machte. Zwar waren auch hier die Hauswände alt, beschädigt und wiesen Flecke auf, deren Herkunft Aragorn gar nicht enträtseln wollte, doch im Gegensatz zum Rest der Umgebung gab es hier Scheiben in den Fensterrahmen. Angesichts der Umgebung war so etwas mit Sicherheit als Luxus zu bezeichnen. 

Aragorn wusste, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war, als er sich der hölzernen Eingangstür näherte und zwei Kerle sich von einer Mauer lösten, an der sie bislang gelehnt hatten. Er sah sie sofort und beobachtete, wie sie mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu kamen, während seine freie Hand sich dem Schwertgriff näherte.

 „Es geht los," sagte er halblaut und schob Miro mit einer raschen Armbewegung hinter sich. „Bleib hinter mir und vergiss das Weglaufen. Die beiden haben dich mit mir zusammen gesehen. Wir stecken von jetzt an zusammen in dieser Sache und kommen auch nur zusammen wieder aus ihr heraus."

Miro antwortete nicht, doch Aragorn musste den jungen Mann nicht extra anschauen, um zu wissen, dass er nicht allzu glücklich über diese neue Entwicklung war. Als die beiden nur noch zwei Schritte von ihnen entfernt waren, blieb Aragorn abwartend stehen und sah ihnen entgegen.

 „Ihr seht so aus, als sucht ihr etwas." Der größere der beiden Kerle baute sich vor Aragorn auf und musterte ihn abschätzend, während sein Komplize unauffällig in Aragorns Rücken zu gelangen versuchte.

Aragorn hatte die Absicht des zweiten durchaus bemerkt. Noch ehe dieser ihn halb umrundet hatte, stoppte ihn die Spitze des Schwertes, das Aragorn blitzschnell gezogen hatte. Mit einer knappen Bewegung dirigierte er die beiden wieder zusammen. „Und wenn schon – was ginge das Euch an?"

 „Was für unfreundliche Leute es doch immer wieder gibt." Der größere der beiden, der Wortführer zu sein schien, versuchte vergeblich, seinen Zügen einen harmlosen Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Da will man nur höflich sein und bekommt als Dank beinahe ein Schwert zu schmecken..."

 „Dann erspart uns Eure ... Höflichkeit und lasst uns unserer Wege ziehen." Aragorn blieb wachsam.

 „Das ist schade." Die beiden wichen keine Handbreit von der Stelle. „Wo uns doch gerade ein guter Freund gebeten hat, einem ganz bestimmten Fremden bei einer ganz bestimmten Sache behilflich zu sein!"

_'Der Wirt, diese Missgeburt...'_ schoss es Aragorn durch den Kopf. _'Ich hätte mir doch denken können, dass ihn die Drohung eines Fremden nicht so sehr einschüchtert wie die Bedrohung, die Tür an Tür mit ihm wohnt...'_

Er verstärkte den Griff um sein Schwert. „Dann dankt Eurem Freund für seine unnötige Besorgnis. Ich werde das selbst auch noch tun, sagt ihm das."

 „Oh, ich bin sicher, es wird ihn freuen, das zu hören." Aufrichtige Schadenfreude huschte über die Züge des Großen. „Doch zurück zu ... Eurer Sache. Ihr sucht etwas, hörten wir."

 „Mag sein." Aragorn ließ die zwei nicht aus den Augen. „Doch sicher nicht bei Euch."

Die beiden schienen nicht im mindesten beleidigt zu sein. „Das nicht, aber bei unserem Herrn möglicherweise. Er scheint es zumindest zu glauben, denn er bestand darauf, dass wir Euch sicher zu ihm geleiten."

Plötzlich traten die beiden zurück, und der Große deutete auf die Seitengasse, die neben dem Haus vorbeiführte. „Da geht's lang."

Aragorn konnte den Klumpen aus Furcht nicht ganz unterdrücken, der seinen Magen von Minute zu Minute mehr auszufüllen drohte. Sein Leben bei den Elben war von Höflichkeit geprägt und der Umgang mit solch einem Abschaum wie in dieser Stadt, eher selten und unnötig gewesen. Schließlich – nach Sekunden des Zögerns – steckte er sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide und zog Miro an seine Seite, der den Wortwechsel aus der trügerischen Sicherheit in Aragorns Rücken schweigend verfolgt hatte. 

 „Warum nehmen wir nicht den Haupteingang?" fragte Aragorn argwöhnisch und seine Hand ruhte griffbereit auf seinem Dolch am Gürtel. In der Enge der Gasse war diese kleinere Waffe in einem Handgemenge um einiges wirkungsvoller, als sein Schwert.

 „Ein Mann, der einem so delikaten Handwerk nachgeht wie ihr, muss doch wissen, dass das, was er haben möchte, nur in Hinterzimmern zu haben ist und nicht offen gehandelt wird. Oder seid ihr neu im Geschäft?" 

Er konnte spüren, wie Miro bei den Worten zusammenzuckte, sich aber tapfer mit Aragorn zusammen in Bewegung zu setzen begann. Einer der beiden Männer, oder besser Ilgats Leibwächter, ging vorneweg, der andere folgte ihnen. An der Seite des Hauses befand sich noch ein Seiteneingang. Wahrscheinlich diente er auch als Fluchtweg. Der größere der beiden Männer öffnete die Tür und machte eine lässige Handbewegung, die Aragorn aufforderte, allein hineinzugehen. 

Aragorn warf einen Blick in den nur mäßig erhellten Gang. Die beiden Männer lachten abfällig, als würde seine Vorsicht für sie ein Zeichen von Schwäche sein, wandten sich dann ab und gingen wieder auf die Hauptstraße hinaus.

Miro atmete hörbar auf und trat an seine Seite. „Ihr meint also, wir sollten da einfach reinmarschieren?"

 „Wir sind so weit gegangen, warum sollten wir es uns jetzt anders überlegen. Mein Ziehvater sagte immer, dass man einmal betretene Wege bis zum Ende gehen muss, sonst weiß man nie, wohin sie geführt hätten."

 „Euer richtiger Vater ist auch tot?" fragte Miro überrascht. „Da haben wir was gemeinsam. Mein Vater starb vor neun Jahren. Er hatte einen zu viel getrunken und ist von einem Kartoffelkarren überrollt worden. Seit dem Tag musste ich mich dann allein durchschlagen. Ist nicht so leicht, wenn man keine weiteren Angehörigen..."

Aragorn hielt Miro die Hand vor den Mund. „Deine Lebensgeschichte kannst du mir ein anderes Mal erzählen. Jetzt sei leise und rede nur, wenn du gefragt wirst. In Ordnung?" Miro nickte und sah beleidigt zur Seite. Dann betraten sie das Haus.

***  
**wird fortgesetzt  
  
**

**### HILFE! _*Autorinnen ducken sich und weichen Eiern und Tomaten aus*_** Es tut uns leid! Nein, wir haben Legolas nicht vergessen! **_*beide fallen auf die Knie und senken die Köpfe*** Aber das süsse Prinzlein schläft doch immer noch und das ist nicht so aufregend für den Leser, höchstens für denjenigen, der ihn betrachten darf! **__*seufz* **Es gab nun mal keine bessere Motivation für Aragorn. In der nächsten Story darf Legolas dann mit seiner gesamten wunderschönen Erscheinung präsent sein und Held spielen. Versprochen! **___**

**Feyween****: Woher wir unsere Ideen bekommen? Stundenlanges Brainstorming am Telefon und der unwiderstehliche Drang, Legolas und Aragorn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen! Will das nicht jeder FanFic-AutorIn und Leser? *grins*   
linthal: Es tut mir leid, aber Legolas muss noch ein wenig durchhalten! Dafür braucht er in dieser Story nicht viel leiden, weil dieses Kapitel nur Aragorn gewidmet ist. (*Ein ernstgemeinter Kniefall an alle Legolas-Fans*) Irgendwie mussten wir den zukünftigen König Gondors jedoch mal ins Rennen schicken, damit sein und unser aller geliebter Elbe endlich gerettet werden kann. *zählt das als Entschuldigung?*  
BlackPearl: Wir hoffen, du hattest eine schöne Bettlektüre und das letzte Kapitel hatte dich nicht eingeschläfert! ;D  
Atlantis: Legolas wird in unserer nächsten Story definitiv aktiver sein, schließlich hat er jetzt lange genug seinen Erholungsschlaf gehabt oder?!  
Kaeera: Schön, dass unsere Galadriel so gut bei euch ankommt. Wir wussten gar nicht, dass die Dame so unbeliebt bei den Fans ist! Wie kommt das?  
Nili: Also auf das Aussehen von Galadriels Füßen haben wir nicht geachtet. Klar, die Füße der Hobbits konnte man nun wirklich nicht übersehen, aber Galadriels??? Da werden wir wohl mal den DVD-Player anwerfen und einen genaueren Blick wagen! Aber hey, wenn man den lieben langen tag barfuss durch den Wald läuft, sehen die Füße vielleicht irgendwann so aus!!!  
stareyes: Tja, die bösen Menschen in der Stadt. Da wird ihm wohl wirklich noch so einiges bevorstehen. Du könntest recht haben!   
Lady-of-Gondor: Schön, dass unsere Story dir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. So soll es sein! Hey, was wäre das Leben ohne ein paar Leidenschaften?! ;D  
Dragon-of-the-north: Mischievious Valar... ein übermütiger Gott? Sollten wir uns jetzt Sorgen um unsere Zukunft machen? Oder um deine??? Du hattest mit deinem Vergleich übrigens gar nicht so unrecht. Die Begrüßung von Galadriel sollte wirklich sehr förmlich wirken, weil alles andere nicht zu der Frau gepasst hätte.    
BlackAngelGirl: Was für ein Kompliment! Danke schön!**


	6. Gefährliches Terrain

**###**** Weiter mit Kapitel 6 und viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~TEIL 6~

Die bedrohlich wirkende Enge des Flures beunruhigte Aragorn. Er war die weiten Räume und Hallen der Elben gewohnt und nicht diese in sich zusammenfallende Enge, die ihn kampfbereiter werden ließ, als es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Er wies Miro an, die Tür zu schließen, und ging auf die Tür am anderen Ende des kurzen Flurs zu. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und stieß sie dann kraftvoll auf, so dass sie gegen die Wand schlug. Falls sich dahinter ein Angreifer befunden hätte, wüsste er es jetzt. Doch es erklang kein Schmerzenslaut. Wachsam schaute Aragorn in den Raum hinein. 

Auf einem winzigen Tischchen aus grob zusammengezimmerten Brettern stand eine flackernde Kerze und verteilte ihr zaghaftes Licht nur unzureichend in der näheren und zudem unangenehm muffig riechenden Umgebung. Aragorn begann sich umzusehen. Der Großteil des Raums, in dem er und Miro nun standen, war bestenfalls schemenhaft erkennbar. Die beiden Seitenwände waren uneben, rau verputzt und wurden in regelmäßigen Abständen von alt aussehenden hölzernen Tragebalken durchzogen, die reliefartig aus dem Mauerwerk herausragten. In seinem Rücken wusste Aragorn die Eingangstür, vor der sicher Ilgats Wachhunde auf ihn warteten. Seine Augen glitten zum anderen Ende des winzigen Raumes. Dort versperrte ein schwarzer Vorhang ihm die weitere Sicht. Das ungute Gefühl, das er bereits bei seinem Eintritt verspürt hatte, wurde immer intensiver und ließ ihn nun vorsichtig nach seinen Waffen tasten.

_'Wenn jemals etwas nach einer Falle ausgesehen hat, dann das hier.' _

Grimmig hob Aragorn den Blick. Die Zimmerdecke, an der das Flackern des Kerzenscheins ein unruhiges Muster wob, hing gerade tief genug, dass er sie mit einem lang ausgestreckten Arm berühren konnte, und die Seitenwände ließen ihm auch keinen großen Bewegungsspielraum.

_'Es ist kein guter Platz zum Kämpfen, sollte es diesem Kerl einfallen, hier seine Wachhunde auf mich zu hetzen...' _dachte Aragorn und sah sich nach Miro um. Dieser stand eine halbe Armeslänge hinter ihm und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er es längst bedauerte, nicht geflohen zu sein, als er es noch gekonnt hatte.

Aragorn wandte sich missmutig ab. Er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Miro zum Mitkommen zu zwingen. Was, wenn der Dieb ihm im unpassendsten Augenblick in den Rücken fiel? Allein und auf sich gestellt hätte Aragorn sicher eine bessere Chance, als mit einem Gefährten, den er kaum kannte und dem er daher nicht vertrauen konnte. Er kam nicht dazu, weitere Überlegungen anzustellen, denn unvermittelt wurde der schwarze Vorhang an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes zur Seite gehoben und die untersetzte Gestalt eines Mannes schälte sich aus der Dämmerung.

„Worauf wartet Ihr? Kommt!" Ungeduldig winkte der Mann ihnen zu. Nach einem letzten flüchtigen Blick zu Miro, setzte Aragorn sich in Bewegung und ging in – wie er hoffte – lässig wirkendem Tempo an dem Mann vorbei ins Innere.

Der Mann – Ilgat, wie Aragorn annahm – wartete nicht, bis Miro zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, sondern schob sich mit einer erstaunlichen Behändigkeit an Aragorn vorbei und wieselte diesem voran in einen zwar schmalen, aber weitaus besser beleuchteten Gang hinein. Links und rechts gingen jeweils zwei Türen ab. Er steuerte auf die auf der rechten Gangseite nächstliegende zu und schob sie mit der beflissenen Eilfertigkeit eines guten Händlers vor seinem „Kunden" auf. „Hier herein, wenn's recht ist."

Aragorn, der stehen geblieben war, legte seine Hand wie beiläufig kurz auf den Griff seines Schwertes – eine Geste, die dem Untersetzten nicht verborgen blieb, wie ein hastig dorthin huschender Blick verriet –, dann schob er sich seitlich an Ilgat vorbei in das Zimmer hinein. Am Klang der zögernd gesetzten Schritte erriet er, dass Miro ihm folgte, doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Er durfte nun unter keinen Umständen Ilgat gegenüber den Anschein von Unsicherheit erwecken, und bemühte sich, einen möglichst gleichmütigen Eindruck zu machen. Diesen Anschein beizubehalten fiel ihm jedoch sehr schwer, als er gleich darauf hörte, wie die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde und gleich darauf das leise Geräusch eines einschnappenden Riegels zu vernehmen war.

_'Warum schließt er uns ein?'_

Alles in Aragorn verlangte danach, sich umzudrehen und Ilgat zur Rede zu stellen, doch sein Instinkt riet ihm, kein Zeichen jener Nervosität zu zeigen, die seine Hand ein weiteres Mal zum Schwertgriff führen wollte. Stattdessen blieb er stehen und überflog die Einrichtung des von einigen Kerzen und dem Lichts des ersterbenden Nachmittags halbwegs vernünftig beleuchteten Raumes. 

Es schien sich um den „Geschäftsraum" zu handeln, denn zwei der vier Wände waren mit Regalen bedeckt, in denen eine Vielzahl von in Kisten, Säcken und Lederbündeln verpackten Dingen zu lagern schienen. Aragorn hatte keine Ahnung, was sich alles dort verbergen mochte, denn die Gestelle zu seiner Linken wurden fast vollständig von einem dicken, dunklen Vorhang – ähnlich dem im Seiteneingang – verborgen und die andere Wand verfügte über einen ähnlichen, dort jedoch zurückgezogenen Sichtschutz. Gewisse charakteristische Formen der ihm sichtbaren Bündel erlaubten es ihm anzunehmen, dass sich in ihrem Inneren auch Schwerter verbargen. 

An der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite schließlich standen unter einem kleinen, mit Milchglas ausgefüllten Fenster ein zierlicher, geschnitzter Tisch und zwei in ihrer Wuchtigkeit nicht dazu passende, über und über mit verschwenderischen Schnitzereien bedeckte Stühle. Ilgat steuerte nun auf einen davon zu, doch von der Beflissenheit, die eben noch in seinen Gesten gelegen hatte, war keine Spur mehr zu erkennen. Vielmehr ließ er sich mit der Sicherheit eines Mannes darin nieder, der wusste dass er sich auf eigenem und vor allem sicheren Territorium befand. Es war hell genug im Raum, dass Aragorn das abschätzende Lauern auf dem teigig wirkenden Antlitz Ilgats erkennen konnte.

_'Er mag ja nicht der Mächtigste in dieser Stadt sein, aber er ist mit Gewissheit einer der Verschlagensten,'_ dachte Aragorn und spürte überrascht, wie aus seiner Nervosität und Furcht Entschlossenheit wurde. _'Was auch immer er vorhat – er wird mich nicht unvorbereitet antreffen.'_

Einige Augenblicke lang schwiegen die beiden Männer. 

„Man sagte mir, Ihr wollt etwas mit mir besprechen?" Ilgat deutete auf den anderen freien Stuhl. „Es redet sich besser im Sitzen, findet Ihr nicht auch?"

Er würdigte Miro, der reglos an der verschlossenen Tür stehen geblieben war und beinahe einer Statue glich, keines Blickes, sondern musterte Aragorns Kleidung und die Waffen, die unverkennbar Zeugnis darüber ablegten, dass ihr Besitzer über genügend Mittel zu verfügen schien, um ihn zu einem interessanten Geschäftspartner zu machen. Aragorn war sich der Musterung durchaus bewusst, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und setzte sich. Er lehnte sich leicht zurück, legte die eine Hand auf das Tischchen und die andere wie gedankenverloren an den Waffengürtel. Ilgat hatte seine Gesten beobachtet. 

„Man sagte mir, dass Ihr wisst, was Ihr wollt, und wie ich sehe, hat man nicht übertrieben."

_'Der Wirt hat aber gründliche Arbeit geleistet,'_ dachte Aragorn und war insgeheim zufrieden, einen derart gefährlichen Eindruck auf den schmierigen Schenkeneigner gemacht zu haben. Nun musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass auch Ilgat diesen Eindruck bekam.

„Wenn Ihr schon so viel wisst, dann wisst Ihr sicher auch, was ich suche und dass ich fest entschlossen bin, es zu finden. Bei Euch oder einem anderen." Bei diesem Worten schob sich Legolas' Bild vor Aragorns inneres Auge. Als er sich die todesähnliche Reglosigkeit, in der er seinen Freund zuletzt gefangen gesehen hatte, wieder in Erinnerung rief, ließ  das die Heftigkeit des in ihm schwelenden Zorns wieder anwachsen. Aragorn wusste, dass man nun den Hass und die Wut gut in seinen Zügen erkennen konnte und somit seiner Gefährlichkeit Glaubwürdigkeit verlieh. Er hielt das Bild seines sterbenden Freundes fest, damit die Intensität seines Zorns nicht nur in ihm selbst, sondern auch für den Händler sichtbar zunahm.

Ilgat hatte die Veränderung sehr wohl bemerkt, bemühte sich jedoch, seine Emotionen im Zaum zu halten. „Dann lasst uns ohne Umschweife zur Sache kommen. Was sucht Ihr?"

„Ich suche ein ganz bestimmtes Gift und man sagte mir, Ihr handelt mit dergleichen Dingen."

Nun lehnte sich auch Ilgat zurück. Aragorn sah, wie die Berechnung des Mannes unverkennbarer Vorsicht wich.

„Man sagt viel, doch nicht alles stimmt, was sich das Volk so erzählt..."

„In diesem Fall bin ich von der Wahrheit dieser Behauptung überzeugt – stammt sie doch von jemandem, der auch Euch trefflich über alles zu unterrichten scheint."

„So?" Ilgat wusste, von wem Aragorn sprach, und hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Vielleicht... redet dieser Jemand manchmal einfach zu viel."

„Dieser Gedanke kam mir auch schon." Aragorn lächelte, doch Ilgat lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

 „Nun, das ist nicht Euer Problem. Sagt mir, führen Eure Regale..." Aragorn deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Warenlager an den gegenüberliegenden Wänden. „...die Ware, die ich suche, oder muss ich mich nach jemanden umsehen, der besser ausgestattet ist, als Ihr?"

„Bevor ich Euch diese Frage beantworte, beantwortet mir erst die meine. Gesetzt den Fall, ich habe, was Ihr sucht: wie gedenkt Ihr mich zu bezahlen?"

Aragorn ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie tief ihn diese Frage erschütterte. Bei aller Besorgnis um Legolas und der gebotenen Eile hatte er völlig vergessen, sich um eine so wichtige Frage wie die der Bezahlung Gedanken zu machen. _'Wie konnte ich das übersehen?' _Verzweifelt zählte er in Gedanken den Wert seiner wenigen Habe zusammen, doch das Ergebnis ließ ihn auch nicht ruhiger werden. Selbst, wenn er alle seine Waffen und sogar sein Pferd samt dem elbischen Sattelzeug verkaufte, würde der Erlös  vermutlich nicht genügen, um die Forderung dieses Gauners zu begleichen.

'Und wenn ich gezwungen bin, es zu stehlen. Sollte Ilgat das Gegenmittel haben, werde ich es dir bringen, Legolas, mein Freund...'

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen suchten seine grauen Augen den aufmerksamen Blick Ilgats.

„Sehe ich aus, als könnte ich Euren Preis nicht bezahlen?"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zog die Mundwinkel des Mannes auseinander.

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich allein dem Wort eines – wenn auch edel gekleideten – dahergelaufenen Fremden Glauben schenken? Ich bin ... Händler, wenn auch einer für besondere Waren, und als solcher will ich erst sehen, dass sich ein Interessent wie Ihr sie sich auch leisten kann."

Aragorn hatte eine solche Antwort befürchtet, verbarg seinen inneren Aufruhr jedoch weiterhin hinter der gelassenen Fassade seines Antlitzes. Was nun? In diesem Augenblick fiel ihm das winzige Holzkästchen wieder ein, das Galadriel ihm vor seiner Abreise überreicht hatte. 

_„Es wird Euch von Nutzen sein auf Eurer Suche. Doch öffnet es erst, wenn der rechte Zeitpunkt herangerückt ist. Zeigt es nicht leichtfertig her...',_ hörte er erneut ihre ruhige Stimme. 

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. _'Ist jetzt der rechte Zeitpunkt gekommen? Enthält das Kästchen vielleicht etwas wertvolles, mit dem ich  das Gegengift kaufen kann? _

Langsam zog er das Kästchen aus dem Lederbeutel, wog es kurz in der Hand und sah dann auf. In Ilgats Blick hatte sich unverkennbar Neugier gemischt. Aragorn konnte sehen, dass dieser es gar nicht abwarten konnte, zu erfahren, was er da in der Hand hielt. Aragorn zögerte einen letzten Augenblick. _'Hoffentlich missdeute ich Eure Worte nicht, Lady.'_

Mit unendlicher Behutsamkeit öffnete er das Kästchen. In seinem Inneren lag etwas in weiße Seide gewickelt. Er ließ das kleine Bündel in seine Handfläche fallen, stellte das Kästchen zur Seite und begann dann die Seide zurückzuschlagen. Nicht nur ihm stockte der Atem, als er schließlich auf einen wunderschön geschliffenen, von einer zarten goldenen Fassung gehaltenen, dunkelgrünen Edelstein hinabsah, dem man die elbische Herkunft ansah. Das Licht der Kerzen und die letzten Tageslichtschimmer brachen sich in den Facetten des runden kastaniengroßen Steines und entfachten tief in seinem Inneren ein gewaltiges Feuer, das sogar Aragorns Blicke für einige Momente gefangen hielt. So sah er nicht, dass selbst Miro von seinem Standpunkt aus einen Blick auf das Juwel werfen konnte. Er war genauso fasziniert von dem Anblick wie die beiden Männer. Ohne es zu registrieren, trat er näher an die beiden heran und bemerkte so nicht, dass sich der Vorhang neben ihm ganz leicht bewegte.

_'Was habt Ihr mir da überlassen, Lady Galadriel?' _Aragorn konnte unterdessen kaum glauben, was er da in seiner Hand sah.

Er hatte sich jedoch schneller wieder in der Gewalt als Ilgat. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es besser war, nicht allzu lange mit einer solchen Kostbarkeit herumzuspielen. Aragorn glaubte deutlich Enttäuschung auf Ilgats Gesicht zu erkennen, als er den Edelstein wieder in die Seide einwickelte und so dessen Blicken entzog.

„Genügt dies, um Eure Ware zu bezahlen?" Aragorn konnte kaum glauben, wie unbeteiligt seine Stimme klang. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass er sich so sehr unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

„Wie..." Ilgats Stimme war so heiser, dass man glauben konnte, er hätte sie aus Schock über den unerwarteten Anblick verloren. Er setzte erneut zum Sprechen an. „Wie kommt Ihr zu einer solchen Kostbarkeit?" Seine Augen, in denen das ungezügelte Begehren nach dem Stein zu lesen war, wanderten hastig zwischen dem Seidenbündel in Aragorns Hand und dessen distanziertem Blick hin und her. 

„Wir sind nicht hier, um über ... meine ... Geschäftsbeziehungen zu reden." Aragorn schloss die Hand um die Seide und entzog sie und ihren Inhalt damit gänzlich Ilgats Blick. Der konzentrierte sich nun voll und ganz auf ihn und es fiel Aragorn nicht schwer, zu erkennen, dass Ilgat alles zu tun bereit war, um das Juwel zu bekommen. „Wollt Ihr Euch den Stein verdienen?"

„Was soll ich Euch besorgen?" Von einem Augenblick ließ Ilgat seine Maske fallen. Nun zeigte er sein wahres Antlitz: das des berechnenden Verbrechers, der bereit war, für die richtige Bezahlung alles zu tun. 

„Ich brauche ein Gift. Genauer gesagt, das Gegengift zu einem ganz speziellen Gift." Aragorn konnte seine wachsende Ungeduld nur noch mühsam zügeln.

„Mehr nicht?" Ungläubig beugte sich Ilgat zu Aragorn hinüber. „Mit diesem wahrhaft königlichen Schmuckstück wollt Ihr nichts weiter als ein lumpiges Gegengift bezahlen?" 

„Es ist kein normales Gegengift. Das Gift, das es bekämpfen soll, war dazu gedacht, einen Elben zu töten. Es setzt sich aus den Komponenten Ninthla, Athinar und Chayapa zusammen. Ich bin bereit, für ein entsprechendes Gegenmittel mit diesem Edelstein zu bezahlen. Ob Ihr es nun habt oder mir von jemand anderem besorgt ist mir gleich, wenn es nur rasch geht. Also, könnt Ihr mir besorgen, was ich suche?"

„Die Gifte, die Ihr mir nanntet, sind sehr selten." Ilgat runzelte die Stirn. „Ich biete vieles an, doch das..."

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Dann, nach Augenblicken intensiven Nachdenkens, hellte sich sein Gesicht wieder auf. „Aber für diesen Preis werde ich es Euch besorgen. Gebt mir 3 Tage Zeit."

„Drei Tage? Könnt Ihr es nicht schneller beschaffen?"

„Drei Tage sind das Mindeste für eine so rare Sache." 

Aragorn konnte nicht sagen, ob Ilgat ihn anlog und ihm gefiel auch der Gedanke nicht, so lange warten zu müssen, doch er wusste, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. So nickte er schließlich. „Abgemacht. In drei Tagen von heute an liefert Ihr mir das Gegengift. Dafür erhaltet Ihr den Stein als Bezahlung."

„In drei Tagen dann." Ilgat stand auf. „Ihr habt mein Wort."

_'Das Wort eines Schurken, der alles macht, solange es nur Geld bringt und der Verrat begeht, wenn es ihm nützt...'_ Aragorn musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nichts von dem Widerwillen, den er verspürte, zu zeigen. Er erhob sich ebenfalls, verstaute den eingewickelten Stein wieder in dem Kästchen, welches er dann sorgsam in den Lederbeutel zurückschob. „Ich werde hier sein."

„Nein, wartet auf eine Nachricht von mir. Meine Männer werden Euch zu finden wissen." Ilgat ging zur Tür, entriegelte sie und schob sie schließlich vor Aragorn auf. „Verlasst mein Haus durch den Seitenausgang. Er wird nur von wenigen Augen bewacht."

Aragorn bedachte Ilgat mit einem letzten, langen, entschlossenen Blick. „Versucht nicht, mich zu betrügen." Er dachte an Legolas, dessen Schicksal nun nicht mehr nur in den seinen, sondern auch in den Händen eines Gauners lag. „Es wäre mit Gewissheit Euer Tod." 

Ilgat schwieg und ließ durch nichts erkennen, ob die Drohung irgendeinen einen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hatte. Seine Miene blieb unbewegt, als er dem noch immer reglos neben dem Eingang stehenden Miro bedeutete, Aragorn zum Ausgang zu folgen. Er wartete, bis die schwere Tür des Seiteneingangs offen war und seine beiden Besucher wieder in der Gasse standen, dann blieb er hinter ihnen im Türrahmen stehen. „Ob es Euch nun passt oder nicht: Ihr werdet mir schon vertrauen müssen. Doch vergesst nicht, ich bin Händler. Ohne zufriedene Käufer wäre ich schnell aus dem Geschäft."

Die Tür schloss sich wieder.

Miro, der sich erleichtert und misstrauisch zugleich nach allen Seiten umsah, packte Aragorn am Unterarm. „Kommt, verschwinden wir hier. Es ist nicht gut, zu lange hier zu sein oder von den falschen Augen gesehen zu werden."

„Du hast recht." Aragorn, der gezwungen war, Miros Kenntnissen dieser Stadt zu vertrauen, ließ es zu, dass der Dieb ihn aus der Gasse und zum belebteren Hauptweg zurückführte.

***

Als Ilgat das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wurde der dunkle Vorhang auf der linken Seite zurückgeschoben und seine Wächter betraten den Raum.

„Hast du den Klunker gesehen?" Der Große, der im Streit mit Aragorn das Wort geführt hatte, wandte sich zu seinem schräg hinter ihm stehenden Gefährten um. „Der ist sicher ein Vermögen wert."

„Ja, aber eines, von dem wir nichts abbekommen, wenn Ilgat das Geschäft mit diesem Kerl macht." Dassarh, der Kleinere, blieb vor seinem Kameraden stehen, der ihn mit funkelndem Blick anstarrte. „Wir werden wie üblich mit einem Hungerlohn abgespeist." 

Dassarh konnte erkennen, wie sich der Ausdruck von Unwillen über das Gesicht des Großen zu legen begann.

„Er sollte uns gehören, nicht diesem Dreckskerl Ilgat," setzte er hinzu und sprach damit aus, was Yulith, sein Gefährte, offenbar zu denken schien. 

Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich – und stumme Übereinstimmung lag in ihnen. Es war nicht nötig, noch mit Worten auszudrücken, was beide in diesem Augenblick dachten. Auf einen offenen Kampf mit diesem Fremden konnten sie es zwar nicht ankommen lassen, denn er machte den Eindruck eines Mannes, der seine Waffen gut zu gebrauchen verstand, doch sie konnten ihm eine Falle stellen und ihm zu zweit den Stein dann abnehmen.

Dassarh sah seinen Begleiter forschend an. „Was ist, machst Du mit?"

Der nickte grimmig. „Klar. Dann sind wir nicht mehr auf Ilgats Gnade angewiesen."

Das Geräusch sich schnell nähernder Schritte ließ beide verstummen. Gleich darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und Ilgat trat in den Raum. Er schien nicht überrascht, seine beiden Wächter zu erblicken.

„Habt ihr alles mitbekommen?"

„Haben wir," bekräftigte Dassarh und warf seinem Kameraden eine raschen Blick zu.

„Dann wisst ihr, was ich jetzt von euch erwarte?" Ilgat schien sich der Antwort bereits sehr sicher zu sein.

„Wir werden ihn im Auge behalten, damit er das Geschäft nicht mit einem anderen macht. Wie üblich. Und wenn er sich doch an einen anderen wenden sollte..."

„...wisst ihr, was ihr zu tun habt," vollendete Ilgat den Satz. „In diesem Fall bringt mir den Stein sofort her. Ich muss ihn besitzen. Unter allen Umständen. Und jetzt geht."

Er winkte den beiden, ihn allein zu lassen. Solchermaßen entlassen, wandten sich die zwei wortlos zum Gehen. Den Blick, den sie dabei wechselten, bemerkte Ilgat nicht mehr, denn seine Gedanken weilten bereits beim Juwel...

***

Galadriel saß reglos neben Legolas und sah auf den Elbenprinzen hinab, der soeben endlich in die schmerzlosen Tiefen des Schlafes hinübergeglitten war. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes hatte dessen heftigen Wundschmerz und die rasch nachlassende Konzentration durch die enge Geistesverbindung hindurch deutlich gespürt und es hatte sie zunehmend mehr Kraft gekostet, sich dagegen abzuschirmen. Nur vor sich selbst gab sie zu, dass es sie besorgte, den körperlichen Verfall des Prinzen so unerwartet schnell voranschreiten zu sehen. Die Sorge um sein Wohl hatte schnell den Zweifel wieder laut werden lassen, der sich schon bei ihrer Abreise aus Caras Galadhon gemeldet hatte.

'Ich hoffe, ich habe das Schicksal von Thranduils Sohn in die richtigen Hände gelegt. Was wird, wenn Aragorn die Erwartungen nicht erfüllt, wenn er das Gegenmittel nicht rechtzeitig findet? So viel steht hier auf dem Spiel, doch mehr noch ist verloren, da ich nicht mehr eingreifen kann...'

Sie hatte die letzten Tage meist an Legolas' Seite verbracht, hatte seine Gedanken geteilt, versucht, seine Ängste zu zerstreuen und sich schließlich entgegen der Warnungen des Spiegels dazu entschlossen, seine Qualen etwas zu mildern. Entsetzt hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass es ihr nicht mehr möglich gewesen war. Zunächst hatte sie geglaubt, etwas übersehen zu haben, doch eine zweite Überprüfung hatte genau jene drei Gifte enthüllt, die sie bereits Aragorn genannt hatte. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben, und doch konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum der Prinz von Düsterwald unter ihren Händen dahinzuschwinden schien.

Ein letzter Blick glitt über die blassen, erschöpften Züge des Prinzen, dann erhob sich Galadriel. Sie verließ den Prinzen nur ungern, doch es war nun endlich an der Zeit, mit ihrem Schwiegersohn zu reden. Sie hatte die Begegnung mit ihm lange hinausgezögert, denn sie kannte Elrond gut genug um zu wissen, dass er ihr das anfängliche Bekenntnis ihrer Machtlosigkeit nicht geglaubt hatte und früher oder später auf eine Erklärung drängen würde. Diese Erklärung würde jedoch die schwerste in ihrem gesamten, langen Dasein werden. Ihm würde nicht gefallen, was sie zu sagen hatte – gefiel es ihr ja selbst nicht, sich einzugestehen, dass aus jenem Bekenntnis nun überraschend Wahrheit geworden war.

Die Elbin seufzte leise und machte sich auf den Weg zu Elrond. 

***

Es war still geworden am Hofe des Königs, seit der junge Prinz verwundet worden war. Aller Gesang war verstummt, die Fröhlichkeit schien aus Düsterwald verschwunden zu sein und selbst normale Unterhaltungen wurden nur noch in gedämpfter Lautstärke geführt. Die Trauer des Vaters schien sich wie ein dichter Nebel auch über die Herzen der Elben gelegt zu haben und es gab kein Gespräch, in dem Legolas' Schicksal nicht beklagt wurde.

Calean, Heiler am Königshof, hatte das schmale Holzkästchen mit den Heiltinkturen unter den Arm geklemmt und bewegte sich gemessenen Schrittes durch die lange Wandelhalle auf den rückwärtigen Garten zu, in den man Prinz Legolas auch an diesem Morgen wieder gebracht hatte. Der Prinz, so wusste Calean, würde dort noch bis zum Abend bleiben, ehe man ihn wieder in seine Gemächer zurücktrug. Auch Galadriel war in Moment nicht an seiner Seite. Calean hatte sie vor kurzem ins Schloss gehen sehen. Das hieß, dass Legolas allein war. Eine bessere Gelegenheit bot sich ihm heute wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, um das zu tun, was seiner Ansicht nach notwendig war.

Die Wachen, die beiderseits des Zugangs postiert waren, kannten Calean und ließen ihn den Garten ungehindert betreten. 

Der Pavillon, unter dessen Baldachin Legolas gebettet war, stand in der Nähe eines uralten, großen Baumes und die im Wind tanzenden Zweige strichen sanft und gleichsam tröstend immer wieder über das Dach hinweg, das in seiner Mitte eine Öffnung aufwies, durch die der bewegungslose Prinz das Blau des Himmels betrachten konnte. Calean unterdrückte die letzten Reste seines fast verkümmerten Schuldbewusstseins, die seine Schritte hemmen wollten. So selbstverständlich wie an allen vorangegangenen Tagen näherte er sich Legolas auch diesmal. Die Reglosigkeit des Elben dauerte ihn zwar, doch sie brachte sein Vorhaben nicht mehr ins Wanken.

'Ihr werdet es nie erfahren, mein Prinz, und es ändert nichts mehr an den Dingen, die kommen werden, aber ich bedauere beinahe, was mit Euch geschieht. Es war im Grunde nicht Euch als Schicksal zugedacht, doch in Euren Adern fließt das gleiche Blut. Ihr seid wie Euer Vater, und auch Ihr werdet später anderen den Tod bringen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen.'

Vorsichtig stellte Calean seine Tinkturen ab, dann beugte er sich zu Legolas hinab und beobachtete ihn genau. Er wusste, worauf er achten musste. Legolas' Atemzüge kamen in langen gleichmäßigen Intervallen, die dem Heiler zeigten, dass Legolas tief schlief. Er würde gar nicht merken, dass jemand an seinem Lager weilte.

Calean öffnete das mitgebrachte Kästchen und zog eine Phiole daraus hervor, deren Inhalt granatrot im Licht schimmerte.

'Die Farbe des Blutes. Niemandem wird auffallen, dass es nicht allein Blut ist, das Euren Verband tränkt und die Heilung der Wunde hinauszögert.'

Mit geschickten Handgriffen schob Calean die Tunika zur Seite, die Legolas' verletzte Schulter bedeckte. Dann entfernte er den alten Schulterverband. Die Wunde, die der Pfeil geschlagen hatte, war nicht groß, doch das wütende Rot einer in der Schulter tobenden Entzündung hatte einen großen, hässlichen Hof um die noch immer nachblutende Eintrittsstelle gezogen. 

Vorsichtig öffnete Calean die Phiole und ließ rasch etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf die Wunde tropfen. Fast spurlos verteilte sich ihr Rot auf der entzündeten Oberfläche. 

Zum Schluss erneuerte Calean den Schulterverband, dann schob er die Tunika an ihren Platz zurück und richtete sich auf. Er hatte lange genug hier verweilt. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen. Galadriel würde bald an Legolas' Lager zurückkehren.

'Dies war nun die vierte Dosis seit Eurer Verwundung. Noch zwei, Prinz Legolas, dann habt Ihr es überstanden und könnt Eure Reise in die Hallen von Mandos antreten. Und ich...' Ein bitterer Zug legte sich über sein Antlitz. '...werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr dort nicht lange allein bleiben werdet. Euer Vater wird Euch schon bald Gesellschaft leisten. Ich werde vollenden, wo Damodin versagt hat.'

***

**wird**** fortgesetzt**

**Lady-of-Gondor****: Du hast absolute recht – Legolas weilt immer in Aragorns Gedanken. So ist das nun mal bei guten Freunden!   
Stoffpferd: Ja, ja, auch in Mittelerde verfallen Menschen dem Alkohol und wenn man nicht aufpasst... Nun ja, Mittelerde ist nun mal gefährlich!  
Kaeera: Schön, dass Miro dir gefällt. So ganz allein konnten wir Aragorn natürlich nicht in der gefährlichen Stadt der Menschen herumstolpern lassen. Und da Legolas sich entschieden hatte, ein etwas längeres Nickerchen zu halten, musste schnell mal jemand anderes her... Nein, nein, keine Angst, Miro kann Legolas keine Konkurrenz machen!!!  
Queen-of-Gondor: Diese Story wird so um die 14 oder 15 Kapitel haben. Wir sind noch nicht so ganz beim Ende und manchmal hat die Story ihren eigenen Willen und nimmt plötzlich eine Wende. Jeder, der schreibt, weiß, dass man als Autor manchmal seinen freien Willen verliert und sich den Charakteren ausliefern muss... Als ob wir das bei Legolas und Aragorn nicht gerne tun würde! *g*  
Jelly: Hey, würden wir die beiden nicht vorher halbwegs abkrepeln lassen, dann hättest du doch nur halb so viel Spaß, oder?   
Black Pearl: Du hast uns falsch verstanden - in der nächsten Story, nicht im nächsten Kapitel, wird Legolas wieder einen sehr aktiven Part übernehmen. Also Geduld, geliebter Leser!!!  
Atlantis: Wie kann man Legolas vergessen? Würden wir nie wagen! Ohne ihn wäre Aragorn doch nur die Hälfte eines perfekten Ganzen! *g*  
Asahi: Ja, du hast recht, Miro spielt noch eine Rolle, aber da lass dich einfach mal überraschen!  
Stareyes: Danke für die Review. Beim nächsten Surfgang im Internet werden wir mal bei dir vorbeischauen!  
Feanil: Wir sind auch ganz begeistert von den vielen unzähligen Reviews, die wir bekommen haben. Alle, die sich die paar Minuten Zeit nehmen und eine Review schreiben, wissen vielleicht gar nicht, wie viel es jedem Autor bedeutet, dieses Feedback zu bekommen. Es muss ja nicht gleich eine seitenfüllende Review werden. Jede kleine Zeile als Reaktion zeigt uns, dass unsere von Tolkien inspirierte Phantasie tatsächlich fesseln kann...  
Linthal: Dir war das Kapitel zu kurz? Schon mal was davon gehört, dass man mit kleineren Bissen die Mahlzeit viel besser genießen kann, als wenn man alles auf einmal herunter schlingt? *grins*  
Kadda: An etwas mehr Aragorn hast du also nichts auszusetzen? Dann werden dir die nächsten Kapitel gefallen. Seit Part ist entsprechend der Handlung etwas größer, als der von Legolas! Also viel Spaß mit unserem Lieblingsranger!  
Nili: Ach, Nili, sind wir wirklich so schlimm? Lassen wir unsere beiden Helden wirklich so oft von einer in die andere Falle oder Gefahr laufen? *Autorinnen sehen sich das bisher Geschriebene an* Okay, du könntest recht haben! Aber hey, du hast gut reden. Bei uns stürzen sie wenigstens nicht von Bäumen!  
Feyween: Legolas Einschränkung hält ihn momentan zwar davon ab, körperlich aktiv zu werden, aber er darf seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen... Na, warte einfach auf die nächsten Kapitel!**

**### Ein dickes Danke an alle Reviewer und an die stillen Leser, die immer noch dabei sind!   
  
  
**


	7. Verräterische Gespräche

**### Dank der Neuerungen bei FF.net war die Seite zum Hochladen der Stories bis Sonntag außer Funktion. Grrrrr. Da konnten wir unseren Termin also nicht einhalten! Nun ja, das Kapitel kommt dann also mit Verspätung, aber es kommt. Und das ist die Hauptsache, oder?!**

**### Ein ganz liebes Danke für alle Reviews! Übrigens haben wir festgestellt, dass Euch das Kapitel 6 nicht sonderlich gefallen haben muss, denn die Reviews hingen hinter den anderen Kapitel ganz schön zurück. *seufz* Kann natürlich auch daran liegen, dass Ferien sind.  Hoffentlich liegt es nicht an der mangelnden aktiven Legolas Präsenz...**

**### Hallo Claudia, du stiller Leser! Ja, genau! Du bist gemeint! Ganz unten findest du einen Button, der so ganz nebenbei zur Review-Seite führt. Du brauchst ihn wirklich nur kurz anklicken und ein paar Worte der Begeisterung oder des Missfallens äußern und schon wissen wir, dass du der Story immer noch folgst! Wir sehen dich... Wir überwachen dich... Wir hören auf zu schreiben und bringen den Zorn der übrigen Leserschaft über dich, wenn du nicht reviewst! *Autorinnen sehen gerade aus wie Dark-Queen-Galadriel* LOL***

**### Na, dann auch dieses Mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________

  
**~TEIL 7~**

Als Galadriel Elronds Quartier betrat, sah dieser überrascht auf und legte ein Buch, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, zur Seite. Jedes Mal, wenn er Galadriel sah, sah er in ihr seine Frau Celebrían. Es erinnerte ihn daran, was er verloren hatte. Seufzend schob er die traurigen Gedanken beiseite und stand auf.

„Es freut mich, dass Ihr den Weg zu mir gefunden habt." Ruhig schob er ihr einen Stuhl zu dem seinen ans Fenster. „Wie geht es dem Prinzen?"

Galadriel setzte sich und sah flüchtig nach draußen in den Garten. „Er schwindet schnell. Viel schneller, als ich es erwartet habe. Sein Herz sucht nach einem Halt, doch seine Welt ist undeutlich und für ihn nicht mehr greifbar geworden. Er fürchtet sich. Mit jeder Stunde, die Aragorn erfolglos bleibt, nehmen seine Kraft und sein Wille zu kämpfen ab."

Es kostete Elrond Mühe, gelassen zu bleiben. „Warum könnt Ihr ihm nicht helfen? Ihr seid mächtig..." Er verstummte, als er das Funkeln in ihren Augen sah.

„So wie du. Doch es gibt Dinge, die zu tun nicht uns bestimmt sind." Galadriels Augen begegneten Elronds Blick und hielten ihn fest. „Du hast die Gabe der Vorausschau. Du weißt wie ich um die Dunkelheit, die sich wieder erhebt. Bald schon werden wir aus dieser für uns immer unwirklicher werdenden Welt gewichen sein und dann wird Mittelerde zur Welt der Menschen. Ohne einen klugen, starken Führer wird sie ihnen jedoch nicht lange gehören." Ihre Stimme war hart und schonungslos. „Du weißt, von wem ich rede."

Elrond antwortete nicht gleich. Es war auch nicht nötig – Galadriel konnte in seinen Gedanken erkennen, dass er die Antwort schon seit langem in seinem Herzen verborgen hielt.

Nach Momenten löste sich Elrond endlich aus der Erstarrung und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Auch, wenn ich nicht zu weit voraus sehen konnte, weiß ich doch, dass es nicht mehr Aufgabe der Elben ist, die Schicksale dieser Welt zu lenken. Wir verlassen diese Gestade schon sehr bald. Jeder Tag, an dem ich Aragorn sehe, macht mir klar, dass es allein die Aufgabe der Sterblichen sein wird, die Geschicke Mittelerdes zu beeinflussen. Auch deswegen habe ich ihn bei mir aufgenommen. Es wird eine Zeit anbrechen, in deren Dunkelheit Estel die Stärke eines Königs aufbringen muss." Elronds Stimme hatte jenen weichen, lächelnd-traurigen Unterton angenommen, in dem er stets von seinem Ziehsohn zu sprechen pflegte, und sein nachdenklicher Blick glitt in jene Richtung, in der er Aragorn in diesem Augenblick wähnte.

Galadriel ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch die Worte ihres Schwiegersohnes erfüllten sie mit großer Trauer. 'Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Stärke, die wir aufbringen müssen, wenn statt eines deiner Kinder alle in der Sterblichkeit zurückbleiben. Alle meine Enkel werden das Schicksal dieser Welt teilen...'

Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken jedoch wieder und sah erneut in den Garten hinab, der sich vor Elronds Gemächern erstreckte.

„Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich Legolas nicht heilen konnte. Ich denke, einen Teil der Antwort kennst du selbst."

„Dann waren meine Ahnungen also richtig." Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wurden Elronds Züge hart. Er warf Galadriel einen raschen Blick zu, dann stand er auf. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Eure Handlung verstehe oder gutheiße." Er konnte den anklagenden Unterton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Der Elbe hasste es, untätig in diesem Schloss zu sitzen, während Thranduils einziger Sohn um sein Leben bangte und Estel sich vielleicht unnötigen Gefahren aussetzte. „Ihr zwingt Aragorn dazu, sich in Gefahr zu begeben, um das Leben seines Freundes zu retten. Sagt mir, was das soll! Wollt Ihr ihn prüfen, ob er auch würdig genug ist, einst König zu werden? Wenn ja, dann ist Legolas' Leben ein ziemlich hoher Einsatz für etwas, das ich Euch auch so bestätigt hätte."

„Du sprichst als Vater, doch Väter neigen dazu, ihre Kinder zu sehr zu behüten." Galadriel lächelte ruhig, dann beugte sie sich vor, bis ihr Gesicht dem Elronds ganz nahe war. „Aragorn muss lernen, Risiken einzugehen und dennoch Vertrauen zu haben. Er muss lernen, auf das, was er kann, zu vertrauen und ohne die Hilfe der Elben auszukommen." Ihre Stimme war eindringlich geworden. „Er muss begreifen, wer er ist und wozu er imstande sein kann, wenn er seinen Instinkten vertraut."

„Dennoch..." Elrond ließ nicht locker. „Genügt es nicht, wenn Aragorn das Gegenmittel bringt, ohne dass dafür Prinz Legolas weiter leiden muss? Ich bitte Euch, beendet seine Qualen."

„Die ganze Wahrheit ist: Ich kann es nicht. Nicht mehr..." Galadriels Stimme war plötzlich leise geworden und Elrond musste sich sehr anstrengen, um ihre Worte zu verstehen. „In den wenigen Stunden nach meiner Ankunft hätte ich ihm wirklich helfen können, doch etwas hat sich kurz darauf verändert. Seither entgleitet er mir und es gibt kaum etwas, das ich dagegen tun kann."

_'Kann das denn sein?'_ Ungläubig versuchte Elrond diesen Gedanken von sich zu weisen, doch die Erinnerung an den seltsamen Tonfall ihrer letzten Worte ließ sich nicht abschütteln. _'Kann es wirklich sein, dass selbst die Weiseste unter uns Elben keinen Rat mehr weiß?'_

Der Elbe schwieg. Zum ersten Mal in den Jahrtausenden, die er Galadriel nun schon kannte, spürte er, dass auch sie so etwas wie Schmerz empfand. Er selbst kannte diesen Schmerz nur allzu gut – hatte er ihn doch seit Celebríans Weggang jeden Tag aufs Neue empfunden. Und plötzlich – von einem Moment auf den anderen – begriff er die andere, gravierendere Konsequenz des Geständnisses: Wenn Aragorn erfolglos blieb oder zu spät kam, würde Legolas sterben. Und wenn Legolas starb, würde dies sowohl Thranduil wie auch seinem jüngsten Sohn das Herz brechen! 

Galadriels Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. _'Du weißt wie ich um die Dunkelheit, die sich wieder erhebt. Bald schon werden wir aus dieser für uns immer unwirklicher werdenden Welt gewichen sein und dann wird Mittelerde zur Welt der Menschen. Ohne einen klugen, starken Führer wird sie ihnen jedoch nicht lange gehören...'_

Elrond kannte seinen Ziehsohn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser den Tod seines Freundes niemals würde verwinden können, denn er würde ihn dem eigenen Versagen zuschreiben. Starb Legolas, würde das Schuldgefühl verhindern, dass aus Aragorn der starke Führer wurde, der er sein musste, um den Schatten Saurons zu besiegen. Das Schicksal von Mittelerde war dann so gut wie besiegelt!

***

Miro, der den ihm folgenden Aragorn eine Zeitlang durch das nun immer geringer werdende Markttreiben der Hauptstraße geführt hatte, beruhigte sich erst, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihnen von Ilgats Haus an, wirklich niemand gefolgt war.

Am Rande des Unterviertels blieb er schließlich stehen. „Ich glaube, nun sind wir für eine Weile sicher."

Seine Augen huschten ein weiteres Mal über die Umgebung.

„Es war sehr unklug von Euch, Ilgat den Stein zu zeigen."

Aragorn musterte ihn, doch seine Miene ließ nicht erkennen, ob er Miros Besorgnis teilte. „Warum? Er wollte wissen, ob ich bezahlen kann, und ich habe ihm gezeigt, was er bekommt, wenn ich das Gesuchte habe."

Miro zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Ihr müsst wissen, was Ihr tut. Mich braucht Ihr jetzt ja nicht mehr." Er wandte sich ab und es sah so aus, als wollte er Aragorn verlassen.

Der hielt ihn fest. „Wo willst du hin?"__

Überrascht versuchte Miro Aragorns Hand abzuschütteln, doch dessen Griff lockerte sich nicht. Ärgerlich funkelte er ihn an. „Ich bin nicht Euer Leibeigener. Meine Schuldigkeit habe ich getan. Alles weitere ist nun Eure Angelegenheit. Ich für meinen Teil habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, und dabei brauche ich weder Euch noch Eure guten Ratschläge. Also lasst mich los!"

Langsam löste sich Aragorns Hand von Miros Arm und der entfernte sich sofort aus dessen Reichweite. Aragorn sah ihn dennoch fragend an. „Ich schulde dir noch ein Essen und die versprochene Bezahlung. Also komm mit mir ins Wirtshaus, in dem ich wohne. Die Wirtin sieht aus, als verstünde sie es, hervorragend zu kochen."

Miro schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Münzen nehme ich – ich habe sie mir verdient. Auf das Essen verzichte ich allerdings. In eurer Gesellschaft ist es mir jetzt zu gefährlich geworden..." 

„Wie du willst." 

Aragorn fischte die Münzen aus seinem Beutel und warf sie Miro zu, der sie mit der Geschicklichkeit eines guten Taschenspielers im Flug auffing und in einem kleinen Leinenbeutel verstaute, den er unter seinem Hemd um den Hals trug. Dann wandte er sich ein weiteres Mal zum Gehen.

„Wo finde ich dich, wenn ich dich brauche?" rief Aragorn ihm hinterher. 

„Hoffentlich gar nicht!" Miro drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu ihm um und verschwand gleich darauf in einer Seitengasse.

Aragorn sah noch einen Augenblick lang in die Richtung, in die er den Dieb hatte laufen sehen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Miro hatte ihm gute Dienste geleistet, ihn sogar fast bis zu seiner Unterkunft geführt, doch weiteren Nutzen würde er aus seiner Anwesenheit vermutlich nicht ziehen können. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn sie sich nicht mehr begegneten. 

Er drehte sich um und lief die Straße hinunter auf das Gasthaus zu, dessen Schild er in einiger Entfernung über einer Tür ausmachen konnte. In seinem kleinen Zimmer angekommen, warf er sich aufs Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. 

Wenn alles gut ging, hatte er in drei Tagen das Gegenmittel für Legolas und dann konnte er diese unwirtliche Stadt verlassen. 

***

Im Laufschritt war Miro durch die verwinkelten Gassen der Unterstadt geeilt, bis das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, endlich abgeklungen war. Erst jetzt, weit weg von Ilgats Haus und diesem Fremden, der einen ebenso gefährlichen wie unerfahrenen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hatte, gestattete der Dieb es sich, wieder ruhiger zu werden.

Und was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, ihn auch noch bei diesem Irrsinn zu begleiten? Das grenzte an Selbstmord! Er hätte den Fremden irgendwie loswerden und verschwinden müssen, als noch Zeit dazu war...

Miro bekam bei dem Gedanken, dass Assat davon Wind bekam, dass er, der kleine Dieb Mirodas, diesen Verrückten auch noch zu Ilgat begleitet hatte, eine dicke Gänsehaut. In diesem Fall war er so gut wie erledigt. 

Ärgerlich stapfte Miro durch die Straßen. Man konnte doch nicht so einfach zu einem der windigsten Verbrecher dieser Stadt marschieren und ganz offen mit einem Edelstein winken, für den man diese ganze verfluchte Stadt kaufen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass auch die wirklich gefährlichen Leute auf einen aufmerksam wurden. Das war so, als bettele man darum, überfallen und ermordet zu werden. Und genau das würde diesem Fremden geschehen.

All seine teuer aussehenden, kostbaren Waffen würden diesem Irren nicht helfen, wenn es Ilgat einfiel, seine beiden Handlanger auszuschicken und ihm in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke aufzulauern. Die zwei waren Meister, wenn es darum ging, jemanden in einen für ihn aussichtslosen Hinterhalt zu locken. Oder – was noch schlimmer war – von einem auf den anderen Moment würde Aragorn spurlos verschwinden, und nur Assat würde wissen, was aus dem seltsamen Mann mit dem märchenhaft großen Edelstein geworden war. Assat hatte einen 6. Sinn für solche Dinge. 

Assat...

Es war sicher nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Assat von Aragorn und dem Edelstein erfuhr. Und dann würde er auch von Miros Rolle bei dieser Sache erfahren, und dann...

Die aufkommende Panik ließ Miros Gedanken wild durcheinander wirbeln, bis urplötzlich nur noch einer da war, der alle anderen überlagerte. 

_'Wenn Assat sowieso von allem erfährt, dann ist es am besten für mich, dass ich derjenige bin, der es ihm erzählt. Das rettet mir vielleicht das Leben und verschafft mir möglicherweise sogar einen Platz unter seinen Leuten...'_

Miro blieb stehen.

In ihm tobte der Widerstreit zwischen dem seltsam unbequemen Wissen, dass der Fremde nach einem Gegenmittel für einen vergifteten Elben suchte, und der alles andere überdeckenden Furcht, auf Assats Befehl hin spurlos zu verschwinden. _'Ich habe nur so lange in Ardaneh überlebt, weil ich gelernt habe, gegen jedes Mitgefühl hin zu handeln. Nur wer für sich selbst kämpft, überlebt auch. Außerdem suchte der Fremde doch den Kontakt mit Assat! Also würde er dafür sorgen, dass Assat rechtzeitig Wind von der Sache bekam. Tut mir leid, Fremder, wer auch immer du bist...'_

Miro wusste, wie er Kontakt zu Assat aufnehmen konnte. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er wandte sich um und ging in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war.

***

Miro stand zögernd in dem Raum, in den man ihn geführt hatte. Er war groß, obwohl das Haus, in dem sich Assats ständig wechselndes Hauptquartier befand, von außen keinen so geräumigen Eindruck gemacht hatte. Die Wände waren mit hellen Stoffen verkleidet, was den Raum freundlicher wirken ließ. Nichts desto trotz ließ allein Assats Präsenz Miro den Atem anhalten. Er war Assat noch nie persönlich begegnet. Miro kannte nur Beschreibungen von ihm und natürlich all die Schreckensgeschichten, die man sich von ihm und seiner Vorgehensweise gegenüber möglichen Konkurrenten erzählte. 

Als Miro nun den Blick hob und den Mann am anderen Ende des Raumes betrachtete, musste er zugeben, dass man auf der Straße nicht übertrieben hatte. 

Assat war groß und kräftig gebaut. Er war einen Kopf  größer als Miro und seine enganliegende dunkle Kleidung betonte jeden Muskel seines Körpers. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm bis zur Schulter reichten und hellblaue Augen, die in einem ungewöhnlichen Kontrast zu seiner sonst recht dunklen Aura standen, die ihn umgab. 

Miro versuchte, sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen, hob das Kinn und schob mutig seine Schultern nach hinten, als Assat auf ihn zukam.

Dieser musterte die abgerissene Gestalt des vor ihm stehenden Jungen und erkannte die Furcht in seinen Augen sofort. Er hatte sie oft genug in seinem Leben bei seinem Gegenüber gesehen.

_‚So viele Verbrechen, wie mir zugeschrieben werden, könnte ich gar nicht begangen haben.'_

Assat umrundete Miro wie ein Raubtier es bei seiner Beute tat. Jedenfalls kam es dem kleinen Dieb so vor. Miro fühlte sich wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange: unfähig, sich zu rühren oder der Gefahr auszuweichen.

Nach endlosen Minuten hatte Assat seine Musterung vollendet und ging ein wenig auf Abstand. Er schmunzelte, als er den erstarrten Ausdruck auf Miros Gesicht sah, der jeder seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen gefolgt war.

_‚Eigentlich bräuchte ich jetzt bloß –Buh- rufen und der Kleine würde schreiend weglaufen.' _Assat seufzte. _‚Manchmal hasse ich das Bild, das ich von mir verbreiten ließ.' _

„Du heißt Mirodas, richtig?" fragte er und setzte sich.

Miros Hals fühlte sich trocken und kratzig an. Er schluckte und brachte gerade mal ein krächziges „Ja!" heraus.

„Na, dann erzähl mir doch mal, was Du mir so Interessantes zu berichten hast!"

***

Assat sah zu, wie der mit einem kleinen Beutel Münzen belohnte Junge nun mit einem um einiges leichteren Schritt den Raum wieder verließ. Die Informationen, die der kleine Dieb ihm gegeben hatte, hatten sich als sehr interessant erwiesen.

Es gab also einen Fremden in der Stadt, der einen großen Edelstein als Preis für gewisse Leistungen anbot. Konnte er da vielleicht ein Geschäft machen? In letzter Zeit ließen die Geschäfte, die er machte, zu wünschen übrig. Er langweilte sich und er brauchte endlich wieder eine richtige Herausforderung. Es würde ihm nicht schwer fallen, das Geschäft, das der Fremde zu tätigen wünschte, für sich an Land zu ziehen. Ilgat war keine Konkurrenz für ihn. Er hasste diesen kleinen dicken Mann, auf dessen Kleidung sich permanent Fettflecken breit machten, weil er sich eigentlich nur mit Essen beschäftigte. 

Assat konnte Männer, die sich körperlich gehen ließen, nicht ausstehen. Aus diesem Grund waren seine Leibwächter auch von ihm persönlich ausgesuchte, muskulöse, ansehnliche Männer.

Wie aufs Stichwort betrat plötzlich einer seiner Leute den Raum und informierte ihn darüber, dass Ilgat ihn zu sprechen wünschte.

Nur widerwillig wies Assat seinen Leibwächter an, den schmierigen kleinen Ganoven zu ihm zu bringen. 

Wenige Minuten später betrat Ilgat das Zimmer. Neugierige kleine Augen wieselten blitzschnell durch den Raum, während er eine tiefe Verbeugung vor Assat machte. Auf Ilgats Stirn glänzte ein Schweißfilm und sein Atem ging keuchend. 

„Bester Assat, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen," säuselte Ilgat und grinste ihn übers ganze Gesicht an.

„Es bestand auch keine Notwendigkeit dazu, Ilgat." Assat setzte sich in einen großen Sessel an der Wand, der fast wie ein Thron wirkte, und starrte Ilgat emotionslos an. „Was bringt dich zu mir?"

„Nun..." 

Ilgat trat ein Stück näher, ohne sich jedoch ganz aufzurichten. Seine gebückte Haltung rief bei Assat ein Gefühl der Übelkeit hervor. Er bevorzugte Männer mit Rückgrat und einem gewissen Gefühl für den Ehrenkodex. Ilgat besaß von beidem nichts. Er war ein mieser kleiner Gauner, der für seinen eigenen Vorteil über Leichen gehen würde – auch über die seiner Partner, wenn er welche gehabt hätte.

„Ich habe einen Kunden, der etwas braucht, das ich gerade nicht auf Lager habe. Ich dachte mir, wir könnten vielleicht beide an diesem Geschäft verdienen. Ich bringe den Kunden und du die Ware, die er braucht. Wir könnten uns den Gewinn teilen."

Assat ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie viel er schon von diesem Geschäft wusste. „Wie groß ist der Gewinn, den ich dabei machen könnte?"

Ilgat überlegte, welche Summe er Assat nennen konnte, die ihn zufrieden stellen würde. „Es wären 50 Münzen für dich drin!"

Assat musste sich beherrschen, um Ilgat nicht an die Kehle zu gehen. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihn übers Ohr hauen zu wollen? Nach dem zu urteilen, was ihm Miro über die Größe des Edelsteins erzählt hatte, war er mindestens das Zehnfache wert. 

Er stand langsam auf und ging auf Ilgat zu. Schließlich blieb er dicht vor diesem stehen und beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinunter. 

„Ich bin nicht interessiert!" zischte er und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. 

„Aber..." wollte Ilgat einwenden, doch Assat kam ihm zuvor und eine riesige Hand legte sich um seine Kehle. 

„Ich warne dich, Ilgat. Versuche nicht noch einmal, mich zu hintergehen. Der Fremde wird das Geschäft mit mir machen! Wenn ich dich noch einmal in seiner Nähe sehe, wirst du das letzte Mal die stinkende Luft dieser Stadt geatmet haben."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Ilgat los. Dieser schnappte keuchend nach Luft und trat langsam den Rückzug an. Er versuchte noch, sich zu entschuldigen, doch Assat winkte ab und seine Männer, die in der Tür erschienen waren, schleiften ihn nach draußen auf die Straße.

***

Es war der zwar dumpfe, aber nicht zu ignorierende bohrende Schmerz in seiner Schulter, der den Elbenprinzen aus den traumlosen Tiefen des Vergessens holte. Ein unbewusster Reflex wollte ihn dazu bringen, den Kopf zu drehen und sich die Quelle des Schmerzes anzusehen, doch noch ehe er den entsprechenden Versuch unternehmen konnte, setzte die Erinnerung wieder ein.

_'Ach ja, richtig, meine Schulter...'_ Der Gedanke zerfaserte so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und ließ nur ein Gefühl der Benommenheit und Orientierungslosigkeit zurück. __

Als hätte er die Augen aufgeschlagen, setzte sein Sehvermögen wieder ein, und das erste, das Legolas erblickte, war der kleine Ausschnitt des wolkenlos blauen Himmels, der durch die Öffnung im Pavillondach für ihn sichtbar war und die Zweige des Baumes über ihm, die sich leicht im Wind bewegten. 

Es war diese Mischung aus Blau und Grün, das ihn in seiner Vergangenheit selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen zu trösten vermocht hatte und das ihn sich nun nur noch eines wünschen ließ: einfach die Augen schließen zu können, um sich so diesem unveränderlichen Anblick zu entziehen und sich in eine nur seinem Verstand zugängliche Form der Freiheit zurück zu ziehen. Das jedoch vermochte er nur, indem er sich dem Vergessen des Schlafes überließ, der ihn in immer kürzer werden Abständen zu ereilen schien.

_'Schenk mir Vergessen, Ilúvatar. Ich will wieder einschlafen...'_

Doch sein flehentliches Bitten blieb unerhört, und so musste Legolas es hilflos hinnehmen, dass sein schmerzender, erschöpfter Körper von seinem Verstand an alles erinnert wurde. An alles, außer an die Zeitspanne, die seit seiner letzten Wachphase vergangen war. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie spät es war oder welchen Tag man in Mittelerde schrieb, ob sein Zustand schon Wochen, Monate oder schon Jahre anhielt. Längst war ihm jedes Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen.

_'Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Habe ich überhaupt geschlafen? Und wo ist Lady Galadriel? Sie würde es mir sagen? Hat nun auch sie mich allein zurückgelassen?'_

Dieser Gedanke schmerzte ihn fast noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass sein Vater sich seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag seiner Liegestatt nicht mehr genähert hatte. Zu Anfang hatte Legolas noch aufmerksam den Geräuschen in seiner Umgebung gelauscht und so manches Mal gemeint, seine Schritte in der Nähe zu vernehmen, doch nie war es Thranduils Gesicht gewesen, das sich in sein Blickfeld geschoben hatte. Diener, Heiler, später auch Lady Galadriel, doch nie war es das Antlitz seines Vaters gewesen. 

Hoffnung hatte sich mit Angst gemischt, und es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, beides im Zaum zu halten. Irgendwann jedoch hatte Legolas nicht mehr daran geglaubt, seinen Vater noch einmal sehen zu können. In diesem Moment hatte er sich zum allerersten Mal in seinem langen Leben unendlich verlassen gefühlt und bewusst über jene Frage nachgedacht, die sich ihm seither immer häufiger stellte: _'Wofür? Wofür soll ich an diesem Leben festhalten, in dem nicht einmal mehr mein Vater einen Platz für mich zu sehen scheint?'_

Lady Galadriels Anwesenheit und ihre Erzählungen waren ihm zwar ein Trost gewesen und hatten ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, dass man sich seiner doch noch erinnerte, doch all ihre Worte, all ihr Mitgefühl hatten nie die Leere in ihm ausfüllen können, die nur sein Vater zu füllen imstande gewesen wäre.

_'Und nun ist auch sie fort, so wie alle. Wie Aragorn...'_

Der Gedanke an den Freund schmerzte Legolas. 

_'Ich wünschte, du könntest mich hören, mein Freund...' _Auch wenn Legolas wusste, dass Aragorn nicht über die Fähigkeit der Gedankenverständigung verfügte, hoffte etwas in ihm, dass der Mensch trotzdem irgendwie spüren würde, was er ihm mitteilen wollte. _'Du hättest mich nicht verlassen, wenn man dich nicht fortgeschickt hätte. Ich weiß, du versuchst bestimmt alles, aber brich die Suche ab. Es gibt nichts, das mir noch helfen kann... Komm wenigstens du zu mir zurück, damit ich mich noch von dir verabschieden kann, bevor...'_

Er wollte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende denken, doch wider Erwarten ließ er ihn auch nicht mehr los. 

_'Warum mache ich mir etwas vor? Ich kann es genauso gut auch zu Ende denken: Bevor ich sterbe.' _

Nun, wo Legolas es zum ersten Mal bis zum Schluss formuliert hatte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass längst nicht jener Schrecken daran haftete, den er bisher darin gesehen hatte. 

_'Sterben?' _Er konzentrierte sich auf dieses Wort, betrachtete es, wie man sonst einen Gegenstand betrachtete, bis sein Verstand schließlich sogar Gefallen daran zu finden schien. _'Ja, sterben... Nie mehr diesen Schmerzen, diesem schleichenden Verfall ausgeliefert sein, kein Gefangener mehr des eigenen Körpers und verlassen von allen... Nur noch schlafen und träumen und vergessen und vergehen... Vergehen...'_

Es war, als hätte Legolas eine Antwort gefunden, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er nach ihr suchte. Beinahe wohltuende Ruhe ging von der Vorstellung aus, das Leiden, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und selbst den Kummer der anderen für immer beenden zu können.

Als hätte es nur dieses einen Gedankens bedurft, glaubte der Elbenprinz plötzlich genau zu wissen, was er tun musste, um sterben zu können.

Sein Blick, wie stets reglos an die Bläue des Frühherbsthimmels gebannt, verlor sich ein letztes Mal in dieser Farbe, die er auf seine Reise in die Hallen von Mandos mitnehmen zu können hoffte. Das Zwitschern unbekümmerter Vögel klang so rein und kristallen, wie er es noch nie zuvor gehört zu haben meinte, und das Streicheln des Windes auf seinem Antlitz glich plötzlich einer sanften, lächelnden Verabschiedung.

Für Legolas war der Tod kein drohender Schatten mehr. 

Für ihn war er wie die Umarmung einer geliebten Person am Abend eines viel zu langen Tages, eine Umarmung, die man sich in den schwersten Augenblicken erträumte und in der man verloren ging, wenn man sie dann endlich empfangen durfte.

Der Kummer über die Ablehnung seines Vaters und die Entkräftung durch den langen, immer aussichtsloseren Kampf gegen den Verfall seines Körpers, die sein Herz wie metallene Fesseln zusammengepresst hatten, fielen schlagartig von ihm ab. Keine Fragen bedrängten mehr seinen Geist, kein Verlangen wartete mehr darauf, gestillt zu werden. 

Keines, außer einem...

Legolas konnte die Augen zwar nicht schließen, doch nichts versagte es ihm, den Blick nach innen, tief in sich hinein, zu richten. Dort, über allen Gedanken und Empfindungen, spürte er eine neue Schwärze in sich wachsen. Diese Schwärze hatte nichts mit Schlaf oder Entkräftung zu tun. Es war das Schwarz, das auch den letzten Traum auslöschte, wenn man sich gestattete, darin einzutauchen.

Mit einem allerletzten, verabschiedenden Gedanken an alle, die um ihn trauern würden, wandte sich Legolas' Geist dieser Todesschwärze zu. Das Blau des Himmels vor seinen Augen verschwamm, die Geräusche verstummten, die Empfindungen erstarben. Nur Endlosigkeit war noch da. Legolas begann auf jene Grenzenlosigkeit zuzutreiben und ließ es zu, dass die Dunkelheit ihn schließlich einhüllte.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

** ***Kadda: Du hast den Instinkt eines richtig guten Angst-Autors. Deine Vermutung hinsichtlich Legolas haben wir natürlich auch sofort im Hinterkopf gehabt. Also sind nicht nur die Autorinnen mies zu dem Elben, sondern auch die Leser! Als ob wir das nicht schon geahnt hätten! Und keine Sorge, was die beiden Wachen von Ilgat angeht. Denen wird schon noch der Hintern versohlt!  
***Stoffpferd: Tja, man muss sich immer ein paar Wege im Plot offen lassen, sonst endet es schnell in einer Sackgasse! Der Dank für die tollen Verhandlungsdialoge geht an Salara. Sie ist die Diplomatin unter uns! *g*  
***BlackPearl: Tja, woher weiß Aragorn, dass das Gegengift wirkt??? Diese Frage wird er sich dann wohl auch stellen, wenn es soweit ist. Aber hat er eine andere Wahl? Lass dich überraschen!  
***Atlantis: Okay, der neue Gegenspieler ist vielleicht etwas unerwartet aufgetaucht, aber er musste sein, damit Legolas es doch nicht ganz so einfach hat und nur schlafend auf seinen Helden zu warten braucht... Na, warte einfach auf die nächsten Kapitel!  
***Asahi: Ganz so einfach wird es für Aragorn natürlich nicht, das Gegenmittel zu bekommen. Seine (und des Lesers) Geduld wird noch ein wenig auf die Probe gestellt!!!  
***BlackAngelGirl: Klar werden wir schön brav weiterschreiben. Wir müssen es sogar, weil wir ganz wild darauf sind, endlich die 3. Story anzufangen. Uns ist da was eingefallen, was uns ganz unruhig werden ließ. Es will unbedingt raus und geschrieben werden...  
***Dragon-of-the-north: Tja, es gibt nicht nur gute, nette Elben, sondern auch solche, deren Gedankengänge etwas schwerer nachzuvollziehen sind. Hoffentlich nimmst du uns unsere Hintergrundgeschichte ab. Wart's ab! *g*  
***Kaeera: Wie kann man unserem Lieblingselben so etwas antun? Ganz einfach! Neid! Der pure Neid auf seine Anmut, seine Stärke, seine blauen Augen, seinen scharfen Blick..............  
***Lady-of-Gondor: Danke, dass wir dich süchtig machen durften *knuddel*. Bei uns gibt es aber hoffentlich keine Risiken und Nebenwirkungen oder? Okay, abgeknabberte Fingernägel und ein leichtes Zittern die Woche über wurden uns von verschiedenen Seiten ja schon herangetragen. Aber sonst noch was?! *g* Wir hoffen auch, dass uns die HdR-Begeisterung noch gaaaaaanz lange erhalten bleibt. Aber mal ehrlich: Was soll so einem genialen Fantasy-Universum auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen können???  
***Nili: Du bist einfach genial! Ganz ehrlich! Du hast uns mal wieder auf eine Wendung in unserer Geschichte gebracht, die wir so eigentlich nicht geplant hatten. Dafür danken wir dir und fallen ehrfürchtig vor so einem ansteckend kreativen Geist auf die Knie! *knirsch, autsch – Salara: Warum müssen wir das eigentlich tun? ManuKu: Frag nicht, tue es einfach! Man kann nie wissen, was der Frau als nächstes einfällt!*  
***Feanil: Neue Charaktere zu entwickeln ist wirklich nicht einfach. Man weiß nie so wirklich, wie sie bei den Lesern ankommen! Wir haben unseren Job also offensichtlich gut gemacht und da fällt uns wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen! **


	8. Dunkle Schatten

**### Ist heute schon Samstag? Wirklich?? Ganz ehrlich??? Es tut mir leid, ich bin wieder mal furchtbar spät dran. Salara wird mir die Ohren lang ziehen! *g***

**### Ein ganz dickes Danke für all die lieben Reviews! Und damit wir Euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, wird heute ohne persönliche Bemerkungen zu den einzelnen Reviews ein Update geladen!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**~TEIL 8~**

Galadriel kehrte nach ihrem Gespräch mit Elrond in den Garten zurück. In Gedanken beschäftigte sie sich mit der Frage, wieso sie Legolas' Verfall nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Was war seit ihrer Ankunft geschehen, was ihren Augen entgangen?

Tief in Gedanken versunken kehrte sie an Legolas' Lager zurück und lauschte dem Rauschen der Bäume. Es klang hier anders als in Bruchtal oder Lórien. Es klang irgendwie ... jünger. Vielleicht, mutmaßte die Elbin, lag es daran, dass diese Bäume immer wieder Besucher in diesem Garten wandeln sahen, die ihnen andere Geschichten als die elbischen erzählten. Die Bäume Lóriens sahen dagegen nur selten Fremde unter ihren Zweigen. 

Galadriel hatte Legolas inzwischen erreicht, doch etwas war nun anders. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Bevor sie gegangen war, um mit Elrond zu reden, hatte der Prinz geschlafen. Doch jetzt schlief er nicht mehr. Es lag ein dunkler Schatten über seiner Gestalt, der das Licht aus jeder seiner Adern zu ziehen schien. Einen Moment später begriff sie und es kam einem Schock gleich. 

Es war der Schatten des Todes, der sich um den Prinzen von Düsterwald zu legen begonnen hatte. Elben bekamen diese ganz besondere Dunkelheit nur selten zu sehen und selbst Galadriel hatte sie in ihrem langen Leben noch nicht oft sehen müssen.

„Nein, noch nicht." Beunruhigt legte Galadriel ihre Hände an Legolas' Schläfen. _'Das darf nicht geschehen_._ Er spielt noch eine Rolle in den zukünftigen Geschehnissen in Mittelerde. Er darf nicht gehen_...' Mit aller Kraft zwang sie ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe, ehe sie eine Verbindung zu ihm suchte. 

_‚Legolas?'_ Galadriel lauschte angestrengt, doch der Prinz gab ihr keine Antwort. Stattdessen spürte sie, wie sein Blut unter ihren Händen schneller und schneller durch die Adern floss und sein Atem sich beschleunigte, als stünde er unter starker Belastung. Er war noch nicht tot, doch das Licht der Lebenden verließ ihn schnell.

_‚Er steht auf der Schwelle zum Übergang,' _Betroffen sah sie zu Legolas hinab, dessen Gestalt nun jedes Zeichen seiner einstigen Energie vermissen ließ.

Während Galadriel weiter in Gedanken Legolas' Namen rief und nach seiner Seele Ausschau hielt, spürte sie, wie er ihr immer rascher entglitt. Selbst all ihre Macht, gesammelt in Jahrtausenden, konnte ihn nun kaum noch an diese Welt binden. So mächtig sie war, hier half doch nur noch die Macht des Blutes. Nur ein Wesen war jetzt noch stark genug, ihn an dieses Leben zu binden, ihn hierher zurück zu holen.

Galadriel verschwendete keinen weiteren Augenblick,  sondern verließ Legolas' Lager, um so schnell wie möglich König Thranduil zu finden.

***

Thranduil saß in seinen privaten Gemächern und lauschte den Ausführungen des Patrouillenführers, der ihm vom weiteren Vordringen des schwarzen Getiers berichtete. Es kostete ihn jedoch Mühe, bei der Sache zu bleiben. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte ihn die schnelle Zunahme der Spinnennester in Düsterwalds Weiten so besorgt, dass er mit seinem Sohn über geeignete Verteidigungen sprechen wollte, doch dann hatte ein einziger Augenblick, ein einziger Pfeil alles auf so furchtbare Weise verändert.

'Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Es war mein Schicksal, nicht deines, mein Sohn...'

„...und nur die befestigteren Pfade sind jetzt noch sicher. Wir müssen schnell etwas unternehmen, sonst sind wir in wenigen Monaten bald auf allen Seiten von diesen Scheusalen umgeben, Majestät."

Der König reagierte jedoch nicht. Der Patrouillenführer trat stirnrunzelnd einen Schritt näher. „Mein König?"

Thranduil zuckte zusammen. Sein Blick traf den vor ihm stehenden Elben. „Verzeiht, ich war unaufmerksam. Was sagtet Ihr?"

Dieser ahnte, was den König beschäftigte, doch so groß sein Mitgefühl für den leidenden Vater auch war – die unmittelbare Bedrohung der einst lichten Wälder Düsterwalds erforderte baldige Maßnahmen.

„Ich sagte..."

Der Elbe verstummte überraschte, als sich in diesem Augenblick hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und Galadriels Gestalt aus dem Zwielicht des Flurs in den Raum trat. Ehrerbietig verneigte er sich vor der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes, doch deren Blick ging zu Thranduil, der angesichts des Ernstes ihrer Züge sichtbar erbleichte und sich dann erhob.

„Welche Neuigkeiten bringt Ihr mir, Herrin?"

„Keine Guten, fürchte ich." Ihr Blick wanderte zum Patrouillenführer, der unbewusst zur Seite getreten war. „Lasst uns allein!"

Etwas in ihrer Stimme sagte ihm, dass es besser war, wenn er ihrem Befehl Folge leistete, und so verließ er nach einer letzten Verbeugung Thranduils Privatgemächer.

Dieser wartete mit mühsam gezügelter Ungeduld, bis sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, dann sah er Galadriel an. „Welche Nachricht bringt Ihr von meinem Sohn? Hat sich sein Zustand verändert?"

„Euer Sohn stirbt!" 

Galadriels Stimme erklang leise und ruhig im Raum, so als würde sie dem König eine absolut belanglose Information mitteilen. Doch Thranduil kam es vor, als hätte sie ihm mit all ihrer Macht einen Stoß versetzt, wie er ihn nur im Kampf erwarten würde. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und rang nach Atem.

„Nein..." flüsterte er fast tonlos und schloss voll innerer Pein die Augen.

„Wagt es ja nicht!" Galadriels Stimme wurde lauter, als sie auf den König zuging, der gerade dabei war, wieder in seinem Ich-bezogenen Gram zu versinken. 

„Wagt es ja nicht, vor dem Schicksal Eures Sohnes die Augen zu verschließen. Ihr habt vielleicht schon alle Hoffnung aus Eurem Herzen verbannt und Euren Sohn – ohne es zugeben zu wollen – für tot erklärt. Doch in seinem Herzen seid Ihr noch lebendig. Euer Verhalten schmerzt ihn. Er kann nicht verstehen, dass Ihr es vermeidet, ihm gegenüber zu treten!"

Galadriel kam mit jedem Wort dichter auf Thranduil zu, der sie nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anschaute, als würde er eine Erscheinung sehen. Für seine Augen war Galadriel plötzlich von einer hellen und doch gefährlichen Aura umgeben, die ihn erstarren ließ.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, Euch Vater zu nennen, wenn Ihr Euren Sohn in der größten Not allein lasst?"

Galadriels Gesicht nahm von einem Augenblick zum anderen wieder einen weichen, traurigen Ausdruck an, als täte ihr der Wutausbruch plötzlich leid.

„Habt Ihr, Thranduil von Düsterwald, denn vergessen, wie wichtig es ist, die Personen, die man liebt, um sich zu haben, wenn man geschwächt und fast im Übergang begriffen ist? Habt Ihr den Tod Eurer Frau so leichtfertig aus Eurem Gedächtnis verbannt?"

Thranduil fiel voller Scham vor Galadriel auf die Knie. Er senkte den Kopf und Tränen füllten seine Augen. „Vergebt mir!"

„Mich müsst Ihr nicht um Vergebung bitten," sagte sie, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und legte ihm eine Hand unters Kinn. So federleicht ihre Berührung war, zwang sie ihn doch, den Blick zu heben.

„Euer Sohn braucht Euch," sagte sie eindringlich. „Helft ihm, in dieses Leben zurück zu finden. Lasst ihn die Hallen von Mandos vergessen!"

„Was soll ich ihm sagen?" fragte Thranduil unsicher. Er erkannte plötzlich, wie grausam sein Verhalten gegenüber Legolas gewesen war. Wie sollte er ihm jetzt vor die Augen treten, wo er es vorher schon nicht gekonnt hatte?

Galadriel lächelte, als sie die Unsicherheit des Elben spürte. „Lasst Euer Herz sprechen. Lauscht in Euch hinein und ihr werdet die richtigen Worte finden! Er ist Euer Sohn. Kinder können viel verzeihen, wenn man ihnen die Gelegenheit gibt, zu verstehen!"

„Ich danke Euch, Lady Galadriel." Thranduil stand auf und verbeugte sich leicht vor der älteren Elbin. 

„Dankt mir nicht." Sie hob abwehrend die Hand. „Noch ist nichts erreicht. Ihr müsst mit mir kommen. Jetzt! Nur Eure Kraft kann Euren Sohn dazu bewegen, zu uns zurückzukehren."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte sie sich um und ging. Sie musste nicht zurückschauen, um zu wissen, dass Thranduil ihr einen Herzschlag später folgte.

***

Nächtliche Stille hatte sich über Ardaneh gelegt und die Menschen in den umliegenden Häusern waren längst zur Ruhe gegangen. 

Für die beiden Gestalten, die sich schnell und zielsicher durch die verwaisten Gassen bewegten, bot die Dunkelheit jedoch die beste Gewähr, ihren Auftrag unauffällig zu erledigen. Das Rascheln der Ratten in dem am Wegesrand liegenden Unrat nicht beachtend, eilten sie durch das Gassengewirr der Unterstadt, bis das von ihnen gesuchte Gasthaus vor ihnen auftauchte.

Sie waren beinahe am Ziel.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis die erfahrenen Taschendiebe das stabil wirkende Schloss geöffnet hatten und die hölzerne Vordertür des Gasthauses leise quietschend vor ihnen aufschwang. Lautlos durchquerten sie den schmalen Flur und waren eben im Begriff, eine ins Obergeschoss führende Treppe zu erklimmen, als sich auf der linken Seite eine Tür öffnete. Die Umrisse der Wirtin wurden im Türrahmen sichtbar. Misstrauisch hielt sie mit einer Hand eine flackernde Kerze empor, während die andere den dicken, gewebten Schal, der über dem Nachtgewand um ihre Schultern lag, zusammenhielt. 

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte sie barsch und mit einer gehörigen Portion Mut, schließlich hieß es, den guten Ruf ihres Gasthauses zu schützen und dazu gehörte, selbst Diebe in die Flucht zu schlagen, wenn es ihr möglich war.

Die beiden Eindringlinge blieben kurz stehen, dann trat einer der zwei schweigend auf die Wirtin zu. Deren Empörung über den nächtlichen Einbruch verwandelte sich schlagartig in blanke Furcht, als das schwache Kerzenlicht auf seinem Handrücken ein Brandzeichen enthüllte, das die Form einer Schlange aufwies.

Die Wirtin prallte zurück. Sie wusste nur zu gut, zu wem dieses Brandmal gehörte. „Was... was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Von dir nichts." Der Mann sah kurz die Treppe empor. 'Wozu geräuschvoll suchen und unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn man auch fragen kann?' „Der Fremde, der heute Mittag hier abgestiegen ist... Wo finden wir ihn?"

„Ich habe ihm das hintere Zimmer gegeben..."

„Gut." Der Mann nickte. „Du hast nichts gesehen, sondern fest geschlafen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch, verstehst du? Bis zum hellen Morgen..."

„J...ja, sicher...," stammelte die Wirtin und schloss, ohne eine weitere Aufforderung abzuwarten, die Tür. Guter Ruf hin oder her, sie wollte noch ein wenig länger leben.

Der Mann wandte sich seinem Gefährten zu. „Nach oben."

***

Ein Zwielicht umgab Aragorn, wie man es nur in den kurzen Momenten zwischen Tag und Nacht erleben konnte, doch anders als jene schnell vergehenden Augenblicke blieb dieses schemenhafte Grau bestehen. Es war gerade hell genug, um alles ihn Umgebende deutlich zu erkennen, doch zu verschwommen, um das Gefühl der Beunruhigung zu verlieren, das seine Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

_Aragorn sah sich um._

_Er stand in einem Garten. Büsche schmiegten sich an alte Bäume und Bänke luden auf verschlungenen Wegen zum Verweilen ein._

_'Diesen Garten kenne ich,' schoss es Aragorn flüchtig durch den Sinn, doch er erkannte ihn erst wieder, als die Umrisse eines Pavillons aus dem Zwielicht hervortraten. 'Das ist der Garten im Schloss von Legolas' Vater.'_

_Die Frage, wie er an diesen Ort gekommen war, stellte sich Aragorn gar nicht, als er den Weg entlang zu laufen begann, der ihn zu jenem Pavillon führen würde. _

_Er konnte die Liegestatt seines Freundes bereits ausmachen, als die Szenerie sich vor seinen Augen veränderte. Irritiert blieb Aragorn stehen, denn der Pavillon und alles, was sich darunter befunden hatte, verschwand und machte einer einsamen Gestalt Platz, die stattdessen nun reglos an diesem Ort stand._

_Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte._

_„Legolas..." Freudig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, doch der Elbe rührte sich nicht und hielt den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. _

_'Hat er mich nicht gehört? Er muss mich doch sehen!' _

_Aragorn runzelte die Stirn und erhöhte das Tempo, doch seltsamerweise schien er sich Legolas nicht zu nähern. _

_„Legolas, ich bin zurück. Legolas..." _

_Alles Rufen schien nutzlos, und auch sein verzweifeltes Laufen schien ihn seinem Freund nicht näher zu bringen._

_'Was ist hier nur los?'_

_Noch während Aragorn sich vergeblich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, senkte sich ein furchteinflößender Schatten auf die Gestalt seines Freundes hinab, der sich noch immer nicht rührte._

_„Legolas!"_

_Seine verzweifelten Rufe schienen den Elbenprinzen endlich zu erreichen, denn dessen blaue Augen richteten sich auf Aragorn und eine Hand streckte sich dem Menschen entgegen. Zur gleichen Zeit woben sich die ersten dunklen Tentakel des Schattens um die schmale Gestalt des Elben, der jedoch nichts davon zu bemerken schien._

_„Legolas, pass auf!"_

_Vergebens versuchte Aragorn den Freund zu erreichen. Obwohl er sich dem Elben endlich näherte, würde er dennoch nicht schnell genug da sein, um ihn dem Griff der bedrohlich wirkenden Dunkelheit zu entziehen._

_Erneut wollte Aragorn ihn warnen, doch noch ehe er ein Wort hervorbringen konnte, öffnete Legolas den Mund. Aragorn konnte sehen, dass sein Freund ihm etwas zurief, doch kein Ton drang an sein Ohr._

_Inzwischen hatte er sich Legolas bis auf wenige Meter nähern können._

_Dem Elben schien es überhaupt nicht aufzufallen, dass nun beinahe seine gesamte Gestalt vom Schatten umhüllt war. Vielmehr formte er unablässig Worte, von denen jedoch keines an Aragorns Ohren drang._

_Ohne auf den Weg zu achten versuchte dieser verzweifelt zu verstehen, was sein Freund ihm mitteilen wollte. Schließlich gelang es ihm, zwei Worte von seinen Lippen zu lesen: „Leb wohl..."_

_„Nein!!!"_

_Mit einer übermächtigen Kraftanstrengung schnellte Aragorn vorwärts, auf Legolas zu – und kam dennoch nicht rechtzeitig. _

_Hilflos musste er mitansehen, wie sich der letzte Schattententakel über Legolas' Antlitz legte und sich dessen Lider langsam zu schließen begannen._

_„Legolas, nein, sieh mich an! Ich bin fast da. Halt' durch..."_

_Es war umsonst._

_Legolas schloss die Augen, und tief in seiner Seele wusste Aragorn, dass sie sich nie wieder öffnen würden. Eine ungekannte, intensive Verzweiflung bemächtigte sich des Menschen._

_„Neeeiiinnn..."_

Keuchend richtete Aragorn sich auf, noch ganz in seinem Alptraum gefangen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er registrierte, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war. 

Am Fußende seines Bettes standen zwei ihm unbekannte Männer, die sich so postiert hatten, dass es ihm unmöglich war, an die zuvor abgelegten Waffen zu gelangen.

_'Nun, ohne Kampf lasse ich mich jedenfalls nicht ausrauben!' _Entschlossen, sich bis zum Schluss so gut wie möglich zur Wehr zu setzen, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und sprang auf. 

„Was sucht ihr hier?" 

So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte Aragorn in die Nähe des winzigen Fensters zu gelangen. Die zwei registrierten seinen Versuch sofort, ließen ihn aber gewähren. 

„Euch."

_'Das habe ich mir gedacht. Diese Ratte Ilgat kann es nicht erwarten, bis er den Edelstein erhält...'_ dachte Aragorn, während er die beiden Eindringlinge nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Wenn ihr den Stein wollt: den trage ich bei mir. Ihr müsst mich schon töten, um ihn zu bekommen, und glaubt mir, ich werde es euch sehr schwer machen..."

Einer der beiden Männer hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Wie ich bereits sagte: wir wollen Euch, nicht den Stein. Wir wollen nicht mit Euch kämpfen, es sei denn, Ihr besteht darauf."

„Was wollt ihr dann von mir, wenn ihr nicht vor habt, mich auszurauben?" Aragorns Misstrauen war ungebrochen.

„Unserem Auftraggeber wurde hinterbracht, das Ihr etwas ganz Bestimmtes sucht. Er lässt Euch seine Dienste anbieten."

'Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich in Ardaneh aber wirklich schnell. Wer war wohl diesmal so überaus gesprächig?' Er musterte die zwei wortlos, doch im schwachen Licht des fast vollendeten Vollmonds, das von irgendwoher in sein Fenster fiel, vermochte er nicht viel mehr zu erkennen, als dass die beiden Männer einen ziemlich kräftigen Eindruck machten.

Aragorns Gedanken rasten. Es konnte sich also nur um Assats Leute handeln. Wenn dem so war – und daran zweifelte er immer weniger – hatte er möglicherweise endlich den richtigen Gesprächspartner gefunden. Nach allem, was Miro ihm erzählt hatte, standen die Chancen, das gesuchte Gegenmittel bei Assat zu finden, am besten. „Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl, oder?"

Der Wortführer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr sucht etwas, das unser Auftraggeber Euch anbieten kann. Es ist Eure Entscheidung. Wir zwingen Euch nicht..."

Aragorn antwortete nicht gleich. 

'Nein, ihr zwingt mich zu nichts. Aber die Zeit tut es. Sie wird knapp für Legolas, ich kann es spüren...' Er holte tief Luft.

„Gut, ich komme mit euch."

Aragorn wollte sich an den beiden vorbei zu seinen Waffen schieben, doch unerwartet schoben sich die zwei in seinen Weg.

„Unser Auftraggeber hat klare Anweisungen erteilt. Eine davon lautet, dass Ihr ohne Waffen kommt."

„Euer Auftraggeber kann nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich mich unbewaffnet in eine solche Lage begebe." Noch während er die Worte aussprach, wusste Aragorn, dass ihm kaum eine andere Wahl bleiben würde. Wollte er mit Assat sprechen, musste er sich diesem Befehl beugen. Unbehagen begann seinen Magen zusammenzupressen.

Der Wortführer der beiden sah ihn gelassen an. „Es bleibt dabei: Ihr kommt ohne Waffen mit uns oder Assat wird Euch nicht empfangen."

Schweren Herzens nickte Aragorn und schickte sich an, den beiden zur Tür vorauszugehen, als sich von hinten eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Das ist noch nicht alles."

Er blieb stehen und sah zu den beiden zurück. „Was noch?"

„Unser Auftraggeber muss unter allen Umständen sein Versteck geheim halten. Ihr werdet es deshalb nur mit verbundenen Augen betreten."

„Wie meint ihr das?" 

Aragorn glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch die Entschlossenheit auf den Gesichtern der beiden Männer war ihm Antwort genug. Entweder ließ er sich auf Assats Spielchen ein oder Legolas bekam keine Hilfe. Ein schrilles Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf wollte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er tot auch keine sehr große Hilfe mehr sein würde, doch Aragorn drängte die Zweifel zurück. Etwas sagte ihm, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit war, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Seine Entscheidung stand fest, doch es war die schwerste, die er in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben zu treffen gezwungen war. Er musste sich den Männern und somit Assat ausliefern. 

Die beiden hatten ihn stumm beobachtet. Der Wortführer sah an Aragorns Zügen, dass dieser seinen Entschluss gefällt hatte. „Ihr habt das Wort unseres Auftraggebers, dass Euch nichts geschieht."

'Das habe ich heute schon mal gehört und nicht geglaubt...,' überlegte Aragorn, nickte jedoch schließlich.

Er ließ es zu, dass man ihn herumdrehte und sich kurz darauf eine dichte schwarze Binde über seine Augen legte. Gleich darauf fühlte er sich fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft, am Oberarm gepackt.

„Noch ein Wort zur Warnung: wenn Ihr versucht, die Binde zu lüften, endet Euer Weg sofort... und endgültig!"

Aragorn schluckte. Das Gefühl des Unbehagens war nun so groß, dass es ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte. „Ihr habt mein Wort, dass ich keinen solchen Versuch unternehmen werde."

„Gut." Die beiden schienen ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu glauben. „Lasst uns gehen. Wir haben genug Zeit vertan."

Aragorn konnte ein Gefühl der Furcht nicht ganz unterdrücken, als er sich aus seinem Zimmer führen lassen musste.

***

Wie lange die beiden ihn nun schon durch die Gassen Ardanehs führten, vermochte Aragorn nicht zu sagen, doch es war eindeutig, dass man ihm damit jede Chance zur Orientierung nehmen wollte.

_'Dabei hätte ich mich auch ohne Augenbinde nicht in diesem Gassengewirr zurechtgefunden.'_ Aragorn unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln nur mühsam. Als er gleich darauf hinter sich das erneute Einrasten eines Schlosses vernahm, konnte er sich jedoch nicht mehr zügeln.

„Eure Stadt gleicht mehr einer Festung, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten könnte," sagte er leise.

„Wie meint Ihr das?" Die Stimme seines Führers klang überrascht.

„Das war wohl das zehnte Schloss, das man hinter uns verschließt." 

„Ihr zählt mit?" Das Misstrauen in der Stimme des Mannes war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein. Ich habe nur geschätzt. Was ich damit sagen wollte: Nie zuvor bin ich mehr Schlössern begegnet als in eurer Stadt."

„Hat man denn da, wo Ihr herkommt, keine Schlösser zur eigenen Sicherheit?" In der Stimme des Mannes lag ehrliches Erstaunen.

„Nein." Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist dort nicht nötig."

„Dann müsst Ihr dort doch ständig in Furcht leben?" Der Mann, der ihn führte, schien sich ein sicheres, behütetes Leben, wie Aragorn es in Bruchtal führte, nicht vorstellen zu können.

„Im Gegenteil," erwiderte Aragorn leise. „Dort ist man immer sicher. Nie zuvor fühlte ich mich bedrohter als in eurer Stadt."

Der Mann erwiderte nichts und Aragorn schwieg ebenfalls. So andersartig und fremd hatte er sich die Welt der Menschen nie vorgestellt. Dies war seine Zukunft, das Erbe, das er einst antreten sollte: Furcht und Misstrauen?

In diesem Augenblick schwor sich Aragorn, gegen die Furcht zwischen den Menschen anzugehen, sollte er den Thron von Gondor je besteigen.

Über diesen Gedanken war einige Zeit vergangen. Schließlich spürte Aragorn, dass sie die Gassen verließen und in ein Gebäude traten.

„Noch eine Treppe, dann sind wir am Ziel," sagte sein Begleiter und schob ihn voran. Aragorn bemühte sich, trotz der Augenbinde keine Stufe auszulassen und war ausgesprochen erleichtert, als sie endlich oben angelangt waren.

„Wartet hier. Nehmt die Augenbinde nicht ab, bevor man es Euch gestattet." Die Stimme seines Führers war nun unmittelbar vor ihm. „Mein Auftraggeber wird sich Eurer gleich annehmen."

Die Schritte der beiden Männer entfernten sich und schließlich umgab Aragorn nur noch Stille und das Geräusch seines eigenen Herzschlags, der laut in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich versucht, die Augenbinde abzunehmen, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben, es nicht zu tun, und auch um Legolas' Willen würde er es halten, bis man ihn daraus entließ.

***

Aragorn stand noch immer reglos in der ihm fremden Umgebung und wartete ungeduldig auf die Ankunft des mysteriösen Auftraggebers. Doch die Zeit verging und nichts geschah. 

_'Was soll das Ganze? Bin ich einem Betrug aufgesessen?' _ 

Je lauter die Zweifel in ihm wurden, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, sich zu beherrschen. _'Sollte ich mir nicht doch besser einen Überblick verschaffen?'_, grübelte er und zuckte zusammen, als er ein anerkennend klingendes Brummen vernahm.

„Hmm, erstaunlich. Jeder andere hätte längst der Neugier nachgegeben."

Es kostete Aragorn einige Momente, bis er sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass seine Stimme so fest klang, wie er es sich wünschte. 

„Ich gab Euren Männern mein Wort, die Binde nicht ohne Erlaubnis abzunehmen."

„Nun gut. Dann tut es jetzt."

Aragorn kniff zunächst die Augen zusammen, als ihn das ungewohnte Licht der überall angezündeten Öllampen zu blenden drohte. Momente später konnte er seine Umgebung jedoch endlich erkennen und er war von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, sehr überrascht.

Er stand in einem großen, durch helle Stoffe an den Wänden freundlich wirkenden Raum, dessen Einrichtung einen ebenso gediegenen wie sorgsam ausgesuchten Eindruck machte. In einem Kamin brannte ein kleines Feuer und neben einem massiven, mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierten Tisch standen zwei ebenso kostbar wirkende Stühle.

In einem davon saß ein ihm fremder Mann, Assat, wie Aragorn im Stillen vermutete. Er hatte ein kantiges, blasses und von halblangen schwarzen Haaren umrahmtes Gesicht, die auf den Stuhllehnen liegenden Hände waren zwar groß, aber nicht grobschlächtig, und deutlich unter der Kleidung zu erkennende Muskeln verrieten, dass der Mann in einem Zweikampf sicher nicht zu unterschätzen war. Doch am meisten irritierten Aragorn die strahlend blauen Augen des Mannes, die ihn einmal mehr an Legolas erinnerten.

„Verschiedene Quellen verrieten mir, dass Ihr etwas sucht, für das Ihr einen königlichen Preis zu bieten bereit seid. Vielleicht kann ich Euch helfen." Assat stand auf und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er blieb dicht vor Aragorn stehen. 

„Ihr seid gut unterrichtet, doch das ließ der Ruf, der Euch vorauseilte, auch erwarten," antwortete Aragorn, ohne den Blickkontakt mit dem Mann abzubrechen. Assat stand so dicht vor ihm, dass er das Tattoo dicht hinter seinem Ohr sehen konnte, das zum Teil durch seine Haare verdeckt war. Es war das Abbild einer Schlange. Aragorn fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob dieses Zeichen ein Hinweis auf Assats Charakter oder mehr ein Fingerzeig auf seine Schläue als Geschäftsmann war.

„Nun, mein Ruf wird mir gerecht!" Assat hatte es schon immer gut verstanden, Menschen einzuschätzen. Er musterte den Neuankömmling aufmerksam.

Er war erstaunlich jung, hatte eine schlanke, hoch gewachsene Gestalt und sein schmales Antlitz wurde von dunklen, schulterlangen Haaren umrahmt. Die Kleidung, die er trug, war zwar einfach und zweckmäßig, doch die Tuche, aus denen sie bestand, verrieten ebenso wie die Machart eine ganz bestimmte Herkunft.

'Du hast mehr mit Elben als mit Menschen zu tun, Fremder.' 

„Wie lautet Euer Name, Fremder?" fragte Assat plötzlich und fing an, um Aragorn herum zu gehen, wie ein Tiger, der seine Beute langsam in die Enge zu treiben versuchte. Aragorn fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein Gefangener, der etwas sehr Gefährlichem in die Hände gefallen war. Doch gleichzeitig wuchs mit der leisen Furcht, die ihn befallen wollte, auch seine Entschlossenheit. Er hatte es in der Hand, Legolas das Leben zu retten. Und wenn Assat das Mittel besaß, das dem Elbenprinz das Leben retten würde, dann musste er ihn davon überzeugen, es ihm zu verkaufen. 

Aragorn wusste zwar nicht, von wem der Attentäter das Gift bekommen hatte, mit dem die Pfeilspitze präpariert worden war, doch es konnte genauso gut sein, dass Assat seine Hände mit im Spiel hatte. Er musste also vorsichtig und diplomatisch vorgehen.

„Mein Name lautet Estel," antwortete Aragorn mit fester Stimme.

Assat schaute überrascht auf und lächelte dann, als er sich in seinen Beobachtungen bestätigt fühlte. „Das ist kein Name für einen Menschen!"

„Es ist mein Name! Er sollte Euch genügen, weil er nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat, deretwegen ich zu Euch gekommen bin." 

Assat verspürte Respekt dem jungen Mann gegenüber. Er hatte Mut und ließ sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen. Ein Mann ganz nach seinem Geschmack!

„Nun denn, dann sagt mir, was Ihr von mir wünscht!" Assat setzte sich entspannt in einen der Stühle am Tisch und wartete neugierig. Miro hatte ihm zwar von dem Edelstein erzählt, doch zu der Leistung, die dafür erbracht werden sollte, konnte oder wollte er keine Angaben machen. 

Aragorn hatte Assats Wink, sich zu setzen, ignoriert und lehnte sich stattdessen lässig gegen die Wand, an der der Tisch stand. Er starrte in das Feuer des Kamins, dessen Flammen ihm jenen dunklen Schatten vorgaukelten, der sich in seinem Traum Legolas' bemächtigt hatte. 

Assat bemerkte sein Zögern und lehnte sich neugierig vor. Doch er drängte den Fremden nicht, sondern beobachtete sein Mienenspiel. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte er zu sehen, wie sich Angst über die Züge des anderen legte. Doch es konnte genauso gut auch das Flackern des Kaminfeuers gewesen sein, denn im nächsten Augenblick wandte der junge Mann sich zu ihm um und holte ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Tasche.

_‚Das muss der Edelstein sein, von dem mir Ilgat und Miro erzählt haben,' _dachte Assat.

Aragorn drehte das kleine, in ein Tuch eingeschlagene Holzkästchen unbewusst zwischen den Fingern, als er sich auf seine folgenden Worte konzentrierte.

„Ich suche ein Gegenmittel für ein Gift!"

Assat der den Atem voller Spannung angehalten hatte, keuchte überrascht auf und fing dann an, lauthals zu lachen.

„Ein Gegenmittel? Das ist alles? Ihr wollt nur ein Gegenmittel für ein Gift?" fragte er und stand auf.

Aragorn sah ihn wortlos an und bei dem wütenden Feuer, das Assat in seinen Augen erblickte, verstummte sein Lachen schlagartig. 

_‚Es  geht also um eine persönliche Sache!'_ erkannte er.

„Um welches Gift handelt es sich?" fragte er und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Geschäftliche, während er langsam auf Aragorn zuging.

„Es ist eine Kombination aus den Giften Ninthla, Athinar und Chayapa," antwortete Aragorn und musterte sein Gegenüber, als er die drei Gifte erwähnte. Ihm entging nicht, wie Assat bei der Nennung der Gifte in seinem Schritt verharrte und neben ihm stehen blieb.

„Wozu braucht Ihr ein Gegengift? Soviel ich gehört habe, seid Ihr ein Attentäter und als solcher sind die Gifte Euer Werkzeug, nicht das Heilmittel dafür."

Aragorn spürte Assat wieder ganz nah neben sich und steckte das Holzkästchen wieder in die Tasche zurück. Er hatte den Edelstein schon einmal zu einem unpassenden Zeitpunkt hervorgeholt. Diesen Fehler wollte er nicht noch einmal begehen. Sein Unwille, sich unbewaffnet in diese Situation begeben zu haben, nahm plötzlich zu. Es fühlte sich wie eine Falle an. Wie um dies zu bestätigen, sah Aragorn plötzlich eine Klinge in Assats Hand schimmern. Aragorns Hand ging unbewusst an seinen Waffengürtel, an dem sein Schwert für gewöhnlich hing, doch sein Griff ging ins Leere. Bevor er auch nur eine weitere Bewegung machen konnte, um sich zu verteidigen, spürte er schon den kühlen Stahl der Klinge an seiner Kehle. Er erstarrte.

„Wer seid Ihr wirklich?" flüsterte Assat leise in sein Ohr und der Druck auf seinen Arm, der hinter seinem Rücken nach oben gezogen wurde, nahm schmerzhaft zu. „Ich hasse es, wenn man versucht, mich hinters Licht zu führen."

Assats warmer Atem jagte Aragorn eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er hatte Assat unterschätzt. Er war nicht nur ein gefährlicher Gauner, sondern auch ein verdammt schneller Kämpfer. 

_‚Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?'_

Aragorns Atem ging schneller und sein Herz raste. Er suchte nach einem Ausweg, doch als ob Assat seine Gedanken lesen könnte, verstärkte sich der Druck der Klinge. „Keine falsche Bewegung oder ich werde sehen, wie schnell Euer Blut fließt!"

Aragorn verharrte. Hätte Assat ihn wegen des Edelsteins umbringen wollen, dann würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich schon mit durchschnittener Kehle auf dem Boden liegen. Doch er lebte noch! Was also waren Assats Beweggründe? Es schien sich für Aragorn zu bestätigen, dass Assat kein gewöhnlicher Gauner war. 

„Ich frage Euch ein letztes Mal. Wer seid Ihr wirklich?"

„Mein Name ist Estel und alles was ich Euch sagte, entspricht der Wahrheit. Was ich anderen erzählte, war nur darauf gezielt, mit Euch Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ihr allein könnt mir das geben, was ich suche!"

Assat überlegte. Der Mann, dessen Leben er jetzt in Händen hielt, hatte sich ihm quasi ausgeliefert. Wäre er von seinen Konkurrenten geschickt worden, um ihn zu töten, hätte er sicher schon längst eine versteckte Waffe gezogen. Also schien er die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er brauchte ein Gegenmittel von ihm. 

Die Gifte, die Estel ihm genannt hatte, kannte er. Vor vier Wochen hatte er zwei dieser Gifte an einen Kunden verkauft. Er erinnerte sich deshalb so gut daran, weil es ihm einige Mühe bereitete, diese Gifte aufzutreiben. Sie wurden aus seltenen Pflanzen gewonnen, die in dieser Gegend nicht wuchsen. Einer seiner Kontaktmänner konnte ihm die gewünschten Gifte jedoch beschaffen. Sein Kunde hatte zwar alles getan, um sich als Mensch auszugeben, doch neben den verdeckten spitzen Ohren hatte auch sein ganzes Verhalten auf einen Elben hingedeutet. Außerdem hatte Assat sich hinterher über die Wirkungsweise des Giftes erkundigt und gesagt bekommen, dass diese Gifte besonders fatale Auswirkungen auf den elbischen Organismus hatten. Plötzlich fiel es Assat wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Ihr wollt einem Elben helfen!" stellte er verblüfft fest und senkte seinen Dolch. Dann ließ er Aragorns Arm los und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Aragorn massierte sein malträtiertes Schultergelenk und starrte Assat grimmig an.

„Und wenn dem so wäre, was dann? Wollt Ihr das Geschäft nun machen oder nicht?"

„Ich bedaure es, Euch bedroht zu haben, doch in meinem Geschäft kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Jeder will die Nummer Eins werden!" Assat steckte seinen Dolch hinter den Gürtel und wanderte im Raum auf und ab.

„Ich kann Euch ein Gegenmittel besorgen, doch es wird seine Zeit brauchen, da ich eine der drei Komponenten erst beschaffen muß."

Aragorn stöhnte innerlich. Zeit war gerade das, was er am wenigsten zur Verfügung hatte. Die Zeit arbeitete gegen ihn und jeder Tag, der verstrich, kostete Legolas Kraft. 

_'Legolas...' _Unwillkürlich musste Aragorn wieder an seinen Traum denken. Er spürte tief in sich ein Drängen, das ihn dazu ermahnte, keine Zeit zu vergeuden.

„Wie lange?" fragte er knapp.

„Zwei Tage mindestens. Ich werde mit Euch in Kontakt treten, wenn ich es habe. Ich weiß ja, wo Ihr untergebracht seid."

_‚Zwei weitere Tage?' _Zwei Tage waren nicht viel im Leben eines Elben, doch Aragorn konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie für Legolas im Augenblick eine halbe Ewigkeit bedeuteten.

„Abgemacht. Was ist mit der Bezahlung? Wollt Ihr sie im voraus?" fragte Aragorn misstrauisch und tastete nach dem Holzkästchen in seiner Tasche.

„Preis gegen Ware – das ist mein Motto. Noch habe ich nichts für Euch getan. Auch wenn mein Ruf auf der Strasse etwas anderes behauptet, so besitze ich doch so etwas wie Ehre. Das Leben ist zwar hart, aber man muss nicht härter als notwendig sein!"

Assat ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und goss Wein in zwei Gläser. Aragorn konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht sehen, dass der Boden des einen Kelches schon mit einem feinen weißen Pulver bedeckt war, das sich nun mit dem Wein vermischte.

„In meinen Kreisen stößt man auf ein Geschäft an und besiegelt es so." Assat reichte Aragorn den präparierten Weinkelch. Aragorn nahm ihn und sah sein Gegenüber an.

„Ilgat kennt diese Sitte anscheinend nicht!"

„Ilgat kennt auch keinen Ehrenkodex," erwiderte Assat und hob den Kelch an seine Lippen.

Als Aragorn sah, wie er von dem Wein trank, nahm auch er selbst einen Schluck und stellte das Gefäß dann wieder auf den Tisch.

„Werde ich auf dem Rückweg auch eine Augenbinde tragen müssen?" fragte Aragorn, doch Assat musterte ihn nur stumm und lächelte leicht.

Plötzlich fühlte Aragorn, wie sich der Raum um ihn herum zu drehen anfing und gleich darauf sein Blick unscharf wurde. Er versuchte nach Assat zu greifen, fiel jedoch desorientiert zu Boden. Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, spürte er, wie sich jemand über ihn beugte.

„Habt keine Furcht, Estel. Dies ist nur zu meiner Sicherheit," flüsterte Assat ihm noch leise ins Ohr, dann schwanden ihm die Sinne.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**### Entschuldigt, aber was mit Legolas wird, erfahrt Ihr erst im nächsten Kapitel, falls Ihr schön fleißig reviewt! *g***


	9. Unerwartete Begegnung

**### Ein geballtes Autoren-Hallo an euch! Wir haben uns beide nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder gesehen und fast eine Woche jede Minute nebeneinander gehockt, um möglichst spannende und für unsere und Eure Helden gefährliche Abenteuer zu ersinnen. **

**Es sei euch soviel verraten: Der 3. Story-Plot steht und wartet darauf, geschrieben zu werden! Und wir hatten viel Spaß dabei... Das wiederum bedeutet, dass Ihr beim Lesen höchstwahrscheinlich des öfteren in die Tischkante beißen werdet, weil wir dem Wort Cliffhanger im Verlauf der Story eine ganz neue Dimension geben werden...**

**Nun aber zurück zur aktuellen Geschichte. Ihr wartet sicher schon sehnsüchtig darauf, zu erfahren, wie es mit Aragorn und Legolas weitergeht. Also stehen wir nicht länger im Weg - Vorhang auf fürs nächste Kapitel!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________

  
**~TEIL 9~  
**

Es war ein mühsames Erwachen.

Die wenigen Gedankenfetzen, die schon in Aragorns Bewusstsein drangen, befanden sich gerade so weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite, dass er sie zwar wahrnehmen, jedoch nicht willentlich weiterdenken konnte. So ließ er sich eine Zeitlang treiben, denn es war kein Schmerz in seinem Empfinden, nur eine ungeheure Schwere und tiefe Benommenheit.

Dann – übergangslos – schob sich ein Bild in seinen Dämmerzustand.

Er sah sich selbst in einem hellerleuchteten Raum stehen und einen Mann anstarren, der ihm fremd und vertraut zugleich war. Noch während Aragorn über den Namen des Fremden nachdachte, sah er sich nach einem Weinkelch greifen und gleich darauf einen Schluck daraus trinken. Es schmeckte ... süß ... und erdig ... und irgendwie auch bitter ... und etwas warnte ihn instinktiv davor, zu trinken. _'Zu spät...' _Verwundert über diesen scheinbar zusammenhanglosen Gedanken spürte er dem Geschmack nach, dessen Süße jeden anderen Sinn auszuschalten schien.

Es war genau dieser Moment, in dem Aragorn alles wieder einfiel: die nächtlichen Besucher, sein seltsamer Weg durch eine schlafende Stadt, die Unterhaltung mit Assat, der Wein, den dieser ihm angeboten hatte...

_'Er hat mich betäubt!'_

Als hätte es nur des Schocks dieser Erinnerung bedurft, kehrte sein bewusster Wille plötzlich zu Aragorn zurück. 

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Zu seiner Überraschung befand er sich in seinem Zimmer im Gasthaus, wo man ihn aufs Bett gelegt hatte. Tageslicht strömte durch das kleine Fenster ins Innere und machte die kleinen Staubpartikel, die in der Luft schwebten, sichtbar.

_'Der Helligkeit nach zu urteilen ist der Morgen längst vorbei,' _dachte er und machte vorsichtige Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Zwar drehte sich seine Umgebung anfangs noch leicht um ihn und er musste sich erst auf die Ellbogen stützen, ehe er in der Lage war, sich aufzurichten, doch schließlich gelang es ihm, sich auf den Rand seines Bettes zu setzen.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?" murmelte er und stützte den schweren Kopf missmutig in die Hände. „Eine Sitte! Ha, nette Sitte..."

Aragorn rieb sich die Augen, deren Lider noch immer schwer offen zu halten waren, und fluchte im Stillen darüber, auf eine so simple Lüge hereingefallen zu sein, als sich ein zweiter Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein drängte: _'Der Stein! Was ist mit dem Stein...' _

Schlagartig – und endgültig – aus seinem Dämmerzustand gerissen, fuhr seine Hand in die hinter dem Gürtel verborgene Tasche, doch zu seiner Erleichterung fanden seine Fingerspitzen das Kästchen von Galadriel sofort. Vorsichtig zog er es hervor, öffnete es und schlug die Seide auseinander, doch der Stein, der Legolas das Leben erkaufen konnte, war noch immer vorhanden.

_'Assat hat also sein Wort gehalten und mich nicht ausgeraubt. Erstaunlich, ein Gauner mit Ehre!' _

Erleichtert wickelte er das Juwel wieder ein, steckte das Kästchen fort und erhob sich schließlich.

_‚Zwei Tage...' _Seufzend trat Aragorn ans Fenster und sah auf die Straße hinab, auf der bereits rege Tätigkeit herrschte. _'Das werden zwei sehr lange Tage werden!'_

Gedankenverloren starrte er aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeieilenden Menschen, als sein Blick plötzlich auf Miro fiel, der sich an eine gegenüberliegende Hauswand gelehnt hatte und von dort aus immer wieder zum Eingang des Gasthauses sah.

***

Mirodas stand schon eine ganze Weile vor dem Gasthaus und fragte sich, ob er hineingehen und nach dem Fremden fragen sollte. Vielleicht war der Wirtin aufgefallen, ob er zurückgekommen oder sein Zimmer seit gestern vielleicht leer geblieben war?

Miro machte sich schon den ganzen Morgen über Vorwürfe. Trotz seines doch recht bestimmten Vorgehens hatte der Fremde ihn besser behandelt als so manch anderer Bewohner dieser Stadt. Er hatte sein Wort gehalten und ihn für seine Dienste bezahlt. Und wie hatte er es ihm gelohnt? 

_‚Er wollte den Kontakt zu Assat und er hat ihn bekommen. Auf welche Art und Weise, braucht dich nicht zu kümmern,'_ antwortete eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Und doch sorgte er sich um den Fremden, der ihm noch nicht einmal seinen Namen gesagt hatte.Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Miro hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr um die Geschicke anderer gekümmert. Wieso gerade jetzt? Was war an dem Fremden so besonders, dass es Miros Denken und Handeln über den Haufen warf?

Sein Blick huschte wieder hinüber zum Eingang des Gasthauses. Er hoffte immer noch, dass der Fremde irgendwann durch die Tür schritt und somit zeigte, dass er noch zu den Lebenden zählte. Doch seine Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seinem inneren Aufruhr zu und knabberte, ohne es zu merken, nervös an seinen Fingernägeln. Er starrte in den Staub der Straße, als würde er dort zwischen den Fuß- und Wagenspuren eine Antwort finden.

Und dann wusste er es plötzlich. 

Der Fremde hatte sich wissentlich in Gefahr begeben, um einem in Lebensgefahr befindlichen Freund zu helfen. Mirodas hatte es aus seinen Worten herausgehört und schließlich auch in seinen Augen gesehen. Dieser Freund musste es wert sein, dass man für ihn sogar sein Leben einsetzte! 

Diese Selbstlosigkeit verwunderte und berührte ihn zutiefst, denn sein eigenes Leben kannte nur eines – das eigene Leben über das jedes anderen zu stellen.

Gleichzeitig spürte er die Stärke und die Kraft, die von dem Fremden ausging. Er schien ein Mensch zu sein, der andere führen konnte. Miro wünschte sich, dem Fremden folgen zu können und herauszufinden, wie die Welt außerhalb dieser Stadt aussah. Vielleicht würde er seinem Leben eine neue Richtung geben können, ein Ziel, einen Sinn...

„Fingernägel sind keine magenfüllende Mahlzeit, wenn du mich fragst!"

Miro sah erschrocken auf und blickte in die dunkelgrauen forschenden Augen von Aragorn. 

„Ihr...?" stotterte er und überlegte, wie er sich dem Fremden gegenüber verhalten sollte. Dann riss er sich zusammen, straffte seine Gestalt und stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er immer noch lehnte.

„Ich warte schon seit einer Weile auf Euch. Ich dachte, Ihr steht früher auf."

„Nun, ich hatte gestern Abend unerwarteten Besuch und ein etwas längeres Gespräch, das mich irgendwie müde gemacht hat," antwortete Aragorn. „Assat wünschte mich zu sprechen!"

„Aha," erwiderte Miro daraufhin nur vage und Aragorn entging nicht, wie der Junge seinem Blick auswich. 

_'So ist das also,' _dachte er, wechselte aber das Thema. Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Miros Lebensweise in Frage zu stellen oder ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen.

„Das, was ich haben möchte, kann er mir erst in zwei Tagen liefern. Ich habe also Zeit."

Aragorn legte Miro einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich. „Wie wäre es also, wenn du mir ein wenig die Stadt zeigst? Ich brauche etwas Ablenkung."

Miro blieb stehen und musterte den fremden Mann. Seine Worten klangen wie leicht dahingesagt, doch Miro sah in seinen Gesichtszügen die Sorge und die Angst, die ihn innerlich quälen mussten. Er musste ihn irgendwie auf andere Gedanken bringen.

„Ihr wollt, dass ich Euch die Stadt zeige? Ich zeige Euch etwas viel Besseres!" Mit diesen Worten zog Miro Aragorn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die aus der Stadt hinausführte.

***

Der rückwärtige Garten war viel stiller, als Thranduil es jemals erlebt hatte. Kein Vogelgezwitscher durchbrach die Stille des sonnigen Tages und selbst das Flüstern des sonst allgegenwärtigen Windes wollte sich nur zögernd erheben. Eine solche Lautlosigkeit hatte der Elbe noch nie zuvor erlebt, und mehr, als Galadriels Worte es vermocht hätten, schnürte ihm jene unheimliche Stille das Herz ab. So schwieg die Natur nur, wenn der Tod in ihr weilte.

Schon vom Eingang aus, sah Thranduil den Pavillon, unter dem Legolas gebettet war. Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, verhielt er kurz den Schritt. 

_'Diesmal halten weder der Tod noch mein Schuldgefühl mich davon ab, zu dir zu kommen, mein Sohn...'_

Entschlossen setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und registrierte den flüchtigen Seitenblick Galadriels nicht, mit dem sie ihn bedachte. _'Sein Denken hat sich endlich gewandelt. Hoffentlich nicht zu spät, um seinem Sohn zu helfen...'_

Wenige Schritte brachten die beiden Elben an die Liege des Prinzen, doch Thranduil erstarrte, als er den Schatten gewahrte, der das Licht seines Sohnes auszulöschen schien. Bestürzt sah er zu Galadriel auf. „Komme ich zu spät?"

Wortlos ließ die Elbin sich einmal mehr an Legolas' Seite nieder, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre schmalen Hände und schloß die Augen. Nach Augenblicken, die den König nicht enden zu wollen schienen, sah sie ihn endlich wieder an, doch der Ernst ihres Blickes ließ seinen Mut erneut sinken. „Nur ein dünner Lebensfaden hält Euren Sohn noch in dieser Welt, und auch er wird sich auflösen, wenn Eure Worte den Prinzen nicht erreichen. Beeilt Euch also..."

Thranduil trat zögernd zu seinem Sohn, sah zu ihm hinab, ehe er – einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend – sich neben ihm auf die andere Seite der Liege setzte. Er nahm eine Hand in die seine und strich Legolas mit der anderen sanft über dessen Handrücken, dann holte er tief Luft. 

„Noch nie zuvor habe ich mir etwas so sehr gewünscht wie jetzt, denn noch nie zuvor hatte ich größere Angst davor, dich zu verlieren. Ich hoffe, du hörst mich, denn ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich sehr liebe, mein Sohn."

Er drückte Legolas' Hand so fest, als könnte das den Ernst seiner Worte noch unterstreichen.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es dir nie gesagt und wohl ebenso selten gezeigt, doch es ist wahr. Seit deine Mutter dir das Leben schenkte, hat sich an den Gefühlen in meinem Herzen nichts geändert. Doch mit der Zeit wird das, was man in sich spürt, für einen so selbstverständlich, dass man schließlich vergisst, es in Worte zu kleiden."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick und überlegte, was er sagen sollte, um seinen Sohn um Verzeihung zu bitten.

„Es tut mir leid, Legolas. Ich mache mir große Vorwürfe, dass der Pfeil dich getroffen hat und nicht mich. Ich weiß, dass es deine Entscheidung war und nicht meine und ich somit nichts dagegen hätte unternehmen können... trotzdem... Ich fühle mich beschämt, denn es ist der Ausdruck größter Liebe, sein Leben für das eines anderen zu opfern."

Thranduil atmete tief durch. Er war kein Mann der großen Worte. Er war ein Mann der Taten und als solcher hatte er gelernt, seine Gefühle nicht offen zu legen, da sie einen angreifbar machten. Als König durfte er sich so eine Schwäche nicht leisten – doch als Vater war sie eine Notwendigkeit.

„Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Legolas. Du gibst mir ein Stück meiner längst vergangenen Jugend wieder. Du bist der Teil meines Ichs, der noch zu träumen vermag. Durch dich sehe ich vieles klarer, was sonst im Nebel meiner Lebensspanne untergegangen wäre. Ohne dich würde mich nichts mehr in diesen Landen halten..."

Nur mit Mühe konnte der König ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Er achtete nicht auf Galadriel, die wieder dichter an das Lager seines Sohnes herangetreten war. Tief in seinem Inneren formte sich ein Knoten, der ihn zu ersticken drohte. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, seinen Sohn zu verlieren. Kein Vater sollte sein Kind überleben.

„Kehre zu mir zurück, mein Sohn! Deine Zeit auf dieser Welt ist noch nicht abgelaufen. Lass mich deinen Platz einnehmen, denn er war mir vom Schicksal zugedacht. Wenn du nicht zu mir zurückfindest, dann sei gewiss, dass ich dir in kürzester Zeit folgen werde." Thranduil flüsterte nur noch und schloss voller Schmerz die Augen.

Galadriel legte ihre schmalen Hände wieder an Legolas' Schläfen und lauschte in die Gedankenwelt des Prinzen hinein...

***

Legolas empfand die ihn umgebende Helligkeit, die das Dunkel abgelöst hatte, als befremdlich. Trotzdem fühlte er eine innere Ruhe, die angenehm war. Irritierend war lediglich die Stille, die ihn umgab. 

_'Bin ich gestorben? Wandele ich schon auf den Wegen zu den Hallen von Mandos?' _ Etwas in Legolas erzitterte bei diesem Gedanken. 

Sterben hatte er sich anders vorgestellt – härter, kälter und lauter. Würde er jetzt den Weg jener Elben gehen, die vor ihm gestorben waren? Würde er mit ihnen zusammen in den Hallen von Mandos auf das Ende der Welt warten?

Plötzlich umgab ihn ein Rauschen, das er nicht benennen konnte.

_‚Sind das leise Stimmen?'_

Das Rauschen wurde lauter und plötzlich huschten farbige Lichter durch die Helligkeit, die ihn zu rufen schienen. Gleichzeitig kam so etwas wie ein leichter Wind auf, der seine langen blonden Haare um die Schultern wehte. 

Einem inneren Drang folgend, bewegte er sich der Quelle der Stimmen entgegen. Plötzlich explodierten die Farben um ihn herum und ihm schwanden kurz die Sinne. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Bäume mit dicken Stämmen und knorrigen Ästen, die ihm ihr hohes Alter verrieten, umgaben ihn. Die dunkelgrünen Blätter rauschten leise ein ihm unbekanntes Lied.

Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Er war allein und obgleich ihm die Umgebung nicht vertraut vorkam, fühlte er sich auf unerklärliche Weise geborgen. Legolas hätte sich im Frieden, der auf diesem Ort zu liegen schien verlieren können, doch plötzlich spürte er hinter sich eine Bewegung. Alarmiert sprang er auf.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand er einem älteren Mann gegenüber, der ihn mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen ansah.

„Seid willkommen, Legolas von Düsterwald!" ertönte die tiefe Stimme des Menschen und riss so den Elben aus seiner Erstarrung. Gleichzeitig verneigte sich der Mann leicht vor ihm als Zeichen seines Respekts.

„Woher wißt Ihr, wer ich bin? Und wer seid Ihr?" fragte Legolas und musterte den anderen genauer. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen. Es schien fast wie eine Erinnerung zu sein, tief in ihm verborgen und dennoch greifbar... 

Die dunkelgrauen Augen, das schwarzbraune Haar, die edlen Gesichtszüge – alles erinnerte ihn an... Aragorn!

„Ich bin Arathorn, Sohn von Arador," bestätigte der Mensch gleich darauf seine Vermutung und sein wacher Blick wich keinen Moment lang von den erstaunten Zügen des Elben. „Dieser Ort liegt vor den Hallen von Mandos, in denen sich die Dahingegangenen im Schatten ihrer eigenen Gedanken verlieren. Hier jedoch..." Er deutete in die Runde. „Hier jedoch kann man hören, wenn die Zurückgebliebenen an einen denken. Manchmal komme ich hierher, um den Gedanken meines Sohnes zu lauschen. Sie haben in seinen Träumen von Euch erzählt."

_‚Dies ist also der Freund, den mein Sohn gewählt hat. Eine gute Wahl,' _dachte Arathorn und ging ein paar Schritte dichter auf den Prinzen zu, der das Gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten mußte.

„Ihr seid also Aragorns Vater!" entfuhr es dem Elben schließlich, der seine Verwunderung nicht länger verbergen konnte.

„Er ist mein Sohn!" erwiderte Arathorn schlicht.

„Aber... Ihr seid ein Mensch und schon seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten tot," entgegnete Legolas. „Eure Seele sollte diese Hallen schon längst verlassen haben. Nur Elben verweilen in Mandos."

Legolas war die Verwirrung regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben. War dies alles nur ein Trugbild, eine Nachwirkung des Giftes, dass man ihm mit dem Pfeil verabreicht hatte? Er fand keine Erklärung und wartete nun darauf, sie von Arathorn zu erhalten.

„Ihr habt recht, Prinz Legolas. Ich habe die Hallen von Mandos durchschritten, doch ich konnte sie nicht verlassen. Ich wusste, dass ich als Mensch die Wahl hatte. Ich konnte bleiben, wenn ich einen starken Beweggrund fand... So wie Beren!" 

Legolas erinnerte sich plötzlich an das Leithian-Lied, das Lied von Beren, dem Menschen und Luthien, der elbischen Halbgöttin. 

Luthien riet ihrem sterbenden Mann, in den Hallen von Mandos auf sie zu warten, statt wie alle anderen sterblichen Wesen weiterzuziehen. Es gelang ihr, die Valar zu erweichen und dazu zu bringen, Beren wieder zu den Lebenden zurückkehren zu lassen. Als Preis dafür hatte sie ihre Unsterblichkeit hingegeben.

„Wer hat Euch diese Geschichte erzählt?" Legolas spürte, wie ihn eine plötzliche Schwäche überwältigte. Er setzte sich wieder und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. 

Für einen Moment glaubte er die leichte Berührung warmer zarter Hände an seinen Schläfen zu verspüren, doch das Gefühl verschwand sofort wieder.

_‚Nein, noch nicht... _

_Er darf nicht gehen... _

_Legolas...' _

Legolas sah in den strahlenden Himmel hinauf und lauschte. War das nicht Galadriels Stimme gewesen? Wieso rief sie so eindringlich nach ihm?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um das Drängen jener Stimme abzuschütteln, dann wandte er sich wieder Aragorns Vater zu, der sich neben ihn setzte. Der Blick des Menschen war gedankenverloren in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Ich durfte Elrond zu meinen Freunden zählen. Er sang eines Abends für mich das Leithian-Lied. Ich war von der Geschichte ebenso fasziniert, wie ihr Elben es seid. Es ging mir nie mehr aus dem Kopf."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, als betrachtete er in Gedanken längst vergangene Ereignisse.

„Wenige Wochen später traf mich der Orkpfeil, der mich hierher brachte."

Arathorns Blick streifte Legolas. Überrascht stellte der Elbenprinz fest, dass die Gesichtszüge des Menschen einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck annahmen. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Da ist doch noch etwas, habe ich recht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Arathorn nickte. „In jenem Gefecht ... damals, in den Momenten, die meinem Tod vorausgingen ... erblickte ich etwas, das zu sehen ich nicht erwartet hatte."

Er verstummte unvermittelt und schien in sich hineinzulauschen.

„Mir bleibt keine Zeit mehr, alles zu erklären. Die Valar waren bisher gnädig mit mir, doch nun weiß ich, dass ich gehen muss. Nur soviel sei gesagt: warnt meinen Sohn. Ihn verfolgt eine Rache, die ich in jungen Jahren in den Südlanden auf mich geladen habe. Mit meinem Tod ging sie auf ihn über. Er ahnt nicht, in was für einer Gefahr er schwebt, denn diese Rache wird nicht vergessen werden..."

„Was auch immer es ist: Aragorn wird überleben!" sagte Legolas entschlossen und er sah, wie der Mensch bei diesen Worten erleichtert lächelte.

„Ich weiß und hoffe, dass sich seine Seele nicht so schnell zu mir gesellt. Ich kann fühlen, dass sein Schicksal andere Wege für ihn bereit hält. Sie werden schmerzhaft sein, doch er wird durch sie wachsen, wenn Ihr ihm helft."

Legolas legte dem Mann eine Hand leicht auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde diese Wege gemeinsam mit Eurem Sohn gehen, das verspreche ich Euch!" Legolas zögerte keinen Augenblick bei diesen Worten, denn er spürte ihre Wahrheit tief in sich.

Arathorn lächelte kurz, sagte jedoch zunächst nichts. Der herzliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erinnerte so stark an Aragorn, dass Legolas das Lächeln erwiderte. Es war, als würde nicht der Vater, sondern der Sohn vor ihm sitzen. 

_'Aragorn... Wo er wohl gerade ist?'_ Flüchtig huschte das Bild des Freundes durch Legolas' Geist.

Es war, als hätte Arathorn Legolas' Gedanken gelesen, denn er wandte sich dem Elben nun zu und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Wie könnt Ihr meinen Sohn begleiten wollen, wenn Ihr auf dem besten Weg seid, die Hallen von Mandos zu betreten?" 

Arathorns Gegenwart hatte Legolas den eigenen Todeswunsch völlig vergessen lassen, doch dessen letzte Frage rief dem Elben die zurückliegenden Ereignisse schlagartig wieder ins Gedächtnis. _'Ich wollte sterben, das ist wahr. Doch jetzt...'_

Er wich Arathorns Blick aus und erhob sich stattdessen. Erst, als er sich einige Schritte von Aragorns Vater entfernt hatte, sah er zu dem Menschen zurück. 

„Ihr habt recht. Meine Furcht bewog mich, den Pfad nach Mandos zu beschreiten, doch erst hier erkenne ich, dass es die falsche Entscheidung war. Euer Sohn tut alles, um mir zu helfen. Ich hätte seiner Entschlossenheit einfach mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen müssen." Legolas ließ entmutigt den Kopf hängen. „Was kann ich noch tun, um zurückzukehren?"

Arathorn lächelte. Es war jenes wissende Lächeln, das Legolas zuvor nur bei Galadriel gesehen hatte. „Es ist noch nicht Eure Zeit. Vertraut auf Euch und auf die Kraft, die in der Zuneigung anderer liegt. Vertraut und lauscht. Der Weg zurück beginnt in Euch selbst..."

Während Legolas noch über Arathorns rätselhafte Worte nachdachte, drang ein Flüstern an sein Ohr. 

_‚Kehre zu mir zurück, mein Sohn! Deine Zeit auf dieser Welt ist noch nicht abgelaufen.'_

_'War das die Stimme meines Vaters? Ruft er wirklich nach mir?' _Verblüfft sah er zu Arathorn hinüber, doch dieser schien genau zu wissen, was gerade geschehen war, denn das Lächeln das Menschen vertiefte sich und er nickte erwartungsvoll. „Ihr habt den Weg zurück gefunden, wie ich sehe. Kehrt zurück, Legolas von Düsterwald, man wartet auf Euch."

Ratlosigkeit wollte sich in Legolas ausbreiten und Raum für Verzweiflung schaffen, doch im nächsten Augenblick begriff er endlich, was Arathorn gemeint hatte. Der Weg zurück begann buchstäblich mit Vertrauen.

Ein letztes Mal sah er den Menschen an, dann neigte er in einer Geste des Abschieds den Kopf. 

„Lebt wohl, Arathorn, Sohn von Arador. Mit meiner ganzen Kraft werde ich Aragorn zur Seite stehen und ihn in Eurem Sinne beschützen, so gut ich es vermag. Ihr habt meinen Schwur, dass das Schicksal Eures Sohnes auch das meine sein soll, solange er lebt."

Nun erhob sich auch Arathorn. Mit ruhiger Gelassenheit erwiderte er die Verneigung.

„Ich weiß. Und nun geht. Die Zeit drängt." 

Die grauen Augen des Menschen spiegelten die Wehmut wider, die das Herz des Menschen umfangen hielt. 

„Bitte..." Plötzlich war Arathorns Stimme dunkel und rauh vor Emotion. „...sagt meinem Sohn, dass ihm meine letzten Gedanken gelten, wenn mich der Weg nun, da ich sein Schicksal in guten Händen weiß, aus den Hallen von Mandos herausführen wird."

Dann nickte er. „Und nun geht, Prinz."

„Ich verspreche es Euch." Legolas sah Arathorn noch einmal an, dann schloß er die Augen und lauschte in den Wind, der aus dem Flüstern der Bäume den leisen Klang einer vertrauten Stimme an sein Ohr trug.

'...wenn du nicht zu mir zurückfindest...'

_'Vater...'_ Legolas' Instinkt schob jede Erinnerung an Mandos und Arathorn zur Seite und ließ es nur noch zu, dass er sich auf die Stimme Thranduils konzentrierte, die zu vernehmen er sich so sehnlich gewünscht hatte. _'Sprich mit mir, Vater... Ich weiß, dass du mich festhältst...'_

'... sei gewiss, dass ich dir in kürzester Zeit folgen werde...'

Thranduils Worte, ohnehin nicht lauter als ein Flüstern, zerfaserten und bildeten ein Netz von Fäden, die sich mit einander verwoben und sich dann um Legolas' Sinne legten. Wärme durchdrang den Elben und vermittelte ihm eine Zärtlichkeit, wie sie nur die Gedanken von Eltern besaßen. Fast glaubte Legolas, ihre Kraft als ein Gleißen sehen zu können, und er ließ es schließlich zu, dass diese Helligkeit sich um ihn schlang und endlich mit in die Weite riß. 

***

Es war der nun schon fast vertraute Wundschmerz, der sich als Erstes zu Legolas' Bewusstsein vorarbeitete und ihn aus dem Nichts riss, ehe der Klang einer Stimme die Pein aus seinen Gedanken verdrängte.

'Folgt meiner Stimme, mein Prinz, und kommt zu uns zurück.'

Als hätte es dieser Worte bedurft, kehrten Gedanken, Empfindungen und Erinnerungen wie eine gewaltige Woge gleichzeitig zu Legolas zurück und stürzten ihn ins Chaos. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. In diesem Moment setzte auch unvermittelt Legolas' Sehvermögen wieder ein. 

Das erste, das der Elbe erblickte, war Galadriels Antlitz, das unverkennbar erleichtert zu ihm herablächelte. 

'Lady Galadriel? Ihr seid also nicht fortgegangen?'

'Ich versprach Euch, hier zu bleiben, solange Ihr Euch in dieser Lage befindet, und ich halte mein Wort.' 

Galadriels Worte weckten Verlegenheit in Legolas. Wie hatte er nur an ihr zweifeln können? 

'Wir sind froh, dass Ihr Euch entschlossen habt, bei uns zu bleiben,' riss ihn ihre Stimme aus seinen Grübeleien.

'Wir?' Legolas' Herz klopfte angesichts dieses einen Wortes zum Zerspringen. War die Stimme seines Vaters mehr als nur seine Einbildung gewesen?

'Ja, wir. Euer Vater ist auch hier,'  beantwortete die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes seine unausgesprochene Frage und drehte im nächsten Augenblick Legolas' Gesicht zur anderen Seite, wo sich nun das Antlitz seines Vaters in sein Blickfeld schob. 'Vater! Dann war es also nicht nur der Widerhall meines Wunsches...'

Thranduil sah ernst zu ihm hinab und Legolas registrierte, dass sich Falten der Sorge in das Gesicht seines Vaters gegraben hatten, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen waren. Erneut fühlte er Scham in sich aufsteigen. Hatte er denn wirklich angenommen, dass sein Schicksal seinen Vater unberührt lassen würde? In diesem Moment hätte Legolas alles dafür gegeben, seinen Vater für seine Zweifel um Verzeihung bitten zu können. 

Bereits einen Moment später begriff der Prinz, dass es keiner Worte zwischen ihnen bedurfte – die Liebe, mit der Thranduil gedankenverloren immer wieder über seinen Handrücken streichelte, drückte alles aus. Diese winzige Geste rührte ihn so tief, dass sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle zu formen begann und – als Ausdruck dessen – sich eine einzelne Träne in seinem Augenwinkel bildete, die schließlich seitlich an der Wange hinablief. Thranduil sah sie im Nachmittagssonnenlicht glitzern. Mit unendlicher Behutsamkeit wischte er die Feuchtigkeit von der Wange seines Sohnes. 

„Legolas, bitte verzeih mir mein Verhalten. Ich werde die Furcht nie wieder siegen lassen." Die Stimme seines Vaters ließ erkennen, wie tief bewegt er war. „Durch sie hätte ich dich fast verloren..."

Er verstummte und Legolas hätte ihm am liebsten tröstend umarmt. So jedoch blieben ihm nur Gedanken.

'Lady Galadriel, bitte sagt meinem Vater, dass ich jemandem versprochen habe, zu vertrauen, und er mich aus diesem Grund auch nicht mehr verlieren wird.'

Verwundert drehte die Elbin Legolas' Gesicht zu sich und sah ihn an, erfüllte seinen Wunsch jedoch. Es war genau das, was Thranduil zu hören gehofft hatte. Erleichtert begann er zu lächeln und stellte zunächst keine weitere Frage. Legolas wusste allerdings, dass das später noch kommen würde, wenn der innere Aufruhr des Elbenkönigs sich erst einmal gelegt hatte.  

Galadriels Blick kehrte unterdessen zu Legolas zurück. 

'Wem habt Ihr dieses Versprechen gegeben, Legolas?' 

Beunruhigt versenkten sich ihre blauen Augen in die Tiefe der seinen, bis sie schließlich in seinen Erinnerungen die Antwort auf ihre Frage fand. Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. 'So weit fort wart Ihr bereits...'

'Ich nehme an, Ihr wisst jetzt, was ich erlebte. Dann wisst Ihr auch, welches Versprechen ich noch gab und wie ernst es mir damit ist, es zu halten.' 

Die Elbin nickte kurz. _'So etwas ahnte ich schon, ehe ich die Reise nach Düsterwald antrat.' _ Ihr Blick hob sich und ging in eine imaginäre Ferne. Legolas wusste, dass die Herrin von Caras Galadhon in diesem Augenblick an Aragorn dachte. Noch inständiger als sie hoffte er, dass es seinem Freund gut ging und es ihm gelingen würde, seine Suche nach einem Gegenmittel zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu bringen. Es gab da ein paar Dinge, die Aragorn unbedingt erfahren musste. 

_'Was auch immer es kostet – ich werde durchhalten!' _nahm sich Legolas vor und sah Galadriels Blick zu sich zurückkehren.

'Ich weiß, Prinz, und Euer Vater und ich werden Euch dabei helfen.'

Sie sah Vater und Sohn an und war – nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem langen Leben – dafür dankbar, dass keiner von beiden etwas von jenem Schatten ahnte, den nur Galadriel über den beiden in diesem Moment schweben sah. ‚Beeilt Euch, Aragorn von Gondor. Die Zeit arbeitet gegen uns. Gegen den Prinzen...'

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Atlantis:   
Unsere Muse ist, was uns angeht, unbestechlich. Ob das auch bei den Lesern so ist, wollen wir lieber gar nicht erst hinterfragen! Außerdem ist Bestechung eine Straftat und wird strengstens geahndet. Du willst doch wohl nicht gegen das Gesetz verstoßen? *g*  
Lady-of-Gondor:   
Du hast uns wirklich verlegen gemacht mit deinem Kompliment. Es tut uns leid, dass ausgerechnet wir es sind, die dir das Buch immer wieder aus den Händen reißen müssen. Doch eines ist gewiss: Wir werden es dir regelmäßig erwartungsvoll und etwas furchtsam in die Hände legen und hoffen, dass es dir immer noch gefällt und du mit uns in eine andere Welt abtauchst!  
Dragon-of-the-north:   
Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange wie an diesem „Teufelchen namens Detail" geknobelt haben? Ist doch langweilig, wenn man genau das schreibt, was der Leser erwartet, oder?! *g* Eine unserer häufigsten Überlegungen beim Schreiben war: „Würde man nicht gerade das erwarten?" Und wenn die Antwort Ja lautete, haben wir die Idee gedanklich zerknüllt und in den Papierkorb geworfen!   
Hat eigentlich irgendwer behauptet, dass wir es uns einfach machen würden?!  
stareyes:   
Tut uns leid, aber wir haben gerade kein Taschentuch bei der Hand, um dich vom Schniefen abzuhalten. Aber du solltest dir eine Familienpackung zulegen, denn du wirst sie noch brauchen! *g*  
Black Pearl:   
Wir mögen unseren Bösewicht auch, deshalb sieht er ja auch so attraktiv aus und wird euch noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben. Was nun das Auf-die-Schnauze-hauen betrifft, so werden wir deinem Wunsch entsprechen. Ob dir das Ergebnis dann gefällt, steht auf einem anderen Blatt... (Hey, hast du eben frustriert aufgeschrieen? Wer hat denn gesagt, dass man in einer Review keinen Cliffie einbauen darf?) *evil g*  
Einen Betaleser brauchen wir nicht, da wir Autor und Betaleser auf Gegenseitigkeit sind. Oder zielte dein Angebot nur darauf ab, das nächste Kapitel früher, als alle anderen zu bekommen? *g*  
Kaeera:  
Du willst uns also als Geist heimsuchen, ja? Hat dir vielleicht schon mal jemand erzählt, dass man dazu irgendwie tot sein muss??? Könnte vielleicht ein Problem für dich werden... und für uns. Tote Leser reviewen schließlich nicht mehr! Also vergiss das mit dem Geist und hab Vertrauen zu uns! Jaaa, man kann uns vertrauen, auch wenn du daran zweifelst...  
Stoffpferd:  
Sollte es dein stoffpferdliches Plüschherz tatsächlich einmal zerreißen, dann wende dich an ManuKu. Sie stopft liebevolle auch das zerrissenste Herz. Zur Not hat sie auch noch eine Nähmaschine und kann ein paar Mal drüberfahren, bis es wieder hält... zumindest bis zum nächsten Kapitel! *g*  
Aragorn kann nun mal nicht schneller, schließlich steht im Stadtreiseführer nicht, wo man das gesuchte Gegengift erwerben kann. Also muss er sich durchschlagen und das dauert und dauert...  
Gwendòlîn:  
Willkommen im Kreis derer, die tapfer mit den Helden leiden. Schon faszinierend: Wir könnten zu Beginn jedes Kapitels in roten, dicken Buchstaben schreiben, dass dies keine Death-Story ist und trotzdem würdet ihr uns nicht glauben und uns tödliche Absichten Legolas und Aragorn betreffend unterstellen. Wie ungerecht von euch! Eigentlich foltert ihr euch doch nur selbst! *g*  
Wie schon einmal erwähnt: Rivar wird erst in der 3. Geschichte wieder auftauchen. In dieser Story hier hatte Legolas sich ja gerade erst auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht.  
Arlessiar:   
Danke für das Kompliment. Das Hintergrundwissen ist dank unserer Lexika und stundenlanger Telefonate hart erarbeitet. Jeder Autor, der auf der Suche nach einer Storyidee ist, sollte so ein Lexikon einfach mal von Anfang bis Ende durchgehen und er wird auf jeden Fall fündig werden. So erging es uns jedenfalls!  
Nili:  
Frage: Welcher unserer eindeutigen Hinweise hat dich eigentlich auf die Idee gebracht, dass Assat schwul sei? Ist er nicht! [ManuKu: Wirklich nicht? Salara: Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Du hattest doch die Idee mit dem Muskelshirt!] Assat ist nur ein sehr visuell orientierter Muskelfetischist. Hey, wir lieben ihn! Und ob Assat die Finger bei sich behalten kann, wenn es um Aragorn geht, wissen wir nicht. Schließlich ist Assat ein Mann, und in Männer können wir uns als Frauen doch nicht hineinversetzen. Geht es dir nicht auch so?   
Claudia:  
*Autorinnen vollführen gerade ein Dankesritual* Es lohnt sich also doch, zu den Valar  zu beten. Sie hören uns... Sie sind mitten unter uns...  
jacobs_angel86:  
Schön, dass du vom stillen Leser zum Reviewer aufgestiegen bist! Mach weiter so und du machst uns glücklich!  
Feyween: Danke für deine Review. Wollen wir doch mal hoffen, dass dein PC dir wieder treu ergeben ist.  
Jelly:   
Assat ist uns auch sehr sympathisch. Darum wird er euch noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben.  
Kadda:  
Eigentlich müsste zumindest die Frage nach Legolas' Schicksal jetzt geklärt sein, oder? Hoffentlich findest du es auch darüber hinaus spannend.**


	10. Widerstände

**### Ein ganz liebes Danke für alle Reviews! Wann immer wir eine Aufmunterung brauchen, wenden wir uns euren wundervollen Reviews zu, die mal mit mehr und mal mit weniger Worten ausdrücken, dass wir eine ganz besondere Saite in euch zum Klingen gebracht haben. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man andere Menschen (Elben, Hobbits, Zwerge, Orks und was auch immer da draußen unsere Geschichte liest) derart begeistern kann...**

**### Fühlt Euch alle einfach mal ganz fest gedrückt! *Autorinnen breiten die Arme aus* Und weil ihr so tolle Leser seid, gibt es heute ein etwas längeres Kapitel...   
Also es sollte echt kein Cliffie werden... Oder doch? Hey, es bot sich einfach an, okay?! *g***

**### Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________

  
**~TEIL 10~  
  
**

Das rege Markttreiben in der Gasse bildete die perfekte Deckung für Dassarh, der sich immer wieder unter die Käuferschar mischte und auf diese Art nicht weiter auffiel. Schon seit Tagesanbruch beobachtete er das Gasthaus, in dem Aragorn abgestiegen war, doch erst jetzt – kurz vor der Mittagsstunde – schien sich endlich etwas zu tun. 

Dassarh war zu weit entfernt, als dass er das Gespräch zwischen Aragorn und Mirodas hätte verfolgen können, doch er heftete sich den beiden an die Fersen, als sie sich zusammen in Bewegung setzten und durch die engen Gassen der Unterstadt in Richtung des östlichen Stadttores gingen. Einen Moment lang kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Fremde vielleicht aus Ardaneh abreisen wollte, doch als weder er noch Miro Anstalten machten, ein Pferd zu holen, beruhigte Dassarh sich wieder. Die nächste Ansiedlung lag viel zu weit entfernt, als dass man dorthin laufen konnte.  

Als Aragorn und Miro die Stadt schließlich verließen und den Weg einschlugen, der in den Wald hineinführte, kehrte Dassarh um. Er wusste, dass sein Kumpan nicht weit von hier in einer Schenke saß.

'_Yulith muss von diesem kleinen Ausflug erfahren. Der Kerl wird auch auf dem Rückweg durch die Gerbergassen kommen. Sie sind eng und verwinkelt und beinahe ideal für einen Hinterhalt. Eine bessere Gelegenheit, an den Edelstein zu kommen, bietet sich uns vielleicht nicht wieder.' _

Es war eine äußerst angenehme Vorstellung, den kommenden Abend vielleicht schon als reicher Mann zu erleben...

***

Aragorn und Miro waren seit einer halben Stunde außerhalb der Stadtmauern unterwegs, als das Gelände schließlich etwas hügeliger und felsiger wurde. Miro führte ihn ein paar dieser Hügel hinauf und anschließend in ein kleineres Waldstück hinein, ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben. Aragorn wollte Miro schließlich nach dem Ziel dieses kleinen Fußmarsches fragen, als dieser stehenblieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag plötzlich ein so befreites, glückliches Lächeln, wie Aragorn es bisher noch nicht bei Miro gesehen hatte.

„Kommt, wir sind gleich da!"

Er nickte wortlos und schweigend gingen sie weiter. 

Nach ein paar Schritten kamen sie in einen Teil des Waldes, der sehr dicht von Bäumen bestanden war. Deren ausladende Zweige verdeckten den größten Teil des blauen Himmels über ihnen, ließen aber genug Lichtbündel auf ihren Weg fallen, um die beiden Menschen in eine beinahe unwirklich scheinende Welt zu versetzen. Je tiefer Aragorn in dieses Waldstück eindrang, desto intensiver fühlte er sich an den Frieden Bruchtals erinnert. So wie dort atmete auch hier alles Ruhe, Leben und Ursprünglichkeit. Selbst das Moos, das sich nun in zunehmend dicker werdenden Schichten um Baumstämme, Felsbrocken und über den Untergrund zog, wirkte beruhigend auf Aragorns unablässig um Legolas kreisende Gedanken.

Nach einem weiteren halbstündigen Fußmarsch hatten sie die Mitte dieses Waldstücks erreicht. Aragorn sah, dass zwischen moosbewachsenen Steinen eine Quelle hervorsprudelte. Der silbrige Wasserlauf wand sich durch ein steiniges Bett, wurde dann zu einem kleinen Bach und verschwand endlich durch die Bäume in der Ferne. Miro war stehengeblieben und setzte sich nun auf einen großen Findling, der in der Nähe lag. Mit großen Augen sah er zu den Baumkronen empor, in deren diffusen Licht er Insekten, kleine Blätter und Pollen beobachtete, die fast wie schwerelos durch die Luft schwebten. 

„Das ist mein Lieblingsplatz, wisst Ihr," sagte er kurz, ohne Aragorn anzusehen.

Dieser hatte gleichfalls angehalten und nahm das Bild in sich auf. 

Für Miro war das hier eine andere Welt. Es war seine Welt, die ihm wohl deshalb so wichtig war, weil sie das genaue Gegenteil der Stadt darstellte. So sicher und ruhig wie an diesem Ort fühlte er sich offensichtlich sonst nirgendwo.

Nach kurzem Überlegen setzte sich Aragorn langsam neben Miro. Auch er war für die Schönheit dieses Platzes empfänglich. Er hatte nicht vermutet, dass es in der Nähe einer so grauen und irgendwie tot wirkenden Stadt wie Ardaneh etwas so Lebendiges und Schönes geben konnte.

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie, doch es war nichts Bedrückendes an der zwischen ihnen liegenden Stille.

„Ich bin auf dem Land aufgewachsen," flüsterte Miro irgendwann, ohne Aragorn anzusehen. Es schien fast, als würde er mit sich selbst sprechen.

„Mein Vater und ich haben das Feld bestellt, uns um die wenigen Tiere gekümmert, die wir besaßen und sind viel im Wald unterwegs gewesen. Ich war gerade sieben Jahre alt geworden und mein Vater hatte mir einen Bogen angefertigt. Eines Tages kamen wir von der Jagd zurück..." 

Aragorn warf einen Seitenblick auf Miro und sah, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Die Erinnerung schien ihn zu überwältigen. Beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, schwieg jedoch. Er begriff, dass man manchmal einfach nur zuhören musste.

„Unser Haus war zerstört, unser Feld verbrannt. Nach den Resten unserer Tiere zu urteilen, hatte eine Horde Orks dieses verheerende Chaos angerichtet. Unsere Existenz war völlig zunichte gemacht. Wollten wir nicht verhungern, mussten wir in die Stadt gehen." 

Miro verstummte kurz und wischte sich mit einem verstohlenen Seitenblick auf Aragorn in einer trotzig wirkenden Geste die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Oft habe ich mir seither gewünscht, damals daheim gewesen zu sein, als die Orks auftauchten. Dann hätte mein Leben dort ein Ende gefunden, wo ich am glücklichsten gewesen bin. Alles, was danach kam, war der reinste Albtraum. Mein Vater war der Stadt nicht gewachsen. Er begann zu trinken und dann..." 

Er verstummte, doch Aragorn erinnerte sich an das, was Miro vor Ilgats Haus gesagt hatte. Einmal mehr wurde ihm klar, wie behütet er dank Elronds Großzügigkeit hatte aufwachsen können. Er musterte Miro lange, dann stand sein Entschluss fest. „Komm doch mit mir, wenn ich die Stadt verlasse!" 

Mirodas hielt den Atem an und sein unsicherer Blick ging zu Aragorn, dessen graue Augen ihn ernst und entschlossen ansahen. War es nicht das, was er gewollt hatte? Vielleicht war es ja sein Schicksal, den Fremden zu treffen und ihm zu helfen? Bot sich ihm jetzt die Chance, neu anzufangen? Der Junge zögerte keinen weiteren Moment. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren, doch viel zu gewinnen.

„Ich würde gern mit Euch gehen, mein Herr!"

Aragorn erkannte plötzlich überrascht, dass er sich Miro bisher nicht vorgestellt hatte. Es beschämte ihn, dass es nur ein paar Tage in der Stadt der Menschen bedurfte, um ihn seine Höflichkeit vergessen zu lassen.

„Mein Name ist Estel!" Aragorn lächelte. „Hör auf, mich Herr zu nennen!"

Miro sprang vom Stein herunter und erwiderte das Lächeln. Mit einem Schlag kam der übermütige Junge, der er nicht lange hatte sein dürfen, in ihm wieder durch.

„Dann, mein Herr Estel, lasst uns zurück nach Ardaneh gehen. Ich habe Hunger und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Ihr seit dem Gespräch mit Assat auch nichts mehr zu Euch genommen habt."

„Du hast recht," sagte Aragorn und stand gleichfalls auf. Er spähte durch das Blätterdach der Baumkronen in den Himmel, dann kehrte sein Blick zu Mirodas zurück. „Ich danke dir, dass du mir diesen Ort gezeigt hast. Bald werde ich dir einen ebenso schönen Platz zeigen."

Miro sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts, und Aragorn ging an ihm vorbei langsam den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Das Knacken der Zweige unter Miros Füßen verriet, dass der Junge ihm folgte. 

_'Vater wird das zwar nicht gefallen, aber mein Entschluß steht fest.' _Aragorn stellte überrascht fest, dass er es zum ersten Mal nicht als bedrückend empfand, Verantwortung für jemand anderen zu übernehmen. Angesichts dieser Erkenntnis musste er wider Willen lächeln. _'Ich werde einen Platz in Bruchtal für dich finden, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, welchen.'_

***

„Und du bist sicher, dass er Ardaneh nicht endgültig verlassen hat?" Yuliths misstrauischer Blick traf seinen Begleiter, der eine Armlänge hinter ihm stand und immer wieder erwartungsvoll die Gasse entlang starrte.

Dassarh wirkte angesichts der Frage gleichermaßen gekränkt wie ungeduldig. 

„Ich sag dir doch, er und diese kleine Ratte sind zu Fuß unterwegs. Keiner mit ein bisschen Verstand würde zu Fuß nach Osten gehen. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass die nächste Stadt Tagesreisen von hier entfernt ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie zurückkommen werden." 

„Na gut," knurrte Yulith und ließ seinen Blick durch die enge Gasse und an den vernachlässigten, schmutzigen Katen empor wandern. „Es ist alles vorbereitet. Nur zwei Gassen führen vom Osttor zum Gasthaus zurück, und beide treffen sich hier. Es ist der perfekte Platz."

„Hmm..." 

Es war nicht auszumachen, ob Dassarhs Missmutsäußerung nun der Erklärung seines Kameraden oder etwas anderem galt und Yulith wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Er war einfach nur ungeduldig und ertrug Dassarhs Nervosität nicht länger.

„Geh jetzt auf deinen Platz. Sieh zu, dass du schleunigst hierher zurückkommst, wenn du die beiden kommen siehst, und gib mir das verabredete Zeichen. Wir müssen ihn gleichzeitig in die Mangel nehmen, wenn wir überhaupt eine Chance gegen diesen Fremden haben wollen." 

Yuliths Größe und sein bulliger Körperbau täuschten einen Nichteingeweihten leicht darüber hinweg, dass in dem Mann nicht nur ein beachtliches Maß an Kraft, Zähigkeit vorhanden war, sondern dass er ebenso schnell und beweglich sein konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Das alles wurde von seiner boshaften Schläue und einem gewissen Grad an Jähzorn noch verstärkt.

Dassarh war sich der Fähigkeiten seines Kumpans dagegen durchaus bewußt. 

„Schon gut, schon gut," wiegelte er ab, um keinen Streit zu provozieren, den er nur verlieren konnte. Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand in einer der benachbarten Häuser. Es war seit einiger Zeit verlassen, bot jedoch Zugang zu einem Labyrinth aus Wegen, von denen einer auch in ziemlich gerader Linie durch die Hinterhöfe der Ledergerbereien bis fast vor das östliche Stadttor führte. 

Die Menschen dieses Viertels waren arm, denn die mühsame, schmutzige, stinkende Arbeit, die sie leisteten, wurde in Ardaneh sehr schlecht bezahlt. Daher hatten sie nichts dagegen, wenn gewisse Kreise ihre Verbindungswege gegen gelegentliche Bezahlung für ihre Zwecke nutzten. Diesen Umstand beabsichtigten sich Ilgats zwei Wachhunde nun zunutze zu machen.

Yulith sah zu einer Toröffnung hinüber, in deren Schatten er die Silhouette eines weiteren Mannes ausmachen konnte. Er hatte ihn im voraus dafür bezahlt, dass er auf sein Zeichen hin die Gasse mit seinem Fuhrwerk versperren und dann verschwinden würde. Dem Fremden bliebe dann nur noch ein Weg, wollte er nicht über den Karren klettern – und dieser Weg würde ihn zu Yulith führen, direkt hinein in die Falle!

***

Es war noch früh und die Sonne schob sich in der Ferne gerade erst über den Horizont, doch bereits jetzt war zu erkennen, dass ein weiterer schöner Tag bevorstand. Die morgendliche Stille im Schloss von Düsterwald wurde nur vom fröhlichen Vogelgezwitscher und den beinahe unhörbaren Schritten der Diener durchbrochen, die sich den täglichen Pflichten zu widmen begannen.

Eigentlich konnte nichts die Ruhe der Schlafenden stören.

Elrond wusste dennoch genau, wieso er die ganze Nacht über vergeblich auf Schlaf gewartet hatte. Nach langem Hinundherdrehen auf seinem Lager hatte er sich schließlich seufzend wieder erhoben, eine seiner Roben angezogen und war dann an das große Panoramafenster des Raumes getreten. Seine Hoffnung, beim Anblick des Nachtfirmaments, das in einer selten gesehenen Sternenpracht glänzte, etwas Frieden zu finden, war aber enttäuscht worden.

Die Sorgen um den Prinzen und um Estel ließen ihn seit der bedrückenden Unterredung mit Galadriel nicht mehr los. 

Sie hatte ihm während der abendlichen Mahlzeit erzählt, wie dicht Legolas bereits vor den Hallen von Mandos gestanden hatte. Ihren Worten nach war es nur Thranduils Einsatz zu verdanken, dass es nicht zum Schlimmsten gekommen war, doch etwas in Elrond ahnte, dass sie ihm erneut nicht alles offenbarte. Er hatte es an der Sorge in Galadriels Augen erkennen können, jedoch nicht weiter danach gefragt. Stattdessen machte sich der Elbenfürst seine eigenen Gedanken über ihre Rolle, bis er schließlich im Stillen Ilúvatar gebeten hatte, seinen Ziehsohn bald zurückkehren zu lassen. Auch jetzt wieder weilten seine Gedanken bei Aragorn.

_'Estel... Warum fällt es mir nur so schwer, dich ziehen zu lassen? So schwer fiel es mir bei Elladan und Elrohir nicht. Warum also jetzt bei dir?'_

Der Elbe seufzte leise und sah gedankenverloren hinunter auf die Wipfel der Bäume, die von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen in ein goldenes Licht getaucht wurden. So schön es hier auch war – es war nichts im Vergleich zur Schönheit seines Tales. Wehmütig stellte er fest, dass ihm Bruchtal bereits zu fehlen begann.

_'Ich sollte endlich zu meinen Söhnen zurückkehren. Hier gibt es nichts mehr, das ich noch tun könnte...'_

Wieder und wieder hatte er in der Nacht über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht, doch so vernünftig und verlockend sie ihm schien, so sehr widerstrebte ihm der Gedanke auch. Er hätte nicht sagen können, was genau es war, doch etwas – ein Gefühl, eine vage Ahnung, die sich gerade am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bewegte – hielt ihn hartnäckig davon ab, den Befehl zur Abreise zu erteilen.

König Thranduil und er waren nicht unbedingt das, was man befreundet nennen würde, doch Elrond wusste, dass der König von Düsterwald ihn, um das Wohl seines Sohnes willen, auch weiterhin in seinen Mauern beherbergen würde.

Abwesend strich er über das geschwungene Holz des Fensterrahmens, während sein Blick sich im windbewegten Spiel des Laubes verlor. Der Herbst war nicht mehr weit. Seine Boten hatten bereits Einzug in die Natur gehalten und begannen damit, die ersten Blätter mit den Farben der Vergänglichkeit zu zieren. Gelb mischte sich vielfach mit dem Sommergrün des Laubes und hier und da waren schon erste rote Tupfen auf den Blättern zu erkennen.

Es war ein dunkles Rot, das Elronds Blicke anzog und festhielt, das seine um Legolas und Aragorn kreisenden Gedanken ebenso zum Verstummen brachte wie das Vogelgezwitscher im Garten, bis irgendwann nichts mehr da zu sein schien außer einem unerklärlichen Gefühl von Furcht.

Elrond registrierte es nicht, aber während sein Instinkt gegen den schnell stärker werdenden Griff einer Vision ankämpfte, begann sein Atem heftiger zu gehen und sein Herz zu rasen. 

Er sah nur noch das Rot, das sich plötzlich vom Laub zu lösen schien, wie Regentropfen es im Sonnenlicht taten. Gleich diesen rollten die Farbtropfen, die mehr und mehr Blut ähnelten, glitzernd hinab zur Spitze der Blätter und stauten sich dort auf, bis sie zu Boden fielen. Immer mehr rote Tropfen lösten sich vor Elronds Augen vom Laub, blieben auf der Erde liegen, bis sich endlich eine Pfütze gebildet hatte. Der Elbe sah, dass diese Lache nicht versickerte, sondern sich sammelte wie in einer flachen steinernen Schale, die man jeden Augenblick umstoßen konnte. Es war etwas Fremdes an diesem Anblick, etwas Bedrohliches, dessen Ursprung er sich nicht erklären konnte. 

Noch während er versuchte, sich aus dem lähmenden Griff dieses Anblickes zu befreien, bewegten sich unvermittelt einige Elben von der Seite her in sein Blickfeld. Stumm und reglos sah er zu, wie die schweigende Prozession unter seinem Fenster hinweg auf einen Pavillon zu ging. 

_'Richtig,'_ erinnerte sich ein Teil von Elronds Verstand leise, _'Thranduil hat ihn für seinen Sohn errichten lassen...' _

Als wäre diese Erinnerung der Auslöser, schwebte nun auch eine Bahre in sein Sichtfeld. Die schmale Gestalt, die darauf lag und deren silbernes Haar von der Sonne tiefgolden gefärbt wurde, erkannte Elrond sofort.

_'Legolas...'_

Er wollte dem lautlosen Zug folgen, sich an die Seite des Prinzen gesellen, doch etwas hielt ihn erbarmungslos an seinem Platz fest. Weder war er in der Lage, seine Augen von diesem Anblick abzuwenden, noch wollte ihm seine Kehle gehorchen und ein Wort formulieren.

Die Träger der Bahre indes hatten den Pavillon erreicht. Sanft betteten sie Legolas auf das Lager, dann wandten sie sich ab und verließen ihn wieder, ohne noch ein Wort an ihn zu richten. Sie schienen nicht zu sehen, dass unweit von ihnen die blutrote Pfütze urplötzlich zu einem gespenstischen Leben erwachte. Als habe sich ein Raubtier unter ihrer Oberfläche verborgen, erzitterte sie kurz, um sich gleich darauf zusammenzuziehen. Einen Moment später begann die Flüssigkeit auf den Pavillon zuzugleiten – langsam, doch mit der Sicherheit eines Jägers auf Beutefang. 

Elrond wollte die Wachen zurückrufen, wollte sie anweisen, den Prinzen in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch noch immer war seine Kehle wie zusammengeschnürt.

_'Kommt zurück!' _schrieen seine Gedanken, ohne dass er sich rühren konnte, _'Legolas ist in Gefahr. Seht ihr es denn nicht?'_

Niemand hörte den gequälten Aufschrei seiner Gedanken, als die rote Flüssigkeit den Pavillon gleich darauf erreichte, unaufhaltsam an der Liegestatt empor glitt und sich schließlich über die Gestalt des Prinzen legte. Mit einer Heftigkeit, die nur aus Todeskampf geboren wird, bäumte sich der Prinz auf, ehe das Leben ihn zu verlassen begann und aus dem schrecklichen Rot langsam Schwarz wurde.

Es war das Schwarz, das Sterbetücher haben, begriff der Elbenfürst und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Starre an, die ihn noch immer gefangen hielt. Sie entließ ihn erst aus ihrem Griff, als auch die Schwärze verblasst war und eine Hand des Prinzen langsam und unzweifelhaft leblos zur Seite fiel. In fassungsloser Trauer schloss er vor diesem Anblick die Augen.

„Oh, ihr Valar, nein! Lasst es nicht zu!"

Er verstummte, als ihm klar wurde, dass das entsetzte Flüstern seine Kehle tatsächlich verlassen hatte. 

Mühsam hob er die Lider und ließ seinen Blick durch die Umgebung schweifen. Nichts von dem, was seine Augen ihm gerade gezeigt hatte, war zu sehen. Noch immer stand er am Fenster seines Raumes und noch immer war sein Blick in die vom Morgenlicht beleuchteten Bäume gerichtet, doch die Hand, die zuvor verloren über den Fensterrahmen gestrichen hatte, umklammerte das Holz nun so heftig, dass die Knöchel auf seinem Handrücken weiß hervortraten.

'Eine Warnung!' Elrond rang nach Atem, während sein Herz beinahe schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte. 'Eine Vision, die vielleicht noch nicht wahr geworden ist.' 

Etwas sagte ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste, Legolas zu erreichen, wenn seine Vision weiterhin lediglich ein Schatten des Möglichen bleiben sollte. Seine Robe raschelte leise über den steinernen Boden, als er sich umwandte und mit schnellen Schritten sein Quartier verließ.

***

Miro und Aragorn hatten sich während des Rückweges kaum unterhalten. 

Während Mirodas, der es gar nicht erwarten konnte, die Stadt zu verlassen, sich bereits seine Zukunft auszumalen begonnen hatte, waren Aragorns Gedanken schnell wieder zu Legolas, der Wartezeit und schließlich zu Assat zurückgekehrt.

_'Von den zwei Tagen ist kaum erst einer vorbei,'_ sinnierte er, während die Stadtmauer langsam in Sicht kam. _'Noch mehr als ein ganzer Tag... Wie soll ich die Zeit nur durchstehen, ohne dass mir die Untätigkeit den Verstand raubt?'_

Schweigend passierten die beiden kurz darauf das Stadttor, um sofort wieder vom Lärm und Gestank Ardanehs empfangen zu werden. Es war vor allem der beißende Geruch nach Lauge, der Aragorn angewidert das Gesicht verziehen ließ. Er tippte Miro auf die Schulter.

„Sag mal, gibt es wirklich keinen anderen Weg zu meinem Gasthaus, als den, den wir auf dem Hinweg genommen haben?"

 „Nein, es ist der einzige." Miro schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf dieser Seite Ardanehs befinden sich die ärmsten Viertel der Stadt. Jenseits des Osttores führt die Straße auf Tage durch unbewohnte Gegenden und Wälder. So gut wie niemand kommt von dort und nur selten verlässt jemand die Stadt in diese Richtung. Entsprechend wenige Händler oder Reisende verirren sich hierher. Wer auf dieser Seite der Stadt lebt, hat so gut wie nichts mehr."

„Und du?" Aragorn zögerte kurz. „Wo lebst du?"

Die Frage war Miro sichtlich unangenehm, den er antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern führte Aragorn in eine leicht nach links abbiegende Gasse hinein. Die Luft, die den beiden aus dieser Richtung entgegenschlug, war schwer und roch scharf, ätzend, sauer und nach Tierabfällen zugleich. Für Aragorn, der die reine Luft der Wälder gewohnt war, wurde das Atmen zur Qual. Dennoch wollte er eine Antwort auf seine Frage, also wiederholte er sie.

Miro sah nach vorn. „Jedenfalls nicht hier. Schlimm genug, dass ich auf den Straßen Ardanehs leben muss, seit mein Vater tot ist. Doch so etwas wie das..." Er deutete kurz auf die schmutzigen Katen, die sich hier dicht aneinander drängten. „...könnte ich nicht ertragen. Hier sind zwar ein paar Häuser leer, aber lieber schlafe ich in Hauseingängen oder auf der Straße als in diesem ewigen Gestank."

Aragorn verstand Miros Haltung und schwieg in Ermangelung einer Antwort. In ein, zwei Tagen würden sie beide Ardaneh verlassen und schon bald würde das alles hier hinter Miro liegen. Über diesen Gedanken kam vor den beiden nun ein etwas breiterer Platz in Sicht, der vom weichen Licht der Nachmittagssonne erhellt wurde. Auf ihm würde die Gasse münden, wusste Aragorn.

Es war still. Viel stiller, als es am Mittag noch gewesen war. Zu still, wie Aragorn fand. 

Etwas in ihm, ein unbestimmtes Gefühl nahenden Unheils, trieb ihn dazu, alle Muskeln anzuspannen und wachsame Blicke in seine Umgebung zu schicken, während eine Hand langsam zum Schwertgriff wanderte.

Miro hatte die Veränderung im Verhalten Aragorns bemerkt und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau..." Misstrauisch musterte Aragorn seine Umgebung, doch er sah nichts weiter als einen alten Mann, der gerade dabei war, auf den Kutschbock seines Pferdekarrens zu klettern, um ihn auf die Gasse hinauszulenken. „Vielleicht ist es nichts."

Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt unmerklich und Miro passte sich ihm an. Schließlich traten die zwei aus dem Dämmerlicht der engen Gasse auf den etwas lichteren Platz hinaus, ohne dass etwas passiert war.

Aragorn war fast geneigt, seine Ahnung der Überreizung seiner Sinne durch die Stadt zuzuschreiben, als ihn lautes Gepolter herumfahren ließ. Zu seiner Erleichterung war es nur der Pferdekarren, der sich soeben aus der Toreinfahrt auf die enge Gasse hinauszuschieben begann. Er wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihm eine Frage in den Sinn kam. 

_'Wieso fährt der Pferdekarren in diese Gasse hinein? Sie ist doch viel zu eng...'_

„Das ist ein Hinterhalt!" Das Begreifen kam einen Augenblick zu spät, denn ehe er sich herumwerfen und den Rückzug antreten konnte, hatte das Fuhrwerk die Gasse bereits in ihrer gesamten Breite versperrt. Der Kutscher kletterte soeben auf der anderen Seite des Karrens hinunter und verschwand im nächsten Hauseingang, wo sich laut krachend eine Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Es gab nur noch eine Richtung für die beiden: nach vorn!

„Lauf!" Aragorn gab dem überraschten Miro einen Stoß, während er sich im selben Augenblick in Bewegung setzte, um die Gasse zu erreichen, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite  weiter ins Stadtinnere hineinführte.

Er kam nicht sehr weit, denn in diesem Moment traten zwei Männer von links und rechts in seinen Weg. Aragorn blieb stehen, als wäre er gegen eine Wand geprallt. Diese beiden Kerle erkannte er sofort: es waren Ilgats Wachhunde, die ihn bereits vor dessen Haus abgefangen hatten. Aragorn wusste im gleichen Augenblick, dass sie auf den Edelstein aus waren, und dabei spielte es keine Rolle, ob sie auf eigene Rechnung oder in Ilgats Auftrag handelten.

_'Versucht es nur,'_ dachte er und presste entschlossen die Lippen zusammen. 

Der größere der beiden hatte ihn beobachtet und grinste ihn nun geringschätzig an, während er erwartungsvoll ein mehr als armlanges Schwert aus einer Lederscheide zog. Der Kleinere dagegen schickte wachsame Blicke zwischen Aragorn und Miro hin und her, ohne zunächst eine Waffe zu zeigen. Auch Aragorn zog nun sein Schwert. Als die schmale Klinge im Licht aufblitzte, hielt er kurz in seinen Bewegungen inne und sah Miro an. Mit einem Seufzen zog er schließlich einen seiner beiden Dolche und drückte ihn dem Jungen in die Hand. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du mit so einer Waffe umgehen kannst, aber ich schätze, du wirst sie gleich brauchen."

Dann wandte er sich nach vorn und trat langsam auf Yulith zu, ohne Dassarh aus den Augen zu lassen.

„So sieht man sich also wieder."

„Ihr habt etwas, das wir haben wollen. Und wir werden es uns holen."

„Versucht es ruhig. Aber ihr werdet sterben bei dem Versuch." Kampfbereit hob Aragorn sein Schwert. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Miro den Dolch fest gepackt hatte und sich unverwandt auf Dassarh konzentrierte. _'Gut, er hält mir den Rücken frei!'_

„Wir werden sehen." Mit einer beinahe lässig zu nennenden und für Aragorn überraschenden Schnelligkeit kam Yulith auf ihn zu und zwang ihn, eine Reihe von vorsichtigen, aber gut durchdachten Hieben zu parieren. Aragorn hatte kaum Raum genug, eigene Angriffe anzubringen, denn die Wucht von Yuliths Schlägen trieb ihn weiter und weiter zum Pferdekarren zurück.

Während einer weiteren Reihe von Streichen, die deutlich auf seine Kehle abzielten, schob sich unvermittelt Glorfindels Stimme in seine Gedanken.

_'Du musst lernen, deinen Gegner ganz genau zu beobachten...'_

_'Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man gerade dabei ist, sein Leben zu verteidigen,'_ dachte Aragorn, während er seinerseits einen Angriff startete, den abzuwehren Yulith nun schon etwas mehr Mühe hatte.

'Schau deinem Gegner nicht nur in die Augen. Die Körpersprache verrät dir viel mehr von dem, was er in den nächsten Sekunden plant...'

Während Aragorn sich unter einem hoch geführten Schwerthieb hinwegduckte, hatte er Gelegenheit, kurz nach Miro Ausschau zu halten. Er sah flüchtig, dass Dassarh und der Dieb am anderen Ende des kleinen Platzes miteinander kämpften, doch mehr zu erkennen ließ Yulith ihm keine Gelegenheit.

Es war ein ausgewogener Kampf. Aragorn stellte zwischen zwei Paraden überrascht fest, dass er ernste Mühe hatte, Yulith abzuwehren und seine nächste Aktion vorauszuahnen. Der große, bullig wirkende Mann war gut mit der Klinge – schnell und voller Finten.

Minuten vergingen, doch für Aragorn erschienen sie wie Stunden. 'Sollte ich mit heiler Haut hier herauskommen, werde ich Glorfindels Lektionen in Zukunft ernster nehmen und ein paar Übungsstunden zusätzlich mit ihm verbringen,' schwor er sich, während Yulith weiter vor ihm zurückweichen musste.

Dem schien diese Entwicklung nicht zu gefallen und sein Missfallen stieg noch, als ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei die Stille zerriss.

„Du kleine Missgeburt... Na warte, das wirst du mir büßen!" Das war eindeutig Dassarhs Wutgeheul.

Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick gestattete Aragorn es sich, einen Blick zu Miro zu werfen, doch genau diese Entscheidung entpuppte sich als schwerer Fehler. 

Während des Kampfes waren er und Yulith dem Pferdekarren näher gekommen und Aragorn hatte ihn als Rückendeckung genutzt, für den Fall, dass Miro den anderen Mann nicht abwehren konnte.

Yulith nutze Aragorns kurzzeitige Unaufmerksamkeit und warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn, um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und somit zu Boden zu bringen. Aragorn prallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Pferdekarren und der Inhalt der darauf stehenden Holzbottiche fing an überzuschwappen. Als Aragorn aufsah, bekam er einige Tropfen der übel riechenden Flüssigkeit in die Augen.

„Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...!" 

Ein Teil von Aragorns Denken stellte erschreckend ruhig fest, dass er es war, der da gerade schmerzerfüllt schrie, einen Arm vor das Gesicht schlug und dann auf die Knie sank, während ein anderer Teil seiner Sinne nur noch danach verlangte, das Gesicht in Wasser tauchen zu können, um den Schmerz weg zu spülen.

„Was ist mit Euch?" fragte Yulith in gespielter Besorgnis. „Ward Ihr etwas unvorsichtig? Dies ist ein armes Viertel und doch gibt es hier unerwartet wirksame Hilfe. Glaubt Ihr immer noch, den Stein verteidigen zu können?"

„Noch kann ich kämpfen," presste Aragorn zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und erntete damit schallendes Gelächter. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Überwindungskraft, die Waffe festzuhalten und mit tränenden, nur noch spaltweit geöffneten Augen nach jenem Schatten Ausschau zu halten, hinter dem sich sein heimtückischer Gegner verbarg. Dass er auf Yulith nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte, bewies ihm der nächste brennende Schmerz, der diesmal seine noch nicht ganz verheilte Schulter durchzuckte. Yuliths Tritt gegen die immer noch nicht ganz verheilte Wunde, ließ Aragorn wieder aufschreien.   

„Noch ein letztes Wort, ehe Ihr mich zu einem reichen Mann macht?" Aragorn konnte Yulith noch immer nicht sehen, doch er hörte am Klang der Stimme, das dieser gefährlich nahe vor ihm stehen musste. In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein weiterer Schrei, von dem Aragorn nur ahnen konnte, dass er von Dassarh stammte.

„Ja, aber von mir!" Mit Mirodas' entschlossener Stimme hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet – am allerwenigsten Aragorn.

Nach einem Herzschlag absoluter Stille ertönte das leise Sirren eines geworfenen Messers, gefolgt von Yuliths Stöhnen.

„Dein Kamerad war klüger. Er zog es vor, zu verschwinden, solange er noch beide Hände benutzen konnte. Du bist offenbar nicht so schlau..."

Miros Stimme übertönte das Stöhnen, das plötzlich in einem Schwall von Flüchen überging.

'Oh, Ilúvatar sei Dank, Miro lebt!'  Aragorn konnte es kaum glauben, doch er war erleichtert, dass er nicht länger allein auf verlorenem Posten zu stehen schien.

Etwas in Aragorns Nähe klirrte. Er hielt den Schwertgriff noch immer fest umklammert, also konnte es sich nur um Yuliths Waffe handeln! Das Geräusch sich langsam von ihm entfernender Schritte beruhigte sein wild klopfendes Herz ein wenig.

„Dafür werdet ihr büßen!" Yuliths Stimme, nun schon weiter entfernt, klang seltsam gepresst, so als würde er die Worte unter großen Schmerzen äußern. Schließlich wurden seine Schritte leiser, bis sie ganz in der Ferne verhallten.

Aragorn bekam seine Augen noch immer nicht auf. Ihr erbarmungsloses Brennen und der Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließen ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und kaum mehr als ein paar mühsam formulierte Worte aus seinem Mund kommen.

„Miro... Miro, wo bist du?" Aragorn hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er so froh über die Gesellschaft des Jungen sein würde.

„Ich bin hier. Ganz ruhig." Momente später spürte er, wie sich jemand neben ihn kniete. Vorsichtige Hände tasteten über seine verletzte Schulter und ließen neue Schmerzwellen durch den gepeinigten Verstand Aragorns rollen. Wider Willen stöhnte er leise auf.

„Ich bin zwar kein Heiler, aber das sieht nicht gut aus..." Miros Stimme klang besorgt. „Was ist mit Euren Augen? Lasst mich mal sehen!"

„Ich habe eine Flüssigkeit in die Augen bekommen... auf dem Pferdekarren..." Aragorn wies hinter sich. Dann presste er die Augen fest zusammen, als könnte er so die brennende Flüssigkeit daran hindern, sich durch seine Pupillen bis ins Gehirn zu brennen. „Such' etwas Wasser, damit ich sie auswaschen kann..."

 „Gut. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Er spürte, dass Miro sich erhob und hörte, wie er sich hastig von ihm entfernte.

Plötzlich war Aragorn allein und Furcht kroch in sein Herz. Er konnte kaum etwas sehen und den verletzten Schwertarm nur noch unter großen Schmerzen heben. Was, wenn Yulith noch in der Nähe war, wenn er ihn beobachtete und sich seine Hilflosigkeit zunutze machte? Sein Atem ging schneller und Panik drohte sich des Menschen zu bemächtigen.

Wieso musste er schon wieder um sein Augenlicht bangen? Gab es irgendwo eine düstere Macht, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn blind durch alle Gefahren taumeln zu lassen? Aragorn presste grimmig die Lippen zusammen. Warum sollte er jetzt noch daran glauben, dass er auch dieses Mal Glück haben und seinen Vater rechtzeitig erreichen würde, um sich in seine heilenden Hände zu begeben? 

Nein, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war eher gering, denn er war entschlossen, Ardaneh nicht eher zu verlassen, bis er das Gegenmittel in Händen hielt. Wenn der Preis für Legolas' Leben sein Augenlicht sein sollte, dann war es diesen Preis wert!

Es war, als hätte es dieses einen Gedankens bedurft, damit Aragorn zu jener inneren Ruhe fand, die er in den zurückliegenden Tagen vergeblich in sich gesucht hatte. 

Mit ihrer Hilfe bekam er sich schließlich wieder unter Kontrolle. Egal, was geschehen würde: er war nicht allein, sondern hatte mit Miro eine wertvolle Hilfe gefunden. Er atmete tief durch. Noch war für Legolas nichts verloren! 

***

Calean durchquerte den Gang, der ihn direkt zu den Gemächern des Prinzen bringen würde, gemessenen Schrittes. Unter dem Arm hielt er wiederum jenes Holzkästchen, in dem sich alles befand, das er für seine Kunst – und seinen Plan – benötigte. 

Niemand würde sich wundern, dass er zu dieser frühen Stunde nach Legolas' Wunde sah und auch die Wachen, die Tag und Nacht vor seiner Tür standen, würden es ohne weiteres zulassen, dass er seinen Pflichten nachkam. Alles war so, wie man es erwartete, und nur er wusste, dass sein Vorhaben kurz vor der Vollendung stand. Nach dem Tod des Prinzen würde auch die gedankenlose Grausamkeit des Vaters bald ein Ende finden. 

Der Heiler hatte über diesen Gedanken schließlich Legolas' Zimmer erreicht. Er trat ein und blieb neben dem Prinzen stehen. Noch schlief Thranduils Sohn, doch schon bald würden ihn die immer unerträglicher werdenden Schmerzen in seiner Schulter ein weiteres Mal wecken. Es war ein ebenso verzweifelter wie aussichtsloser Kampf und Calean wusste, dass Legolas ihn nicht gewinnen konnte. 

Die Kräfte des Giftes, das langsam und gnadenlos den Tod in den zuvor so lebendigen Körper brachte, begannen nun deutlich ihren Tribut zu fordern. Wie ein Schatten hatte sich die Erschöpfung als fahle Blässe über das Antlitz des Prinzen gelegt und nicht einmal der Schlaf vermochte diese Spuren noch zu tilgen. Selbst ein flüchtiger Blick ließ erkennen, dass Legolas' Geist kaum noch Kraft zum Durchhalten hatte.

'Das Leben verlässt Euren Körper immer schneller und bald kann nicht einmal die Macht Lady Galadriels Eure Seele noch in dieser Welt halten.' Ein zufälliger Beobachter wäre vor dem Irrlichtern des Fanatismus in Caleans Augen zurückgeschreckt, mit dem dieser die Phiole mit der granatroten Flüssigkeit betrachtete, die er gleich darauf aus seinem Kästchen hervorholte. 

_'Keinen Tag mehr länger, keinen einzigen. Ich habe lange genug gewartet. Es muss endlich ein Ende haben...'_

Vorsichtig entfernte er den Stopfen aus dem Fläschchen, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Legolas. Nur die jahrhundertelange Erfahrung als Heiler ließ ihn trotz dessen Katatonie erkennen, dass dieser gerade erwacht war. 

_'Es ist soweit...' _Bedächtig ging er um das Bett herum, dann setzte er sich an die Seite des Elben und sah ihm in die Augen. Mühsam fokussierte sich Legolas' Blick auf ihn, noch schleppender folgte der Ausdruck des Erkennens.

Calean beugte sich etwas zu Legolas hinunter, doch es lag keine Wärme in seinen Zügen.

„Guten Morgen, mein Prinz."

Er begann mit der freien Hand Legolas' Tunika von dessen verletzter Schulter zu entfernen, bis die entzündete Wunde schließlich offen vor ihm lag. Langsam, wie unter großer Anstrengung, hob er seine Augen und suchte ein weiteres Mal Legolas' Blick. 

„Wie schön, dass Ihr dieses Mal wach seid!"

Ein lange vermisster Frieden durchfloss Calean und brachte alle anderen Gedanken zum Verstummen. Er war sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber ein Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit legte sich über sein Gesicht, als er die Giftphiole über die Wunde hob, ohne den Blickkontakt zu Legolas zu unterbrechen. Endlich war er am Ziel. Diesen Augenblick wollte er sich für immer einprägen.

„Ich bin gekommen, um Euch zu töten!"

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Dragon-of-the-north****:  
Ja, ja, der Stein ist noch da. Da haben wir uns, dank einer fleißigen Reviewerin kurzfristig noch mal umleiten lassen. Aber lass dich einfach weiter überraschen...  
Atlantis:  
Stimmungshoch dank FanFiction... Ja, das kennen wir auch zur Genüge. Jetzt, da wir selber schreiben, kommen wir kaum noch zum Lesen. Doch ab und zu schnappen wir uns eine Story und lassen uns ebenfalls in eine uns unbekannte Geschichte hineinziehen.  
Evala:  
Schön, dass wir auch mal wieder was von dir hören. Diesen Vielfrass namens Alltag kennen wir auch zur Genüge. Darum ist es um so schöner, wenn man sich in die HdR-Welt flüchten kann, um wenigstens für ein paar Stunden dem Grau der Normalität zu entfliehen. Aragorns Charakter finden wir selbst extrem interessant, weil er so viele „Schwächen" und Angriffspunkte hat. Da lassen sich Geschichten draus zaubern...   
Asahi:  
Hey, beschwerst du dich etwa darüber, dass die neuen Kapitel meistens schon Freitag im Netz sind und nicht Samstag? *g* Also wir bringen da wirklich nichts durcheinander ... Nee, so ist das nicht. ManuKu als Webmistress ist am Samstag leider meistens immer etwas vergesslich, weil da die Familie ihre Rechte fordert. Also sind wir auf Freitag Abend umgeschwenkt. Da fühlt sich dann so manch einer überrascht und das ist doch auch nett, oder?!  
Bra:  
"Kein Vater sollte sein Kind überleben!" Diese Stelle ist wirklich aus „Die zwei Türme" und weil ich [ManuKu] selber eine kleine Tochter habe, konnte ich gar nicht anders und habe die Sitzreihe im Kino mit meinem Schluchzen zum Beben gebracht. Ich habe geheult wie ein Schlosshund! Daran musste ich natürlich sofort denken, als wir die Thranduil-Szene geschrieben hatten.  
Mystic Girl:  
Zu zweit lässt sich einiges beim Schreiben leichter angehen. Mittels Brainstorming kommt man dann zwangsläufig auf eine Idee und dann ist es wie ein Lauffeuer. Eins gibt das andere... Vielleicht versuchst du mal, einfach in die Story hineinzuspringen... mit einem Gespräch oder einer Beobachtung. Erklärungen kannst du dann im Laufe der Geschichte einbauen. Einfach drauflos schreiben. Ändern kann man hinterher immer noch...  
Kaeera:  
Na klar sind wir FF-Schreiberlinge alle irgendwie durchgeknallt. Sigmund Freud würde sich alle 8 Finger und beide Daumen lecken, wenn er uns in die Hände bekommen hätte...  
Queen-of-Gondor:  
Vater und Sohn sind endlich wieder vereint... Familienprobleme müssen schnellstens geklärt werden, sonst knabbert man lange daran. Und bei Elben können das verdammt lange Jahrtausende werden, oder? *g*  
Stoffpferd:  
Ach du armes kleines Plüschpferdchen! Statt herumzutollen wie es sich für deinen übermütigen Charakter geziemt, haben wir dich also in eine Ecke deiner Stallbox verbannt und dich über einen Berg Taschentücher heulen lassen? Wir sind so schlecht! *Autorinnen versuchen gerade sehr bedrückt auszusehen, was ihnen aber nicht gelingt*  
BlackPearl:  
Na klar sind wir schon ein paar Kapitel weiter mit der Geschichte. Und das ist auch ganz gut so. Weißt du, wie oft wir schon in geschriebene Kapitel Änderungen einbauen mussten, damit die Story funktioniert? Frag lieber nicht! Hey, wir haben zwar geschrieben, dass wir die beiden Jungs nie töten würden, aber wir haben dabei nur von uns geredet. Wer weiß denn, was unsere Musen in Zukunft mit Legolas und Aragorn vorhaben? Vielleicht sind sie ihres Jobs müde und haben keine Lust mehr, uns zu inspirieren! Da kann es dann vielleicht schon passieren, dass wir die beiden Helden einen Heldentod sterben lassen, quasi als Abgang von der FF.net-Bühne mit Knalleffekt... Vertraue niemals einem Autor! Er liebt es, seine Leser zu überraschen!*g*  
Feyween:  
Dein PC spielt also wieder nach deinen Spielregeln? Gut, dass du ihm gezeigt hast, wer von euch beiden weiß, wie man eine Festplatte formatiert! *g*  
Nili:  
*Autorinnen ganz kleinlaut* Okay, du hast ja recht. Assat steht auf Männer! Na und? Wenn wir schon keinen Slash schreiben können/wollen, dann durfte aber eine diesbezügliche Andeutung nicht fehlen. Außerdem macht das Assat doch noch gefährlicher, in zweierlei Hinsicht oder?! Also, wenn sich jemand wie du, dermaßen auf Schmerzen freut (deine Review machte dies recht deutlich), dann fragen wir uns, wer hier wohl Sadist ist?! *g*  
Lady-of-Gondor:  
Deine Review war alles andere als chaotisch. Sie war wirklich wunderschön.   
"Seine Worte vermitteln die Liebe, die jeder von uns verdient hat und die einem wirklich über die Abgründe des Lebens helfen, einen auffangen, wenn man den Halt verliert und einem Trost spenden." Also deine Review hat uns fast zu Tränen gerührt! Du hast anscheinend all das beim Lesen gefühlt, was wir mit den Dialogen und den Gedanken ausdrücken wollten und du hast es in schönen Worten zusammengefasst. Vielen Dank dafür!**


	11. Nächtlicher Besuch

**### Ein echt dickes DANKE an alle Reviewer, ob gesund oder grippegeschwächt! Da freuen sich zwei Schreiberherzen, wenn sie so tolle Reaktionen bekommen.**

**### Hier nun ein neues Kapitel. Wird es einen Cliffhanger geben... ? *Autorinnen scrollen zum Ende der Story* ... Nö! ;) So was können wir ja nun nicht ständig mit Euch machen, oder?! Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**~TEIL 11~**

Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, bis Aragorn endlich die leichten Schritte von Mirodas vernahm. Der Junge ging neben ihm in die Knie.

„Nehmt den Arm von Eurem Gesicht. Ich muss an die Augen gelangen können. Und beugt den Kopf zurück, soweit es geht."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nahm Aragorn, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete, seinen Arm fort, presste die Augen jedoch weiterhin fest zusammen und legt den Kopf in den Nacken.

Das Brennen, das sich inzwischen schon bis in seinen Schädel hineingefressen zu haben schien, wurde schlagartig gemildert, als kühlendes Wasser langsam über Augen und Stirn zu fließen begann.

„Öffnet Eure Augen," befahl Miro irgendwann mit fester Stimme und Aragorn tat es, wenn auch zögernd. Das kühle Wasser wusch nun auch einen Teil des Brennens unter den Lidern heraus. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte er wieder ein wenig von seiner Umgebung erkennen, doch sein Sichtfeld blieb sehr verschwommen.

„Gerberlauge," sagte Miro mit leiser Stimme.

„Was?" Aragorn war verwirrt und begriff nicht, was Miro ihm sagen wollte.

„Die Flüssigkeit in den Holzbottichen auf dem Wagen ist Gerberlauge. Die Menschen in diesem Viertel brauchen sie, um ihre Häute zu gerben und weiches, geschmeidiges Leder daraus zu machen. Sie verursacht schwere Reizungen, wenn sie mit den Augen in Verbindung kommt."

„Das habe ich gemerkt!" erwiderte Aragorn ohne jeden Humor und presste seine Handballen erneut auf die Lider. Miro zog Aragorns Hände wieder fort und legte ihm eine Augenbinde aus einem Stück Tuch an, das er zuvor aus seinem Hemd gerissen hatte.

Aragorn erstarrte kurz. „Was tust du da?"

„Wir müssen Eure Augen jetzt schützen," erklärte Miro, ohne in seiner Tätigkeit inne zu halten. „Jedes noch so kleine Sandkorn könnte sie weiter verletzen. Schlimmer, als es jetzt schon der Fall ist, glaubt mir." 

Er beendete sein Werk kurz darauf und schaffte es, dass Aragorn mit seiner Hilfe schließlich wieder auf die Füße kam. „Kommt, lasst mich Euch in Euer Zimmer bringen!"

Nachdem Aragorn mit der Hilfe des Jungen die Waffen weggesteckt hatte, führte ihn dieser durch die Gassen zurück zum Gasthof. 

Die Gedanken beider Menschen waren schwer. 

Aragorn hatte zwar Frieden mit seinem wahrscheinlichen Schicksal geschlossen, sah dem Rückweg nach Düsterwald jedoch trotzdem mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einen Teil des Weges würden sie durch den dichten Wald zurücklegen müssen, der König Thranduils Schloss umgab und Aragorn war sich nicht sicher, ob Mirodas sie beide allein anhand von Aragorns Erinnerungen sicher würde hindurchbringen können. Dass ihnen die Zeit ohnehin langsam knapp wurde, machte die Lage auch nicht einfacher.

Miro hingegen wusste, dass Aragorn sein Augenlicht verlieren würde, wenn er nicht schnellstens zu einem guten Heiler gelangte. Doch in Ardaneh gab es keine Heiler. Wer über Reichtum verfügte, schickte bei Bedarf in die eine Tagesreise südlich gelegene Nachbarstadt nach Heilern, alle anderen mußten ihr Schicksal hilflos annehmen. Wie zum Beweis gab es in Ardaneh einige blinde Gerber, die mehr recht als schlecht versuchten, mit Hilfsarbeiten über die Runden zu kommen. 

Nichts von alledem erzählte Miro Aragorn, doch er wußte nur zu gut, was diesem für ein Schicksal drohte. Wer seine Augen hier der Gerberlauge aussetzte, der musste meist für den Rest seines Lebens mit den Folgen leben! 

Miro sah den Fremden an, der schweigend seiner Führung vertraute. Er würde Ardaneh sicher nicht verlassen, bevor er hatte, wofür er gekommen war. 

Die Muskeln in Aragorns Gesicht waren angespannt und es schien, als würde er die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut loszuschreien. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte immer noch den Griff seines Schwertes, als bräuchte er Halt in einer Welt, die plötzlich jede Schärfe und Form verloren hatte. Miro ahnte, dass der Fremde um die schwerwiegenden Folgen dieses Unfalls wußte.

Seufzend begann er lautlos ein Stoßgebet an alle Götter zu schicken, die ihm einfielen. Alle seine Gedanken baten um einen guten Ausgang aus diesem Unglück. Miro hoffte wider besseres Wissen inständig, dass alles so kam wie in den Sagen, die er als Kind von seinem Vater gehört hatte. Wenn in ihnen der Held letztendlich immer über das Böse triumphierte und schließlich den Sieg davon trug, wieso konnte es dann nicht ein einziges Mal auch in Wirklichkeit so sein?

Miro warf einen weiteren Blick zu Aragorn und unvermittelt schien es ihm, als hätte dessen Erscheinung sich unmerklich verändert, so als sei er plötzlich älter geworden. Er bewegte sich trotz seiner offenkundigen Schmerzen mit einer Ruhe, die Miro nicht verstand. Nur Leute, die alles hatten und um nichts fürchten mußten, strahlten normalerweise eine solche Ruhe aus.

Aragorn wirkte...

Ihm fiel zunächst kein Vergleich ein, doch als Miro dann endlich einen fand, wirkte dieser Vergleich nicht einmal lächerlich, sondern vielmehr richtig.

So wie Aragorn hatte er sich immer einen König vorgestellt! 

Er war noch nie einem so mächtigen Mann wie einem König  begegnet, doch so wie seinen neugewonnenen Freund hatte der Dieb sich einen jener Mächtigen stets ausgemalt. Wie man es von ihnen erwartete, sah auch der Fremde seinem Schicksal gefasst entgegen und tat, was getan werden musste, ohne an sein eigenes Wohl zu denken.  

Plötzlich fielen ihm die Märchen seiner Kindheit wieder ein, doch er sah sie nicht mehr mit den Augen eines Jungen. Das hier war kein Märchen. Es war harte Wirklichkeit und würde vermutlich nicht gut enden.

Der Junge schüttelte traurig den Kopf. 'Für wen auch immer Ihr Euer Opfer bringen wollt, Estel, ich hoffe, er ist es wert!'

***

Als sie den Gasthof erreichten, kam ihnen die Wirtin bereits entgegen. 

„Was ist Euch denn passiert?" fragte sie, als sie den improvisierten Verband um Aragorns Gesicht sah, doch ihr Tonfall klang alles andere als besorgt.

Keiner von beiden antwortete ihr. 

Der Wirtin war es recht so – wenn sie ehrlich war, kümmerte sie das Schicksal dieses schweigsamen Fremden auch nicht sonderlich. Sie wunderte sich lediglich, ihn noch einmal wiederzusehen. Immerhin hatten ihn noch vor kurzem Assats Männer aufgesucht. Für gewöhnlich tauchten so Besuchte dann nicht wieder auf, hatte sie gehört. Sie verdrängte ihr Unbehagen schulterzuckend und zog das Wolltuch fester um ihren Oberkörper, um die aufkommende Abendkühle abzuwehren. 

„Vor einigen Minuten war jemand vom Mietstall hier. Ihr sollt sofort kommen. Es geht um Euer Pferd," sagte sie. Als ihr noch immer niemand antwortete, wandte sie sich ab, und verschwand kurz darauf fröstelnd in ihren Gasthof. 

„Was ist mit Goras?" Aragorn, der ganz in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, hatte ihr Weggehen nicht gehört.

Miro berührte seine Schulter und zog damit Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Sie ist schon wieder hinein gegangen." 

Aragorn nickte. „Auch gut. Lass uns zum Mietstall gehen und nach meinem Pferd sehen!" 

Aufs Geratewohl wandte er sich in jene Richtung, in der er den Stall vermutete, doch Miro hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was, wenn es wieder eine Falle ist? Wir sollten da nicht hingehen." 

Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Gasse wandern. Innerhalb der letzten Minuten war es kalt geworden. Die heraufziehende Dämmerung brachte Nebel in die Stadt und sorgte für ein unheimliches Licht. Selbst jede größere Nische zwischen den Häusern konnte jetzt ein ideales Versteck für einen Angreifer sein. Miro fühlte sich unwohl bei der Aussicht, erneut in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten, doch Aragorn schien solche Bedenken nicht zu haben.

„Du kannst Dich nicht immer verstecken und dem Leben aus dem Weg gehen. Vielleicht ist wirklich etwas mit meinem Pferd. Wir brauchen es, wenn wir Ardaneh verlassen wollen. Außerdem hat Goras mich schon durch so einige Abenteuer getragen und vor Gefahren gerettet. Ich werde ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, nur weil du denkst, dass er ein Tier und damit das Risiko nicht wert ist..."

„Schon gut, schon gut, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Euch keine Vorschriften machen. Wenn Ihr wollt, dann führe ich Euch zum Mietstall." Miro gab sich geschlagen und zog Aragorn in eine Richtung, die der, in die sich der fast blinde Aragorn gewandt hatte, entgegengesetzt war. 

Als sie einige Häuser weiter den Mietstall erreichten, klopften sie an. Ein alter Mann öffnete die große Stalltür. Misstrauisch sah er sie an, ehe er widerwillig nach ihrem Anliegen fragte.

„Mein Name ist Estel. Man hat nach mir geschickt," antwortete Aragorn, zog den Verband von seinen Augen und versuchte in dem schemenhaften Wirrwarr, das sich ihm nun bot, etwas zu erkennen.

„Ach, dann gehört Euch der schwarze Teufel," knurrte der Alte und ließ sie beide ins Stallinnere treten. „Ich brauche Platz für die Pferde anderer Reisender und wollte Euer Pferd in eine kleinere Box führen. Doch der Teufel hat sofort nach mir ausgeschlagen und ließ auch keinen anderen an sich heran. Sorgt dafür, dass er Ruhe gibt und führt ihn in die Box dort hinten in der Ecke, sonst müsst Ihr ihn mitnehmen." Mürrisch musterte der Alte seine seltsamen Besucher.

Aragorn versuchte indes, sich zu orientieren und wollte Miro gerade bitten, ihn zur Box seines Pferdes zu führen, das lautstark im Hintergrund schnaubte, als er spürte, wie Miro ihn losließ.

„Miro? Miro, geh nicht zu dicht an Goras heran. Er mag keine Fremden. Er könnte dich schwer verletzen." Besorgt lauschte Aragorn dem Schnauben seines Pferdes.

Von der Warnung unbeeindruckt trat Miro dicht an die Box des Hengstes heran und streckte ruhig eine Hand zu dem Tier aus. Goras warf seine Mähne zur anderen Seite und schnaubte gefährlich, als wollte er den Unbekannten warnen, dass jeder weitere Schritt einer zu viel war. Der Junge blieb jedoch entspannt stehen und flüsterte mit beruhigenden Worten auf das Tier ein. Goras stampfte zunächst ein paar Mal mit den Hufen fest auf den Boden, als wollte er seinen Standpunkt unterstützen, dass er immer noch ungehalten war, ehe er sich endlich zu beruhigen begann. 

Miro war zutiefst beeindruckt von der Kraft und der Schönheit des edlen Tieres. Als der Hengst dann vorsichtig auf ihn zukam und an seiner Hand schnupperte, lächelte Miro glücklich, während er unentwegt weiter auf ihn einredete.

„Ich glaube kaum, was ich sehe, kleiner Mann," sagte der Stallbesitzer und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab, um sich wieder den anderen, nicht ganz so widerspenstigen, Pferden zu widmen.

„Dann geht es ihm wie mir," murmelte Aragorn, als er sich endlich bis zur Box seines Pferdes durchgetastet hatte und verschwommen Miros Umrisse und den Kopf seines Pferdes dicht beieinander erspähte. „Auch wenn ich nicht sehr viel erkennen kann." 

„Goras," rief Aragorn sein Pferd und trat an das Gatter zur Box heran, um sich dort festzuhalten. Sein Pferd kam zu ihm, beschnupperte die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht, dann wieherte es leise und rieb seinen Kopf an Aragorns Schulter.

„Schon gut, mein Junge, das wird schon wieder!" 

Er streichelte den kräftigen Hals des Tieres und flüsterte ein paar elbische Worte, dann wandte er sich Miro zu. „Das war ganz schön mutig von Dir! Du kannst offensichtlich gut mit Pferden umgehen."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen. Ich liebe Tiere und vor allem Pferde. Sie sind vertrauenswürdiger als so mancher Mensch, außerdem um einiges treuer," antwortete Miro.

Aragorn lächelte, als er die Begeisterung in der Stimme des Jungen hörte. Vielleicht fand sich doch eine passende Aufgabe für Mirodas daheim in Bruchtal?

„Komm, lass uns Goras in die andere Box stellen und dann ins Gasthaus zurückkehren. Ich bin müde und meine Augen können Ruhe gebrauchen," meinte Aragorn und brachte mit Miros Hilfe das Tier in sein neues Quartier.

Nach ein paar beruhigenden Worten verließ Aragorn sein Pferd und überließ sich wieder Miros Führung. Der legte als erstes den Verband wieder an, ehe sie gemeinsam zurück zum Gasthaus gingen.

***

Im Gasthof angekommen, brachte Miro Aragorn auf sein Zimmer und spülte ein weiteres Mal seine Augen aus. Dann erneuerte er die Augenbinde durch einen sauberen Leinenstreifen. Auf Aragorns Anweisung hin träufelte er ein paar Tropfen einer Essenz aus einem kleinen Fläschchen auf den Verband. 

„Das ist Athelas. Es kann nur helfen und schadet nicht. Außerdem beruhigt mich der Duft dieser Pflanze," erklärte Aragorn und legte sich müde in sein Bett zurück. „Er erinnert mich an mein Zuhause und an meinen Vater. Er ist ein großer Heiler und wüsste jetzt sicher, was zu tun wäre. Er hat mir schon viel beigebracht, doch ich bin alles andere als ein Heiler..."

Aragorns Stimme wurde leiser und Miro dachte, er sei eingeschlafen, als der Fremde den Kopf zur Seite wandte und mit der Hand nach ihm tastete.

„Bist Du noch da?"

„Ich bin noch hier, Herr Estel!" antwortete Miro und ergriff seine Hand.

„Bitte sag einfach nur Estel," forderte Aragorn. Man würde ihn sicher noch früh genug mit Titel anreden, die er nicht hören wollte. Zumindest noch nicht!

„Nun gut. Also Estel. Ich bleibe hier, wenn du es wünschst," erwiderte Miro, ohne Aragorn loszulassen, und setzte sich auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Er hatte schon in unmöglicheren Situationen und schlimmeren Orten geschlafen. Alles, was er brauchte, war eine Decke und die fand sich in diesem Zimmer bestimmt.

„Ich möchte nicht schon wieder allein sein," flüsterte Aragorn und unvermittelt kehrten seine Gedanken zurück zu jener Höhle, in der er zusammen mit Legolas gelegen hatte, als die Zwerge sie überfallen und weggeschleppt hatten. Es war beinahe wie damals. Erneut hörte er Legolas' Rufe verhallen, als die Zwerge ihn wegzerrten und er plötzlich allein in der Dunkelheit lag...

Dieses Gefühl der absoluten Hilflosigkeit konnte er kein weiteres Mal ertragen. Miros Nähe wirkte da beruhigend und er drückte seine Hand, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war. Überrascht stellte Aragorn dabei fest, dass er ein Vertrauen zu dem Jungen entwickelt hatte, das ihn selbst verwunderte. 

Miro ließ ihn nicht los. „Schlaf ein, Estel. Du wirst heute weder unerwarteten Besuch haben noch dich in Albträumen verlieren. Ich bin bei dir!" 

Der Junge hatte diese Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als Aragorns Griff sich entspannte. Miro sah auf und lächelte, als er erkannte, dass Aragorn bereits fest eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus dessen Griff, dann suchte er sich leise eine Decke und machte sich neben Aragorns Bett ein Lager. Eine Weile starrte er noch aus dem kleinen Fenster hinaus in das Stückchen Sternenhimmel, das er sehen konnte. Irgendwo dort draußen gab es einen Stern, der sein Schicksal bestimmte, und dieser Stern fing gerade besonders hell an zu funkeln.

***

Die wenigen Male, die Elrond sich in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten in Thranduils Schloss aufgehalten hatte, hatten nicht genügt, um ihn mit der beinahe labyrinthartigen Struktur des Inneren gut genug vertraut zu machen.

Er verfluchte diesen Umstand, als er versuchte, auf dem schnellsten Weg in Legolas' Zimmer zu gelangen. Bald musste der Elbe sich eingestehen, dass er im Grunde keine Ahnung hatte, in welcher Richtung er suchen sollte. Dafür spürte er mit jedem zurückgelegten Schritt das Gewicht nutzlos verstrichener Minuten schwerer auf sich lasten. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis er endlich einen Diener fand, den er anhalten konnte. 

„Wo befinden sich die Zimmer des Prinzen?" 

Der Blick des Dienstboten spiegelte sein Erstaunen wider, den Fürsten von Bruchtal in einem so unzeremoniellen Gewand wie einer Hausrobe zu erblicken. Verlegen hob er die Hand und deutete den steinernen Flur entlang. „Am Ende dieses Ganges führt eine Treppe in die königlichen Gemächer empor. Die Räume von Prinz Legolas befinden sich am Ende des linken Bogenganges." 

„Ich verstehe. Geh und hole Lady Galadriel und König Thranduil. Bitte sie, in die Räume des Prinzen zu kommen. Rasch, es eilt!" 

Sein Tonfall hatte keinen Zweifel über den Ernst seiner Bitte gelassen. Das begriff der Diener sofort, verneigte sich flüchtig und eilte dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fort. 

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende seiner Vision glaubte Elrond so etwas wie Erleichterung zu spüren, als er seinen Weg in die angezeigte Richtung fortsetzte. _'Vielleicht ist doch noch nicht alles verloren! Die Zeit wird knapp, ich spüre es, aber sie muss einfach reichen! Sie muss!' _

***

Legolas schrie innerlich so laut, dass ein Teil seines Verstandes nicht daran glauben konnte, dass niemand es hören würde. Er hatte angenommen, das Schlimmste schon fast überstanden zu haben und dass sich mit Aragorns Rückkehr alles zum Guten wenden würde. Wie schrecklich sich alle geirrt hatten, bewies ihm dieser Moment. Calean, sein Mörder, saß direkt neben ihm und verfolgte mit geradezu unheimlicher Gelassenheit, wie die ersten Tropfen des Giftes sich auf Legolas' Wunde verteilten. 

Legolas war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er nichts tun konnte, um Calean davon abzuhalten, sein Vorhaben zu beenden. So freudig, wie Legolas den Tod vor kurzem noch begrüßt hätte, so verzweifelt wollte er jetzt weiterleben. Er hatte Aragorn eine wichtige Botschaft von seinem Vater zu überbringen und zudem war endlich auch das Missverständnis mit seinem eigenen Vater geklärt. Nie zuvor hatte Legolas etwas so sicher gewusst wie dies: erreichte Calean sein Ziel, würden die Folgen verheerend sein!

Es war der Stimme seines Vaters anzuhören gewesen: Sollte er sterben, würde Thranduil ihm schon bald folgen. Der Elbenkönig hatte den Schmerz über den Tod seiner Frau nur überwinden können, weil er, sein einziger Sohn, ihm die Kraft zum Bleiben gegeben hatte. 

Warum nur konnte diese unter Seelenqualen erreichte Ruhe keinen dauerhaften Bestand haben? Zuerst Damodin, jetzt Calean... Was hatte sein Vater getan, um das zu verdienen?

Der Prinz betrachtete das Gesicht des Heilers, das dicht über dem seinen schwebte und jede Regung zu beobachten schien. Er konnte den Hass nicht verstehen, der den Heiler zu einer solchen Tat getrieben haben musste, und versuchte sich vergeblich an eine Begebenheit zu erinnern, die Ursache für die offensichtliche Besessenheit des Elben sein konnte. Calean war immer sehr höflich gewesen. Zwar konnte er es nicht mit der Geschicktheit des Ersten Heilers aufnehmen, doch er war ein fähiger Heiler. 

_'Warum wollt Ihr mich töten?' _Legolas' Frage verhallte lautlos. '_Was habe ich Euch getan?'_

Er bekam keine Antwort und musste zusehen, wie weitere Tropfen der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit auf seine Wunde fielen. 

Legolas hatte geglaubt, dass ihn Schmerz durchzucken würde, doch er fühlte nur ein langsam einsetzendes Gefühl der Kälte, das ihn von der Wunde her durchströmte. Selbst seine Gedanken schienen plötzlich wie in Sirup festzustecken.

_'Nicht jetzt... Ich.. darf...jetzt...nicht...ster...'_ Seine Gedanken zerfaserten und begannen sein Bewusstsein ein weiteres Mal mit sich in die Ferne zu reißen. Diesmal würde es keinen Rückweg für ihn geben, ahnte Legolas, während er nichts gegen das schreckliche Sterben in sich unternehmen konnte. _'...darf...nicht...'_

Legolas sah nicht mehr, dass Calean plötzlich durch einen kräftigen Stoß vom Lager des Prinzen weggerissen wurde, ehe er den letzten Rest des Giftes auf die Wunde geben konnte.

***

Der nächste Tag verging quälend langsam für Aragorns Empfinden. Seine Schulter schmerzte so, dass er sie möglichst wenig zu belasten versuchte, und die Augen brannten trotz des wiederholten Ausspülens noch immer unerträglich. Am meisten beunruhigte es Aragorn jedoch, dass er noch immer nicht viel mehr sehen konnte als verschwommene Schemen und Farbflecken. Um sich abzulenken versuchte er sich stärker auf sein Gehör zu konzentrieren, doch er stellte bald fest, dass das eine Sache der Übung und nicht in wenigen Tagen zufriedenstellend zu erlernen war. Nun, wenn sein Augenlicht dieses Mal auf Dauer geschädigt bleiben würde, hatte er den Rest seines Lebens Zeit, die übrigen Sinne zu schärfen, um den Verlust des einen auszugleichen. 

Miro sorgte mit immer neuen Waschungen seiner Augen für eine schmerzlindernde Wirkung und die Athelas-Essenz wirkte sich beruhigend auf seinen Geist aus.

Auch wenn Aragorn es fast nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte, neigte sich schließlich auch dieser Tag seinem Ende zu. Er hoffte, dass der nächste Morgen ihm gute Neuigkeiten und ein Gegengift bringen würde. 

Während Aragorn, müde von der Ereignislosigkeit des Tages, auf dem Bett lag, ging Miro hinunter in den Gasthof, um etwas zu essen für sie beide zu holen. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er die zwei Gestalten nicht bemerkte, die im Schatten des Treppenhauses standen und offensichtlich auf dem Weg zu Aragorns Zimmer waren.

***

Vorsichtig schlichen Yulith und Dassarh weiter den Flur entlang, nachdem Miro an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. Bevor sie jedoch wussten, wie ihnen geschah, packte sie etwas am Kragen und eine gewaltige Kraft stieß sie mit der Nase voraus die Treppe wieder hinunter. Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit, zur Besinnung zu kommen, denn plötzlich tauchten wie aus dem Nichts zwei kräftige Männer auf, die sie wortlos auf die Straße hinauswarfen. Als sie schließlich wieder aufblickten, funkelte sie ein stahlblaues Augenpaar an. Sie erstarrten, als sie erkannten, zu wem es gehörte. 

„Assat? Euch hatten wir hier am wenigsten erwartet..." stammelte Yulith und haßte sich im gleichen Moment dafür, dass seine Stimme deutlich die Furcht erkennen ließ, die er fühlte.

„Richtet Ilgat aus, dass ich noch ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden werde," knurrte dieser gefährlich leise. „Ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass er sich von meinem Kunden fern halten sollte. Sagt Ilgat, dass er lernen wird, mich ernst zu nehmen. Und nun verschwindet von hier, bevor ich mich vergesse!" 

Reglos sah er zu, wie die beiden sich aus dem Staub erhoben, einen wütenden Blick auf seine beiden Leibwächter warfen und dann entschieden, dass es besser wäre, sich nicht mit dem mächtigsten Mann der Stadt anzulegen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, verschwanden sie in der nächsten Gasse. 

Assat wies seine beiden Leute an, Wache zu halten, ehe er das Gasthaus erneut betrat. Von ihnen wusste er, welches Zimmer der Fremde bewohnte. 

Als er es erreicht hatte, lauschte er kurz an der Tür, doch kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Assat überlegte nicht lange. Der Fremde würde sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn er drinnen auf ihn wartete. Lautlos öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

***

Erst, als Yulith und Dassarh genügend Abstand zwischen sich und dem Gasthaus gebracht hatten, blieben sie stehen.

„Noch schlechter hätte es kaum für uns laufen können," stellte Dassarh murmelnd fest und vermied es, seinen Gefährten anzusehen. Er kannte Yulith lange genug, um Furcht vor dessen gelegentlich ausbrechendem Jähzorn zu haben. Ein falsches Wort genügte, um unversehens selbst Gegenstand unliebsamer Aufmerksamkeit zu werden. So begnügte er sich damit, seinem eigenen Ärger mit diesem einen Satz Luft zu machen und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen einen schnellen Blick unter den nun staubschwarzen Verband an seinem Arm zu werfen. 

Yulith hatte die Worte dennoch genau verstanden. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung, seine Wut nicht gleich an Dassarh auszulassen, der seiner Meinung nach eigentlich bereits nach dem misslungenen Hinterhalt einen Denkzettel verdient hatte. Wie hatte sich dieser Nichtskönner nur von einer kleinen Straßenratte den halben Arm aufschlitzen lassen können? Es geschah ihm ganz recht, dass die Wunde sich bereits zu entzünden begann. Die zu erwartenden Schmerzen würden ihn beim nächsten Mal vielleicht zu mehr Vorsicht gemahnen.

Ein wenig dämpfte dieser Gedanke die Verärgerung über die soeben erlittene Schmach, doch vergessen ließ er ihn sie nicht.

Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Dassarh hinüber. Es bedurfte keiner langen Absprache zwischen ihnen. In den Augen des anderen glaubte er den gleichen Gedanken wie in seinem Geist aufblitzen zu sehen: den Wunsch nach Rache! Nicht nur, dass sie keine Beute gemacht hatten; nun würde zusätzlich auch noch Ilgat von ihren Eigenmächtigkeiten erfahren. Er würde sofort begreifen, dass sie den Edelstein an sich zu reißen versucht hatten und Assat das nicht einfach so hinnahm. Yulith wußte, dass großer Ärger auf sie zu kam. 

„Dir ist klar, dass uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben wird, als in eine andere Stadt zu gehen?" faßte Dassarh seine eigenen Überlegungen schließlich in Worte und sah seinen Kumpan forschend an. 

Der schnaufte verärgert. „Na sicher. Ich will immerhin am Leben bleiben."

Dassarh überlegte. Assat würde sich zweifellos mit ihnen befassen, wenn er erst einmal wußte, dass Ilgat mit alldem nichts zu tun hatte. Außerdem war er bestimmt nicht zufällig im Gasthaus des Fremden gewesen. 

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm

Assat hatte dem Fremden wahrscheinlich seine Ware bringen wollen, was wiederum bedeutete, dass dieser demnächst Ardaneh verlassen würde. 

Der Stein, dessentwegen sie das alles getan hatten, war so oder so nun für sie verloren, doch es blieb immer noch die Möglichkeit, zumindest Vergeltung für die erlittenen Schmerzen und die Schmach der Demütigung durch Assat zu üben. Dassarh war intelligent genug, um zu begreifen, dass ihnen allerdings kaum noch Zeit dazu blieb. Hatte der Fremde erst mal, was er wollte, würde er Ardaneh vermutlich umgehend verlassen.

Er starrte Yulith gedankenverloren an, der gerade vollauf damit beschäftigt schien, seinen Ärger in wilden Rachephantasien zu pflegen. „Willst du es dem Burschen heimzahlen?"

Yulith sah auf. In seinem Blick brannte Wut – hell und ungezügelt. „Da fragst du noch?"

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Dassarhs Zügen aus, als er seinen großgewachsenen Freund am Arm nahm und mit sich zu ihren Unterkünften zog. „Dann komm. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir erfolgreich sein wollen."

Yulith, der die Verschlagenheit seines Partners zu schätzen gelernt hatte, ließ es bereitwillig geschehen. Als er schließlich in die Überlegungen Dassarhs eingeweiht worden war, grinste auch er. Der Stein war zwar für sie verloren, doch zu ihrer Rache würden sie kommen, wenn sie nur schnell genug waren. Dieser junge Bursche, der einfach so in die Stadt spaziert war und ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, würde dafür bezahlen, dass sie nun praktisch vor dem Nichts standen. Yulith schwor sich, dass der Fremde sich noch wünschen würde, nie einen Fuß in Ardaneh gesetzt zu haben.

***

Aragorn war kurz davor, einzuschlafen. Er verspürte zwar Hunger und fragte sich, wann Miro wiederkommen würde, doch gleichzeitig sehnte er sich danach, die Augen zu schließen und das quälende Warten in die zeitlose Welt des Traumes zu verlegen. Es war das Geräusch einer knarrenden Bodendiele, das ihn aufschreckte. Kurz danach wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet. Es war die Lautlosigkeit dieser Handlung, die ihn aufschreckte. Auch wenn sein Gehör nicht so gut wie das von Elben war, so hatte Glorfindel ihm jedoch beigebracht, welche Geräusche Gefahr vermittelten. 

Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, tastete nach seinen Waffen, die er dicht neben seinem Lager platziert hatte, und wartete.

***

Assat, der nicht gehört hatte hatte, dass Aragorn sich doch im Zimmer aufhielt, blieb überrascht stehen.

‚Ich glaube, ich sollte wieder öfter auf Diebestour gehen, statt ständig meine Männer auszuschicken. Ich komme wohl langsam aus der Übung!'

Er hob die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Waffe in der Hand hielt und in friedlicher Absicht gekommen war, doch der Fremde schien darauf nicht zu reagieren. Er hielt seinen Dolch fest umklammerte, während er seinen abendlichen Besucher anstarrte.

Irritiert trat Assat einen kleinen Schritt näher. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die leichten Verätzungen um Aragorns Augen und seinen unruhigen, suchenden Blick registrierte. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, als könnte der junge Mann nicht alles erkennen.

'Seine Augen scheinen verletzt zu sein. Vielleicht ist er sogar blind,' mutmaßte Assat. 'Bemerkenswert, dass er trotz allem recht ruhig bleibt.'

„Ich bringe Euch Eure Ware, Estel."

Aragorn versteifte sich, als er Assats Stimme wiedererkannte. Der Gedanke, dass der gefährlichste Mann der Stadt in seinem Zimmer stand und er ihm im Ernstfall unterlegen war,  jagte eine Adrenalinwoge durch seinen Körper. Es war der Inhalt der Worte, der ihn dennoch aufatmen ließ. Langsam ließ er den Dolch sinken und setzte sich dann auf den Bettrand.

„Ihr habt das Gegenmittel?" fragte er, um völlig sicher zu sein.

„Ich habe, was Ihr wünscht!" bestätigte Assat und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung auf einen Schemel in der Ecke.

Aragorn tastete bereits nach dem Holzkästchen in seiner Tasche und zog es dann heraus. Unschlüssig drehte er es in der Hand hin und her. 

„Woher weiß ich, dass es wirkt und Ihr mir nicht nur eine wirkungslose Flüssigkeit gebt?" fragte Aragorn und verlieh seinen Befürchtungen Ausdruck.

Assat lächelte leicht. „Das könnt Ihr nicht wissen. Ihr müsst mir schon vertrauen!"

Das war genau die Antwort, die Aragorn nicht hören wollte. Er holte tief Luft. „Ihr verlangt viel!"

„Ich verlange sogar noch mehr," erwiderte Assat und sah, wie sein Gegenüber sich sofort versteifte. „Ich will Euren Edelstein nicht. Ich habe ihn nie gesehen, doch er ist meinen Informationen nach eines Königs würdig. Ich..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „...bin keiner. Mich interessiert Euer Schmuck und sein materieller Wert nicht mehr. Behaltet den Stein, denn ich will etwas anderes!"

Aragorns Hand schloss sich um das Kästchen und er schwieg. 'Was wird er jetzt von mir verlangen? Ich habe doch sonst nichts, was für ihn von Wert sein könnte.

Assat hatte das Mienenspiel Aragorns genau beobachtet. Er ahnte, dass sein Ansinnen den jungen Mann erstaunen würde und fragte sich, welchen Preis dem Fremden das Gegengift wert war. 

„Ich möchte freie Durchreise durch Düsterwald," sagte er schließlich und lehnte sich leicht an die Wand. Estel konnte nicht wissen, wie ungleich bedeutender dieser Preis für ihn war. Würde er sich auf einen solchen Handel einlassen?

Aragorn versuchte den Schemen zu fixieren, der Assat war. „Warum?" 

Obgleich er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte, wollte er sie bestätigt wissen. Assats Forderung ergab durchaus einen Sinn, denn das Gebiet Düsterwalds wurde stärker bewacht als jedes andere Elbenreich. Zu viele dunkle Wesen hatten sich schon in Teilen des Waldes eingenistet: Spinnen, Fledermäuse, schwarze Eichhörnchen – die Liste war lang. Auch Aragorn wußte, dass der Wald gefährlich geworden war. König Thranduil und sein Volk hatten ihre Bemühungen, das weitere Voranschreiten der dunklen Gefahr zu verhindern, verstärkt und kontrollierten nun jedes Eindringen in den Wald strengstens. 

„Ich habe Geschäftsverbindungen nach Bree und anderen Städten im Westen, doch es kostet mich viel Zeit, den Düsterwald zu umgehen. Oft suchen sich meine Kunden einen schnelleren Lieferanten. Will ich das verhindern, muß ich meine meist nicht so legalen Geschäfte ungestört von Elben durchführen können. Dazu braucht es kurze Wege, die wiederum mehr Profit für mich bedeuten." Assat musterte noch einmal Aragorns Kleidung und seine Waffen. „Alles an Euch sagt mir, dass Ihr unter Elben aufgewachsen seid. Ihr tragt sogar einen elbischen Namen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Ihr die Möglichkeit habt, mir das Privileg der freien Durchreise zu verschaffen. Also: ist dies den Preis eines elbischen Lebens wert?"

„Das ist es! Glaubt mir, das ist es!" Aragorn konnte selbst kaum fassen, wie schnell die Worte aus ihm heraussprudelten. Verärgert über seine vorschnelle Reaktion presste er die Lippen zusammen. 'Ich muß mich zusammennehmen. Vater hat recht: manchmal trage ich mein Herz wirklich auf der Zunge...' 

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich kann Euch die freie Durchreise als Preis anbieten," sagte Aragorn schließlich ruhig und war davon überzeugt, dass Thranduil diesem Abkommen um seines Sohnes Leben willen zustimmen würde. Da Aragorn Assat trotz seines Gewerbes für einen ehrenwerten Mann hielt, glaubte er auch, dass dieser das Privileg nicht in großem Stil ausnutzen würde. Es blieb zwar weiterhin ein Risiko, doch Aragorn war bereit, es einzugehen.

„Dann können wir das Geschäft besiegeln!" sagte Assat und stand daraufhin auf.

„Wollt Ihr mir wieder ein Glas Wein anbieten?" fragte Aragorn, erleichtert über den Verlauf, den das Gespräch genommen hatte, während er sich ebenfalls erhob. Er sah, wie ein verschwommener Schatten auf ihn zukam. 

„Nein, diese List wirkt bei Euch sicher nicht noch ein zweites Mal." Assat klang erheitert und drückte ihm im nächsten Augenblick ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand. 

„Ihr müsst bei der Verabreichung des Gegenmittel etwas beachten. Einmal geöffnet verfliegt die Wirkung des Mittel sehr schnell. Ein Lufthauch zuviel und das Leben Eures Freundes ist nicht mehr zu retten. Also wartet nicht lange oder versucht das Mittel zu testen. Ihr habt nur eine Gelegenheit. Vertraut mir einfach, so wie ich Eurem Wort vertrauen muss!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte Assat sich ab und ging zur Tür. Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, noch etwas sagen zu müssen.

„Ihr entsprecht wirklich nicht dem Ruf, den Ihr Euch in dieser Stadt aufgebaut habt!"

Assat, der den Türknauf schon in der Hand hatte, drehte sich noch einmal um. Er lächelte kurz. „So soll es sein und nur so kann ich überleben. An einem anderen Ort und zu einer anderen Zeit hätten wir vielleicht Freunde werden können, Estel oder wie immer Euer Name auch sein mag. Möglicherweise sehe ich Euch irgendwann wieder. Vielleicht ja auf meinem Weg durch Düsterwald."

„Assat, ich ... ich danke Euch!" sagte Aragorn, hörte jedoch im nächsten Augenblick, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Er war wieder allein in seinem Zimmer.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Kadda****:  
Dank deiner Inspiration, was Legolas Wachzustand angeht, wenn Calean ihn das letzte Mal besucht, werden wir als grausam und sadistisch von den Lesern bezeichnet. Lies mal in den Reviews nach, was du angerichtet hast! *g* Danke dafür! Super Idee!  
Asahi:  
Du brauchst keine lange Review schreiben. Wir freuen uns über jeden kleinen verbalen Freudenhüpfer, den ihr uns schickt! *g*  
Dragon-of-the-north:  
Hm...? Ob der König mit den heilenden Händen sich auch selbst heilen kann? Noch mal Hm? Wir sagen mal einfach: nein! Menschen, die mit ihren Händen heilen können, ziehen die Kraft aus dem Inneren und geben sie nach außen weiter. Sich selbst können sie wohl nicht heilen...   
Hey, hör bloß nicht auf zu spekulieren. Es ist immer interessant, auf was für Ideen, die Leser kommen. Manchmal bringt uns das dann auch dazu, gewisse Änderungen einzubauen. Ihr Leser inspiriert uns also! Mach weiter!  
Lady-of-Gondor:  
Tja, so einen Lieblingsplatz, wie Miro ihn in unserer Geschichte hat, wünscht sich wohl jeder von uns. Ein Stück Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit... Und was die perfekten Elben angeht, so war ich [ManuKu] schon immer der Meinung, dass auch die Elben nur „Menschen" und keinesfalls perfekt sind. Salara, innerlich mehr Elbe als Mensch, ließ sich letztendlich dann doch davon überzeugen, dass Calean mies sein muss, damit ihr geliebter Elrond umso besser wegkommt. *g*  
Black Pearl:  
Eva-Marie, ein wirklich schöner Name! Wir und philosophisch? Schönen Dank für das Kompliment! Wir versuchen einfach ehrlich zu sein und stellen uns vor, wie wir uns in so einer Situation fühlen würden. Eigentlich sind es unsere Gefühle, die wir beschreiben. Wir leiden nun mal mit unseren Helden mit, wie es sich für sensible Autorinnen gehört. *g*  
Atlantis:  
Wir haben den Tadel bezüglich Aragorns Blindheit und den Mordversuch an Legolas zur Kenntnis genommen und senken beschämt den Kopf. *g* Miro musste als „Straßenkind" ja nun auch ein paar negative Eigenschaften aufweisen. Sonst wird's unrealistisch, oder?! Miro als Konkurrenz für Legolas??? Keine Chance!!!!!  
Übrigens: Jedes Kapitel hat ungefähr 10 Seiten im WORD. Wenn du jeden Tag nur 1,5 Seiten liest, hast du die ganze Woche was davon. Dazu gehört Selbstdisziplin! *hi, hi, hi* Als ob wir so geduldig wären...  
Arlessiar:  
Also der letzte Cliffhanger juckte richtig in den Fingern. "Ich bin gekommen um euch zu töten!" ****Mal ehrlich, welcher Autor könnte an so einer Stelle weiterschreiben? Irgendwie muss man den Leser doch an der Geschichte halten... Und ein wenig Lasst-den-Leser-leiden muss auch mal sein! *dickes G* Also, ob Miro überlebt, können wir dir leider noch nicht sagen. Da musst du wohl bis zum Ende der Geschichte warten!  
Mystic Girl:  
Häh? Deine Chefin liest FanFiction? Was hast du denn für ein Glück? Klingt nach einer sehr entspannten Arbeitsatmosphäre, wenn es dir möglich ist, im Notfall deine Chefin mit FanFic zu bestechen???  
jacobs_angel86:  
Wir haben DSDS geschlagen? Wow, da standen unsere „Einschaltquoten" wohl gar nicht so übel. Wir fühlen uns geehrt! Hm, und wir dachten, der enorme Taschentuchverbrauch in Deutschland liegt an der zur Zeit herrschenden Grippewelle. Wie man sich täuschen kann... *g*  
Aeril:  
Wir haben Elronds Vision noch einmal studiert, können uns allerdings deine Verwirrung nicht erklären. Vielleicht liest du die Szene einfach noch mal. Nebenbei bemerkt, sind Visionen in der Regel keine klaren Gebrauchsanweisungen, sondern ebenso wirr wie Träume... Was Calean angeht, dann warte mal ab, was noch so kommt!  
Evala:  
Du hast recht, ein Held ohne Angriffspunkte und Schwächen ist langweilig. Man muss sich mit dem Helden identifizieren können. Erst dann kann man auch mitleiden und mitfiebern! Schön, dass deine Schreibblockade weg ist und wir dir helfen konnten.   
Übrigens, ein paar Tropfen Zitronenöl in eine Duftlampe fördert Konzentration und Kreativität. Stand in einer Apothekenzeitschrift. Ich [ManuKu] habe es sofort ausprobiert und... was soll ich sagen... es funktionierte! Kann Zufall sein, aber was hat man als Autor mit Schreibblockade schon zu verlieren! *g*  
one15:  
Na klar werden wir weiterschreiben. Solange es noch einen einzigen Leser gibt, der unsere Story liest und es uns auch mitteilt, werden wir weiterschreiben! Und sag nicht, dass wir unbestechlich wären... Es gibt schon einiges, dass uns schwach werden lassen würde... Eine Bildungsreise nach Mittelerde... Ein persönliches Bogenschieß-Training durch Legolas... Ein paar praktische Lehrunterweisungen bei Dr. med. Aragorn... ...  
Stoffpferd:  
Also hat die Grippe auch das tapfere Pferdchen in die Knie gezwungen. Ja, ja, diese Mamas. Die einen müssen sich unterm Bettdeck verstecken, um den Laptop anzuwerfen, die anderen bekommen Computer-Zugangssperre verordnet...   
Und da es nun auch schon wieder kurz vor 22 Uhr ist, wirst du krankes Pferdchen wohl schon tief und fest im Bett schlafen und dieses Kapitel erst morgen lesen. Na dann schöne Träume und einen besseren Morgen! **


	12. Geständnisse

**### Allen, die unserer Story treu geblieben sind, ein ganz liebes Danke!**

**### ... und weiter geht's...**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 12~**

Miro war zufrieden mit dem, was die Wirtin ihm für Aragorns Münzen an Essen gegeben hatte. Ein Laib Brot, etwas Käse, ein Stück kalter Braten und eine Flasche Wein – es war ein beinahe fürstliches Mahl, wie der hungrige Junge fand. 

Als er schließlich die Tür zu Aragorns Zimmer öffnete, traf es ihn völlig unvorbereitet, diesen beim Zusammenpacken seiner wenigen Habe zu erblicken. Das Lächeln, das bis eben noch auf seinen Lippen gelegen hatte, verschwand schlagartig. „Was tust du da?"

Aragorn hielt in seiner Beschäftigung kurz inne und richtete sich auf. „Ich habe, weswegen ich kam. Nun können wir Ardaneh verlassen."

Diese Ankündigung traf Miro völlig unvorbereitet. Unvermittelt aller Worte beraubt, ging er mit langsamen Schritten zum Bett hinüber, legte das Tablett darauf ab, ehe er sich schließlich selbst setzte. Es war eine Sache, vom Beginn eines neuen Lebens zu träumen, eine andere, es auch wirklich zu tun. So schnell hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Zwar gab es nichts, dem er in Ardaneh hinterher trauern würde, andererseits jedoch war diese schmutzige, stinkende Stadt in den letzten Jahren sein einziges Zuhause gewesen. Hier kannte er alles, hier vermochte er zu überleben. Würde er das aber auch an dem Ort können, zu dem Estel ihn mitnehmen wollte?

Ein Kloß bildete sich in der Kehle des Diebes und überrascht stellte er fest, dass die Freude über den angebotenen Neuanfang unversehens Furcht vor einer unbekannten Zukunft gewichen war.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Der Appetit war ihm schlagartig vergangen.

„Miro? Was ist denn?" Das Schweigen des Jungen besorgte Aragorn. Vorsichtig tastete er sich zu seinem Bett hinüber, auf dem er Miros Schemen erkennen konnte, und ließ sich schließlich vor ihm auf ein Knie nieder.

„Was ist los?" wiederholte er die Frage und verfluchte im Stillen seine Unfähigkeit, Miros Mienenspiel erkennen zu können.

„Es... es ist nichts," erwiderte Miro endlich, doch seine Stimme klang gequält. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er es sich doch anders überlegt? Wollte Miro etwa in Ardaneh bleiben? 

„Du lügst," Aragorn hoffte, dass sein Tonfall sanft genug war, um Miro zum Reden zu ermutigen. „Ich dachte, wir hätten genug miteinander durchgestanden, um ehrlich sein zu können."

„Es ist nur..." Er hörte, wie Miro tief Luft holte. „Ich habe Angst."

Aragorn spürte, dass er dicht am eigentlichen Problem war. „Wovor denn?" 

„Es... es ist erträglich, allein zu sein, wenn einen niemand kennt und sich niemand um dich kümmert. Dann kann dir auch keiner weh tun." Miros Worte waren so leise geworden, dass Aragorn sich konzentrieren musste, um alles zu verstehen. „Du hast mich daran erinnert, wie schön es ist, wenn sich jemand um einen sorgt. Ich habe einfach Angst davor, in deiner Welt erneut allein zu bleiben..." 

Er verstummte und fürchtete, zu viel gesagt zu haben, doch ein Blick in Aragorns Gesicht zerstreute seine Zweifel augenblicklich. Miro konnte keine Spur von Ärger oder Ungeduld in den Zügen seines neuen Freundes erkennen. Da war nur Verständnis und das Versprechen, ihn nicht allein zurückzulassen. Erleichterung durchflutete Miro. Wenn es je jemand ehrlich mit ihm gemeint hatte, dann Estel.

Aragorn unterdessen waren die Worte des Jungen nahe gegangen. Sie hatten unvermutet eine Erinnerung in ihm geweckt, die mit den Jahren von den Einrücken des Lebens in Elronds Haus verschüttet worden war. Er glaubte zu wissen, wovon Miro redete. _'Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie verloren ich mich in den ersten Wochen in Bruchtal gefühlt habe. Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis ich nicht mehr dachte, dass ich nicht dorthin gehöre.'_

Ermutigend legte er Miro einen Arm um die Schulter. „Du bist nicht allein und wirst es auch nie wieder sein. Diese Tage sind vorbei."

Miro, dem die Kehle immer enger wurde, nickte, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass Estel es vermutlich nicht sehen konnte. „Auch, wenn es nicht so klingt: ich freue mich schon darauf, dein Zuhause kennenzulernen."

Aragorn erhob sich wieder. „Das wirst du schon bald. Und es geht noch schneller, wenn du mir beim Packen hilfst und mir sagst, wo wir um diese späte Stunde ein Pferd für dich auftreiben können..."

***

Keine Stunde später hatten sie gepackt, der Wirtin die vereinbarten Münzen für das Zimmer bezahlt, Goras aus dem Mietstall geholt und dem Stallbesitzer ein älteres, aber gesundes Reittier samt Sattelzeug für Mirodas abgekauft.

Erst, als die beiden auf das Stadttor zu ritten, erkannte Aragorn, dass er wie selbstverständlich vorausgesetzt hatte, dass Miro reiten konnte. _'Gut, dass es so ist,' dachte er und lauschte dem leisen Geräusch, das die Pferdehufe auf dem Boden erzeugten. _'Um so schneller sind wir in Düsterwald.'__

Seine Gedanken waren augenblicklich wieder bei Legolas. Die Erinnerung an den erschreckend leblosen Anblick des Elbenprinzen hatte ihn seit seiner Abreise aus Düsterwald verfolgt. 

_'Halt noch etwas durch, mein Freund,'_ dachte er und spürte, wie ihn hinter dem Stadttor sofort frischere Luft umgab. _'Ich reite, so schnell ich kann.'_

Aragorn überließ Miro die Führung, nachdem er ihm die einzuschlagende Richtung so gut wie möglich beschrieben hatte. Schnell stellte er fest, dass der Junge sich dieser Aufgabe durchaus gewachsen zeigte. So gestattete er es sich, sich ganz seinen Gedanken zu überlassen, ohne zu ahnen, dass zwei Augenpaare aufmerksam jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgten.

***

Elrond fand das Zimmer des Prinzen nach der Beschreibung des Dieners sofort. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es jetzt auf jede Bewegung ankam, und so öffnete er die Tür beinahe geräuschlos. 

Die Morgensonne schien durch die großen Fenster ins Zimmer und erfüllten es mit freundlichem Leuchten. Das granatrote Funkeln, das wie ein blutender Lichttropfen über Legolas' Lager aufblitzte, schien darin so fremd, dass Elrond einen Augenblick benötigte, bis sich sein Blick auf den Heiler fokussiert hatte.

Alarmiert bemerkte er, wie dieser den Inhalt einer Phiole auf Legolas' Wunde entleerte. Erneut schossen die Bilder seiner gerade erlebten Vision durch Elronds Sinn. 

„NEIN!!!" 

Mit einem Satz durchquerte der Elbenfürst den Raum, warf sich auf den Heiler, dessen Name ihm nicht einfiel und wand ihm die Phiole aus der Hand. 

Calean, der erschrocken aufgesehen hatte, wurde von der Aktion überrascht und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Boden neben Legolas' Bett wieder. Verzweifelt begann er sich gegen Elrond zur Wehr zu setzen, doch seine Bewegungen erlahmten schnell, denn der Halbelbe hatte seinen rechten Unterarm gegen die Kehle des Heilers gepresst und ihm damit erfolgreich die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten.

„Was habt Ihr getan?" Wutentbrannt funkelte Elrond den Heiler an, ohne den Druck auf Caleans Luftröhre zu vermindern. „Was ist das hier? Was verabreicht Ihr dem Prinzen?" Er hielt die kleine Phiole hoch, in der sich noch ein kleiner Rest der Flüssigkeit befand. 

Der Heiler, der vergeblich nach Luft rang, schwieg und starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an. Ein Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit legte sich über seine Züge._ 'Das erfahrt Ihr nie.'_

Elrond, der seine Frage etwas nachdrücklicher wiederholen wollte, vernahm in diesem Moment Geräusche auf dem Gang. Gleich darauf stürzten Diener und Wachen in den Raum. Er stand auf und zog den Heiler, der sich kaum noch wehrte, mit sich hoch.

Er warf Calean einen finsteren Blick zu. „Gut. Bewahrt Euer Schweigen. Hiermit..." Elrond schüttelte die Phiole. „...werden wir auch ohne Eure Hilfe hinter das Geheimnis kommen. Ihr jedoch fällt damit selbst das Urteil über Euch." Nicht sehr sanft übergab er den hinzutretenden Wachen den Gefangenen.

Im gleichen Augenblick betrat auch Thranduil das Zimmer und sein Blick glitt über die Anwesenden.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung für diese morgendliche Ruhestörung. Was geht hier vor?" Die Autorität in seiner Stimme ließ jeden außer Calean ehrerbietig den Kopf leicht senken.  

„Verzeiht, dass wir in die Gemächer Eures Sohnes eingedrungen sind, doch dieser hier...," Elrond wies auf Calean, „...hat nicht versucht, Euren Sohn zu heilen, sondern ihn mit einem weiteren Gift zu töten. Eine Vision warnte mich, doch ich kam zu spät!"

„Was?" Plötzlich hatte für Thranduil alles andere an Bedeutung verloren. Furcht lag in seinen Augen, als er dicht an das Bett seines Sohnes herantrat und zu ihm hinabsah. Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf Legolas' Stirn und sein Atem ging schnell.

„Helft ihm, Elrond, ich flehe Euch an..." Thranduil wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Sohn und fuhr sichtbar zusammen, als sich plötzlich von hinten eine schmale Hand auf seine Schulter legte. 

„Verschwendet keine Worte. Lasst mich handeln!" erklang die ruhige Stimme Galadriels dicht neben ihm. 

Thranduil, der die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes nicht kommen gehört hatte, ließ es wie in Trance geschehen, dass sie ihn zur Seite schob und sich an die Lagerstatt seines Sohnes begab. Als sich gleich darauf auch Elrond an ihre Seite gesellte, wusste er seinen Sohn in guten Händen und wandte sich ab.

Sein Blick ging hinüber in die Ecke des Raumes, wo drei Krieger seiner Palastwache Calean in ihrer Mitte hielten. 

Der Anblick des Heilers, der mit verächtlichem Lächeln Galadriels Bemühungen verfolgte, brachte den ohnehin dünnen Geduldsfaden des Elbenkönigs endgültig zum Reißen. Thranduils Blick wurde dunkel und er stürmte mit schnellen Schritten auf Calean zu, der ihm triumphierend entgegensah. Als einziger schien er kaum von der fruchteinflössenden Aura beeindruckt zu sein, die den König Düsterwalds in diesem Augenblick umgab. Ruhig hob der Heiler den Kopf und ignorierte die nicht sehr zurückhaltenden Griffe der Wache, die ihm die Arme schmerzhaft auf den Rücken drehten.

„Warum?" zischte Thranduil, packte ihn an der Tunika und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich heran. „Warum wolltest du meinen Sohn töten? Nenn' mir einen einzigen Grund!"

„Weil ich es kann!" Selbstsicher starrte Calean in die grauen Augen des Königs. „Oder vielmehr, weil ich es musste."

„WEIL DU ES MUSSTEST?" Nie zuvor hatte Thranduils Stimme ungläubiger geklungen als in diesem Moment. Was Calean gesagt hatte, lag so weit außerhalb seines Verständnisses, dass sein Denken Mühe hatte, die eben gehörten Worte zu begreifen. Erst nach ein, zwei Herzschlägen erfasste er sie. „Du musstest meinen Sohn töten?" 

Es war nicht mehr als ein fassungsloses Flüstern, doch für Calean schien es wie eine lange erwartete Aufforderung zum Reden zu sein. Er neigte den Kopf vor, so weit es der harsche Griff der Wachen zuließ, bis ihn nur noch wenige Handbreit von Thranduils Gesicht trennten. „Endlich... Endlich ein wahres, ehrliches Gefühl in diesem toten Körper. Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, das zu erleben!" 

Thranduil starrte den Heiler an, als hätte dieser die verbotene Sprache Mordors benutzt. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen, so etwas tun? Du bist doch einer von uns, ein Elbe..."

„Ein Elbe?" Calean, der seine Stunde endlich gekommen wähnte, wirkte schlagartig wie von einer großen Last befreit. „Nein, ich fühle mich nicht mehr als Elbe. Ich sage mich von meiner Art los, denn sie ist zum Untergang verurteilt. Ihr wisst das und ich weiß das. Nicht umsonst verlassen die Elben Mittelerde." 

Als hätte er einen unsagbaren Triumph errungen, richtete Calean sich unvermittelt auf. 

„Die Elben sterben innerlich, seit die Menschen das Ausmaß der in ihnen selbst wohnenden Stärke begriffen haben. Die Menschen, längst nicht so von Ilúvatar mit Gaben gesegnet wie sein ach so geliebtes erstes Volk, sind stark, wo Elben schwach sind. Sie kämpfen, wo Elben dulden. Sie hassen, wo Elben ertragen. Sie suchen nach Wegen und Antworten, wo Elben sich in den Resten ihres Glanzes baden. Sie haben Mut, Neues oder auch Gefährliches zu wagen, wo Elben sich halsstarrig an die Traditionen klammern."

Er maß den entgeisterten Thranduil mit einem Blick, der so viel flammende Verachtung enthielt, dass der Elbenkönig ohne es zu merken einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Die Menschen werden ALLES überleben, weil Ilúvatar sie durch seine Ablehnung dazu zwingt. Die Elben dagegen sind dem Untergang geweiht, weil sie seinem Traum von Perfektion glauben. Elben glauben, auf jedes Problem eine Antwort zu haben, doch es sind keine Antworten. Es sind Erinnerungen vergangener Jahrtausende und Totenlieder für den, der Ohren hat, sie zu vernehmen. Die Angst der Elben, neue Wege zu gehen, weil die alten schon viel zu vertraut sind, wird auch ihr Untergang sein."

Calean hatte sich in Zorn geredet und war nun nicht mehr zu stoppen.

„Ich habe das schon vor Jahrhunderten begriffen und festgestellt, dass ich im Gegensatz zu euch allen noch Leben in mir spüre, jenes Leben, das euch längst verlassen hat. Dann wagte ich es eines Tages, von den oft gegangenen Wegen abzuweichen und etwas Neues in der Heilkunst auszuprobieren. Es hätte eine Wende für alle Elben sein können, aber man vertraute mir nicht. Meine Ideen seien nicht genügend durchdacht, sagtet ihr, sie seien nie zuvor angewandt worden. Dabei waren sie brillant."

Der Heiler war inzwischen so in seiner eigenen Leidenschaft verloren, dass die Wachen Mühe hatten, ihn in ihren Griffen zu halten.

„In all den vergangenen Jahrtausenden gab es niemanden, der weitblickend genug gewesen wäre, mit mir Schritt zu halten. Doch statt von mir zu lernen, legte man mir Steine in den Weg, behinderte meine Taten, schmähte mein Wissen. Statt durch mich das wahrhafte, würdige Leben zu begreifen, blieb man lieber bei Althergebrachtem. Und wenn es Eurem Vater oder Euch wieder einmal in den Sinn gekommen war, unsterbliches Leben in nutzlosen Kämpfen zu opfern, dann geschah das nicht, um neue Wege zu beschreiten, sondern um auf alten weiter dem unvermeidlichen Untergang entgegenzuziehen. Menschen sind da anders. Sie handeln vielleicht töricht, sind aber bereit, ein Risiko einzugehen, wenn es sie voranbringt. Wisst Ihr überhaupt, dass es Eure Ignoranz meinen Erkenntnissen gegenüber war, die mich am meisten beleidigt hat, Thranduil? Ich litt unter Eurem selbstgerechten, ach so allwissenden und um so mehr verblendeten Desinteresse, bis ich das Dahindämmern des Elbenvolkes nicht mehr aushalten zu können meinte. Damodin kam mir gerade recht. Der Schmerz seines gebrochenen Herzens zeigte mir, dass man entweder neu anfangen oder alles ein für allemal beenden muss. Er war ein willentliches Werkzeug, das ich nur noch in die richtige Richtung zu steuern brauchte. Anfangs war ich wütend, dass er nicht Euch traf, sondern Euren Sohn. Doch dann sah ich, dass Ihr langsam mit ihm sterbt. Ich wusste, dass Ihr mich nie begreifen würdet, doch zumindest konnte ich Euch so bis in die Seele treffen und gleichzeitig ein Zeichen für jene wenigen setzen, die noch zu sehen und zu wagen bereit sind."

Er wies mit dem Kopf auf Legolas' Lagerstatt und lächelte triumphierend.

„Ich habe mich nie nur auf elbisches Wissen beschränkt, wie es all Eure anderen Heiler in ihrer selbstvergessenen Ignoranz tun. Nein, ich studierte die Heilkunde der Menschen, der Zwerge, sogar die der entlegen lebenden Völker. Ihr sollt wissen, dass ich immer in der Lage gewesen wäre, Euren Sohn zu retten. Meine Kenntnisse, in langen Studien angeeignet, hätten ihn ohne weiteres kurieren können. Doch niemand fragte mich um meine Meinung. Man sah an mir vorbei wie an einem Kind, dessen Wissensdrang bestenfalls amüsant ist. Schon nach der ersten Dosis, die ich eurem Sohn gab, wartete ich darauf, dass eure hoch gepriesenen Hofheiler eine Möglichkeit fanden, das Gift zu neutralisieren. Doch sie versagten kläglich."

Calean leistete nun keinerlei Gegenwehr mehr. Er hielt den Blick unablässig auf Thranduils Züge gerichtet. Das Mienenspiel des vor Zorn und Schmerz fast erstarrten Vaters war Öl auf das Feuer seiner Verblendung und er beschloss, seinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen. 

„Ich hielt das Gegenmittel, die einzige Chance für Euren Sohn, in meinen Händen, doch ich vernichtete es, als ihr mich wie in all den Jahren zuvor weiterhin wie Luft behandelt habt. Nun ist es zu spät, Thranduil von Düsterwald, und Ihr müsst den Rest Eures armseligen Lebens mit dem Wissen verbringen, dass es diese elbische Arroganz war, die Euren Sohn getötet hat. Nichts..." Er sah zu Legolas hinüber, der mehr und mehr ins Reich der Schatten abzugleiten schien. „...nicht einmal die vereinte Magie aller Elben wird ihm noch helfen können. Das zu wissen wird meinen Schmerz über all die erlittenen Demütigungen etwas lindern!" 

Er verstummte, um gleich darauf mit jäher Gewalt erneut von Thranduil gepackt zu werden. „Du hast meinem Sohn das angetan, weil dein Stolz verletzt war?" Thranduil war fassungslos und innerlich steigerte sich seine Wut in ein unermessliches, nie gekanntes Maß. 

„Mein Stolz ist das Einzige, das mir geblieben ist. Alles andere ist zunichte gemacht! Ich habe abgelegt, was elbisch ist, und bedauere, diese Entscheidung nicht schon eher getroffen zu haben! Jetzt wünschte ich mir nur noch, als Mensch geboren worden zu sein!" 

Die letzten Worte flüsterte er fast und lächelte, doch für Thranduil war es mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Als hätte er sich an der Kleidung Caleans verbrannt, ließ er ihn unverhofft los und trat zurück. 

„Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen," flüsterte er tonlos und starrte auf seine Hände, als wären sie mit Unrat besudelt. 

Die Wachen, die Thranduils Worte nicht verstanden hatten, zögerten ratlos. Dieser eine, unschlüssige Moment dauerte gerade lange genug, um den Elbenkönig die Selbstbeherrschung vollends verlieren zu lassen. 

„Raus mit ihm! Raus! Raus!" Mit jedem Wort war die Stimme des Königs lauter geworden, bis sie sich fast zu einem Schrei gesteigert hatte. „Schafft ihn ins Verlies und sorgt dafür, dass er keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann. Schlagt ihn nieder, wenn er sich wehrt, aber entfernt dieses Ungeheuer endlich aus dem Zimmer meines Sohnes!"

Zitternd vor Wut verfolgte Thranduil, wie die Wachen Calean unsanft zur Tür beförderten. Erst, als sie sich aus dem Blickfeld des Königs entfernt hatten, verließ den Elben die Spannung, die ihn bislang aufrecht erhalten hatte. Zögernd wie ein von nächtlichen Alpträumen verfolgtes Kind drehte er sich zu Legolas' Bett um, wo Galadriel und Elrond sich noch immer um den Prinzen bemühten.

Thranduil öffnete den Mund, um nach dem Zustand seines Sohnes zu fragen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder, als er die in höchster Konzentration geschlossenen Augen der beiden Noldor-Elben gewahrte. Galadriels schlanke Finger lagen an Legolas' Schläfen, im Bemühen, den Geist des schwindenden Prinzen zu finden und festzuhalten. Elrond indessen hatte seine rechte Hand in Höhe des Herzens auf dem Brustkorb des Prinzen platziert, während die andere auf Galadriels Schulter lag. Die beiden wirkten, als wäre ihr Geist der realen Welt entrückt und nur noch durch die körperliche Hüllen mit Mittelerde verbunden.

Dieser Anblick löschte jeden Funken der noch in Thranduil lodernden Wut. Sein väterlicher Instinkt trieb ihn unbarmherzig an die Seite seines Sohnes, sein Verstand jedoch wusste, dass er die beiden nicht stören durfte, wenn Legolas überleben sollte. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen zwei gegensätzlichen Empfindungen blieb dem Elben schließlich nur noch, an Ort und Stelle zu verharren und sich für seinen eigenen Kampf zu rüsten: den Kampf gegen die innere Leere und für eine einzige Gewissheit: sollte Legolas wirklich sterben, würde seine Seele nicht allein fortziehen!

***

„Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, dass er durch das Westtor kommen würde." Dassarh konnte den Klang des Triumphes nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen, als er gespannt verfolgte, wie Aragorn und Miro Ardaneh langsam verließen.

Yulith, der sich noch immer nicht beruhigt hatte, warf seinem kleineren Begleiter einen giftigen Blick zu. „Das ist auch dein Glück! Noch so einen Misserfolg wie in der Gerbergasse hätte ich dich spüren lassen..."

Verärgert senkte Dassarh den Blick und presste die Lippen zusammen. Seit dem missglückten Überfall auf den Fremden hatte Yultih keine Gelegenheit versäumt, ihm die Schuld dafür anzulasten. Dabei war es in Wahrheit dieser kleine Taschendieb Mirodas, der für das Scheitern ihres sorgsam vorbereiteten Plans verantwortlich gewesen war. Wer hatte auch ahnen können, dass der Junge so gut mit einem Dolch umzugehen verstand?

Er schnaufte leise, ehe er seinen Blick wieder zum Stadttor richtete, das Aragorn und der Dieb eben passiert hatten. Die Kleidung, die Waffen, die Art, sich auszudrücken – Dassarh hatte geahnt, dass der Fremde in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit den Waldelben stehen musste. Dass er nun tatsächlich auf ihr Reich zuzureiten begann, bestärkte seinen Verdacht weiter und schuf so Raum für ihr Vorhaben. Dort draußen war nichts, nur Bäume und Einsamkeit. Ideal für einen Überfall. 

Nachdenklich sah er zum Himmel. Die ersten Vorboten der Nacht würden bald schon Dunkelheit über Mittelerde legen. Das war perfekt. Bald würde die Finsternis dicht genug sein, dass Yulith und er sich dem Fremden unbemerkt nähern konnten. In ihrem Schutz würde ihr Angriff überraschend kommen und Garant für ihren Sieg sein.

Behutsam strich er über den erneuerten Verband an seinem Arm, unter dem sich Hitze und pochende Schmerzen zu einem immer größer werdenden Ärgernis entwickelten. _'Das wird mir diese kleine Ratte büßen. Ich werde ihm zeigen, was wirkliche Schmerzen sind!'_

Er stieß seinen bulligen Gefährten kurz an. „Sie sind weit genug vor uns. Lass uns reiten!"

Yulith nickte und setzte sein Reittier gleich darauf in Bewegung. Dassarh schloss sich ihm an und registrierte mit Freude, dass die mit Stofffetzen umwickelten Hufe der Tiere nur gedämpfte Geräusche erzeugten. Auf dem weichen Boden des Waldes würde es ihnen die Lautlosigkeit von Schatten verschaffen. Ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht, doch es erreichte die Augen nicht, die unablässig auf die winzigen Silhouetten vor ihnen geheftet blieben.

***

Aragorns Sinne registrierten den Wechsel ihrer Umgebung sofort, als sein Pferd nach zwei Stunden endlich die ersten Bäume Düsterwalds erreichte. Nichts war mit der würzigen Luft des Waldes vergleichbar, deren Aroma sich gerade wie ein sanfter Hauch um die beiden Reisenden zu legen begann. Erst jetzt, da er wieder so etwas wie vertrautes Terrain betreten hatte, begriff Aragorn, wie sehr ihm der Atem des Waldes in Ardaneh gefehlt hatte. 

„Ich könnte so auf Dauer nicht leben," sagte er leise, um seine Empfindungen zusammenzufassen. 

Miro, den diese scheinbar zusammenhanglosen Worte überraschten, sah ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Die Stadt." Aragorn deutete kurz über seine Schulter. „Die Enge dort, der Schmutz überall, der allgegenwärtige Gestank... All das ist wie Gift. Langsam und schleichend dringt es in jedes Leben ein und zerstört das Empfinden für die natürliche Schönheit, bis nichts mehr übrig ist als der Gedanke an den Überlebenskampf des nächsten Tages."

„Aber muss man nicht auch im Wald kämpfen, um zu überleben?" Miros Blick ging in die Runde und glitt über die sie umgebenden Baumkronen, die der Nachtwind sanft hin und her bewegte.

„Das schon, und ich will auch nicht sagen, dass es völlig ungefährlich ist." Unwillkürlich dachte Aragorn an Orks, die selbst die reinste Umgebung mit ihrer Anwesenheit und Grausamkeit verpesteten. „Aber hier weiß ich, was mich umgibt und was davon Gefahr bedeutet."

Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Gehör und die Geräusche des Waldes.

„Irgendwo vor uns sitzt ein Uhu in den Zweigen. Vermutlich wartet er darauf, dass eine selbstvergessene Maus sein Abendbrot wird. Und rechts neben dir ist in einem Busch irgendein kleineres Raubtier bereits bei seiner Mahlzeit. Ein Fuchs vermutlich, den Lauten nach zu urteilen."

Aragorn sah nicht, dass Miro einen ebenso ehrfürchtigen wie angsterfüllten Blick in die angegebene Richtung warf, als er sich weiter konzentrierte.

„Und dann..."

Er verstummte, lauschte intensiv und runzelte schließlich die Stirn, ohne weiterzureden.

„Was ist?" Besorgt sah Miro ihn an, doch Aragorn gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Halt an!" 

Die zwei zügelten ihre Pferde, und wieder lauschte Aragorn in die Weite. Er konnte es nicht genau deuten, doch da war ein Geräusch, das nicht in den Wald zu gehören schien. Ganz leise und in einiger Entfernung folgte ihnen etwas, das Aragorn nur bei intensivem Hinhören aus der übrigen Geräuschkulisse herausfiltern konnte. Es war so etwas wie ein dumpfes Klopfen, das sogar einen eigenen, wenn auch unregelmäßigen, Rhythmus zu haben schien.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke und erst die Ungeduld ihrer Reittiere, die leise mit den Hufen auf dem Waldboden aufstampften, gab Aragorn schließlich einen Hinweis. Alarmiert griff er zu seinem Schwert.

„Ich denke, wir werden verfolgt," sagte er leise und tätschelte seinem Pferd den Hals, damit es sich beruhigte. „Sieh dich um, Miro, kannst du etwas erkennen?"

Miro, von den Worten Aragorns aufgeschreckt, wandte sich um und starrte suchend in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Die Furcht ließ ihn zunächst in jedem tanzenden Baumschatten einen möglichen Angreifer sehen, doch schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Nein, nichts. Die Schatten der Bäume sind das Einzige, das sich bewegt."

„Und dennoch – ich kann hören, dass da Reiter hinter uns sind. Sie nähern sich schnell." Aragorn strapazierte erneut sein durch die Blindheit geschärftes Gehör. „Ich kann den Hufschlag von Pferden vernehmen. Er ist sehr leise und wird noch von etwas anderem als dem Moos des Waldbodens gedämpft."

Miro, der noch immer nichts hörte, fühlte sich zunehmend unbehaglicher. Er hatte allerdings eine vage Ahnung, wer ihnen folgte.

„Glaubst du, dass das Ilgats Männer sind?" Fragend sah er Aragorn an. 

Dieser nickte kurz und seine Miene wurde ernst. „Sie sind die Einzigen, die mir einfallen." Er packte die Zügel seines Pferdes fester. „Sag mir, ob hier irgendwo in der Nähe eine Lichtung auszumachen ist."

Miro sah sich erneut um. Schließlich erblickte er in einiger Entfernung eine Stelle, die nicht ganz so dicht wie das übrige Gelände von Bäumen bestanden war. Er informierte Aragorn von seiner Entdeckung, der ihm kurz zunickte. „Nun gut, dann führ uns dahin."

Die Stelle, an der Miro ihn schließlich absteigen ließ, war nicht viel mehr als ein lichtes Fleckchen in einem ansonsten eng bewachsenen Wald, doch Aragorn wusste, dass es ihnen genügen musste. Er flüsterte Goras ein paar elbische Worte ins Ohr, tätschelte ein letztes Mal seinen Hals, dann gab er ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Flanke. „Lauf, mein Junge. Lauf."

Goras schnaubte kurz, dann wandte er sich um und galoppierte in die Tiefen des Waldes hinein. 

Miro hatte Aragorns Handlungen erstaunt verfolgt. „Was tust du da? Das Pferd werde ich nicht mehr einfangen können!"

Aragorn lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Das musst du auch nicht. Goras wird zurückkehren, wenn ich ihn rufe, glaub mir. Und nun bind dein Pferd irgendwo an. Am besten ein paar Schritte von hier entfernt. Und dann komm zurück." Er lauschte kurz. „Sie sind nicht mehr fern."

Miro band sein Pferd in einiger Entfernung an einen Baumstamm, dann kehrte er zu Aragorn zurück, der inzwischen sein Schwert gezogen hatte. „Und was nun?"

„Nun warten wir." Aragorn zog einen seiner Dolche. „Den hier wirst du sicher brauchen. Du kannst ja gut mit ihm umgehen, wie ich erlebt habe."

„Mein Vater lehrte es mich, ehe wir nach Ardaneh gingen. Er war zwar Bauer, aber trotz allem ein guter Kämpfer, weißt du." Miro ergriff die Waffe und betrachtete sie unbehaglich. „Ich hätte jedoch nie gedacht, dass ich dieses Wissen so oft anwenden müsste." Er seufzte. „Noch dazu bei fast völliger Dunkelheit und mitten in einem Wald."

Aragorn antwortete nicht, sondern lauschte auf das Geräusch der Pferdehufe. Es war ihnen bereits bedrohlich nahe gekommen. Der Kampf, den es mit Gewissheit geben würde, stand kurz bevor und er war sich – zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – nicht sicher, ob er ihn überleben würde.

'Legolas, mein Freund, deine Rettung ist so nah. Ich hoffe, ich kann sie dir auch wirklich bringen.'

Seine Gedanken wanderten unversehens zu Miro weiter. Er hörte, wie der Atem des Jungen sich beschleunigte, weil die Furcht ihren Griff um ihn verstärkte. _'Es tut mir leid, Kleiner, dass ich dich da hineingezogen habe. Ich werde tun, was ich kann, damit wenigstens du das alles überlebst...'_

Plötzlich schoss ein Gedanke durch seinen Sinn. Es gab eine Möglichkeit für beides. Aragorn wandte sich Miro zu.

„Hör mir gut zu, Miro. Es ist lebenswichtig, dass du genau tust, was ich dir gleich sage."

Er griff in die Geheimtasche hinter seinem Gürtel und zog das Fläschchen mit dem Gegenmittel und das Holzkästchen Galadriels hervor. 

„Gib mir deine Hand."

Er sah, wie sich zögernd ein heller Schemen in sein Blickfeld schob: Miros Hand. Er ergriff sie und legte beide Gegenstände hinein.

„Nimm die beiden Sachen und bringe sie nach Düsterwald, zum Hof des Elbenkönigs Thranduil."

„Aber..." Miro wollte protestieren, doch Aragorn wehrte ab.

„Keine Widerrede. Tu, was ich dir sage. Ein Leben hängt davon ab, dass du die beiden Dinge so schnell wie möglich dorthin schaffst. Versprich es mir!"

Er drückte Miros Hand so fest, dass der Junge in stummem Schmerz die Zähne zusammenbiss, um nicht aufzustöhnen. „Schwör mir, dass du es tust!"

„Ja," flüsterte Miro schließlich. „Ich verspreche es."

Erst jetzt war Aragorn beruhigt und ließ den Jungen los. 

„Dann hör mir jetzt genau zu." Er lauschte. Die Reiter würden sie in wenigen Minuten erreicht haben. „Du reitest in Richtung der Mittagssonne. Reite ohne Pause durch, schone das Tier nicht. Die Zeit eilt. Noch vor Mittag des morgigen Tages wirst du das Schloss König Thranduils erreicht haben. Sag den Wächtern, die sich dir in den Weg stellen werden, dass Estel dich mit dem Gegenmittel für Prinz Legolas schickt. Gib es keinem anderen als Lord Elrond. Er ist mein Vater. Sag ihm, dass er nur einen Augenblick lang Zeit hat, Legolas das Gegenmittel zu verabreichen, ehe dessen Wirkung verfliegt. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Und das Kästchen gibst du Lady Galadriel. Ihr musst du gar nichts sagen, denn sie wird es auch ohne Worte verstehen."

Er schloss Miros Hand um die beiden Gegenstände.

„Kannst du das alles behalten?"

„Ja, sicher." Miro klang hörbar unglücklich angesichts der neuen Entwicklung, doch Aragorn war froh, so seinen Legolas gegenüber gemachten Schwur doch noch einhalten zu können und gleichzeitig auch Miro in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das machte es ihm einfacher, sich dem Kommenden ohne Furcht zu stellen. Spontan schlang er einen Arm um die Schulter des Jungen und drückte ihn kurz in einer flüchtigen Umarmung an sich, dann schob er ihn sanft von sich fort.

„Lauf! Geh schon! Jetzt hängt alles von dir ab. Denk dran, du hast es mir versprochen!"

Miro nickte nur, steckte den Dolch hinter seinen Hosenbund und schob dann Fläschchen und Kästchen in das Innere seines Hemdes. Es war der sicherste Platz, der ihm einfiel. Der Kloß, der seine Kehle plötzlich zuzuschnüren schien, wollte kein Wort mehr durchlassen. Ein letztes Mal sah er Aragorn an, der wieder auf den sich nähernden Hufschlag lauschte, dann wandte er sich abrupt ab. Er rannte zu seinem Pferd hinüber, löste dessen Zügel vom Baumstamm und stieg auf.

„Nun geh endlich!" Aragorn winkte ungeduldig. „Ich komme später nach!"

„Ich hoffe es," flüsterte Miro, ehe er das Tier in Bewegung setzte und nach Nordwesten zu reiten begann. Seine Gedanken blieben jedoch bei Aragorn, der sich nun allein und in halbblindem Zustand gegen seine Verfolger zu wehren hatte.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Dragon-of-the-north****:  
Hm... ;) also das "Hm" kann man wohl getrost in einer Kritik verwenden, wenn man absolute keine Ahnung hat, in welche Richtung die Autorinnen die Geschichte entwickeln. Außerdem ist es immer spannend, zu lesen, in welche Bahnen sich die Leser bewegen würden, wenn es ihre Geschichte wäre. Caleans Motivation kam nun in diesem Kapitel zum Vorschein. Hey, Thranduil ist ja nun auch schon ein paar Jahrtausende alt. Überlege mal, wie oft wir selbst uns den Haß oder den Unwillen anderer Menschen auf uns ziehen, ohne es manchmal zu wissen. In ein paar Jahrtausenden potenziert sich so etwas...  
Lady-of-Gondor:  
Ja, ja, unser Assat... Uns persönlich gefallen Bösewichte am besten, die nicht durch und durch schlecht sind. Sie müssen gefährlich aber trotzdem „liebenswert" sein...   
Aragorn würde alles für Legolas opfern und umgekehrt ist es sicher ebenso. Das ist wohl das wunderschönste an einer wahren Freundschaft – alles zu tun, um dem anderen zu helfen. Und manchmal wird es dann tragisch, wenn man für den anderen sogar sein Leben hergibt, egal, ob dieser das nun will oder nicht...   
one15:  
Die Idee mit den persönlichen Worten für die Reviewer haben wir bei anderen FanFict-Geschichten  entdeckt und fanden es eine gute Idee. Wenn ein Leser sich nun schon die Mühe macht und ein paar Worte für unsere Geschichte findet, dann macht es uns nichts aus, etwas „SmallTalk" zu betreiben. Hey, noch sind die Reviews zu überschauen! Sollten sie irgendwann explosionsartig in die Höhe schnellen, dann könnte sich das vielleicht ändern... *g*  
Atlantis:  
Wir sind also schuld daran, wenn du jeden Samstag einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidest??? Hey, deinen Psychiater bezahlen wir aber nicht!!! In den FF.net-Regeln steht im Kleingedruckten geschrieben, dass der Autor nicht verantwortlich ist für Zusammenbrüche, die auf ein schwaches Nervenkostüm beruhen. Es geht nun mal nicht schneller mit Legolas' Heilung... Oder hätten wir vielleicht irgendwann mal eine kleine schwebende Elfe vom Himmel purzeln lassen sollen, die Legolas mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger geheilt hätte? Nee, das wollten wir dann schon Aragorn überlassen. Stell dir vor, unser Lieblingsranger kommt nach all den Strapazen zurück nach Düsterwald und ein quietschfideler Legolas kommt angesprungen und erzählt ihm, dass er sich die Mühe hätte sparen können. Da weiß ich aber, wer wem dann an den Hals gegangen wäre... *g*  
Kadda:  
Wären wir wirklich solche Obersadisten, wie du uns so nett bezeichnet hast, dann würden wir uns selbst quälen und Yulith und Dassarh wirklich von Riesenspinnen töten lassen. Da wir diese Mehrfüssler jedoch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können und uns schon das Kribbeln überfällt, sobald wir eine Spinne im TV sehen, mussten wir uns also ein anderes Schicksal für die beiden Halunken einfallen lassen. Wir hätten die Angriffstaktiken von Vogelspinnen recherchieren müssen, um solche Szene zu schreiben... *Salara schwingt verzweifelt die weiße Fahne und durchsucht gerade jede Ecke ihrer Wohnung nach verdächtigen dunklen Punkten*  
Aeril:  
Assats Bemerkung war wirklich absolut unschuldig gemeint. Anspielungen waren nicht beabsichtigt, auch wenn Nili hier jetzt wahrscheinlich protestieren würde, wo sie in einer Review doch so schön bewiesen hatte, dass Assat auf Männer steht... Rivar, Legolas' Retter taucht erst in der 3. Story wieder auf...   
Black Pearl:  
Also Eva-MariA ist sogar noch besser, so schön klassisch! Wer A sagen will, sollte nicht E sagen! *g* Gibt es eigentlich da draußen jemanden, der nicht auf Aragorn oder Legolas Angst steht?   
Kaeera:  
Faltung der RNA... Aha, ja... ja doch... schon mal irgendwo was davon gehört... Geht es da nicht um die Bügelfaltentheorie der Alten Greichen??? Statt horizontale Bügelfalten erfanden die ollen Greichen die senkrechte Faltung der Hosenbeine... oder? *g* Elrond und Kartoffeln schälen? Der braucht nur seinen strengen Blick aufzusetzen und die Kartoffel pellt sich freiwillig aus der Schale... *lol*  
stareyes:  
Wir haben meistens zwei oder drei Kapitel Vorsprung. So haben wir immer etwas Raum, falls mal der Alltag zuschlägt oder unsere Musen besseres zu tun haben, als uns beizustehen. So können wir trotzdem unseren wöchentlichen Termin einhalten und pünktlich am Samstag ein Kapitel einstellen. Deine Fragen müssen nicht mehr lange einer Antwort harren. Wir denken, dass Kapitel 16 das letzte werden wird...  
Mystic Girl:  
Also wenn du dich aus dem Fenster stürzt, dann musst du schon damit rechnen, als Geist wiederzukehren... Du weißt schon – die Sache mit den unerledigten Angelegenheiten! Sicher willst du dann trotz der Segnung des Zeitlichen wissen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht oder?! *g*   
Arlessiar:  
Du hättest uns mal sehen sollen, als wir deine Review lasen! „unterschwelliges Abhängigkeitsverhältnis", weil der eine sein Augenlicht verliert, während es das einzige ist, was dem anderen geblieben ist?... Wir haben uns beide mit großen Augen angesehen (ManuKu war zu einem Kurzbesuch in Berlin) und dann losgelacht! Du hast sooo recht. Uns ist das gar nicht aufgefallen – will heißen – unser Unterbewusstsein scheint auch kreativ mitzuarbeiten... *g*  
Asahi:  
Du kannst doch nicht verlangen, dass Aragorns Suche nach dem Gegenmittel so ganz ohne Komplikationen verläuft. Bis jetzt hatte er es doch wirklich recht einfach gehabt... Wenn Legolas schon mit dem Tod kämpft, dann muss Aragorn doch gleichziehen und einer ähnlichen Gefahr ausgesetzt werden. Da kommen uns Yulith und Dassarh doch gerade recht...**


	13. Verfolger

**### Ganz liebes Danke für alle Reviews! **

**### Jetzt aber ganz fix weiter im Text...**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 13~**

Aragorn hörte, wie sich der Hufschlag von Miros Pferd schnell von ihm entfernte, während die ihn verfolgenden Reiter sich weiter näherten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihn erreichten.

Nun, da er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hatte, legte sich Frieden über sein Denken. Er wusste, dass er einem Kampf nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, doch dieser Gedanke machte ihm trotz des fehlenden Sehvermögens keine Sorgen mehr. Das Gegengift für Legolas war auf dem Weg – das war alles, was zählte. 

Zudem hatte Glorfindel während seiner letzten Übungen damit begonnen, ihn seine Schwertkampfübungen blind durchführen zu lassen. Für den Fall, dass ein Gegner im Kampf seine Augen verletzt hätte oder er in so einer finsteren Nacht wie dieser einen Vorteil im Kampf gegen Orks, Raubtiere oder anderen Angreifern hätte. Aragorn war plötzlich dankbar für die Weitsicht des Elben. Er hoffte, dass er ihm das eines Tages auch würde sagen können.

Er atmete tief durch und bereitete sich mental auf den Kampf vor. Er schloss seine Finger um den Griff seines Schwertes und zog es lautlos ein kleines Stück aus der Scheide heraus. Dann wartete er ruhig auf seine Gegner.

Das Hufgetrappel der Pferde seiner Verfolger hatte sich nun so weit genähert, dass er es selbst ohne große Anstrengung wahrnehmen konnte. Spätestens in den nächsten Augenblicken mussten sie ihn erblicken. Trotz des spärlichen Mondlichts, das durch die Wolken fiel, musste er für seine Verfolger deutlich sichtbar sein.

„Na, sieh mal einer an, wer da schon auf uns wartet, Dassarh," erklang auch gleich darauf die Stimme Yuliths, doch sein Tonfall war die pure Drohung.

„Ihr wart so laut, dass euch selbst ein Kind gehört hätte," gab Aragorn zurück und wusste, dass seine Worte die beiden wütenden Männer nur noch mehr verärgern würden. Das dumpfe Knurren, das einer der beiden statt einer Antwort von sich gab, sagte ihm, dass er richtig vermutet hatte.

_'Gut so,' dachte er, _'Wütende Kämpfer werden unvorsichtig und je wütender ich euch mache, desto heftiger werden eure Bewegungen und desto eher höre ich euch.'__

„Wo ist die kleine Missgeburt, die Euch nicht von der Seite gewichen ist?" Das war die Stimme des anderen, des Kleineren der beiden, erinnerte Aragorn sich. „Mit ihm habe ich noch ein ganz spezielles Wörtchen zu wechseln."

„Bedauere," spottete Aragorn, die Männer weiter reizend, „Miro ist eurem Zugriff entzogen. Ihr müsst schon mit mir Vorlieb nehmen, wenn ihr euch traut. Oder habt ihr Angst?"

„Nennt Ihr uns Feiglinge?" Die Stimme Yuliths war jetzt beängstigend nahe. 

Aragorn packte sein Schwert fester, spannte alle Muskeln an und bemühte sich, nun hauptsächlich nach dem Schrittgeräusch der beiden Männer zu agieren, die noch nichts von seiner Beinahe-Blindheit ahnten. Gleichzeitig zog er in einer spielerischen Geste die Schultern hoch. „Wenn ihr es sagt... Ihr müsst schließlich selbst am besten wissen, was ihr seid!"

Es bedurfte nicht mehr, um die Geduld Yuliths endgültig zu erschöpfen. Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei der Wut stürmte er auf Aragorn zu, der rein instinktiv in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung sein Schwert zog und es über seinen Kopf hob. Der Schlag gegen sein Schwert ließ ihn beinahe in die Knie gehen. Der metallene Klang von Schwertern durchdrang die Stille des Waldes. Yulith hatte sich in der Gerbergasse als guter Schwertkämpfer erwiesen. Er würde also auch weiterhin seinem Schwert vertrauen. Viel größere Sorgen machte ihm Dassarh, der Kleinere der zwei. Seine Waffenfähigkeiten einzuschätzen fiel Aragorn um einiges schwerer, denn er hatte während des ersten Kampfes kaum auf ihn achten können. 

_'Diesmal ist Miro nicht da, um mir den Rücken freizuhalten,' stellte ein Teil seines Verstandes fest, während der andere vollauf damit beschäftigt war, den Schritten der zwei zu lauschen, um ihre Bewegungen zu erahnen. _'Dann muss es eben auch so gehen.'__

Seine Besorgnis wuchs, als er nur Yuliths Getrampel vernahm. _'Wo steckt der andere?'_

Er erhielt eine völlig unerwartete Antwort auf seine Grübeleien, als die Stimme seines Gegners die Stille des Waldes zerriss. „Nein, halt' dich da raus. Der hier gehört mir. Den Kleinen kriegen wir schon noch und dann kann er Bekanntschaft mit deinem Messer machen."

Aragorn konnte noch immer nichts als ein enttäuschtes Grollen von Dassarh hören, doch die Worte Yuliths hatten ihm schon alles Notwendige verraten. Was er erfahren hatte, gefiel ihm jedoch nicht. Dassarh wollte vermutlich gerade einen Dolch nach ihm werfen. _'Wurf- oder Nahkampfdolch also. Verflucht...'_

„Was ist?" Aragorn hatte die Wortspielereien satt und fixierte sein schwaches Sehvermögen auf den hellen Schemen, der vor ihm verharrte. „Kämpfen wir nun oder wollt ihr nur reden?"

Yulith kam unversehens auf ihn zu. Das leichte Knacken kleinerer Zweige, die über den Waldboden verstreut lagen, warnte ihn. Wieder hob Aragorn das Schwert in einer Abwehrgeste, wieder klirrte Klinge gegen Klinge, als Aragorn parierte und anschließend selbst angriff. 

Es war ein mühsamer Kampf für Aragorn, der nicht geahnt hatte, Glorfindels Unterweisungen so schnell in die Tat umsetzen zu müssen. Während er blockte, angriff und erneut einen wuchtigen Hieb Yuliths parierte, ahnte Aragorn, dass er dennoch auf verlorenem Posten stand. Er war erschöpft, durch seine Augenverletzung und den wiederaufgeflammten Schulterschmerz beträchtlich im Nachteil und hatte es zudem mit zwei hinterhältigen, nicht zu unterschätzenden Gegnern zu tun. 

Er begriff, dass er schon sehr viel Glück und Ilúvatars Schutz benötigen würde, um diese Nacht zu überleben.

***

Galadriel hatte nie zuvor so tief in die Endlosigkeit von Gedanken eintauchen müssen wie in diesem Moment bei Legolas. Das Gift, dass Calean über die Wunde des Prinzen gegeben hatte, war ausreichend gewesen, den Prinzen wieder über jene unsichtbare Grenze zu stoßen, hinter der es ihm nicht mehr möglich war, aus eigener Kraft zurückzukehren. Die immaterielle Verbindung, die sie zum Geist des Prinzen herstellen konnte, war schwach – so schwach, dass schon ein einziger Moment der Schwäche sie zum Zerreißen bringen würde. Unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte zwang sie alle eigenen Gedanken zurück, um sich voll und ganz auf Legolas' Lebensfaden zu konzentrieren. Es war nur noch ein schwacher silbriger Schimmer, der sich in jenen Tiefen verlor, hinter denen sich der Zugang zu Mandos' Hallen verbarg. Irgendwo dort befand sich Legolas' Geist.

'Hört mich, mein Prinz. Hört meine Stimme, die ich zu Euch in die Dunkelheit schicke. Mit der Macht, die Ilúvatar und die Jahrtausende mir verliehen, gebiete ich Euch umzukehren.'

Sie spürte, wie all ihre Lebenskraft in die Gedanken floss, die sie Legolas hinterherschickte. Nichts war mehr wichtig, nichts mehr vorhanden außer ihrem Verlangen, das Sterben des Elbenprinzen aufzuhalten. 

'Über die Brücke, die Euch noch mit dieser Welt verbindet, hält Euch meine Stimme. Hört mich, Legolas, hört meine Worte, haltet an ihnen fest, damit sie Euch zu uns zurückbringen...'

Die Elbin spürte, dass ihre Lebenskraft bedrohlich schnell in die dunklen Tiefen von Legolas' sterbendem Geist floss. Das Gift, das Calean ihm verabreicht hatte, war stark und hätte der Prinz die volle Menge erhalten, wären ihre Bemühungen endgültig zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Doch auch so war er in einem sehr kritischen Zustand und nicht mehr in der Lage, allein gegen die Wirkung des Giftes zu kämpfen. Galadriel wusste, dass ihre Kraft nicht ewig reichen würde. Es gab nur eine Macht, die stark genug war, den Prinzen jetzt noch zu halten, doch dazu musste er zunächst erst einmal ins Leben zurückkehren – und das schien eher unwahrscheinlich zu sein. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Momenten, bis sie auch die letzte Verbindung zu Thranduils Sohn abreißen lassen musste, wollte sie nicht mit ihm gezogen werden. Galadriel spürte, wie schnell auch ihre letzten Kräfte schwanden, und leises Bedauern regte sich in ihr. Gegen den Tod konnte selbst sie nur selten siegreich bleiben.

'Kommt zurück, ich bitte Euch. Diesen Weg so früh zu gehen ist Eurem Geist nie bestimmt gewesen. Schon gar nicht zweimal...' flüsterten ihre Gedanken resignierend, als sie plötzlich eine neue Welle von Lebenskraft durch sich hindurchbranden spürte.

'Nehmt auch meine Kraft,' vernahm sie überraschend Elronds Gedankenstimme in ihrem Geist. 'Zusammen können wir den Prinzen zurückholen.'

Galadriel wusste, dass keine Zeit mehr für überflüssige Gesten oder Worte blieb. Ohne zu zögern, vereinigte sie die Lebensenergie ihres Schwiegersohnes mit der eigenen und sandte sie in die Finsternis des Todes.

'Hört meine Stimme, Legolas, und seht das Licht an, das ich Euch mit meinen Worten schicke. Schaut hinein und lasst Euch von seiner Kraft zu uns zurückbringen.'

Machtvoll hallten ihre Gedanken in die Dunkelheit hinein...

***

Erinnerungsbilder schwebten wie glitzernde Perlen an Legolas vorbei. Er konnte nicht sprechen, nicht hören, nicht atmen, nicht fühlen, sich nicht bewegen und war nun nicht mehr als ein verlorener Gedanke selbst.

Aus dem grauen Nebel, aus dem auch er nun zu bestehen schien, schoben sich die Bilder einer Kindheit. War es wirklich seine Kindheit, wie die Reste seines alten Selbst ihm gleich darauf zuraunten? Verwundert näherte er sich ihnen. 

Das Gesicht einer Frau trieb an ihm vorbei, und während er noch der Bedeutung des Wortes MUTTER hinterhersinnierte, wurde es bereits durch die Kälte der Einsamkeit ersetzt. Sie hatte seine zurückliegenden Wochen erfüllt, erinnerte etwas in Legolas sich, das gleich darauf wieder ins Vergessen zurückkehrte.

'...nicht wichtig...'

Es glich fast einer Heimkehr, zu wissen, dass man nur noch aus Gedanken bestand und etwas, das er bis vor kurzem noch sicher gewußt zu haben glaubte, sagte Legolas, dass er diese Empfindung kannte, sie schon einmal gespürt hatte.

'...sterben...' erinnerten sich die vergehenden Reste seines Verstandes, die beiläufig registrierten, keinen Schmerz zu empfinden. '... das hier heißt sterben...'

Das Grau, das Legolas umgab, wurde langsam von Finsternis abgelöst. '...dort ist die Stille...,' wusste sein Verstand instinktiv und wandte sich der Finsternis zu, die nichts Abschreckendes zu enthalten schien. 

'...hört mich, mein Prinz...'

Worte, fremd und bedeutungslos, flüsterten an ihm vorbei.

‚...hört meine Stimme, die ich zu Euch in die Dunkelheit schicke...'

Kannte er diese Stimme? Etwas in Legolas wollte sich erinnern, doch die Finsternis vor ihm ließ diesen Wunsch wieder vergehen. 

Die Stimme, nun lauter und mit einer Kraft ausgestattet, der er sich kaum noch zu entziehen vermochte, verstummte nicht. '...mit der Macht, die Ilúvatar und die Jahrtausende mir verliehen, gebiete ich Euch umzukehren...'

Umkehren? Verwunderung brachte das Treiben seiner Seele zum Stocken. Umkehren? Und wohin sollte er umkehren?

'...über die Brücke, die Euch noch mit dieser Welt verbindet, hält Euch meine Stimme. Hört mich, Legolas, hört meine Worte, haltet an ihnen fest, damit sie Euch zu uns zurückbringen...'

Welche Brücke meinte die Stimme? Noch während Legolas über diese Frage nachsann, erinnerte sich etwas in ihm plötzlich an das, was er zurückgelassen hatte. Unvermittelt erkannte er auch die Stimme wieder, deren Klang so machtvoll war, dass er ihn innerlich erzittern ließ. 'Lady Galadriel... sie ist bei mir... selbst hier?'

Es war, als hätte es nur dieser Erinnerung bedurft. Von einem Moment zum anderen begann Legolas zurückzutreiben, hinein in das Grau, hinter dem das Leben auf ihn wartete. Er kam jedoch nicht weit. Bald schon stockte auch diese Bewegung, und mit ihr verstummten auch ein Teil seiner gerade neu gefundenen Erinnerungen wieder.

'...kommt zurück, ich bitte Euch...' flüsterte die leiser werdende Stimme Galadriels. '...diesen Weg so früh zu gehen ist Eurem Geist nie bestimmt gewesen. Schon gar nicht zweimal...'

'Ich war schon einmal hier?' Legolas hatte keine Muße, über alles nachzusinnen, denn der Sog der fremden Gedanken wurde schlagartig wieder stärker. Jetzt lag in ihnen so viel Kraft, dass der Prinz sich ihr nicht mehr länger zu entziehen vermochte.

'Hört meine Stimme, Legolas, und seht das Licht an, das ich Euch mit meinen Worten schicke. Schaut hinein und lasst Euch von seiner Kraft zu uns zurückbringen.'

Das Grau, dessen Milde bisher tröstend gewirkt hatte, wurde unvermittelt durch ein Leuchten ersetzt. Es überstrahlte schließlich selbst die Finsternis, die den Elben so unwiderstehlich angezogen hatte, bis die Intensität ihn irgendwann völlig verschlang.

'Es ist Zeit für Euch, zurückzukehren, mein Prinz.'

Der Ruck, der Legolas zurückriss, war so gewaltig, dass seine Gedanken zuletzt zu einem einzigen, langgezogenen Schrei wurden...

***

Galadriel sah, wie der Lebensfaden des Prinzen wieder stärker wurde, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich so etwas wie Erleichterung in ihre Gedanken schlich.

'Gut,' dachte sie flüchtig und nahm Elronds und ihre Kraft in einem letzten, gewaltigen Akt zusammen. 'Es ist Zeit für Euch, zurückzukehren, mein Prinz.'

Sie konnte Legolas' Wesen beinahe schon in ihren Gedanken spüren, und so konzentrierte sie sich auf diese Empfindung, um ihn daran zurückzuholen. Dass sie erfolgreich war, sagte ihr sein stummer und daher um so qualvollerer Schrei, der aus der Ferne zu ihr wehte und schnell lauter wurde, bis Erschöpfung und nachlassender Sog ihn schließlich zum Verstummen brachten.

'Er ist zurück. Auch dieses Mal...' Die Elbin fühlte, dass sich bei diesen Gedanken Elronds Hand von ihrer Schulter löste und er sich erhob. Nun bedurfte es keiner vereinten Anstrengungen mehr.

Sie beobachtete seine Bewegungen aus den Augenwinkeln und begriff, dass seine Kraft ebenso erschöpft war wie die ihre. Sie hatten getan, was in ihren Kräften stand. Alles weitere lag nicht mehr bei ihnen. 

Galadriel holte mühsam Luft, ehe sie ihre Gedanken ein weiteres Mal tastend in Legolas' Verstand schob. 'Ihr müsst erwachen,' bat sie drängend. Gleich darauf spürte die Elbin, wie sich sein Herz langsam wieder beruhigte und das gepeinigte Bewusstsein ein weiteres Mal in den erschöpften Körper zurückkehrte. 

'Lady Galadriel...?' Es war nicht mehr als ein gedankliches Flüstern, doch gleichzeitig auch der schönste Klang, den die Elbin seit langer Zeit gehört hatte. Nach Augenblicken der Ungewissheit sagten ihr diese zwei Worte, dass das Leben wieder in den Elbenprinzen zurückgekehrt war. Zwar war es schwach und sein Herzschlag glich dem zaghaften Flügelschlag eines Vogels, aber wie jener war auch Legolas' Lebenswille bereit zu verweilen, wenn eine Hand zum Bleiben ausgestreckt wurde. 

'Ich bin hier, mein Prinz!' Sie wusste, dass ihre Erleichterung auch an ihren Gedanken ablesbar war. 'Wir sind alle hier.'

'Mein Vater auch?' Legolas' gedachte Frage erinnerte sie an den Elbenkönig, den sie über ihren Bemühungen gänzlich vergessen hatte. 

Galadriel wusste, dass weder Elrond noch sie selbst genug Kraft besaßen, Legolas bis zum Eintreffen des Gegengiftes in der Realität festzuhalten. Diese Macht lag nur in der Verbindung des Blutes – dem Band zwischen Vater und Sohn! So sah sie sich nach dem Elbenherrscher um. 

Thranduil stand, einer Statue gleich, keine drei Schritte vom Bett entfernt und hielt den Blick unverwandt auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes gerichtet. Galadriel konnte Sorge, Furcht und Entschlossenheit in seinen Zügen erkennen.

'Er ist hier und weicht nicht von Eurer Seite,' beruhigte sie den Elbenprinzen, dann sah sie auf.

„Euer Sohn lebt, König Thranduil," sagte sie und lauschte dem müden Klanges ihrer Stimme nach. „Doch nur mit Euch gemeinsam wird er durchhalten, bis der junge Aragorn zurückkehrt."

Der Elbe wirkte, als sei er aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht, denn er blinzelte einige Male, ehe die Anspannung ihn endlich verließ. Dann trat er ruhig einen Schritt auf Galadriel zu. „Sagt mir, was ich zu tun habe..."

***

Miro ritt wie angewiesen nach Nordwesten, doch nachdem er ein paar Minuten unterwegs gewesen war, kamen ihm erste Bedenken. Es hatte ihm fast das Herz zerrissen, Estel allein zurückzulassen, obgleich er es ihm versprochen hatte.

'Es war nur ein Versprechen, kein Schwur! Außerdem wäre es nicht das erste Versprechen, das ich breche, wenn ich umkehre und ihm helfe.'

Miro zügelte sein Pferd und brachte es schließlich zum Stehen, dann wandte er sich um und sah zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Er meinte, bei genauerem Hinhören leises Schwertklirren zwischen den Bäumen zu vernehmen, doch sicher war er sich nicht.

Unschlüssig rutschte er im Sattel hin und her, während eine Hand zu den zwei im Hemd ruhenden Kostbarkeiten wanderte. 

_'Dieser elbische Prinz wird sterben, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig komme,' überlegte er und sah erneut zurück. _'Doch auch  Estel wird sterben, wenn ich ihm nicht helfe.'__

Er seufzte, hin und hergerissen zwischen zwei Aussichtslosigkeiten, von denen eine jedoch Estels Gesicht hatte.

'Ich kenne diesen Elben  nicht, Estel schon. Er ist mir ein Freund geworden...'

Diese Erkenntnis gab schließlich den Ausschlag.

'Ich hoffe, du verzeihst es mir, Estel, aber ich muss mein Versprechen brechen. Diesmal lasse ich dich nicht im Stich, auch wenn du mich dafür vermutlich nach Ardaneh zurückschicken wirst. Das ist es mir wert.'

Er stieg ab, band sein Pferd an den nächsten Baumstamm und verstaute dann die Sachen, die Aragorn ihm anvertraut hatte, vorsichtig in den Satteltaschen. 

'Falls ich dennoch zu spät komme, halte ich mein Versprechen. Das schwöre ich dir, Estel.'

Mit langen, aber leisen Schritten lief er zu der kleinen Lichtung zurück, während er den Dolch aus dem Hosenbund zog...

***  
  


Nie zuvor hatte Galadriel sich so müde gefühlt.

In ihre Gemächer zurückzugelangen schien mehr Kraft zu erfordern, als ihr Körper noch aufzubringen imstande war. Ihr war, als bewege sie sich durch unsichtbare Widerstände, während sie in Wirklichkeit lediglich den Gang entlang lief, der sie in ihre Zimmerflucht zurückbrachte.

Ebenso wie Elrond musste sie nun unbedingt ein paar Stunden ausruhen, damit sie genügend Kraft für die weitere gedankliche Verständigung mit Legolas sammeln konnte.

Den Prinzen hatte sie in den Händen seines Vaters gelassen. Zwar verfügte der König von Düsterwald nicht über die Fähigkeit, sich geistig mit seinem Sohn zu verständigen, doch Galadriel war viel zu erschöpft, um die Vermittlerrolle in Moment übernehmen zu können. Für einige, wenige Stunden würde sie sich auf die Bindung zwischen Legolas und seinem Vater verlassen müssen. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass, solange Thranduil mit seinem Sohn sprach und sich nicht aus dessen Blickfeld entfernte, Legolas um sein Bewusstsein, seine wenigen verbliebenen Lebensfunken kämpfen würde. Das hatte er ihr geschworen und sie hatte keinen Grund mehr, an seinem Kampfeswillen zu zweifeln.

Galadriel seufzte, während sie sich mit bleischweren Gliedern kurz darauf auf ihr Lager sinken ließ. Nur sie allein wusste, dass auch dies lediglich ein Aufschub war. Wenn Elronds Ziehsohn nicht bald mit dem Gegengift kam, würde auch dieser Kampf schließlich umsonst bleiben.

Sie sah zur Zimmerdecke und spürte, wie der Schlaf ihre Gedanken bereits zum Verstummen brachte. Ehe sie jedoch im Licht des beginnenden Tages schließlich einschlief, sandte sie ihre Gedanken hinaus. 

'Beeilt Euch, Aragorn. Keine Macht Mittelerdes kann den Tod ein drittes Mal besiegen...'

***

Aragorn verlor. Er kämpfte verbissen weiter, doch er wusste, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Es würde sein letzter Kampf werden, doch er focht ihn mit der Gewissheit, dass Legolas' Rettung unterwegs war. Selbst im Tod würde er diesen Gedanken tröstlich finden. 

Und sollte, aller Hoffnung zum Trotz, das Gegenmittel zu spät bei Legolas eintreffen, so wusste er, dass er seinem elbischen Freund noch einmal begegnen würde. Wenn er durch die Hallen von Mandos in jene Gefilde weiterzog, in die es die Menschen nach ihrem Tod führte, würde er Legolas noch einmal sehen und sich von ihm verabschieden können. So gesehen hatte der Tod jeden Schrecken für ihn verloren. Und doch kämpfte er um jede Sekunde, die er dem Leben noch abringen konnte. 

Yulith, der zu ahnen schien, dass sein Gegner aus einem unerfindlichen Grund nicht so verbissen kämpfte wie in Ardaneh, war misstrauisch und somit vorsichtiger geworden. 

Aragorn, der sich bisher nur auf den Kampf mit Yulith konzentriert hatte, erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder Dassarhs. Um nicht doch noch hinterrücks angegriffen zu werden, versuchte er, einen Baum als Deckung im Rücken zu bekommen. Das dies ein Fehler war, erkannte er wenige Sekunden später.

„Na schau mal einer an," rief Yultih überrascht aus, als er Aragorns tastende Bewegungen sah. „Du hast wohl Probleme mit deinen Augen. Kannst mich wohl nicht richtig sehen, was?"

Aragorn lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm, den er schließlich erreicht hatte und atmete tief durch. Sein Vorteil, den er bis jetzt gehabt hatte, war dahin. Jetzt, da Yulith von seiner fehlenden Sehstärke wusste, konnte er ganz anders angreifen.

Er hatte keine Zeit, über die neue Situation nachzudenken, denn Yulith stürmte plötzlich von der Seite auf ihn ein. Aragorn konnte sich gerade noch unter dem Streich hinweg ducken, bevor das Schwert die Rinde des Baumes dort zersplitterte, wo eben noch sein Kopf gewesen war. Aragorn zog seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und versuchte erfolglos, nach seinem Gegner zu stechen. Ein überhebliches Lachen war alles, was er erntete.

„Hey, Dassarh, unser Freund hier will mit Messern spielen. Hast du Lust, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten? Wir könnten etwas Spaß mit ihm haben und sehen, wie viel Blut in seinen Adern fließt..."

„Mit Vergnügen," antwortete Dassarh, der an einem Baum lehnte und gerade angefangen hatte, sich zu langweilen. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu, als plötzlich eine Gestalt hinter einem Baum hervortrat und sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Kampf fair verläuft." Miros ruhige Stimme stand im Gegensatz zu seiner inneren Unruhe. „Also werde ich eure Spielregeln mal etwas abändern," sagte er und umschloss fest seinen Dolch in der Hand.

„Miro!" rief Aragorn entsetzt aus. „Was suchst du hier?"

„Dein Freund stellt die richtigen Fragen, Kleiner," erwiderte Dassarh. „Was suchst du hier? Willst du, dass ich dir weh tue?"

Dassarh trug wie zuvor in der Gerbergasse kein Schwert, sondern nur ein paar Dolche an seinem Gürtel. Es war ein gefährliches Zeichen, sagte dies doch viel über den Kampfstil des Mannes aus. Er konnte vermutlich verdammt gut mit Dolchen umgehen. Miros erster Sieg über ihn in der Stadt hatte er wahrscheinlich nur dem Überraschungsmoment zu verdanken gehabt und der Tatsache, das Dassarh Miro unterschätzt hatte. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal begehen.

Miro warf Aragorn einen kurzen Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid, Estel. Ich konnte dich nicht allein zurücklassen." Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Gegner, der ihn lauernd umkreiste.

„Dann ist alles verloren," flüsterte Aragorn verzweifelt.

Yulith nutzte Aragorns angebliche Unaufmerksamkeit und griff wieder an. Doch sein Gegenüber parierte den Schlag mit einer schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit, die ihn erstaunte. Als hätte der junge Mann vor ihm neue Kraft gesammelt, straffte dieser seine Gestalt und sah ihn mit einem entschlossenen, grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

Aragorn hieb plötzlich wie ein Besessener auf seinen Gegner ein. Nur mühsam konnte Yulith der schnellen Abfolge an Schlägen begegnen. Irgendetwas schien den Fremden motiviert zu haben. Mit wütendem Gebrüll stürzte sich Yulith nun seinerseits auf Aragorn und schaffte es, ihm einen tiefen, schmerzhaften Schnitt in den rechten Oberarm zu verpassen, den dieser jedoch nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Enttäuscht führte er den nächsten Schlag auf Aragorns Kopf.

Dieser fühlte den Streich, noch bevor Yulith ihn zu Ende führen konnte. Rein instinktiv, wie alle seine vorhergehenden Paraden, hob er sein Schwert und wehrte den Hieb seines Angreifers ab. Im gleichen Augenblick ging er in die Hocke und stach auf Verdacht mit seinem Schwert in einem flachen Winkel nach oben. Er fühlte, wie er Yulith traf und dieser einen kurzen heiseren Schrei ausstieß. Er sah jedoch nicht, wie Yulith seine eigene Waffe fallen ließ und seine Hände gegen den Unterleib presste. Er sah auch nicht, wie er danach ein paar Schritte rückwärts taumelte, dann zusammenbrach und neben einem Baum liegen blieb. Das alles konnte er durch seine verschwommene Sicht und in der ihn umgebenden nächtlichen Dunkelheit nicht erkennen. Alles was er vernahm, war die plötzlich einsetzende Stille. Kein Fluchen, kein Drohen, wie es sonst die Art seines Gegners während des Kampfes gewesen war. Nur Stille. Eine Stille, die ihm sagte, dass er sich um Yulith keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchte und der Kampf beendet war. Gleichzeitig sagte ihm diese Stille jedoch auch etwas anderes, was ihn zutiefst erschütterte. Er hatte zum ersten Mal einen Menschen getötet! Er hatte schon gegen Orks und andere wilde und dunkle Geschöpfe gekämpft und sie auch getötet. Doch er hatte noch nie den Tod eines Menschen verursacht...

  
***

Miro hatte keine Chance und er fragte sich gerade, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, zurück zu kommen. Nur um Haaresbreite gelang es ihm, einem geworfenen Dolch auszuweichen. Seine Wendigkeit, die er in den Straßen von Ardaneh geübt hatte, kam ihm hier zugute. Er versuchte immer wieder, einen erfolgreichen Streich gegen Dassarh zu führen, doch all seine Versuche wurden von seinem Gegner mit Erheiterung betrachtet.

Zornig darüber, dass er ihn auslachte und offensichtlich nur mit ihm spielte, stürmte Miro vorwärts und versuchte, Dassarh aus dem Gleichgewicht und zu Fall zu bringen. Nur so hatte er eine Chance. Er war selbst überrascht, als es ihm tatsächlich gelang, Dassarh zu Boden zu stoßen. Doch gleichzeitig schlug es nicht nur seinem Gegner, sondern auch ihm selbst die Luft aus den Lungen. Er kam seitlich auf Dassarh zu liegen. Dieser starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen, ungläubigen Augen an. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch statt Worte kamen aus seinem Mund nur gurgelnde Laute und ein schaumiger dicker Blutfaden lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. 

Erschrocken sprang Miro auf und wich einige Schritte zurück. Aus Dassarhs rechter Brustseite ragte ein spitzes Stück Holz hervor, das direkt durch seine Lunge gegangen sein musste. Er lag in einer grotesken Position über einen Baumstumpf drapiert. Der letzte Sturm hatte den Baum zu Boden gedrückt und den Stamm knapp über dem Waldboden splittern lassen. Das Holz war noch hell und daher kräftig und kaum verwittert.

Dassarh war so unglücklich von Miro zu Boden gestoßen worden, dass ein starker Splitter sich direkt durch ihn hindurch gebohrt hatte.

Miro starrte auf den sterbenden Körper Dassarhs hinab. Blut floss unter dem leblosen Körper hervor und färbte den Baumstumpf rot. Atemlos sah Miro zu, wie der letzte Rest Leben aus dem Körper des Mannes wich. Miro hatte sich schon des öfteren gegen stärkere Männer und Jungen zur Wehr setzen müssen, doch meistens hatte es mit dem ersten Blut geendet, das vergossen wurde. Dies hier war jedoch weiter gegangen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. 

_‚Es war ein Unfall,' _sagte er sich immer wieder, ohne jedoch wirklich daran zu glauben. 

Miro sah zu Aragorn hinüber, der ebenfalls wie erstarrt dastand und mit blicklosen Augen auf den toten Körper Yuliths hinabsah, der ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt reglos am Boden lag. Wahrscheinlich konnte Aragorn immer noch nicht genug erkennen, um zu sehen, was aus seinem Angreifer geworden war. Doch das Ende des Kampfes musste auch ihm genug sagen, um zu wissen, dass Yuliths Verletzung gravierend war.

Miro war überrascht, den Fremden ebenso entsetzt zu sehen, wie er selbst sich gerade fühlte. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Estel bisher ebenfalls noch keinen Menschen getötet hatte? Er konnte es nicht glauben, doch es schien fast so.

Leise trat er an Estel heran und berührte leicht seine Schulter. Aragorn war so in seinen widersprüchlichen Empfindungen versunken, dass er zusammenzuckte und sein Schwert hochriss. Erst im letzten Augenblick wurde er sich Miros bewusst.

***  
  


Aragorn wusste nicht, wie lange er vor sich hingestarrt hatte, bevor er eine leichte Berührung auf seiner Schulter verspürte. Seine Reflexe setzten ein, er drehte sich um und hob das Schwert. Dann erinnerte er sich Miros, der ihm zur Hilfe gekommen war und gegen Dassarh  gekämpft hatte. Trotzdem er sich auf seinen eigenen Kampf konzentrieren musste, hatte er durch die Geräusche hindurch wahrnehmen können, dass auch Miro siegreich über seinen Gegner gewesen war.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Estel?" fragte Miro und seine Stimme zitterte.

„Ja," antwortete Aragorn mit rauer Stimme und schluckte den Knoten in seiner Kehle hinunter. Sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit, sich unnötigen Gewissensbissen auszusetzen. Die Zeit drängte. Über das, was hier geschehen war, konnten sie ein anderes Mal reden. Aragorn steckte seine Waffe weg, wandte sich von Miro ab und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Doch sein innerer Aufruhr ließ sich nicht mehr zügeln. Er wirbelte wieder herum und stellte Miro zur Rede.

„Warum bist du zurückgekehrt?" fragte er in einem wütenden Tonfall. „Warum hast du nicht das getan, was ich von dir verlangt habe? Wir hätten beide getötet werden können und wer hätte dann das Gegenmittel nach Düsterwald gebracht? Warum hast du dein Versprechen gebrochen?" Seine Augen funkelten, als er dorthin sah, wo er Miro vermutete.

Miro schwieg einen Augenblick und suchte nach Worten. Dann sah er Aragorn direkt in die Augen und entschied, die Wahrheit zu sagen und sich nicht wieder in Ausflüchte zu begeben.

„Weil du für mich ein Freund geworden bist und ich dich in der kurzen Zeit kennen gelernt habe. Dein Elbe hat jedoch kein Gesicht für mich. Ich kenne ihn nicht. Er kümmerte mich in diesem Augenblick nicht. Du warst es, um den ich mir Sorgen machte. Nur dein Leben zählte für mich. Wenn das jetzt heißt, dass du mich zurückschicken willst, dann ist das deine Entscheidung. Ich hatte meine eigene zu treffen und bereue sie nicht eine Sekunde."

Aragorn hörte den Schmerz in der Stimme des Jungen, ein Schmerz, der nicht nur aus der vermeintlichen Zurückweisung rührte, sondern auch noch etwas anderes ausdrückte, das Aragorn vertraut war. Auch ihn hatte der Tod ihrer Gegner nicht kalt gelassen. Es tat ihm plötzlich leid, dass er den Jungen in seine Mission integriert hatte, ohne an die Folgen zu denken.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Aragorn plötzlich leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in all dies hineingezogen habe."

Miro war überrascht. Die Wut des Mannes war so plötzlich verraucht, wie sie gekommen war. Und dann entschuldigte er sich auch noch bei ihm. 

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Alles ist besser als das Leben in Ardaneh. Ich kann endlich das wahre Leben spüren..."

„Auch wenn das heißt, dass du Leben vernichten musst?" fragte Aragorn traurig.

Miro starrte fast ängstlich zu Dassarh hinüber, dessen stille Form plötzlich nur noch mitleiderregend aussah. Er schluckte und wandte den Blick dann ab, um erneut in Aragorns Augen zu sehen. Als er dort die gleiche Trauer und einen ähnlichen Schmerz erblickte, wie er ihn selbst innerlich fühlte, wusste er, dass er nicht falsch gehandelt hatte und der Tod manchmal eine Unausweichlichkeit war.

„Ja, selbst um diesen Preis. Der Tod dieser Männer lag in ihrer eigenen Hand. Sie haben uns verfolgt und so ihr Verderben gefunden. Wir konnten nichts weiter tun, als unser Leben zu verteidigen. Nur der Stärkere überlebt. Das ist ein Gesetz der Natur, dem auch wir uns nicht entziehen können."

„Du bist sehr weise für dein Alter, Mirodas!" sagte Aragorn mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als ein Teil der Anspannung, die sich während des Kampfes aufgebaut hatte, von ihm abfiel. Er tastete nach Miro und als dieser seine Hand ausstreckte, ergriff er sie und zog Miro an sich, hinein in eine kurze freundschaftliche Umarmung. 

Bereits einen Moment später ließ ihn ein heftiger brennender Schmerz im rechten Arm gegen seinen Willen zusammenzucken. 

„Was ist denn?" Besorgt sah Miro Aragorn an.

„Mein Arm..." stöhnte dieser leise und presste die linke Hand auf einen langen, tiefen Schnitt im rechten Oberarm, der den Ärmel der dunkelgrauen Tunika noch dunkler zu färben begann.

„Blut..." flüsterte Miro, dann nahm er sich zusammen und begann einen schmalen Streifen von seinem ohnehin bereits ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Hemd zu reißen, mit der er die Wunde anschließend notdürftig verband. "Yulith hat dich ziemlich böse am Arm erwischt." 

„Ich schätze, ich werde es überleben," gab Aragorn gepresst zur Antwort und ließ Miros Anstrengungen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen über sich ergehen. 

„Wo liegt er?" flüsterte Aragorn, als Miro endlich fertig war, und bewegte den verletzten Arm versuchsweise. 

„Ein paar Schritte weiter, neben dem Baum," erwiderte der ehemalige Dieb, der sofort wusste, wer gemeint war. Er führte Aragorn zum reglosen Körper Yuliths.

Aragorn ging in die Hocke und suchte nach einem Puls am Hals seines Gegners. Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass Yulith wirklich tot war. Aragorn würde keinen schwer Verwundeten, selbst wenn es ein Feind war, im Wald den wilden Tieren überlassen. Doch er fand kein Lebenszeichen. Kopfschüttelnd stand er wieder auf und wandte sich Miro zu, der hinter ihm stand.

„Was ist mit dem anderen?"

„Er hat sich an einem Baumstumpf aufgespießt. Er ist ebenfalls tot," antwortete Miro leise und vermied es, in Dassarhs Richtung zu sehen.

„Dann gibt es hier nichts mehr für uns zu tun. Lass uns aufbrechen. Wo hast du dein Pferd gelassen?"

„Ein paar Wegminuten weiter nordwärts. Das Gegenmittel ist gut in den Satteltaschen verstaut. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass das Fläschchen während des Kampfes zerschlagen wird."

„Das war klug von dir. Dann lass uns schnell unseren Weg fortsetzen." Aragorn stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und wenige Augenblicke später trabte Goras schnaubend aus dem Unterholz des Waldes auf sie zu.

„Brav, Goras. Alles in Ordnung," beruhigte Aragorn sein Pferd, als es beim Geruch des Blutes nervös mit den Vorderhufen über den Boden scharrte. „Der Kampf ist vorbei."

Aragorn zog Miro hinter sich aufs Pferd und gemeinsam ritten sie los, ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Als sie Miros Pferd erreichten, stieg der Junge auf und drückte Aragorn wortlos das Fläschchen mit dem Gegenmittel und den Edelstein in die Hand. 

„Ich danke dir," sagte Aragorn und wandte den Kopf in Miros Richtung. Dieser erkannte, dass Aragorn trotz allem dankbar für sein Eingreifen war und plötzlich fiel ein Teil der Schuldgefühle von ihm ab, die er wegen seines gebrochenen Versprechens aufgebaut hatte.

„Jederzeit wieder!" antwortete er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Tief in Gedanken versunken ritten sie dann jedoch schweigend weiter nach Düsterwald. 

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Asahi:  
Na klar hört man als Autor in der Regel immer an der spannendsten Stelle auf. Das ist einfach zu verlockend für uns... Und was heißt hier, wir hätten Aragorn zu viel geärgert? Bisher haben wir ihn doch nur 1x in Ardaneh in einen Hinterhalt laufen lassen und nun im Wald war es doch erst das 2x... Unser Knuddelranger hält das schon aus! *g*  
Dragon-of-the-north:  
Also der finstere Humor war nicht beabsichtigt. Ist doch immer wieder schön, wenn man unfreiwillig komisch sein kann. *g* Aber auch du kannst einen enorm zum Lachen bringen. Über deine Überlegungen, was den weiteren Verlauf der Story angeht, mussten wir dermaßen lachen, dass wir fast nicht mehr aufhören konnten. Wir stellten uns bildlich vor, wie der arme Aragorn blind und mit gezücktem Schwert auf seine Feinde wartet und die reiten einfach an ihm vorbei. Und da steht er dann und versteht die Welt nicht mehr... *lol*  
 Lady-of-Gondor:  
Es gibt wohl keine wirkungsvollere Rache, als die, den Menschen weh zu tun, die dem Racheopfer am nächsten stehen. Hmm, was sagt das wohl über uns Autorinnen aus? *g* Wir sind wirklich ganz lieb und nett, ehrlich!!!  
Evala:  
Schön, dass du wieder mal Zeit hattest, uns zu zeigen, dass du unserer Story immer noch folgst. Du liest gerade Gilgamesch? Wir haben uns das Buch vor kurzem auch zugelegt und fast die Hälfte gelesen. Gilgamesch und Enkidu, das Ur-Slash-Paar und was für eine dicke Freundschaft... Frage: Es gibt Käse, der deine Kreativität beflügelt??? Wecle Sorte? Wir sind zu jedem Selbstversuch bereit! *g*  
Atlantis:  
Wir sollen uns nach einem Psychologen umsehen? Na, wenn du diese Story schon für schlimm hältst, dann warte einfach mal die nächste Story ab!!! *g* Also bis zum jetzigen Standpunkt steht nur noch ein Plot, der geschrieben werden will. Was danach kommt, wissen wir selbst noch nicht. Zum anderen werde ich [ManuKu] im Juni wieder anfangen zu arbeiten und muss sehen, wie viel Zeit da noch zum Schreiben bleibt. Kann sein, dass die Kapitel dann etwas kürzer werden...   
Arlessiar:  
Tja, nun ist wieder eine Woche vergangen und endlich weist du, was aus Aragorn geworden ist... Es war wirklich gemein von uns, euch Leser so im Ungewissen zu lassen. Doch jeder der schreibt, weiß wie verlockend es ist, mit einem Cliffhanger zu enden! *g*  
Kaeera:  
Was bitte sollen wir uns unter dem Spiel Käsekästchen vorstellen? Man kann also wirklich mit offenen Augen schlafen? Wir dachten, der gute Tolkien hätte da mit den Fähigkeiten der Elben ein wenig zu sehr fantasiert... Es geht also tatsächlich! Gratulation! *g*  
jacobs_angel86:  
Wir tun unseren beiden Lieblingen doch nicht langfristig was an. Nur so ein paar Momente der Angst und anderer seelischer Dilemma... Die Story wir 16 Kapitel haben.  
Mystic Girl  
Na und ob Elrond ein strenger Vater sein wird - bei diesen Söhnen! Anders als würdevoll kann man ihn sich ja nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Wenn da zwei junge Elben und ein junger Mensch auf die Idee kommen, ihn zu „ärgern", dann sollte man besser Abstand halten...  
Aeril:  
Na klar werden wir versuchen, so weiterzuschreiben, wie bisher! Wie schon angemerkt, können die Kapitel der nächsten Story etwas kürzer werden. Doch das wird euch hoffentlich nicht stören, solange wir weiterschreiben, oder?   
Queen-of-Gondor:  
Bäh, Computer-Probleme! Kann uns mal jemand sagen, warum diese grauen Kisten es immer wieder schaffen, einen auf die Palme zu bringen? Es scheint fast so, als wollten diese Möchtegern-KI's uns zeigen, wer hier die Kontrolle hat!!! Grrrr...  
BlackPearl:  
Ups, du nimmst dir unser Kapitel mit ins Bett und kannst nach dem Lesen nicht mehr Einschlafen?  „Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie bitte Ihren FanFic-Autor oder Autorin!" Eigentlich müsstest du doch wissen, dass wir ganz gerne Cliffhanger einbauen, wenn es gerade passt... *g***


	14. Ankunft

**### Allen Lesern ein Danke fürs Durchhalten! *g* Hier kommt nun das vorletzte Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**~TEIL 14~**

Eine fast greifbare Stille hatte den Tag erfüllt, der sich langsam seinem Ende entgegenneigte. Wie in einer stummen Übereinkunft vermieden die Bewohner des Schlosses noch immer jedes unnötige Gespräch. Die Kunde über die morgendlichen Vorgänge in den Gemächern des Prinzen hatte sich schnell innerhalb des Schlosses verbreitet und für weitere Bestürzung gesorgt – die fassungslosen und bekümmerten Mienen der Elben sprachen eine deutlichere Sprache, als Worte es vermocht hätten. 

Thranduil, der das Zimmer seines Sohnes seit dem Morgen nicht verlassen hatte, saß auch jetzt noch am Kopfende von Legolas' Bett. Er hatte ihn so in die Arme genommen, dass der Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen nicht abriss, während er mit ihm sprach. Galadriel hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass Legolas nun nur noch von ihm gehalten werden konnte, und der König von Düsterwald war fest entschlossen, das Leben seines Sohnes nicht ohne Widerstand herzugeben. 

So erzählte der Elbe von allem, das ihm in den Sinn kam, und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich immer öfter persönliche Gedanken darunter mischten, die schließlich – vom vor Sorge kranken Vater unbemerkt – zu inneren Einsichten wurden.

Legolas lauschte Thranduils Worten aufmerksam und je länger er ihm zuhörte, desto größer wurde das Erstaunen in ihm. Wieso war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass auch sein Vater Ängste und Zweifel hatte, dass man ihn ebenso wie jeden anderen sowohl verletzen wie auch trösten konnte und dass auch er Worte der Bestätigung brauchte, um Kraft zu schöpfen? 

Sein Blick, unbeweglich auf das Antlitz Thranduils gerichtet, studierte dessen Züge aufmerksam, während der König sprach. Und als sähe er seinen Vater zum allerersten Mal, erkannte er plötzlich die Person hinter der äußeren Fassade, die – ebenso wie er selbst – fühlte, sich fürchtete oder gegen Zweifel kämpfte.

_'Es tut mir leid, Vater,'_ dachte er und wünschte sich im selben Moment, ihn wenigstens für einen Moment festhalten zu können. _'Manche Dinge erkennt man erst, wenn es fast schon zu spät ist.'_

Während Thranduil mit ruhigen Worten zu seinem Sohn sprach und hin und wieder seinem Blick begegnete, stahl sich ein letztes Mal so etwas wie Entschlossenheit in Legolas' Denken._ Ich verspreche dir, ich werde kämpfen und das alles hier überleben, damit ich dir sagen kann, wie wichtig du mir bist.'_

Mit der letzten ihm verbliebenen Kraft klammerte sich Legolas an den Klang von Thranduils Stimme, während das Leben gleich dem ersterbenden Tageslicht weiter unaufhörlich aus ihm heraussickerte.

***

Die langsam einsetzende Dämmerung legte ein unwirkliches, fast goldenes Licht über alles und ließ die Schatten des Waldes zunehmend fremder und bedrohlicher wirken. 

Das Tempo der Pferde war in den letzten Stunden merklich gesunken. Die Tiere waren völlig erschöpft, ebenso wie Miro. Die Anstrengungen der durchwachten Nacht, des Kampfes im Wald und des ungewohnten, weil langen und schnellen Rittes, begannen von dem jungen Mann ihren Tribut zu fordern. Er wusste, dass er das Schlafbedürfnis nicht mehr lange ignorieren konnte, wenn sie nicht bald irgendwo ankamen. Doch das letzte, was er wollte, war, vor seinem Begleiter eine Schwäche zu zeigen und über dem Pferderücken zusammenzusacken.

Sein Blick ging zur Seite, zu dem ins Leere blickenden Estel, der in dieser eigenartigen Beleuchtung beinahe wie entrückt wirkte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag eine so tiefe Gelassenheit, wie sie nur von innen heraus, aus dem Grunde festester Überzeugung, kommen konnte. Genau diese Abgeklärtheit machte Miro allerdings zu schaffen, denn er begann dieses Gefühl langsam zu begreifen – und das machte ihm mehr Angst als die Vorstellung, ein neues Leben in einer völlig neuen Umgebung zu beginnen. Orte konnte man verlassen, wenn man an ihnen litt. Erkenntnisse und Erinnerungen – besonders die schmerzlichen – trug man jedoch stets im Inneren mit sich fort.

„Na lauft schon, ihr zwei," spornte er die Pferde bedrückt an und hoffte, dass sie bald dieses Schloss erreichten, von dem sein Begleiter gesprochen hatte. 

Dieser ließ durch nichts erkennen, ob er Miros Worte überhaupt wahr genommen hatte, doch seine aufrechte Haltung ließ nichts von jener Müdigkeit erkennen, die auch er zweifellos empfinden musste. Vielmehr sah er aus, als würde er in die Umgebung lauschen.

Ihr eiliger Ritt war nur von einer kurzen Pause für die Pferde unterbrochen worden. Doch statt sich selbst auszuruhen, hatte Miro die Tiere an einen kleinen Bach geführt, damit sie trinken konnten. Während dieser Zeit hatte er Estels Oberarmwunde gesäubert und verbunden und seine Augen ein weiteres Mal mit dem klaren, kalten Wasser ausgespült. 

Wie eine Beschwörung hatte er seinem neuen Freund immer wieder Mut gemacht, dass sich alles noch zum Guten wenden würde, waren sie erst einmal an ihrem Ziel. Doch tief in sich glaubte der Junge schon längst nicht mehr daran. Zuviel Zeit war seit der Verätzung vergangen. Nicht einmal der beste Heiler würde jetzt noch etwas an Estels Sehvermögen verändern können, davon war er überzeugt.

Miros Herz war bei diesem Gedanken fast zersprungen.

Blind.

Estel hatte sein Sehvermögen bereitwillig für einen anderen aufs Spiel gesetzt und nicht einen Moment lang ein Zeichen des Bedauerns erkennen lassen.

Vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte Miro angesichts dieser Vorstellung verständnislos mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, doch jetzt ließ er ihn nur betrübt hängen. Er hatte unversehens begriffen, dass diese drei kurzen Tage, die er Estel nun kannte, genügt hatten, um auch in ihm eine Veränderung zu bewirken. Der heimatlose Straßenjunge, der nichts hatte und niemandem etwas bedeutete, war in jenem Wald zurückgeblieben, zusammen mit dem getöteten Mann. 

Noch immer konnte Miro den leblosen Körper vor sich sehen, wenn er die Augen schloss. Nur der Gedanke, dass er seinem Begleiter dadurch das Leben gerettet hatte, gab ihm die Kraft, die Erinnerung daran zunächst zu verdrängen. Irgendwann, wenn sein Leben sich in neue Bahnen begeben hatte, würde er sich mit diesem Moment noch einmal befassen. Doch bis dahin durfte er einfach nicht darüber nachdenken...

Miro wurde aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als unvermittelt Bewegung in die Baumkronen kam und sich ihnen von allen Seiten schlanke, hochgewachsene, mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnete Gestalten in den Weg stellten. Erschrocken und nun wieder hellwach zügelte er sein Pferd. „Estel..."

Aragorn, der sein Reittier ebenfalls zum Stehen gebracht hatte, hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Schon gut. Ich kann sie hören. Beweg dich jetzt nicht und sprich auch nicht eher, als bis ich es dir sage."

„Mani uma lle merna? [Was wollt ihr?]" Ein Elbenkrieger näherte sich ihnen vorsichtig von links und blieb schließlich in einigem Abstand stehen.

„Ich bin Estel, Sohn von Lord Elrond, und dies ist Mirodas, mein Begleiter. Wir bringen das Heilmittel für den Prinzen," antwortete Aragorn in Westron, damit auch Miro ihn verstand und nicht noch mehr verunsichert wurde.

Der Anführer der Wächterpatrouille gab seinen Leuten ein kurzes Zeichen, die daraufhin ihre Waffen sinken ließen. Dann trat er näher an die beiden heran. „Verzeiht, dass ich Euch nicht gleich erkannte." Er sprach nun ebenfalls Westron und neigte als Zeichen des Respekts kurz seinen Kopf. „Aber man sagte uns, Ihr wärt allein unterwegs." 

„Ich ritt allein fort, das ist wahr." Aragorn, der den Kopf dem Klang der fremden Stimme zugewandt hatte, nickte und nahm die Zügel fester in die Hand. Das Gefühl, dass die Zeit für Legolas ablief, war nun so intensiv, das er Mühe hatte, sich seine innere Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich bitte Euch, lasst meinen Begleiter und mich weiterreiten. Man wartet im Schloss bereits auf meine Rückkehr."

Der Elbe trat einige Schritte zurück und wechselte einen raschen Blick mit seinen Gefährten, ehe er wieder zu Aragorn empor sah. „Es ist nicht an uns, Euch Ratschläge zu geben. So nehmt es denn als eine Bitte von uns allen. Reitet, so schnell ihr könnt. Es heißt, Ihr seid die letzte Hoffnung unseres Prinzen..." 

Er verstummte, doch Aragorn hatte an seinem Tonfall erkannt, dass es da Dinge gab, die ungesagt geblieben waren. Die Unruhe in seinem Inneren wurde nun zu einem kaum noch zu unterdrückenden gedanklichen Aufruhr, der seine Hände unmerklich zittern ließ. _'Etwas verheimlichen sie vor mir...' _Er holte tief Luft. _'Ich muss wissen, was!' _

„Wie schlimm ist es? Sagt es mir!"

Miro, der bisher wie angewiesen geschwiegen hatte, registrierte abwesend, dass ein Schatten über die Züge des Wächters zog. Der ehemalige Dieb war jedoch viel zu sehr vom Anblick der Elben gefangen, um sich vom Ernst ihrer Mienen beunruhigen zu lassen. Legenden über dieses Volk hatte er schon viele vernommen, doch keine davon wurde jenem Eindruck gerecht, den diese Wesen auf ihn machten. 

Der elbische Wächter unterdessen sah bedrückt aus. „Vorhin kam Kunde aus dem Schloss. Prinz Legolas liegt im Sterben und nur die Macht Lady Galadriels hält seinen Geist noch in unserer Welt."

Aragorns Gedanken überschlugen sich nun fast. _'Legolas stirbt? Das kann nicht sein! Es darf nicht sein! Ich darf nicht zu spät kommen...' _

Kalte Furcht schlang sich in Sekundenschnelle um Aragorns Herz und vertrieb die innere Ruhe, mit der Aragorn sich bislang aufrecht gehalten hatte. 

_'Es darf nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein!'_

Er erkannte seine Stimme selbst kaum wieder, als er die Zügel seines Pferdes hob und in jene Richtung hielt, in der er Mirodas vermutete. „Dann liegt es jetzt an dir, mein Freund, uns zu führen. Ich habe dir den Weg beschrieben. Hol alles aus den Pferden heraus. Wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen."

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann." Miro riss sich nur mühsam vom Anblick der Elben los, nahm Aragorn die Zügel aus der Hand und starrte den Weg entlang, den die Wächter nun auf beiden Seiten säumten. Er konnte ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlen und die unerwartete Verantwortung, die sie ihm aufluden, schien ihn schier erdrücken zu wollen. _'Ich hoffe nur, dass es auch genug sein wird,' _dachte er, setzte die Reittiere in Bewegung und kam sich unvermittelt sehr klein vor, als er die Pferde an den Elben vorbeigaloppieren ließ.

Die Elben sahen den beiden noch eine Weile hinterher und jenen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, den sie alle durch die Ankunft Estels wieder in sich auflodern fühlten, schickten sie den beiden Menschen hinterher...

***

Nie zuvor war Aragorn eine Strecke länger vorgekommen als diese. Er wusste, dass Miro alles tat, was in seinen Kräften stand. Dennoch konnte er seine Ungeduld nur mühsam bezwingen, die ihn dazu verleiten wollte, den Jungen zu einem noch höheren Tempo anzuspornen. Um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten, beschränkte er sich darauf, weiterhin den Geräuschen seiner Umgebung zu lauschen. 

So kam es, dass er die Nähe des Düsterwalder Schlosses bereits wahrnahm, als Miro dem schwachen Lichtschimmer über den Baumwipfeln noch keine Bedeutung beimaß.

„Wir sind sehr nahe," informierte er den Jungen, der ihm einen erstaunten Seitenblick zuwarf und die Pferde etwas zügelte. „Halt' jetzt gut Ausschau. Zu deiner Linken müsste gleich ein Pfad in den Wald hineinführen. Das ist unser Weg."

Miro hatte nicht einmal Gelegenheit zu einer Erwiderung, denn wie von Aragorn vorausgesagt, tauchte in diesem Augenblick so etwas wie eine Abzweigung vor ihm auf.

„Ich sehe ihn," berichtete er Aragorn kurz, während die Pferde bereits auf den neuen Weg einschwenkten und dann wieder in Galopp fielen. Zunächst unterschied sich dieser neue Weg durch nichts von jenem, den sie gerade verlassen hatten, doch unvermittelt wurde der Wald lichter und endete schließlich. Vor Miros erstaunten Augen breitete sich der ausgedehnte Schlossbereich Düsterwalds aus. Der ehemalige Dieb glaubte, noch nie zuvor etwas so Schönes gesehen zu haben und brachte die Pferde spontan zum Stehen.

„Ist es das?" flüsterte er ehrfürchtig, ohne Aragorn anzusehen. „Ist das unser Ziel?"

Aragorn, der das Staunen in Miros Stimme ohne Schwierigkeiten wahrnahm, lächelte verständnisvoll. „Schön, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist schöner als alles, was ich mir hätte vorstellen können," gab der junge Mann zu, während sein Blick wie gebannt an den fremdartig anmutenden Bauten hing. „Viel schöner als mein geheimer Platz im Wald."

„Du wirst genug Gelegenheit haben, dir alles aus der Nähe anzusehen," versicherte Aragorn ihm, „aber jetzt müssen wir weiter. Die Zeit drängt."

„Ja. Verzeih mir..." Miro, der seine Erschöpfung nun gänzlich vergessen hatte, trieb die Pferde wieder an und lenkte sie nun direkt auf das Schloss zu. 

Aragorn musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um den Weg aus dem Gedächtnis für Miro zu rekonstruieren. Elronds Ziehsohn wusste, dass die Patrouille, denen sie vorhin begegnet waren, einen Laufboten vorausgeschickt hatte, um ihnen den Weg freizumachen. Doch die Schnelligkeit, mit der Thranduils Waldelben sich offenbar durch Düsterwald zu bewegen vermochten, beeindruckte ihn sehr. In verblüffend kurzer Zeit und ohne erneut von Wächtern angehalten zu werden, gelangten sie zum Schloss.

Vor dem Gebäude, das Aragorn ihm beschrieben hatte, brachte Miro die Pferde zum Stehen. Gleichzeitig sah er, dass sich mehrere deutlich erwartungsvoll wirkende Elben näherten und vor ihnen stehen blieben. Aragorn musste zumindest ihre Schemen wahrgenommen haben, denn er wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, nachdem er abgestiegen war. „Ich habe das Gegenmittel für den Prinzen bei mir. Er muss es sogleich bekommen. Wo ist er jetzt?"

Einer der Diener trat an Aragorns Seite und nahm ihm die Zügel aus der Hand. „Ihr seid zurück, Ilúvatar sei Dank. Wir hatten schon befürchtet..." 

Er verstummte, als hätte er bereits zuviel gesagt. Die Züge des Elben wirkten zwar bekümmert, doch Miro sah, dass ein Hoffnungsschimmer sie plötzlich erleichtert wirken ließ.

„Prinz Legolas befindet sich in seinen Gemächern. König Thranduil, Lady Galadriel und Euer Vater sind bei ihm. Folgt mir bitte." Erwartungsvoll sah er Aragorn an, der seinen Blick jedoch zu Mirodas wandern ließ.

„Miro?" Aragorn hatte seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Jungen gedreht, doch nur Miro sah, wie seine Augen suchend immer wieder über ihn hinweg glitten. „Steig ab und begleite mich. Es ist wichtig, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Miro hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er nun, da sie am Ziel waren, noch von Nutzen sein konnte, doch er tat, wie ihm geheißen, stieg vom Pferd und begab sich an Aragorns Seite. „Wenn du es wünschst..."

„Das tue ich." Für ahnungslose Beobachter wirkte die Geste, mit der Aragorn seinem jüngeren Begleiter eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, freundschaftlich, doch Miro verstand im gleichen Augenblick, weshalb er Estel unbedingt begleiten sollte. 

_'Du willst verheimlichen, was dich diese Mission wirklich gekostet hat, doch das wird dir nicht lange gelingen,'_ dachte er und bedeckte Aragorns Hand bekümmert mit der seinen. „Dann lass uns gehen."

Aragorn, der die Trauer in Miros Stimme durchaus wahrnahm, lächelte ihm kurz aufmunternd zu und gab dem wartenden Diener dann mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie nun bereit waren, ihm zu folgen.

***

Wären nicht die vier stummen Gestalten gewesen, hätte man meinen können, das Schloss sei ausgestorben, so dicht war die Stille, die über allem lag. 

Galadriel saß wie in den vorhergehenden Tagen auch jetzt an Legolas' Seite und hatte, in nun schon beinahe vertrauter Manier, geistigen Kontakt zu ihm hergestellt. Thranduil hatte sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes niedergelassen und hielt die Hand seines Sohnes so fest, als könnte allein diese Geste ihn in der Welt halten. Elrond hatte sich einen Platz an den Fenstern gesucht und ließ seinen Blick immer wieder zwischen ihrer Aussicht und dem Anblick der drei Elben hin und her schweifen, bereit seine Kraft einzubringen, falls es erneut notwendig werden sollte.

Die Zeit schien sich unerträglich auszudehnen. Jede Sekunde, die der Kampf gegen die todbringenden Gifte im Körper des Elbenprinzen dauerte, mutete ihm sogar fast wie eine kleine Ewigkeit an. Um wie viel härter mochten es da Legolas oder Thranduil empfinden?

Elrond hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können, sich diese Situation mit einem seiner Kinder vorzustellen. Bereits die ersten Gedanken hatten ein so noch nicht gekanntes Entsetzen in ihm geweckt, angesichts dessen er froh war, sich solch einer Situation nicht wirklich stellen zu müssen. Noch während der Herr von Bruchtal ein weiteres Mal über diese Schreckensvision nachdachte, wanderte sein Blick zu Legolas zurück.

Thranduils silberhaariger Sohn hatte seit Caleans fast gelungenem Mordversuch sichtbar an Kraft verloren. Das zuvor bereits schmale Antlitz wirkte jetzt beängstigend ausgemergelt, was von der fahlen Blässe seiner Haut nur noch unterstrichen wurde. Seine schlanke Gestalt hatte jeden Anschein von Vitalität verloren und rief beinahe den Eindruck hervor, dass selbst kleinste körperliche Anstrengungen zuviel für ihn sein könnten. 

_'Was wahrscheinlich sogar der Wahrheit entspräche, könnte er sich bewegen,'_ mutmaßte Elrond traurig. _'Das Leben flieht ihn und es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können. Wenn Estel nicht bald erfolgreich zurückkommt, war alles vergebens...'_

Das leise Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür riss ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Grübeleien. Er sah auf. Hinter einem fremden jungen Mann, der nach menschlichen Maßstäben kaum dem Knabenalter entwachsen war, erblickte er unerwartet das Gesicht seines jüngsten Sohnes.

„Estel!" 

Überraschung, Freude und Erleichterung lagen gleichermaßen in diesem einen Wort, das sowohl Thranduil wie Galadriel aufsehen ließ, während Elrond seinem jüngsten und zweifellos ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Sohn bereits entgegeneilte. 

***

Aragorn war erst zwei Schritte ins Zimmer hineingegangen, als Miro, der ihn bis hierher geführt hatte, plötzlich stehenblieb. Er konnte nicht sehen, dass der junge Mann mit der Fassungslosigkeit eines überraschten Kindes die Elben anstarrte, denen er sich unvermittelt gegenübersah, ahnte jedoch, dass die Präsenz der Elben Miro unheimlich verunsichern  musste. Als er sich dann noch der Worte des Dieners entsann, der ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Lady Galadriel auch anwesend sein würde, verstand er Miros Zögern. _‚Galadriel wirkt auf jeden einschüchternd, der sie das erste Mal sieht.' _Er lächelte verstehend in sich hinein, dann ließ er Miros Schulter los. _'Ihre Erscheinung dürfte gerade für jemanden wie Miro sicher sehr beeindruckend sein...'_

„Ich bin froh, dich wiederzusehen, mein Sohn." Elronds Stimme klang nun sehr nahe und Aragorn konnte gerade noch einen vagen Schemen ausmachen, der auf ihn zu eilte, bevor er spürte, wie sein Vater einen Arm um seine unverletzte Schulter schlang. Einen Moment lang gab er sich dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit hin, das in dieser Geste lag, dann löste er sich sanft und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Sag mir, dass ich nicht zu spät komme, Vater," bat er in Sindarin, griff mit einer Hand in die Gürteltasche und holte das Fläschchen mit dem Gegengift heraus.

„Du kommst gerade noch rechtzeitig." Elronds ruhige Stimme verriet nicht, wie verzweifelt er Aragorns Rückkehr ersehnt hatte.

„Das hatte ich gehofft. Vor allem, seit ich von den Wächtern weiß, dass es schlimm um Legolas steht. Das hier..." Er hielt das Fläschchen fest umklammert. „...muss er sofort bekommen. Bitte, Vater, bring mich zu ihm, damit ich es ihm geben kann."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Elrond, dass Aragorn ihn noch immer nicht direkt ansah, sondern an ihm vorbei in den Raum hineinstarrte. Irritiert trat er wieder näher und betrachtete ihn genauer. Es war Aragorns unstet umherirrender Blick, der dem Elben schließlich die Wahrheit verriet. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. 

„Du bist blind!" brachte er schließlich hervor und konnte nicht verhindern, dass man ihm seine Bestürzung deutlich anhörte.

„Fast." Aragorn nickte kurz und wirkte weitaus gefasster als sein Vater. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, für die jetzt keine Zeit ist. Ich bitte dich, bring mich zu Legolas."

Elrond, der seine Betroffenheit mit aller Kraft in den Hintergrund seines Denkens verbannte, nahm Aragorns Hand in die seine und begann die fest um das Glas gepressten Finger des jungen Mannes zu öffnen. „Du hast genug getan, Estel. In deinem momentanen Zustand kannst du Legolas nicht mehr helfen. Sei vernünftig, lass uns das machen."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte Aragorn protestieren, dann gab er auf. Er ergriff die Hand des Elben und legte das Fläschchen hinein, ließ jedoch nicht los. 

„Etwas musst du noch wissen, Vater." Er holte tief Luft. „Der Mann, von dem ich es habe, sagte mir, dass ein Zusatz in diesem Gegenmittel es flüchtig wie einen Windhauch werden lässt und es innerhalb weniger Augenblicke nach dem Öffnen der Flasche seine Wirkung verliert. Du hast also nicht viel Zeit." Dann ließ er Elronds Hand los.

„Ich habe verstanden." 

Der Elbe wusste, wie schwer Aragorn dieser Verzicht fallen musste, als er mit raschen Schritten an Galadriels Seite eilte. 

***

Die Herrin von Caras Galadhon war über Aragorns Rückkehr ebenso erleichtert wie ihr Schwiegersohn. Mehr noch als Elrond hatte sie in den letzten Stunden deutlich gespürt, wie dünn Legolas' Verbindung zum Leben jetzt war, und sie wusste jetzt, dass sie ihn kein weiteres Mal mehr würde halten können.

Sie hatte den kurzen Wortwechsel zwischen Vater und Sohn mühelos verfolgt und Legolas mit Thranduils Hilfe bereits in eine sitzende Position gebracht, als Elrond schließlich neben ihr stehenblieb. Er wollte sich mit dem noch geschlossenen Fläschchen gerade zum Prinzen hinabbeugen, als sie aufsah – ihrem Schwiegersohn direkt in die Augen.

_'Gib es mir. Ich weiß, was dein menschlicher Sohn dir gesagt hat, und werde es beachten.'_

_'Wieso lasst Ihr mich das nicht machen?' _Verwundert runzelte Elrond die Stirn, war jedoch nicht in der Lage, sich aus Galadriels Blick zu lösen. 

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über die Züge der Elbin, als sie nun ihrerseits das Fläschchen aus der Hand ihres Schwiegersohnes wand. _'Was nun getan werden muss, kann auch von mir getan werden. Dich jedoch braucht dein Sohn dringender. Auch für ihn läuft die Zeit ab. Du weißt, wovon ich rede...'_

Sie entließ Elrond aus ihrem Bann, wissend, dass er die zwischen den Worten verborgene Botschaft verstanden hatte. Während Elrond wieder zu Aragorn zurückkehrte, wandte sie sich erneut Legolas zu. Ihre Hand streifte kurz seine Stirn.

_'Schöpft wieder Hoffnung, mein Prinz...'_ sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und hob das Fläschchen._ 'Euer Freund Aragorn ist zurückgekehrt.'_

***

Thranduil, erleichtert über den erfolgreichen Ausgang von Aragorns Suche, hatte dem stummen Wortwechsel der beiden Noldor-Elben ratlos gegenübergestanden. Er nahm jedes Quentchen seiner kaum noch vorhandenen Geduld zusammen, um ruhig abzuwarten, bis Galadriel das Fläschchen schließlich an die halb geöffneten Lippen seines Sohnes hob, den Verschluss entfernte und Legolas die im Inneren befindliche Flüssigkeit ebenso rasch wie geschickt einflößte.

„Was getan werden konnte, wurde getan." Galadriel ließ das Fläschchen sinken und bedeutete Thranduil mit einem Kopfnicken, seinen Sohn wieder aufs Bett zurückzulegen. „Nun müssen wir warten."

Der Elbenkönig beobachtete seinen Sohn mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Furcht, doch nichts ließ erkennen, ob sich der Zustand seines Sohnes zu bessern begann. Er wusste, dass nur Galadriel ihm darüber Auskunft geben konnte, doch die erdrückende Furcht, eine verneinende Antwort zu erhalten, ließ ihn sein Schweigen wahren. 

So klammerte er sich erneut wie ein Ertrinkender an Legolas' schmale Hand, während er sich innerlich auf die Fortsetzung des qualvollen Wartens einrichtete.

***

Legolas hatte dem Sog lange widerstanden, der ihn wieder in die dunklen Tiefen des Todes zurückziehen wollte, hatte sich auf seinen Vater konzentriert, seinen Worten gelauscht und sich an die Liebe geklammert, die in den sorgenvollen Zügen erkennbarer war als je zuvor. Die Ewigkeit, zu der die Zeit dabei für den Elbenprinzen geworden war, hatte sich an Thranduils Worten, Blicken oder Gesten messen lassen, doch auch sie reichten nun kaum noch aus. Legolas spürte, dass es ihn immer weiter davon trieb. Er konnte die Worte kaum noch verstehen, die dann und wann leise um ihn herum gewechselt wurden, und er war es leid, ihrem Inhalt immer verständnisloser hinterher grübeln zu müssen.

Er hatte verbissen gegen Schmerz und Vergehen angekämpft, doch nun war er so müde, dass er kaum noch etwas anderes wollte als aufgeben.

_'Lady Galadriel?' _

Sein gedachter Ruf war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Als er zunächst keine Antwort erhielt, erwachte ein letztes Mal die Panik in ihm. Erschöpft nahm er die wenige ihm noch verbliebene Kraft zusammen. _'Seid Ihr noch da?'_

_'Ja, und es gibt Hoffnung, mein Prinz,'_ kam gleich darauf die ersehnte Antwort. Galadriels Gesicht schob sich wieder in sein Blickfeld und das bisher so ernste Antlitz der Elbin strahlte jetzt regelrecht. Die Freude, die auch in ihren Gedanken lag, hielt Legolas fester in seiner Welt als alles, was noch irgendjemand sonst hätte tun oder sagen können. Etwas musste sich zum Besseren verändert haben. 

Thranduil hatte ihn während der vergangenen Stunden so in seinen Armen gehalten, dass sein Blick zum Fenster und auf den Balkon hinaus gegangen war. Die Tür des Zimmers befand sich jedoch in Legolas' Rücken und so hatte er Aragorns Rückkehr nicht sehen können. 

Innerlich verfluchte er, dass seine Lage es ihm nicht gestattete, selbst nach dem Grund für Galadriels Stimmungswechsel Ausschau zu halten, doch einen Augenblick später dämmerte ihm die einzig mögliche Erkenntnis. 

_'Aragorn ist zurück! Ich habe recht, nicht wahr? Er ist zurück...'_

_'Euer Freund Aragorn ist zurückgekehrt...'_ bestätigte Galadriel im nächsten Augenblick und brachte ihn zusammen mit seinem Vater gleich darauf in eine sitzende Position. Ungeachtet der Entkräftung, die ihn von Moment zu Moment weiter in die – wie er wußte – letzte Bewusstlosigkeit hineinsinken ließ, klammerte er sich an diesen Rest des Wachseins. Er war entschlossen, aus seinem nun nicht mehr ganz so eingeschränkten Blickwinkel heraus nach Aragorn Ausschau zu halten. Legolas hatte erwartet, dass sein Freund ihm das Gegenmittel geben würde oder zumindest dabei sein würde, wenn man es ihm verabreichte. Doch er sah den jungen Menschen nicht. Mehr als alles andere bereitete ihm das Kopfzerbrechen. 

Was konnte Aragorn davon abhalten, ihn zu begrüßen? War er verletzt? Hatte ihn die Suche nach dem Gegenmittel so geschwächt?

_'Lady Galadriel, was ist mit Aragorn? Warum ist er nicht bei uns?_ fragte Legolas eindringlich, während sich Sorge um den Freund in sein Herz schlich.

_'Macht Euch keine Gedanken, mein Prinz. Aragorn geht es gut. Lord Elrond kümmert sich jetzt um ihn.'_

Dutzende weiterer Fragen schossen dem Elbenprinzen durch den Sinn, doch bevor Legolas auch nur eine davon formulieren konnte, spürte er plötzlich, wie seine Lippen geöffnet wurden und sich ein bitterer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete. Eine zähe, beinahe sirupartige Flüssigkeit lief mit qualvoller Langsamkeit seine Kehle hinab und vermittelte ihm kurzzeitig das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Verzweifelt wünschte er sich, nur dieses eine Mal bewußt selbst schlucken zu können, doch Galadriels Stimme war auch jetzt noch bei ihm, tröstete ihn.

_'Sorgt Euch nicht. Ich bleibe bei Euch, das verspreche ich...'_

Ihr Versprechen ließ seine Gedanken schließlich ruhiger werden. Geschwächt registrierte er gleich darauf, daß mit der bitteren Note Wärme von seiner Kehle aus durch seinen ganzen Körper kroch. Noch ehe er sagen konnte, ob es ein angenehmes oder unangenehmes Gefühl war, wurde er unvermittelt müde. Seine reglosen Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an, als ob sie jeden Moment vor lauter Schwere in der weichen Unterlage seines Bettes versinken würden. 

Der Schlaf umfing ihn so plötzlich, dass Legolas sich nicht einmal mehr fragen konnte, ob es ein heilender Schlaf werden würde oder ob er nun endgültig hinüber in die Hallen von Mandos ging.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Lady-of-Gondor****:**

**Nun, ob Aragorn noch rechtzeitig gekommen ist, um Legolas zu retten, weißt du ja jetzt! Natürlich fällt einem die Entscheidung leichter, wenn man zwischen einem Freund und einem Fremden zu wählen hat. War wohl ganz gut, dass Miro Legolas noch nicht gekannt hat. Wie hätte der arme Junge sich dann wohl entschieden? *g***

**Asahi****:**

**Knuddelranger**** ist dir neu??? Also bei uns ist so ziemlich alles zum Knuddeln. Wir haben z.B. Knuddelkissen, in die wir uns hineinkuscheln können, wenn wir zum x-ten Mal HdR schauen. Alles an Aragorn und Legolas... und Elrond, den Zwillingen, Haldir Eomer und Faramir, Gimli... STOPP! Also was wollten wir damit sagen? Ach ja, richtig! Eigentlich hat jeder Charakter seine knuddeligen Seiten! Oder?**

**Atlantis:**

**Ja, ja, der widerspenstige Miro war doch wirklich für eine Überraschung gut, oder? *g* Schade für Legolas, dass Miro ihn noch nicht kennengelernt hatte, sonst hätte unser Lieblingselbe den Jungen doch um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Dann hätte Aragorn im Wald allein dagestanden und vermutlich das Zeitliche gesegnet. Wie jetzt, Aragorn und Legolas haben gar keine Superkräfte? ... Aber... aber wieso... *räusper* ... Gibt es denn auch keinen Osterhasen mehr? *g***

**jacobs_angel86:**

**Okay, es werden keine 16 Kapitel, sondern nur noch 15, weil wir keinen passenden Absatz zum Trennen gefunden haben. Und, zufrieden? *g* Ja, das Ende ist uns schon bekannt. Wir hatten immer durchschnittlich 3 Kapitel Vorsprung. So konnten wir unseren wöchentlichen Update-Termin immer einhalten und brauchten uns nicht unter Druck zu setzen. Bei manchen FanFic-Leichen, die auf unserer Festplatte schmoren, wünschten wir uns auch diese Sicherheit, dass es weitergehen wird...**

**Queen-of-Gondor****:**

**Das mit dem Warten hat bald ein Ende... bis zur nächsten Geschichte! *G***

**BlackPearl****:**

**Der Respekt für die Fast-Todesszene von Legolas gebührt Salara. An solchen Szenen kann man nicht zu zweit schreiben. Aragorns Kampfszene habe ich [ManuKu] nach der Recherche von „Crying Freeman" gestaltet. Wir schreiben immer so weit, wie wir kommen und dann macht der andere weiter. Ist eigentlich nicht schwer, sondern wahrscheinlich perfekt fürs FanFic-Schreiben. Kommt man an eine tote Stelle, findet der andere garantiert einen Ansatzpunkt zum Weiterschreiben...**

**Mystic**** Girl:**

**Du wartest freitags darauf, dass unser Kapitel erscheint und gehst dann erst aus? Da fühlen wir uns aber wirklich gebauchpinselt! *g* Was Schwertkämpfe angeht, machen sich Recherchen immer gut. Vielleicht findest du in deiner Videothek ja einen Film, in dem über die japanische Kendo-Kampfsportart berichtet wird. Eigentlich ideal für Schwertkampfszenen...**

**Dragon-of-the-north****:**

**Nun, ob du recht gehabt hast mit deinen Vermutungen oder nicht, wird dir dieses Kapitel schon beantwortet haben! Also wirklich... muss dem armen Aragorn denn noch mehr passieren? Der hat doch wirklich schon genug durchgemacht. Jeder Mensch muss mal verschnaufen dürfen, oder? *g***

**Arlessiar****:**

**Wir vertreten die Meinung, dass nach dem Abenteuer eine gewisse „verbale" Nacharbeit steht. Es gibt noch so viel zu bereden und zu klären... Lasst Euch einfach überraschen. Das letzte Kapitel wird fast doppelt so lang wie üblich werden. Doch es muss sein! *g***

**Nili****:**

**Tätärätä****! Nili ist wieder dä... äh... da! *g* Hat es dich also wieder gesund und glücklich in die deutschen Lande verschlagen... und noch genauso seltsam drauf, wie vorher auch! Klar schauen wir ab und zu mal Charmed. Cole ist so richtig schön böse, auch wenn er zwischendurch mal menschlich und gut sein durfte. Den bösen Jungen lässt man aber auch nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kommen... Wie schon gesagt, die Kampfszene ist irgendwie „Crying Freeman" zu verdanken. Irgendwann muss man sich ja mal seiner Nemesis stellen oder?! *g***


	15. Aussprachen

**### Wir haben es geschafft!!! Hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Story! Es ist wie versprochen fast doppelt so lang wie üblich, doch irgendwie wäre es unpassend gewesen, hier noch eine Unterbrechung einzubauen. Glück für euch! *g***

**### Die nächste Story „Schuld und Sühne" wird wahrscheinlich ab Mitte Mai auf FF.net erscheinen. Vielleicht schaut ihr einfach Samstags mal vorbei – so aus lauter Gewohnheit! *G***

**### Jetzt geht's also dem Ende entgegen. Viel Spaß und nochmals ein dickes Danke an all unsere treuen Leser dort draußen! [ManuKu und Salara]**

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Hauch des Lebens  
  
von:** ManuKu und Salara  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________

  
**~TEIL 15~  
  
**

Viele Stunden waren seit dem Verabreichen des Gegenmittels bereits vergangen, doch Thranduil, der am Fenster von Legolas' Zimmer stand und von dort unverwandt in den Sternenhimmel hinaussah, hatte jede einzelne davon beinahe körperlich an sich vorbeiziehen gespürt. Lady Galadriel hatte ihm versichert, dass es seinem Sohn schon besser ging, ehe sie sich schließlich erschöpft zur Ruhe begeben hatte. 

Der Elbenkönig glaubte ihr, auch wenn bisher nichts auf eine Besserung des Zustands hindeutete. Thranduil hatte sich an den Gedanken geklammert, dass er nur genug Geduld aufbringen musste, um seinen Sohn endlich erwachen zu sehen und hielt sich seither daran fest. 

Und so fühlte er sich plötzlich wesentlich freier und ungezwungener als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Er war so im Anblick der schnell im ersten Tageslicht verblassenden Sterne gefangen, dass er Legolas' Erwachen schließlich gar nicht bemerkte.

***

Legolas fühlte sich so erholt und ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr, als er übergangslos erwachte. Sein Blick hing, wie immer in der letzten Zeit, an der mit kunstvollen Mustern verzierten Zimmerdecke und er beobachtete, wie erste Sonnenstrahlen langsam über sie hinweg krochen. Durch irgendeines der Fenster wehte ein leichter Wind über ihn hinweg und brachte den Duft von Herbstblüten, taubenetzter Erde und Kräutern mit sich. Legolas schloss einen Moment lang unbewusst die Augen, atmete tief durch und genoss es, wie die frische Luft sanft sein Gesicht streichelte.

Er sah so nicht, wie ein kleines Blatt durchs Fenster in sein Zimmer gewirbelt wurde und endlich auf seinem Handrücken zu liegen kam. Als er spürte, wie ihn etwas an der Hand kitzelte, schüttelte er das Blatt mit einer unbewussten Drehung seines Handgelenks ab. 

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, was da eben geschehen war.

_Habe ich wirklich meine Hand bewegt?_

Legolas, der sich vergewissern wollte, dass er keiner Einbildung erlegen war, nahm allen Mut zusammen und drehte leicht seinen Kopf. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er, dann begann ein Lächeln seine Lippen zu umspielen. Es war keine Einbildung! Das Gegenmittel begann zu wirken.

Er wandte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite und sah seinen Vater am Fenster stehen. 

„Vater?" flüsterte Legolas leise, doch sein Vater schien so in Gedanken vertieft zu sein, dass sein elbisches Gehör ihn im Stich ließ.

„Vater!" rief er daher etwas lauter und richtete sich halb auf.

Thranduil zuckte zusammen, wirbelte herum und sah in die Augen seines Sohnes, der sich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt hatte und ihn unverwandt ansah. 

„Legolas!" 

Die Anspannung vieler Tage fiel in einem einzigen Moment von dem Elben ab. Mit einem Schritt war er an Legolas' Seite und fiel neben dem Bett auf die Knie. Die Umarmung, in die er seinen Sohn gleich darauf hineinzog, war ausdrucksstärker als alle Worte und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Thranduil bereit war, Legolas wieder freizugeben.

„Endlich bist du erwacht. Und du kannst dich wieder bewegen." Die Blicke des Vaters glitten rasch und unverkennbar erleichtert über die Gestalt seines Sohnes. „Hast du Schmerzen? Brauchst du einen Heiler? Soll ich jemanden rufen?" Thranduils Frageschwall ließ erkennen, wie sehr Freude und Besorgnis beim König Hand in Hand gingen.

„Nein, Vater, es geht mir gut. Ich brauche nichts," antwortete Legolas leise und musterte seinen Vater liebevoll. Der König Düsterwalds war in den letzten Wochen sichtlich gealtert und er fühlte sich irgendwie dafür verantwortlich.

„Es tut mir leid, Vater," sagte er, ließ sich erschöpft wieder auf sein Lager zurücksinken und sah Thranduil dann an.

Dieser schob seinem Sohn ein paar Kissen in den Rücken, damit Legolas etwas aufrechter liegen konnte, dann drückte er ihm einen Becher mit Kräutertee in die Hand. „Es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun müsste."

„Doch." Legolas nippte von dem Getränk, dann schob er es von sich. „Ich habe zu früh aufgegeben. Ich hätte stärker kämpfen müssen. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass der Tod nach einer gewissen Zeit etwas Tröstliches für mich hatte, auch wenn ich mir zuerst nicht vorstellen konnte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, zu sterben..." Legolas stockte, dann suchte er den Blick seines Vaters. „Ich habe es dir, Lady Galadriel und Lord Elrond so schwer gemacht. Ihr habt gekämpft, als ich nur noch loslassen wollte..."

„Shhh, mein Sohn, sprich nicht von Dingen, die schon längst vergangen sind. Du bist wieder bei uns... bei mir... Das ist alles, was zählt!" Thranduil strich seinem Sohn sanft durch das Haar und nahm sich insgeheim vor, dies auch in Zukunft zu tun, wann immer er das Bedürfnis danach verspürte.

Legolas indes genoss die liebevolle Geste seines Vaters mehr, als er es in den zurückliegenden Tagen für möglich gehalten hatte. Er spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle bildete, und wusste, dass man das seiner Stimme anmerken würde, doch zum ersten Mal machte ihm der Gedanke daran nichts aus. Er nahm die Hand seines Vaters und hielt sie fest. „Ich habe es dir in den letzten Jahrhunderten nicht oft gesagt, Vater, aber ich liebe und verehre dich sehr!"

Thranduil wich dem Blick seines Sohnes nicht aus. „Es bedarf dieser Worte nicht, Legolas. Du hast es mir gezeigt, als du den Pfeil Damodins für mich abgefangen hast..." Thranduils Stimme zitterte leicht. „Welchen Liebesbeweis braucht ein Vater noch?"

Sie schwiegen nun beide. Es war eine heilende Stille, die sie mit all jenen Worten umhüllte, die beide Elben tief in ihrem Inneren spürten und doch nicht auszusprechen brauchten.

Minuten vergingen und Legolas fühlte, wie die Erschöpfung ihren Preis zu fordern begann. Kurz bevor er wieder einschlief, ließ ihn jedoch ein Gedanke noch einmal hochschrecken.

„Sag mir, was ist mit Aragorn? Wie geht es ihm?" Besorgt sah er seinen Vater an.

„Lord Elrond hat seine Verletzungen inzwischen versorgt." Thranduil wirkte ernsthaft bekümmert, als er sah, dass seine Antwort Legolas nicht zufrieden stellte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es um ihn stand, denn ich war in Sorge um dich und habe an deinem Bett gewacht, aber er ist jung und stark und Lord Elrond ist ein Meister der Heilkunst. Du kannst also ganz unbesorgt sein und dich ausruhen."

Legolas war alles andere als beruhigt. Eindringlich sah er seinen Vater an. „Bitte sieh nach ihm. Mir geht es gut, doch ich würde ruhiger werden, wenn ich weiß, dass es auch Aragorn gut geht. Also geh bitte und bring mir Nachricht über seinen Zustand!"

Thranduil war von der Sorge seines Sohnes um den jungen Menschen seltsam berührt. Es widerstrebte ihm ernsthaft, seinetwegen Legolas' Krankenbett zu verlassen, doch er fügte sich der Bitte schließlich.

„Gut, aber nur, wenn dich ausruhst und wieder einschläfst," sagte er leise und stand auf. „Ich werde sehen, was ich erfahren kann!" Er strich seinem Sohn beruhigend über die Stirn, bis dieser wieder eingeschlafen war, dann verließ er schweren Herzens das Zimmer.

***

Aragorn hatte später Mühe, sich zumindest verschwommen an die Ereignisse zu erinnern, die diesen Abend beschlossen.

Er hatte trotz der eindringlichen Bitten seines Ziehvaters lange darauf beharrt, in Legolas' Zimmer zu bleiben, bis eine Besserung in dessen Zustand eintrat. Seine Verletzungen und die Erschöpfung der durchwachten Nacht forderten allerdings nun, da seine Mission erfüllt war, schließlich auch von ihm ihren Preis. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, begann ihn bald die Müdigkeit zu überwältigen. Seine Beine wollten ihn kaum noch tragen und die Augenlider waren von Moment zu Moment schwerer offen zu halten gewesen. Schließlich hatte er Elrond gebeten, ihn zu einem Sessel zu führen.

Der Elbenfürst, der gespürt hatte, dass er mit vernünftigen Argumenten bei seinem jüngsten Sohn an diesem Abend nicht weiterkommen würde, war reglos neben Aragorn stehengeblieben. „Nun gut, wenn du es denn so willst. Heute Abend führe ich dich also. Aber wer, glaubst du, wird das in Zukunft tun, wenn dein Augenlicht unrettbar verloren ist?"

Aragorn hatte sich einige Augenblicke über die harschen Worte seines Vaters geärgert, erst dann war ihm klar geworden, was Elrond ihm auf diese Art hatte mitteilen wollen.

„Du meinst..." Er hatte wie betäubt dem Klang seiner eigenen Stimme nachgelauscht. „Du meinst, du kannst noch etwas tun?"

„Das habe ich dir in den vergangenen Minuten ja immer wieder mitzuteilen versucht. Allerdings kann ich es nur, wenn du jetzt mit mir kommst. Und ich meine SOFORT!"

Die Hoffnung, sein Sehvermögen wiederzuerhalten, hatte bei Aragorn dann letztendlich für Einsicht gesorgt und er folgte seinem Vater.

Aragorn hatte Miro in ein separates Zimmer bringen lassen wollen, doch der Junge weigerte sich beharrlich, in dieser fremden Umgebung allein zu bleiben. Zu müde, um mit Mirodas zu diskutieren, war Aragorn schließlich einverstanden gewesen, dass der ehemalige Dieb ihn und Elrond begleitete. Es hatte ihm ein schnelles, aber nicht so verstohlenes Lächeln entlockt, als er sich angesichts dieser neuen Entwicklung die skeptischen Blicke seines Vaters vorstellte, der die zwei ohne jeden Kommentar in ein Zimmer geführt hatte. Irgendwann, nachdem Elrond seine Augen und die anderen Verletzungen behandelt hatte, war Aragorn schließlich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. 

Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, wusste der junge Mann nicht, doch bei seinem Erwachen war es heller im Zimmer. 

_'Es muss früh am Morgen sein, dem Licht nach zu urteilen...' _Erstaunt sah er sich um, doch sein Sehvermögen ließ ihn noch immer nicht mehr als Schemen erkennen, die jedoch schon schärfere Konturen aufwiesen, als noch bei seiner Ankunft. _'Habe ich wirklich nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen?'_

Aragorn erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass sein Vater ihm einen stärkenden Tee zu trinken gegeben hatte. So, wie er Elrond kannte, war im Tee wahrscheinlich auch ein leichtes Schlafmittel gewesen. Nicht, dass er das in seinem Zustand noch gebraucht hatte, doch seine Sorge um Legolas hätte den Schlaf vermutlich sehr kurz werden lassen – und Elrond hatte das gewusst...

_'Ich habe also vermutlich die ganze Nacht und einen vollen Tag lang geschlafen. Demzufolge dürfte das jetzt nicht der Morgen, sondern bereits wieder die erste Abenddämmerung sein.'_

Aragorn wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster und sah zu seiner Überraschung dort jemanden stehen. Er versuchte seinen Blick zu klären, doch die unscharfen Flecken wollten sich einfach nicht auflösen. Er blinzelte und glaubte zu erkennen, dass die Gestalt am Fenster lange, silberfarbene Haare hatte.

„Legolas?" 

Erfreut richtete Aragorn sich auf, als die Gestalt sich vom Fenster abwandte und auf ihn zu kam.

„Es tut mir leid, aber mein Sohn kann Euch nicht besuchen." Thranduil blieb stehen und sah, wie Schock und Schmerz über das Gesicht des Menschen zogen. 

„Ist er..." flüsterte Aragorn, hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und wagte es nicht, die Frage zu Ende zu stellen. 

Als Thranduil erkannte, welche Befürchtungen der junge Mann vor ihm hatte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein, nein, habt keine Sorge. Legolas kann Euch nicht besuchen, weil er selbst erst vor einiger Zeit aufgewacht ist. Er ist noch schwach, doch es geht ihm wieder besser. Nicht zuletzt dank Euch!"

„Ilúvatar sei Dank. Ich fürchtete schon, zu spät gekommen zu sein!" Aragorn atmete erleichtert aus und ließ sich zurück aufs Kissen fallen.

Thranduil schwieg, musterte den Menschen und war plötzlich auf eine seltsam unangenehme Art von Estels Verhalten berührt.

Wie konnte es sein, dass ausgerechnet ein Mensch so viel für einen Elben wagte? Menschen waren in Düsterwald noch nie gern gesehene Gäste gewesen. Und doch – ausgerechnet ein Mensch hatte es geschafft, das Herz seines Sohnes zu erreichen. Thranduil fand selten gute Worte für die Menschen, wenn er über sie sprach. Doch sein Sohn hatte sich offenkundig eine eigene Meinung gebildet und in Estel einen ungewöhnlichen Freund gefunden. 

Der Elbenkönig war bisher gegen diese emotionale Bindung gewesen und hatte bis zu Damodins Angriff überlegt, seinem Sohn den Kontakt nach Bruchtal und damit zu Estel zu verbieten. Die Ereignisse ließen ihm nun jedoch kaum eine andere Wahl, als sich der Entscheidung seines Sohnes zu beugen und Elronds menschlichen Ziehsohn zumindest als Gast zu akzeptieren. An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angekommen, begriff der Elbenkönig schließlich, dass zu vieles sich verändert hatte. Weder er noch Legolas konnten in alten Bahnen bleiben. Von nun an würde für sie beide einiges anders werden, und dazu gehörte auch, dass er akzeptierte, dass er absolut kein Recht hatte, sich in das Leben seines Sohnes einzumischen. 

_'Wären alle Menschen, denen ich in meinem langen Leben begegnete, so wie Estel gewesen, hätte meine Einstellung zu Menschen sicher anders ausgesehen. Doch die Menschen, mit denen die Valar mich zusammenführten, waren verlogen und hinterhältig. Viele Jahrhunderte gelebter Erfahrung hatten mir immer wieder gezeigt, dass man Menschen nicht trauen darf. Und nun das!'_

Er seufzte unhörbar, als er vor Aragorn stand, dessen noch immer müde Züge studierte und nach den richtigen Worten suchte, ihm seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. 

'Vielleicht ist es auch für mich an der Zeit, zumindest einem von ihnen zu vertrauen...'

„Estel, ich bin gekommen, um Euch zu danken. Das gesamte Reich Düsterwalds steht tief in Eurer Schuld," sagte Thranduil und verbeugte sich leicht vor Aragorn.

Aragorn sah die Gestalt Thranduils immer noch verschwommen und konnte daher dessen Mimik nicht erkennen. Doch der bewegte Tonfall des Königs sagte ihm, dass das Schicksal seines Sohnes Thranduil nicht nur tief getroffen, sondern offenkundig auch verändert hatte. Während er sich im Stillen fragte, was in den letzten Tagen vor seiner Ankunft in Düsterwald geschehen sein mochte, legte er sich sorgfältig eine Antwort zurecht.

„Euer Sohn ist mein Freund, Thranduil von Düsterwald. Nichts auf dieser Welt hätte mich davon abgehalten, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, ihm zu helfen. Heute bin ich froh, dass meine Kraft dazu tatsächlich ausgereicht hat."

„Ihr tragt mehr Stärke in Euch, als Ihr ahnt." Thranduil näherte sich nun Aragorns Bett und ließ sich nach kurzem Zögern schließlich vorsichtig auf dem Rand nieder. 

„Jetzt beginne ich zu begreifen, warum mein Sohn Euch so vertraut, wie er es tut. Wißt Ihr, Estel, große Dinge werden durch viele kleine Entscheidungen bestätigt. Legolas' Herz hat das viel früher begriffen als das meine." Er verstummte, streckte unvermittelt eine Hand aus und legte sie dem erstaunten Aragorn auf die Schulter. „Hört auch Ihr immer auf Euer Herz, denn es ist das Herz eines Elben, das in Eurer Brust schlägt."

Aragorn wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, daher neigte er respektvoll den Kopf vor Thranduil. „Ich danke Euch. Eure Worte bedeuten mir sehr viel..."

Jener Satz brachte unvermittelt eine Saite in Aragorn zum Klingen. Spontan fiel ihm das Versprechen ein, das er Assat statt des Steins als Bezahlung gegeben hatte. Der junge Mann schluckte verlegen. Ob Legolas' Vater auch nach seinem Geständnis noch so hoch von ihm denken würde?

„Majestät, es gibt da noch etwas, das Ihr wissen solltet..."

Schweren Herzens erzählte er Thranduil von dem Handel, den er um Legolas' Willen mit Assat eingegangen war.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht in meiner Macht lag, so ein Zugeständnis zu machen. Doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Bittend sah er zu dem hellen Fleck empor, der Thranduils Antlitz war und verfluchte einmal mehr, noch immer keine Details erkennen zu können. „Assat scheint ein ehrenwerter Mensch zu sein, der bestimmte Grenzen nicht überschreitet. Also gab ich die Zusage. Sollte dies falsch gewesen sein, so werde ich damit leben müssen, ihm gegenüber wortbrüchig zu werden."

Thranduil, der stumm zugehört hatte, behielt sein Schweigen noch einige Momente bei, nachdem Aragorn geendet hatte. Er war nicht glücklich darüber, dass sich von nun an zwielichtige Menschen durch sein Königreich bewegen würden. Doch wenn sie es wagten, sich auch den darin wohnenden Gefahren und Kreaturen zu stellen, dann war das ihre eigene Entscheidung. Sie brauchten nicht auf den Schutz der Wächter der Alten Waldstrasse zu hoffen.

„Nun gut, Ihr werdet Eure Ehre behalten, Estel. Ich übernehme die Zusage und toleriere seine Durchreise durch Düsterwald, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt." Dann stahl sich ein verstehendes Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Doch ich hätte an Eurer Stelle wahrscheinlich nicht anders gehandelt."

Aragorn atmete hörbar auf. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie Thranduil auf seine Eigenmächtigkeiten reagieren würde und war froh, dass alles eine so gute Wendung zu nehmen schien. 

„Wie kann ich nun aber Euch meine Dankbarkeit beweisen?" Thranduils Stimme riß ihn aus den Grübeleien. „Lasst mich irgendetwas für Euch tun." 

_'...irgendetwas für Euch tun...' _hallten die Worte des Königs durch Aragorns Verstand. Im nächsten Augenblick kam ihm eine Idee, als er sich plötzlich an Miro erinnerte. 

Aragorn richtete sich auf und spähte angestrengt auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes zu Boden. 

Der ehemalige Dieb hatte sich dort in einem Winkel zwischen dem Bett und der Tür ein kleines Lager aus Decken bereitet, in dem er auch jetzt noch tief und fest schlief. Selbst der leise Wortwechsel hatte ihn nicht aufwecken können. Nun, da sie in Sicherheit waren, konnte der Junge seinen sonst üblichen leichten Schlaf unbesorgt tiefer werden lassen. 

Elronds Sohn wandte sich dem König wieder zu. „Ich habe tatsächlich eine Bitte!"

„Sie sei Euch jetzt schon erfüllt!" erwiderte Thranduil spontan.

„Nehmt meinen jungen Begleiter Mirodas für eine Weile an Eurem Hof auf. Er ist jung und sein Leben verlief bisher nicht eben einfach."

Aragorn sah nicht, wie Thranduil die Stirn runzelte und über das Bett hinweg einen Seitenblick auf den leise schnarchenden Mirodas warf.

„Er kann sich noch nicht so schnell von seiner Heimat lösen. Er braucht Zeit dazu, auch wenn ihm das selbst nicht bewusst ist. Er kann sehr gut mit Pferden umgehen. Vielleicht könntet ihr ihn ja eine Weile in Eurem Reitstall beschäftigen."

Thranduil schwieg zunächst. Aragorn spürte instinktiv die Vorbehalte, die der König seiner Bitte gegenüber hatte, und beschloss, dem Glück des Jungen noch etwas intensiver nachzuhelfen. 

„Ohne Mirodas hätte ich das Gegenmittel nie rechtzeitig nach Düsterwald bringen können..."

Aragorn wusste, dass er alles gesagt hatte, was gesagt werden konnte, und so schwieg er schließlich. Insgeheim verfluchte er jedoch seine fehlende Sehkraft und wünschte sich, jetzt in Thranduils Augen sehen zu können.

Dieser war zwischen seinem Versprechen und seinen Vorbehalten hin und her gerissen. Er hatte zuvor nicht gelogen. Er vertraute Estel wirklich, doch gleichzeitig klangen ihm nun wieder Caleans Worte in den Ohren. _'Ich wünschte mir, als Mensch geboren worden zu sein!'_

Thranduil hatte sich während des Wartens auf Legolas' Erwachen wieder und wieder mit ein und derselben Frage beschäftigt: Was fanden manche Elben so faszinierend an den Menschen? 

Etwas musste da sein, das ihm bislang entgangen war, denn aus welchem Grund hätte ein Elbenfürst wie Elrond Estel bei sich aufnehmen sollen? Oder dieser Heiler, der über der fixen Idee, ein Mensch sein zu wollen, offenkundig den Verstand verloren hatte. Warum wollte Calean so sehr ein Mensch sein, dass er sogar bereit war, einen Elben zu töten, um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen? Und nicht zuletzt Legolas... Aus welchem Grund hatte sein Sohn so schnell Freundschaft mit einem Menschen geschlossen? Was war so besonderes an den Menschen? Was war ihm bisher entgangen? Vielleicht war es langsam an der Zeit, genau diesen Fragen nachzugehen. 

Thranduil nickte, wenn auch zögernd, dann stand er auf. „Gut, Eure Bitte sei erfüllt. Ich werde den Jungen in mein Haus aufnehmen und beherbergen, solange er es wünscht!"

Aragorn vermochte seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen. Hatte Legolas' Vater eben wirklich zugestimmt, Miro, einen ihm völlig Fremden, noch dazu einen Menschen, bei sich aufzunehmen? 

„Ich danke Euch, Majestät." Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Menschen aus. „Miro ist zwar noch sehr jung, doch Ihr werdet schnell feststellen, dass viel in ihm steckt. Er ist gelehrig und beherrscht sicher auch bald alles, was Ihr für nötig erachtet."

„Nun, zunächst würde ich es für nötig erachten, dass der junge Mann lernt, in einem Bett zu schlafen und nicht auf dem Fußboden, dass er sich um ordentliche Kleidung kümmert und sich regelmäßig wäscht. Das wäre doch ein Anfang, meint Ihr nicht auch?" Thranduil lächelte nun ebenfalls. Er war um Aragorns Bett herumgegangen und vor dem nach wie vor schlafenden Mirodas stehengeblieben war. „Bringt ihm das bei, ehe Ihr mit Eurem Vater nach Bruchtal zurückkehrt. Das ist meine Bitte an Euch."

„Ich gebe Euch mein Wort darauf, dass ich dafür sorgen werde..." Noch ehe Aragorn den Satz vollenden konnte, kam plötzlich Leben in das Deckenbündel am Boden. Einen Augenblick später schob sich ein dunkler Haarschopf zwischen den Deckenschichten hervor.

„Estel, was...?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Miro," beruhigte Aragorn den Jungen, der sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte und mit großen, verwirrt blickenden Augen zwischen seinem menschlichen Freund und dem hochgewachsenen, respekteinflößenden Elben hin und her sah.

„Hmmhmm." 

Es klang so ungläubig, dass sowohl Aragorn als auch Thranduil leise schmunzelten. Miros Gesichtsausdruck wurde angesichts der ihm unverständlichen Erheiterung sofort noch eine Spur unsicherer.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht." Aragorn wurde wieder ernst und wandte sich jenem hellen Fleck zu, der Miros Gesicht sein musste. „Im Gegenteil. Ich habe König Thranduil gerade erzählt, dass ich ohne deine Hilfe nie rechtzeitig zurückgekommen wäre."

„Du übertreibst." Miro schüttelte den Kopf und sah Aragorn an. „Schließlich warst du es, der uns trotz deiner Blindheit hierher geführt hat, nicht ich!"

„Ihr seid blind, Estel?" 

Die Bestürzung in Thranduils Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er hatte zwar den leicht unsicheren Blick des Menschen bemerkt, doch nicht an so fatale Folgen gedacht. Aragorn hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Mein Vater sagte mir, er könne mein Augenlicht bewahren. Es besteht also kein Grund zur Besorgnis, mein König."

„Aber Ihr hättet blind bleiben können!" 

Es war ein Feststellung, keine Frage. Was Elronds Worte nicht vermocht hatten, bewirkte dieser eine Satz: er enthüllte Aragorn fast schlagartige alle denkbaren Konsequenzen seines Handelns. 

'Ihr Valar, er hat recht. Was, wenn Ilgats Männer mich besiegt hätten? Was, wenn Assat nicht so ehrenhaft gehandelt hätte, wie er es tat? Was, wenn ich dennoch zu spät gekommen wäre? Wie leichtsinnig ich doch gewesen war...'

Das Gewicht seiner Gedanken wollte den jungen Menschen fast erdrücken und er wusste, dass der Elbe den emotionalen Aufruhr unschwer an seiner Miene erkennen konnte. Daher drehte er den Kopf so weit zur Seite, bis er Thranduil nicht mehr anzublicken glaubte. 

„Möglich, aber wie ich schon sagte: Euer Sohn ist mein Freund. Er war mir wichtiger als alles andere. Ich will übrigens nicht, dass er etwas davon erfährt. Von niemandem! Er würde sich nur unnötig aufregen. Ich werde selbst mit ihm sprechen, wenn alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Bis dahin schweigt zu ihm darüber, ich bitte Euch!"

Thranduil starrte mit fassungslosem Blick auf Aragorn hinunter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum dem Menschen die Richtung, den die Unterhaltung genommen hatte, plötzlich unangenehm zu sein schien. Der junge Mann starrte so intensiv zum Fenster hinüber, als wäre das Geschehen dort draußen viel interessanter. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens beschloss der Elbenkönig, ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Es hatte sich alles zum Guten gewandt. Das allein zählte – und das würde Aragorn mit der Zeit auch begreifen.

„Ich verstehe Eure Bitte zwar nicht, werde sie aber respektieren." 

Er sah, dass Aragorn sich nicht rührte, und beschloss, dass es Zeit zum Gehen war. Sein Blick wanderte zu Mirodas hinab, der die in Sindarin gesprochenen letzten Sätze nicht verstanden hatte und der plötzlichen Stimmungsveränderung ratlos gegenüberstand. 

„Estel wird dir sagen, was du wissen musst, junger Mann. Hör auf ihn," sagte er in Westron und wandte sich unvermittelt zum Gehen. _'Selbst mir hat Estel heute etwas beizubringen vermocht,'_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, während seine Schritte ihn zurück zu den Gemächern seines Sohnes trugen.

***

Tage waren seit jener Unterhaltung in Aragorns Zimmer vergangen.

Legolas hatte seither viel von seiner alten Vitalität und Kraft zurückgewonnen und es geduldig über sich ergehen lassen, dass man ihn wie ein rohes Ei behandelte. Er genoss es, sich wieder bewegen, wieder sprechen und selbst essen zu können und badete förmlich in der neu gefundenen Selbstständigkeit. Elrond hatte sich inzwischen auch um die Pfeilwunde in der Schulter gekümmert und dank seiner Bemühungen war nun auch diese Verletzung auf dem besten Wege, vollends zu verheilen.

Dem Elbenprinzen ging es wieder gut, doch auf seine Fragen nach Aragorns Verbleib hatte man ihm eher allgemein geantwortet. 

Es ginge seinem Sohn gut, hatte Lord Elrond ihm erklärt, er wäre nur sehr erschöpft und bedürfe der Ruhe. Auch sein Vater und Lady Galadriel hatten ihm ähnlich ausweichende Antworten gegeben und ihm zu Geduld geraten. Es sah Aragorn nicht ähnlich, nicht selbst nach Legolas' Befinden zu schauen, doch niemand wollte ihm Genaueres sagen und so legte sich das Gefühl der Sorge um den Freund auch nicht – trotz der Ablenkung, die man dem Prinzen bot. 

Galadriel hatte Legolas nach seinem Erwachen auch weiterhin oft Gesellschaft geleistet und mit ihm hin und wieder, wenn sie ungestört waren, über das Erlebte gesprochen. Legolas hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich bei der Herrin von Caras Galadhon formvollendet zu bedanken, doch diese hatte auf ihre unnachahmlich geheimnisvolle Weise gelächelt und geantwortet, dass nichts, was nötig sei, Dank bräuchte.

Legolas begriff nicht, was sie damit ausdrücken wollte, doch er fragte auch nicht nach. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er das eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Er war ihr einfach nur dafür dankbar, dass sie für ihn da gewesen war, als niemand anderes es mehr vermochte.

Am Nachmittag des dritten Tages hatte Legolas jedoch genug von ausweichenden Antworten, vom Warten und vertröstet werden. Da man ihm bereits wieder kleinere Spaziergänge innerhalb des Palastes gestattete, benutzte er einen unbeobachteten Augenblick dazu, sein Zimmer zu verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu Aragorn zu machen. Von einem zufällig vorbeikommenden Diener erfuhr er, wo man den Freund untergebracht hatte.

_'Nur ein Stockwerk und zwei Gänge von hier entfernt. Das schaffe ich,' _dachte er und machte sich entschlossen auf den Weg. 

***

„Wie oft muss ich das noch über mich ergehen lassen, Vater?" Widerstrebend legte Aragorn den Kopf in den Nacken und richtete den Blick an die Decke, die unterdessen bereits wieder klarere Konturen für ihn angenommen hatte.

Seine unzufriedene Stimme ließ Elronds Gedanken einmal mehr zu seinen Zwillingen wandern. Ihr Verhalten während einer Gesundung ähnelte auf frappierende Weise der Ungeduld seines jüngsten Sohnes. 

„Ich wiederhole es gern noch einmal: So oft, bis du alles wieder klar erkennen kannst." Er seufzte lautlos, während er ein paar Tropfen einer leicht violett gefärbten Flüssigkeit in dessen linkes Auge tropfen ließ. „Oder willst du deine Umgebung später nur erahnen statt  erkennen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldige." Aragorn, nun schon etwas kleinlauter, musste alle Willenskraft zusammennehmen, um nicht mit dem Handrücken über die Augen zu wischen, die sich von dem Mittel wie verklebt anfühlten. „Mir wird nur die Zeit immer länger, während ich darauf warte, dass endlich alles wieder in normale Bahnen läuft."

„Da seit der Verätzung sehr viel Zeit vergangen war, ist bereits schlimmer Schaden angerichtet worden. Hab Geduld, mein Sohn. Noch ein oder zwei Mal, dann dürften deine Augen wieder in Ordnung sein."

Elrond ließ nun auch auf Aragorns rechte Pupille einige violette Tropfen rinnen, stellte das Fläschchen mit dem Mittel dann beiseite und sah seinen jüngsten Sohn fragend an.

„So, du weißt, dass deine Augen nun Ruhe brauchen, damit die Medizin wirken kann. Soll ich dir etwas geben, damit du schlafen kannst?"

„Nein, nein..." In einer abwehrenden Geste riss Aragorn die Hände hoch. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen genug geschlafen. Wirklich, Vater, ich will nicht. Reicht es nicht, wenn ich die Augen in den nächsten Stunden einfach nur geschlossen halte?"

„Ja, im Grunde schon," antwortete der Elbenfürst gedehnt und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „doch ich bezweifele, dass du es auch tust!"

„Das werde ich. Ich verspreche es dir!"

„Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er sein Versprechen auch hält!" ließ sich eine leise, aber wohlvertraute Stimme aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen.

Die beiden fuhren herum und starrten zur Tür, die inzwischen von ihnen unbemerkt und lautlos geöffnet worden war. Im Türrahmen stand ein zwar noch blasser, aber wieder sehr lebendig wirkender Legolas.

„Legolas?!" 

Erleichterung und Verlegenheit hielten sich in Aragorns Stimme die Waage und so wandte er sein Antlitz gleich darauf von der Tür ab, damit sein Freund ihn nicht so sah. „Du weißt nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass es dir wieder gut geht."

„Ihr solltet noch gar nicht hier sein, Prinz." Elrond erhob sich währenddessen von Aragorns Bettstatt und ging ein paar Schritte auf Legolas zu. „Euer Zustand..."

Der hob ruhig, aber abwehrend die Hand. „Mein Zustand erlaubt es mir, nach einem Freund zu sehen, um den ich mir offenbar zu Recht Sorgen machte, Lord Elrond."

Nie zuvor hatte der Herr von Bruchtal Legolas bestimmter als in diesem Augenblick erlebt und er ahnte im selben Moment, dass keine Macht Mittelerdes den Prinzen jetzt noch aus Aragorns Zimmer entfernen konnte. Elrond wusste, wann er sich geschlagen geben musste, und so nickte er in einer Geste des Nachgebens.

„Nun gut, wie Ihr wünscht. Dann lasse ich euch beide jetzt allein." Er zögerte kurz und maß Legolas mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Ich werde unterdessen Eurem Vater sagen, wo Ihr seid, damit er keinen Suchtrupp losschickt, wenn er Euch nicht in Euren Gemächern antrifft."

Der Elbenprinz dankte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit Aragorn allein sprechen wollte, also wandte Elrond sich schließlich zum Gehen. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah zu seinem Ziehsohn zurück, der sein Schweigen noch immer beibehielt. „Und du denk' an dein Versprechen..."

Aragorn nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen, und da es für Elrond nichts mehr zu sagen oder zu tun gab, verließ er das Zimmer schließlich.

Legolas beobachtete seinen Freund einen Moment lang. Aragorn hielt sein Gesicht noch immer von ihm weg der Fensterfront zugewandt. Seine Silhouette hätte im nachmittäglichen Gegenlicht beinahe friedlich gewirkt, wenn da nicht die Hände des Menschen gewesen wären, die – von ihm offenbar unbemerkt – unruhig mit der Bettdecke spielten.

_'Etwas bedrückt dich, Mellonamin,'_ dachte Legolas. _'Ich muss nur dahinter kommen, was es ist.'_

Er sah sich suchend in Aragorns Zimmer um, ging dann kurzentschlossen zu einem an der Wand stehenden Stuhl hinüber und stellte diesen neben das Bett des Menschen. Dann setzte er sich und sah Aragorn ruhig an. „Ich hatte erwartet, dich schon eher zu sehen, doch da du nicht kamst, wollte ich mal nachsehen, was dich so lange aufhält."

„Es hieß, du brauchst Ruhe und ich... ich war müde von den Anstrengungen. Das ist alles." Aragorn wich Legolas' Blick noch immer aus.

„Ach, und deine Augen haben nicht zufällig auch etwas damit zu tun?" Der Elbe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was mich übrigens daran erinnert, dass ich Lord Elrond versprochen habe, auf dich acht zu geben. Also leg' dich wieder hin und mach' die Augen zu."

„Sei ehrlich, du genießt das," knurrte Aragorn missmutig statt einer Antwort, tat es aber, und Legolas sah, wie die Spannung langsam von dem Menschen abfiel.

„Ja. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es amüsant ist, dir endlich mal Befehle erteilen zu können. Außerdem tut es gut, zur Abwechslung mal wieder auf der gesunden Seite zu sitzen." Legolas grinste. „Also... Erzählst du mir nun, was mit deinen Augen los ist oder soll ich deinen Vater fragen?"

„Na ja..." Aragorn zog die Worte verdächtig lang. „Ich hatte einen unerfreulichen Zusammenstoß mit zwei üblen Strolchen, die mir einen Hinterhalt gelegt hatten. Leider funktionierte er besser, als meinen Augen lieb war. Ende der Geschichte."

„Wohl kaum. Etwas hast du ausgelassen, nämlich wieso du glaubtest, mir das verheimlichen zu müssen."

„Weil mir klar geworden ist, dass ich einfach nur Glück hatte, dass meine Suche erfolgreich war." Aragorns Stimme war leise geworden. „Meine Fehler hätten dich fast dein Leben gekostet und mit diesem Wissen konnte ich dir nicht gegenübertreten."

Jetzt, wo heraus war, was Aragorn in den langen Stunden seit seinem Gespräch mit Thranduil unablässig durch den Kopf gegangen war, begann er sich wieder etwas besser zu fühlen. Da er die Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt, sah er nicht, wie Legolas fassungslos den Kopf zu schütteln begann.

„Da riskierst du dein Leben für mich, kannst meines retten und machst dir dann noch Vorwürfe dafür, dass du nicht alle Zufälle deines Weges vorhergesehen hast? Wenn du es so betrachtest, hätte bei dir alles glatt laufen können und ich wäre trotzdem gestorben." Der Elbe meinte seine Worte ernst und erntete auch prompt einen fassungslosen Blick von Aragorn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das werde ich dir erklären." Legolas stand auf, setzte sich an Aragorns Seite, legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Augen und zwang ihn so, diese zu schließen. „Es reicht allerdings, wenn du mir dabei nur zuhörst." _'Mir fällt es so nämlich auch leichter, dir meine Schwäche einzugestehen...' dachte er bitter._

„Der Zustand, in dem ich mich seit Tagen befand, gestattete es mir nur, begrenzt zu sehen. Ich konnte mich jedoch nicht bewegen. Mein Körper war gefesselt durch das Gift, doch ich war nicht mit Bewusstlosigkeit gesegnet. So quälten mich Gedanken und Sorgen: um dich, um meinen Vater, um das Leben, das vor mir liegen würde, wenn du nicht erfolgreich sein würdest..."

Legolas schwieg einen Augenblick und nahm die Hand von Aragorns Augen. Dieser hielt seine Lider jedoch weiterhin geschlossen und stellte sich gerade vor, wie Legolas sich gefühlt haben musste. Ein Schauder rann ihm über den Rücken, als er sich Legolas' Lage bewusst machte. 

„Die Zeit wurde zu einer unendlichen Größe, die ich nicht mehr messen konnte. Stunden wurden für mich zu Tagen. Tage wurden zu Wochen. Ich verlor jede Hoffnung und resignierte... Letztendlich gab ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Hallen von Mandos!"

„WAS???" Geschockt riss Aragorn die Augen auf, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und starrte seinen Freund an. „Sag mir, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist!"

„Das kann ich leider nicht," sagte Legolas leise und sah bedauernd in die silbergrauen Augen seines menschlichen Freundes. „Du siehst, meine Fehlentscheidungen waren gravierender als die deinen."

Aragorn setzte zweimal zum Sprechen an, doch erst beim dritten Mal wollte seine Stimme ihm gehorchen. „Du...du warst in den Hallen von Mandos? Du warst tot?"

„Beinahe, ja." Legolas schluckte nervös. „Du warst noch unterwegs und für mich schien die Zeit immer erdrückender zu werden. Während du verbissen um mein Leben gekämpft hast, habe ich es einfach so aufgegeben. Es tut mir leid."

Beschämt ließ der Elbenprinz den Kopf hängen. Jetzt war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt und sein Herz klopfte heftig. Er erwartete, dass Aragorn ihm jeden Moment die Enttäuschung über seine Schwäche zeigen würde, doch stattdessen spürte Legolas, dass sich die Hände des Menschen links und rechts an seine Wangen legten und seinen Kopf so wieder anhoben, bis sich beider Blicke trafen. 

„Es gibt nichts, hörst du, NICHTS, das dir leid tun müsste." Aragorns Stimme war so sanft, wie der Elbe sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, und ihr Klang grub sich tief und unauslöschlich  in seine Seele ein. „Niemand, am allerwenigsten ich, kann ermessen, was du durchgemacht hast, also kann auch niemand anderes außer dir selbst ein Urteil über deine Entscheidungen fällen. Und was das angeht, so denke ich, dass du zu hart mit dir ins Gericht gehst."

Legolas wollte aufbegehren, doch der Mensch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hör' mich erst zu Ende an. Die Situation, in der du warst, ist schlimmer als alles, was ich mir vorstellen könnte. Doch du hast durchgestanden, was mich wahrscheinlich zerbrochen hätte. Wenn du dabei zwischendurch für kurze Zeit Ängsten nachgabst, so ist das keine Schande, sondern menschlich..." Aragorn begann zu lächeln. „...oder in deinem Fall elbisch. Du bist noch hier, das ist alles, was zählt. Also hör damit auf, dich zu verurteilen, denn ich werde es nicht tun!"

Thranduils Sohn ertrug die Intensität, die in Aragorns Blick brannte, nicht länger. Er löste sich aus dem Griff des Menschen, behielt dessen Hände jedoch in den seinen und sah ihn nach Minuten des Zögerns schließlich wieder an. Deutliche Erleichterung lag nun auf seinen Zügen. „Ich danke dir!"

Dann umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen und er legte erneut eine Hand über Aragorns Augen. „Schließ deine Augen, Aragorn. Du musst sie schonen!"

„Spielst du jetzt meinen Beschützer?" fragte Aragorn mit einem Schmunzeln, beließ Legolas' Hand jedoch auf seinem Gesicht.

Der Elbe sah auf Aragorn hinab. „Ich habe es deinem Vater versprochen..." Der Elbe wog seine nächsten Worte genau ab, ehe er fortfuhr. „...und ich beabsichtige, dieses Versprechen  zu halten."

„Ja, schon gut," brummte der Mensch und schob die Hand des Elben weg. „Ich habe es ja begriffen."

„Das glaube ich kaum," erwiderte Legolas leise, ohne seinen Freund aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich rede nicht von Lord Elrond, sondern von Arathorn, deinem richtigen Vater."

 „Du hast meinen Vater kennengelernt, als er noch lebte?" Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso hast du mir das vorher nie erzählt?"

„Weil..." Legolas holte tief Luft. „...ich ihn erst vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt habe!"

_'So, jetzt ist es heraus,'_ dachte er und wartete auf Aragorns Reaktion, doch die fiel zunächst anders als erwartet aus.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Legolas, aber du musst dich irren." Aragorns Stimme hatte jenen Klang, den Erwachsene für gewöhnlich Kindern gegenüber anschlugen, die behaupten, etwas Unwahrscheinliches erlebt zu haben. „Erstens warst du in den letzten Tagen gar nicht in der Lage, neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen, und zweitens weißt du doch, dass mein Vater schon seit vielen Jahren tot ist."

„Das weiß ich," sagte Legolas ruhig. „Ich bin ihm in den Hallen von Mandos begegnet."

Aragorn schwieg eine Weile und Legolas ließ ihm Zeit, die Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten. Nach einer Weile schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf, so als würde er versuchen, seine wirren Gedanken in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.

„Wie kann das sein?" fragte er schließlich. „Er ist doch ein Mensch. Menschen ziehen nach ihrem Tod jedoch weiter. Nur Elben ist es bestimmt, in den Hallen zu verweilen." 

„Dein Vater fand die Gnade der Valar, und sein Wille, dir noch für eine Weile nah zu sein, ließ ihn einen Ort aufsuchen, an dem er mit dir verbunden war und deinen Gedanken lauschen konnte. So nahm er weiterhin an deinem Leben Anteil."

„Du hast mit ihm geredet? Wie ist er so? Wie sieht er aus? Was hat er dir erzählt?" Ungeduldig wartete Aragorn darauf, dass sein Freund ihm all seine Fragen beantwortete. Nur mühsam konnte er sich dazu durchringen, seine Augen geschlossen zu halten.

„Du ähnelst ihm sehr, nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch in deinem Wesen." Legolas sah Arathorns Bild erneut vor sich. „Ehe mich Lady Galadriel hierher zurückholte, bat er mich, dir zu sagen, dass er dich sehr liebt."

Selten hatte Aragorn etwas so bewegt wie diese wenigen Worte. Plötzlich brannten Tränen in seinen Augen, die er erfolglos zu unterdrücken versuchte. Als Kind hatte er lange Stunden damit zugebracht, sich seinen richtigen Vater vorzustellen. Zwar hatte Elrond ihm oft gesagt, dass sein Vater ein wundervoller Mensch gewesen war und ihn geliebt hatte, doch den Beweis plötzlich aus dem Mund eines Freundes zu hören, war etwas völlig anderes. 

_Mein Vater war mir in all der Zeit so nah. Hätte ich es denn nicht irgendwie spüren müssen? _

Unvermittelt fielen Aragorn viele Fragen ein, die er seinem Vater gern gestellt hätte. Erwartungsvoll öffnete er nun doch die Augen und sah Legolas eindringlich an.

„Es tut gut, zu wissen, dass ich meinen Vater kurz wiedersehen werde, wenn ich durch die Hallen von Mandos gehe."

„Es tut mir leid, aber du wirst ihn nicht mehr sehen." Der Elbe hasste es, seinem Freund die Hoffnung so schnell wieder nehmen zu müssen. „Der Aufenthalt deines Vaters dort war begrenzt. Als ich ihm versprach, dir zur Seite zu stehen und dich zu beschützen, so lange die Valar es mir gestatten, fühlte er, dass seine Zeit in den Hallen von Mandos abgelaufen war. Er musste gehen."

Aragorn schwieg einen Augenblick. Der Schmerz, mit dem Legolas die gerade von ihm geweckten Hoffnungen wieder zerbrach, drohte ihn fast zu zerreißen. 

„Das ist schade. Ich hätte ihn gern noch einmal gesehen." Aragorns Stimme war tonlos vor Enttäuschung.

Er wusste, dass der Elbe nichts am vorgeschriebenen Lauf der Dinge ändern konnte, doch die Worte des Freundes hatten eine Erwartung in ihm geweckt, deren Vergeblichkeit er nun nur noch als grausam empfand. So dauerte es einige Momente, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Jedenfalls danke ich dir, mein Freund. Versteh' mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich würde jetzt gern allein sein." Er legte einen Arm über die Augen und versuchte so, die Welt um sich herum auszuschließen

Legolas sank bei diesem Anblick der Mut, während eine innere Stimme ihn tadelte, dass er doch besser geschwiegen hätte, statt dem Mann, dem er sein Leben zu verdanken hatte, so weh zu tun. Warum hatte er seinem Freund nicht den Glauben gelassen, seinen Vater noch einmal wiederzusehen? Den Elben war es vergönnt, zu wissen, dass verstorbene Familienmitglieder und Freunde in den Hallen von Mandos auf sie warteten. Die Menschen mussten jedoch mit der Endgültigkeit des Abschieds leben. Betrübt, den Freund nicht trösten zu können, legte er ihm schließlich eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich werde gehen, doch zuvor musst du noch eines erfahren. Ehe dein Vater ging, bat er mich, dich vor einer Gefahr zu warnen."

Aragorn sah ihn nicht noch einmal an, daher fuhr Legolas fort. „Als junger Mann, so sagte er, hat er in den Südlanden eine Schuld auf sich geladen, die mit seinem Tod auf dich übergegangen ist. Solange du lebst, bist du in Gefahr."

„Ich verstehe." Aragorns Stimme klang nicht so, als hätte er die Warnung begriffen. Zudem hatten seine Worte plötzlich jede Sanftheit verloren. „Wenn du dann gesagt hast, was du sagen wolltest, geh bitte." 

Die schroffen Worte verletzten Legolas mehr, als er es sich eingestehen wollte, doch er drängte dieses Gefühl zurück. _'Da riskierst du dein Leben für mich und ich bringe dir zum Dank nichts als Kummer. Es tut mir leid, Estel!'_

Er stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie leise. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Aragorn zurück, doch dieser hatte sich tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen. In der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens der Schlaf dem bekümmerten Menschen für eine Zeitlang Vergessen schenken würde, verließ Legolas den Raum.

***

Ein weiterer Tag war verstrichen, doch Legolas hatte keine Spur von Aragorn entdecken können. Er wagte es nicht, Lord Elrond nach seinem Sohn zu fragen, doch seine Sorge ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Schließlich beschloss der Prinz sich abzulenken und den neuen Stallburschen in Augenschein zu nehmen, den Aragorn ins Schloss mit zurück gebracht hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihm kurz etwas darüber erzählt und Legolas war neugierig, den Jungen kennenzulernen.

Als er sich dem Stall näherte, erkannte er schon vor der Stalltür Aragorns Stimme.

Überrascht und unsicher blieb Legolas stehen. Das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, durch sein Auftauchen bei Aragorn womöglich neuen Schmerz zu verursachen. Andererseits jedoch brannte er darauf, zu erfahren, wie es Aragorn ging. Konnte dieser trotz der schlechten Nachrichten, die er ihm überbracht hatte, noch als Freund von ihm denken?

„Du wirst sehen, es wird dir hier gefallen, Miro," hörte er Aragorns Stimme. „Du wirst hier viel lernen können, man wird sich gut um dich kümmern und wenn du Lust hast, kommst du mich in Bruchtal besuchen. Dann kann ich auch mein Versprechen einlösen und dir meinen Lieblingsplatz zeigen."

„Das werde ich bestimmt." Die jugendlich-helle Stimme, die Legolas nicht kannte, musste zu dem Jungen, Miro, gehören. „Und es gefällt mir hier jetzt schon. Man ist hier freundlich zu mir. Niemand behandelt mich abfällig und essen kann ich, wann immer ich Hunger habe. Man hat mir sogar ein eigenes Zimmer mit einem riesigen Bett gegeben."

„Dann tu mir den Gefallen und benutze es auch." Aragorns Stimme klang leicht amüsiert. „Ich habe es König Thranduil nämlich versprochen."

„Das werde ich." Die mangelnde Begeisterung in der Stimme des Jungen ließ Legolas schmunzeln. 

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann erklang wieder Aragorns Stimme. „Tust du mir noch einen Gefallen, Mirodas?"

„Sicher, jeden!" 

„Wirf, während ich fort bin, für mich ein wachsames Auge auf den Prinzen, ja? Er hat die unglückliche Neigung, sich gelegentlich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, und ich fürchte, ich kann nicht immer rechtzeitig zur Stelle sein, um ihn da wieder herauszuholen."

Von seinem Versteck hinter der Tür konnte Legolas Aragorns Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch die Worte ließen ihn hoffen. 

'Es klingt so, als würde er sich Sorgen um mich machen.' 

„Ich werde auf ihn acht geben. Das verspreche ich dir," versicherte Miro Aragorn unterdessen. Kurz darauf verließ dieser den Stall. 

Legolas wartete einen Augenblick, kam dann aus seinem Versteck hervor und trat auf Miro zu. Als der Junge den Elben bemerkte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Noch immer war er von tiefer Erfurcht erfüllt, wenn er einen der Erstgeborenen sah.

Legolas, der dessen Verlegenheit sehr wohl wahrnahm, trat mit einem Lächeln auf Miro zu ... und gewann mit dieser einen Geste das Vertrauen des Jungen. Den anderen Elben begegnete Mirodas nur mit ängstlichem Respekt, doch Legolas' Lächeln hieß ihn auf eine Art willkommen, die er zuvor nur bei Estel kennengelernt hatte. 

„Ihr seid Prinz Legolas, richtig?" stotterte er schließlich und betrachtete fasziniert das silberne Haar des Elben, das in einer fließenden Bewegung über dessen Schulter rutschte, als dieser sich dem Jungen zuwandte.

„Das ist richtig, mein junger Freund. Man sagte mir, dass ich Euch viel zu verdanken habe," sagte Legolas ruhig und verbeugte sich leicht vor Mirodas. „Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld!"

Miro war sprachlos. Plötzlich begann er zu fühlen, warum Estel alles getan und riskiert hatte, um diesen Elben zu retten. 

„Ich glaubte gerade noch Estel bei Euch gesehen zu haben. Geht es ihm gut? Was machen seine Augen?" fragte Legolas, von echter Sorge um den Freund bewegt.

„Seine Augen haben die alte Sehkraft fast wiedererlangt," beruhigte Miro den Elben irritiert und begriff nicht, warum dieser ihn nicht selbst danach fragte. 

„Das freut mich," erwiderte Legolas abwesend und seine Stimme klang bedrückt. Er wandte sich ab, doch bevor er ging, drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Jungen zurück. „Willkommen in Düsterwald, Mirodas!"

***

Es war Abend geworden.

Während die ersten Sterne am Himmel aufzublitzen begannen, richteten die Diener die große Banketttafel in der Festhalle des Schlosses her. Thranduil hatte am Nachmittag alle zu einem Fest eingeladen und gleichzeitig verkündet, dass seine Gäste am nächsten Tag Düsterwald verlassen würden.

Noch immer hatten Legolas und Aragorn nicht miteinander gesprochen, und trotz der heimlich mitangehörten Unterhaltung war der Prinz unsicher, was seine Freundschaft zu Aragorn anging. Er nahm sich vor, Aragorn nach dem Ende des Banketts in dessen Zimmer aufzusuchen, falls sie bis dahin noch immer kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, doch als Legolas die Treppe hinabstieg, die zum Festsaal hinabführte, bog der Mensch schließlich ebenfalls um die Ecke.

Er blieb stehen, als er den Elben gewahrte.

Legolas, der diese Geste spontan als Ablehnung auslegte, konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Schmerz darüber auch in seinen Zügen zu erkennen war, und wandte betrübt den Kopf ab. Gleich darauf hörte er, wie Aragorn sich ihm näherte und dann neben ihm stehen blieb.

„Legolas..." 

Aragorns Stimme klang bittend, doch der Elbe sah ihn nicht an. „Was?"

„Was unsere Unterhaltung gestern angeht..." begann der Mensch, doch Legolas ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Schon gut. Ich verstehe, dass ich dir weh getan und jede Hoffnung genommen habe, deinen Vater je wiederzusehen. Das war rücksichtslos von mir und es tut mir unendlich leid, doch ich fürchte, ich kann nicht zurücknehmen, was ich sagte." Er starrte weiterhin an Aragorn vorbei die Treppe hinab, denn die Furcht, in dessen Augen tatsächlich Ablehnung zu erkennen, ließ ihn den Freund nicht ansehen. 

„Nein, du verstehst gar nichts." 

Es war Aragorns brüsker Ton, der Legolas so überrumpelte, dass er ihn gegen seinen Willen schließlich doch verletzt anstarrte – direkt in das um Verzeihung bittende Lächeln des Menschen hinein.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, denn ich habe mich schrecklich ungehobelt benommen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten mich stärker geschwächt, als ich es mir selbst eingestehen wollte. Doch das ist keine Entschuldigung für mein unsensibles Verhalten. Als mir das endlich klar wurde, war es tiefe Nacht, und unsere beiden Väter hätten mich gemeinschaftlich aus dem Schloss geworfen, wenn ich es da gewagt hätte, dich zu stören. Und heute ... heute hatte ich erst noch ein paar Dinge zu regeln, bevor ich mit dir reden konnte."

Legolas gestattete es sich endlich, jene Erleichterung zu zeigen, die ihn bei den Worten seines Freundes durchflutet hatte. „Dann vergibst du dem Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten?" 

„Es gibt nichts zu vergeben!" Er streckte seinem Elbenfreund eine Hand hin, die dieser gleich darauf ergriff. 

Legolas lächelte – befreiter, als Aragorn es ahnen konnte, während diesem offensichtlich eine Last vom Herzen fiel. „Also, weder Engstirnigkeit noch Tod haben unserer Freundschaft etwas anhaben können, wie du siehst. Was kann uns jetzt noch passieren?"

„Nun..." Ein übermütiges Grinsen stahl sich auf die Züge des Elben, als er den Freund mit sich die Treppe hinabzuziehen begann. „Mein wütender Vater kann uns zum Beispiel eine Strafpredigt halten, wenn wir zu spät zum Fest kommen. Das willst du nicht erleben, glaub mir. Weißt du, er hasst es, wenn die höfischen Etikette nicht gewahrt werden."

Gemeinsam liefen die Freunde die Stufen hinab, nicht ahnend, dass Galadriels Blicke ihnen von oben folgten. Als die beiden außer Sicht waren, zog sie das Kästchen hervor, in dem sich jener grüne Edelstein befand, den sie Aragorn als Bezahlung für das Gegenmittel mitgegeben hatte. Elronds jüngster Sohn hatte ihr das Juwel am Vormittag zurückgebracht und erzählt, was er stattdessen als Preis bezahlt hatte.

Sie öffnete das Kästchen, verlor sich für einen Moment im grünen Funkeln des Steins, dann sah sie die Treppe hinab, über die Aragorn eben noch hinweggeeilt war.

_'Ihr habt mir den Elbenstein zurückgebracht, Aragorn von Gondor. Dies ist ein Zeichen, dass das Schicksal, welches Euch vorherbestimmt ist, sich wirklich erfüllen wird. Ihr werdet diesen Stein wiederbekommen, doch nicht aus meiner Hand.'_

Sie lächelte wissend, als sie den Edelstein wegsteckte und sich auf den Weg zum Bankettsaal machte.

***

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang war man an Thranduils Hof schon dabei gewesen, alles für die sichere Rückreise der Abordnungen aus Lórien und Bruchtal vorzubereiten. Mit den ersten verschüchterten Sonnenstrahlen waren die Gäste aufgebrochen – beschützt von den besten Reiterpatrouillen Düsterwalds und begleitet von dem bewegenden Dank Thranduils und seines Sohnes.

Vor allem Legolas war es schwer gefallen, im Schloss zurückzubleiben, doch sowohl sein Vater wie auch Lord Elrond und Lady Galadriel hatten ihm klargemacht, dass er noch nicht kräftig genug für einen solchen Ritt war. Schweren Herzens hatte er sich ihrem Rat schließlich gebeugt.

Vom höchsten Fenster aus hatte er den sich schnell entfernenden Reitern nachgesehen, bis endlich auch der letzte Punkt aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Sein Vater hatte ihm geraten, sich zu schonen und dann etwas davon gemurmelt, dass er ihm ja bei der Erledigung seiner täglichen Pflichten Gesellschaft leisten könne, doch Legolas hatte schnell durchschaut, dass der Elbenkönig nur ein wachsames Auge auf ihn werfen wollte. So lehnte er mit dem Hinweis ab, dass es da noch etwas gäbe, das er in der Bibliothek nachlesen wollte. Damit hatte Thranduil sich zufrieden gegeben.

Legolas, der nun seinerseits nicht gelogen haben wollte, begab sich tatsächlich in die Bibliothek seines Vaters. Er hatte sich nun wieder an jenes seltsame Wappen erinnert, das er auf dem Tuch in Rivars Hütte gesehen hatte und nach dessen Bedeutung er vor dem Anschlag Damodins schon auf der Suche gewesen war. Und so blätterte er gemächlich in uralten Folianten herum, während über dem Wald ein weiterer schöner Herbsttag anbrach.

***

Lange waren Elrond, Galadriel und Aragorn schweigend nebeneinander her geritten, doch als sich die Sonne dem höchsten Punkt ihrer Bahn näherte, ließ die Elbin die Reiter anhalten. Dann wandte sie sich den beiden Männern zu.

„Es ist Zeit, sich zu trennen. Mein Weg führt mich nun nach Süden, während eurer euch nach Bruchtal trägt."

Sie sah ihren Schwiegersohn an, ließ einen nachdenklichen Blick über sein Gesicht gleiten, dann hob sie in einer Geste des Abschieds die Hand.

„Namaarie, Elrond. Mögen die Valar dir die Schritte deines Weges leicht machen und die Sterne dir Trost spenden, wenn sonst nichts es mehr vermag."

Elrond neigte respektvoll den Kopf, ohne erkennen zu lassen, dass der Inhalt ihrer Worte ihn irritierte. „Namaarie, Galadriel. Ich hoffe, unser nächstes Wiedersehen steht unter einem glücklicheren Stern."

Die Herrin von Caras Galadhon lächelte auf ihre weise, unnachahmliche Art, dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu Aragorn.

„Namaarie, Aragorn von Gondor. Vergesst niemals, dass Eure Freundschaft zu Legolas von Düsterwald etwas ganz Besonderes ist..." Sie zögerte kurz. „...etwas, das Engstirnigkeit und Tod überstanden hat."

Aragorn starrte die Elbin so verblüfft an, dass er vergaß, ihren Gruß angemessen zu erwidern. Die letzten Worte hatte er sofort wiedererkannt. Es waren jene, die er Legolas gegenüber gebraucht hatte. _'Sie muss mein Gespräch mit ihm gestern Abend mitangehört haben,' dachte er verlegen._

_'Es war ja auch kaum zu überhören, wenn man eine halbe Treppe höher stand,'_ antwortete ihm gleich darauf Galadriels gedankliche und deutlich amüsierte Stimme, während die Elbin ihn nachsichtig anlächelte. 

„Namaarie, Lady Galadriel." Endlich hatte Aragorn sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Und Danke!"

Sie nickte nur, dann setzte sie ihr Pferd unvermittelt in Bewegung und ritt an der Spitze ihrer Reiterschar nach Süden.

Der Elbenfürst und sein menschlicher Sohn sahen ihr noch einen Moment lang nach, dann gaben auch sie ihren Kriegern ein Zeichen, den Weg auf der Alten Waldstraße nach Westen fortzusetzen.

Vater und Sohn waren so auf ihren Weg konzentriert, dass sie nicht sahen, wie Galadriel nach wenigen Metern noch einmal anhielt und den zweien über die Schulter hinweg gedankenvoll nachsah.

'Noch ist es nicht zu spät... Sollte ich meinen Schwiegersohn nicht doch zurückhalten, ihn warnen?'

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchten jene Bilder wieder auf, die ihr der Spiegel unmittelbar vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Düsterwald als letztes gezeigt hatte. 

Sie hatte Elrond gesehen, der mit unendlichem Gram reglos auf eine Steinplatte starrte, die vor seinen Augen langsam über eine Öffnung im Fels geschoben wurde. 

Es war die Steinplatte zu einer Gruft! 

Galadriel hatte nicht sehen können, wen Elrond zu Grabe trug. Diese Information wollte der Spiegel nicht preisgeben. Also sollte dieses Schicksal nicht beeinflusst werden. 

_'Noch ist es nicht zu spät... Sollte ich ihn nicht wenigstens mit einem Wort vor dem warnen, was ihn erwartet?'_

Schließlich entschied sie sich dagegen.

'Nein, das ist ein Schicksal, das ich nicht beeinflussen kann und darf. Das Leid, das ihn und seine Familie erwartet, wird sie nicht zerbrechen. Es wird sie stärken...'

Sie flüsterte ihrem Pferd ein paar leise, sanfte Worte zu. Es war Zeit, heimzukehren.

ENDE 

**### Ein Aufruf an alle stillen Leser: Bitte schreibt uns doch zum Ende der Story eine kleine Review und sagt auch ihr uns mal eure Meinung. Hat euch die Story gefallen? Habt ihr überhaupt Interesse an einer Fortsetzung? Lasst es raus! *g***

**Shelley:  
Hey, mal ein neuer Name unter den Reviewern! Schönen Dank, dass dir unsere Geschichte gefällt. Es gibt sicher einige FanFic-Autoren, die gerne zu zweit schreiben würden. Schade, dass es nicht ein Forum oder so etwas ähnliches auf FF.net gibt, wo sich vielleicht zwei Gleichgesinnte finden könnten. Gibt es doch nicht oder?  
Lady-of-Gondor:  
Ähäm... wie sollen wir es dir sagen? Wenn du das letzte Kapitel gelesen hast, dann wirst du sehen, dass das Buch irgendwie noch nicht so vollständig ist... Nun, du wirst es selbst lesen... Angefangen haben wir schon mal mit der nächsten Story!  
Atlantis:  
Ups, wir sind ganz schön berechenbar geworden... Da müssen wir wohl etwas gegen unternehmen! *g* Wir haben uns wirklich schon ein kleines fieses Mittel für das Ende der Story überlegt, um euch Leser weiter bei uns zu behalten...  
Arlessiar:  
Tja, wenn wir überlegen, dass Miro anfangs gar nicht eingeplant war, dann hat der Junge letztendlich aber doch ganz schön Raum von uns bekommen. Es war praktisch und notwendig, Aragorn einen Helfer zur Seite zu stellen. Schön, dass uns Mirodas gelungen ist!  
Dragon-of-the-north:  
Ja, ja, Aragorn ist einfach zu gut. Da muss er noch etwas dran arbeiten, bis er König wird, sonst wird ihm das Böse noch so einige Male ordentlich zusetzen. Aber seine Blindheit vor Familie und Freunden verheimlichen zu wollen, ist so typisch. Die könnten sich ja Sorgen machen und Legolas links liegen lassen. Also erst mal Held sein und still vor sich hinleiden! *g*  
Mystic Girl:  
Tja, warum haben sie das Gegenmittel nicht dem vorauseilenden Posten mitgegeben? Gute Frage! Antwort: Weil es emotional einfach langweilig wäre, wenn ein „Fremder" es bringen würde! Außerdem war Aragorn jetzt schon so lange mit Miro unterwegs, mit wenig Schlaf und nur einem Ziel– das Gegenmittel sicher nach Düsterwald zu bringen und Legolas zu retten. Da noch logisch zu denken und das Gegenmittel dem Boten mitzugeben, der ihnen vorausgeeilt ist, kann man von ihm nicht mehr erwarten. *g* Du hast recht! In „Braveheart" wird tatsächlich viel mit Schwertern gewirbelt. Bleibt trotzdem schwierig, das Gesehene dann realistisch zu beschreiben...  
jacobs_angel86:  
Jawohl, master Anna, euer Wunsch sei uns Befehl. Die nächste Story ist schon begonnen worden und wird demnächst in einem FanFic-Universum in ihrer Nähe auftauchen. Augen aufhalten! *g*  
Queen-of-Gondor:  
Der dezente Hinweis, dass wir Legolas nicht töten könnten, war eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme für die herzschwachen Leser unter euch! Schließlich wollen wir keinen Berg an Schadenersatzansprüchen in unseren Email-Boxen finden! *g*  
Asahi:  
Besser spät als nie. Da hast du recht! Wir dachten schon, unsere treuesten Reviewer würden uns zum Ende der Story verlassen. Wir waren schon ganz deprimiert! *g* Du bist als Au pair in Amiland, richtig? Die Flatrates zum Surfen sind dort doch verschwindend niedrig oder?! Gimli finden bestimmt einige Fans ganz knuddelig. Im 2. Teil hatte er so gewisse Momente, wo er zum Knuddeln witzig war! Und Faramir... Also Faramir war anfangs wirklich nicht sympathisch... doch als er zum Schluss sein Leben für Frodos Mission aufs Spiel setzte und sich gegen seinen Vater wendet, da bekam er diesen melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck und wurde für mich [ManuKu] zum tragischen Helden. Wir sind absolut gespannt auf den 3 Film...  
Nili:  
FF.net hat in letzter Zeit ja so einige Probleme, doch wie du lesen kannst, ist deine Review doch angekommen! *Autorinnen freuen sich* Und nun hack mal nicht so auf den armen Legolas rum! Du hast schließlich noch nie im Koma gelegen und weißt dementsprechend gar nicht, wie sehr man sich nach einer gewissen Zeit nach dem Tod sehnen kann... [Salara flüstert] Pst, wir doch auch nicht! [ManuKu] Stimmt! Okay, dann ist das Hin und Her, Tod oder nicht, Sein oder Nichtsein eben eine typisch elbische Verhaltensweise bei absoluter Bewegungsunfähigkeit! *g*  
  
**


End file.
